Total Pokemon Drama Island
by Outcast Hero
Summary: Somewhere in the ocean is an island, and on this island is the newest reality TV show, Total Pokemon Drama Island! Join Victini and Genesect as they watch 30 contestants, 5 from the 6 regions, duke it out to win one million poke-dollars! There will be pain, drama, laughs, and pain! So stay tuned for Total Pokemon Drama Island!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**DISCLAIMER!** I own nothing other than the OC personalities! All rights go to Pokemon and Total Drama!

This is my first story posted here, there will be mistakes, there will be failures, I just hope you all are nice about this and stick along for this journey! :D

So lets get started! Don't worry, Victini will explain thing when you get there!

**EDIT:** I was looking back and I cringed at how much I used the word "then" so I went back and edited the doc a bit to be more well scripted, now enjoy Total Pokemon with 51 less "then"s!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions<strong>

An island is shown in the shot with a small creature, known as a Pokémon, floating on the dock; his fur was tan with the exception of the orange fur on top of his head and ears which was in a 'V' shape, he also had two big blue eyes and two fluff wing tails. He then spoke, "Yo! What's up? I'm Victini, the legendary Pokémon of victory, and I'm here at some crumby old summer camp on this crumby island somewhere in between Unova and the other regions to kick start the newest series that will sweep the Pokémon world." He flew over and off the dock towards a fire pit which was a few feet away from where the dock connected to the beach.

"Here's the deal, we got thirty Pokémon from all six regions, five representatives from each region to compete in a game where the objective is to outlast every other Pokémon, and the winner will get a whopping one million Poke-dollars! Every few days these Pokémon will compete in challenges, the winners are safe and get to stay. The losers however will then vote one of their fellow campers out, walk the dock of shame, and board the Wailord of Losers out of the game, never to return to the island. Unless we say so." Victini smiled evilly as he returned to the dock. "Anywho, lets introduce the contestants!"

"Egh-hem" Someone let out a cough of acknowledgement that was right next to Victini on the dock. He was easily three times as big as the small psychic/fire type, had a bit a 'bug' look to him, and was completely covered in a purple armor with a big intimidating cannon on his back.

"Oh, right. And this is Genesect, the co-host and chef for the show." Victini unceremoniously introduced the resurrected and cybernetic enhanced ancient Pokémon. Genesect let out a sigh, knowing that would be the best introduction he was going to get. "Now, let's meet the first contestant."

The first Pokémon jumped of the Wailord and landed on his feet with a duffle bag in hand. He was yellow with black stripes over his body, two antennas on his head with a small yellow Mohawk between them.

"Electabuzz! Nice to have you here," Victini said as Electabuzz walked right past them not sparing a second glance. "Well, that was colder than an Ice type." Victini said as he turned to greet the next contestant.

He had a brown body that was also his head with some specks of yellow on what was probably his stomach, for his hands he had three green balls that rattled when he shook them.

"Private Sudowoodo reporting for duty," he saluted the legendries and stood at attention, waiting for an order.

"Uhhh…" Victini said with an air of confusion, unsure of what to do.

Genesect decided to act before there was any more awkwardness arose. "Private! Go stand at the end of the dock and wait for orders! Understood?!" He yelled at the rock type.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sudowoodo marched to the end of the dock and stood waiting for the next order.

"Nice job," Victini whispered to Genesect.

"Glad I'm here now?"

"Moving on." Victini dismissed Genesects' comment and looked to the new arrival who spoke as soon as he jumped off the Wailord. He had a brown body with a rounded head with a small spike as a nose and a leaf on his head.

"Nuzleaf's the name, and I'm here to win." After jumping down he flick a toothpick in the air and caught it in his mouth, giving off a smirk. "Nice to meet you guys," he said as he gave both legendries a high five, well Victini anyways and stood at the end of the dock.

"Now that's an attitude I can deal with," Victini said while pointing to Nuzleaf.

"I give him till the end of the week till he ticks off all the girls here." Genesect said bluntly while crossing his arms.

"Wow, you're very optimistic, aren't you?"

"I just call 'em as I see 'em."

"Whatever, let's just keep going. Hey where's the next Wailord? He looked around for a bit until Genesect nudged him. "What?" He simply pointed out over the ocean to a pair of blurs shooting through the water until they reached the dock and two water type Pokémon jumped out.

One was just a big circle with arms, legs, and a pair of eyes with a spiral pattern on her stomach, the other was an otter like Pokémon with shell on his stomach and a big white head, after landing on the dock the two immediately started arguing.

"Ha! Suck it sea-shell boy, I beat you by a landslide!" Poliwhirl shouted at the other contestant.

"Yeah right spiral-gut! Get your eyes checked, I was here first!" Oshawott shouted back.

"My eyes are fine. It's yours that need to be checked if you think that you beat me." She folded her arms in triumph.

"Ha! My eyes are perfect, I've aced every eye exam with flying colors!" He put his hands on his sides striking a pose.

"Bet I can see further than you!" She glared at him.

"Bring it on!" He glared right back.

"Hey!" Victini called out, getting both water Pokémon's attention. "Can you two finish you argument later, while we are not waiting for other contestants?" He pointed behind the two bickering Pokémon to reveal two other waiting Pokémon to actually walk forward.

"Fine, but this isn't over or my name isn't Oshawott!" Oshawott put a hand on his scallchop and another on his hip.

"Alright, but mark my words, you will lose to me, Poliwhirl, remember it!" She glared at Oshawott who in turn glared back. They continued to do so until one of the newcomers walked over and picked both water types up. She resembled a large brown bear with long fringes on her shoulders and a large tan ring on her stomach.

"And my name is Ursaring, now please move along before we hold everyone up more." She said in a sweet voice that seemed to calm the two down.

"Fine," said Poliwhirl grudgingly.

"Whatever," huffed Oshawott.

"Good," She smiled and put both of them down and walked to the end of the dock with the other two following suit, while shooting the other a glare every now and then.

"Thank you Ursaring, now our next contestant, Kricketune," Victini announced while gesturing to said contestant who was a crimson colored bug who had a large black moustache and long sickles for hands.

When mentioned, Kricketune bowed to the other contestants and said in a smooth voice. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we can all be friends during our stay." He smiled softly showing he meant every word.

Victini smiled and motioned to the next contestant who looked like a small humanoid with blades on her stomach, head and arms. "Give it up for… Pawniard…s?" Victini and everyone else just stared at the two dark/steel types, wondering why there were two of them.

One of them jumped right off and said with an annoyed expression, "She won't stop bugging me, please make her stop." She pointed to the other Pawniard who was giggling like a madman. She jumped into the air and did a flip, then in a flash of purple light she transformed into a small black and red fox that most recognized as a Zorua. After she did that everybody went 'ah', understanding why there were two Pawniard's.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was fun to see you get mad," Zorua said while grinning like crazy.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

"As long as you stay on my good side I won't."

"Ok ladies, now that you're done joking around, please go stand at the end of the dock and stop wasting time." Victini folded his arms and stared at both contestants.

"It's her fault," Pawniard pointed at Zorua.

"Guilty," she said, not even denying it.

"Whatever, just go over there, and make room for the next contestant." Both girls moved to the end of the dock. The next contestant or contestants flew down from the sky both Pokémon obviously had wings on them but were quite different, one was a bird with coal black eyes and orange and grey feathers and the other was a butterfly with big black and white eyes and even bigger blue, white, and grey pixelated wings.

"Well, thank you very much Vivillon and Fletchinder for showing up, but why did you both come at the same time?" He asked honestly curious.

"This sheila won't leave me be," Fletchinder said in an Australian accent while he jerked his head over to Vivillon, who was floating close to the fire bird.

"Oh, don't deny it, you like me," she said in a seductive voice while brushing her wings against his body.

In response, he leaned away and whispered to Genesect, "Please help me mate. Get her off me." Genesect in turn just shook his head. "Lot of help you are. Useless co-host" he muttered that last part under his breath.

That in turn got his attention as he glared at the bird, "What was that punk?" He shouted at Fletchinder and in turn scared away Vivillon.

"Hey, thanks mate, maybe you're not so useless after all," he let out a laugh as he took off to join the others before Genesect could obliterate him.

Genesect let out a low growl and muttered, "I hate him already."

"Suck it up, _co-host,_" Victini teased while turning to the next Wailord who just dropped off the next contestant, a small yellow mouse with a zigzagging tail and red cheeks. "And here he is, superstar Pikachu!" Victini announced while gesturing to said mouse.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a superstar just because I'm a Pikachu." He complained while walking forward to join the others, who in turn stared at the alleged superstar.

"Are you…" Nuzleaf started to ask but got cut off.

"I'm not Ritchie's Pikachu, I'm not Ash's Pikachu, I don't belong to any gym leader or Elite Four member, and I am most certainly not Red's Pikachu." He said as he folded his arms, but everyone just kept staring at the electric mouse.

"Welcome Tyrogue!" Victini broke the silence by introducing the next contender who was another humanoid Pokémon with small jags on his head resembling a mohawk and sport wraps on his hands.

"Oh man, I can't believe it, I'm here!" He shouted out excitedly with sparkles in his eyes, "I cannot wait to prove my self-worth here and show to the world that I can be strong while being small!"

Victini just blinked before directing the newcomer to the others, "Okay then, just go join the other and you can do that later."

"I shall."

"Weirdo," Victini muttered before turning to the newest competitor.

Who in turn shouted out "Boo!" right in front of the victory Pokémon's face causing him to scream and jump into Genesect's arms. Everyone started to laugh at the host's reaction and proceeded to high five the contestant responsible for the prank. She looked like a small purple gremlin with gems on her back and chest and two big ones for eyes, a more unsettling feature was her teeth which were sharp and wicked.

"Dude! Nice one!" Nuzleaf managed to get out between laughs while high fiving the new girl.

"Thank you, I aim to please, and if you ever need someone pranked, just give ol' Sableye a call, to get the job done." she then took a deep courteous bow while smiling like crazy.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" Victini shouted out while glaring at the ghost/dark Pokémon.

A gruff voice called out, "Hey! What's going on here? Why is everyone laughing?" The Pokémon in question easily towered above everyone else, he resembled a velociraptor and had dark grey skin with blue adornments over his body mostly on his head, he had red eyes and a few spike jutting out of his body. "Well?" Everyone just stared in awe/fear at the newcomer.

Victini cleared his throat and got down from Genesect's arms, "Rampardos, welcome to the island."

Rampardos eyed everyone and looked at the island. "Seriously?"

"Yep! Now get over there," Victini jerked his thumb over to the other contestants. Rampardos just rolled his eyes and walked over to the others, while shaking the dock with every step.

"Um… H-Hello?" a very small voice called out, everyone started to look around looking for the source of the invisible voice. "U-Up here." Everyone looked up to see a small pixie like Pokémon holding onto a white flower, floating down to the others. "I'm F- Floette," she said very shyly.

"Welcome Floette. Just go float over by the others," said Victini. After Floette went to the others a large scream could be heard out by the ocean and two Wailord were moving very fast through the water.

When one of the Wailord came by it didn't stop as a rock with arms jumped off and onto the dock, it then cried out, "Help me! They're trying to kill me!"

"Geodude, calm down. Who's trying to kill you, and why?" Victini asked as Geodude screamed and pointed to the other Wailord.

"Them! All because I said that I was stronger!" He said while pointing to the now incredibly close Wailord who had two steaming mad Pokémon, one with orange beige skin, a red mohawk and orange 'pants' and the other had a short, stout body with two large tusks extending from their mouth, olive green skin, and red eyes.

"Wow, not a smart call dude by pissing off Scrafty and Fraxure." Victini said as he moved away from the terrified Geodude. All's Geodude did was scream in terror as the very angry girls started to beat the ever-living heck out of Geodude, who thankfully managed to get into a Defense Curl before the pummeling began.

Nuzleaf walked up to the two hosts and asked, "Um… Should we do something about that?"

"Nah, let nature run its course." Victini replied.

"And by that you mean you don't want to get between two incredibly angry girls and their target?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly a burst of fire shot into the fray and blew the three apart. A gruff loud voice called out through the smoke, "Enough." When the smoke cleared the dazed Pokémon were getting up and shaking the soot off their body, a large Pokémon walked forward, he had dark red fur, three blue rings on each side of his body and two large mounds of rock on his back. He walked over to the others and stood by them, "I do believe you over reacted to Geodude's comment you two. He probably did not realize what he said was not acceptable in this era."

The two girls in turn looked to the Pokémon who insulted them, and the one who broke up the fight. Geodude was nodding his head up and down like crazy trying to get the girls murderous glares off of him. They both mumbled an agreement of some sort, shot the rock Pokémon one last glare and then joined the others.

Victini spoke up, "Well, thank you Camerupt for stopping the potential injury or death of Geodude, what did he say anyway?"

Camerupt took a moment spoke, "Simply put, he made various sexist comments and did not realize they were insults."

"Wow, not cool Geodude, not cool."

"Well how was I supposed to know what I said was offensive." Geodude complained as he hopped over to the other contestants, steering clear from the girl that tied to murder him.

"Whatever, now our next contestant is also a girl, so let's see how long it takes Geodude to tick her off, give it up for Staravia," Victini announced as said bird flew down to the dock and shyly smiled to everyone. She was mostly grey with a white stomach and black wingtips, and on her head some feathers swirled together to make a small spiral.

"Hi everyone, nice to be here…" She spoke quietly as Fletchinder flew forward and spoke up.

"Hi there, I'm Fletchinder and must I say it's nice to meet you," He said with a smile and gleam in his eye. Staravia's response was to blush a bit before responding, but before she could Victini made a loud coughing noise.

"Egh hem, if you two don't mind, can you move to the end of the dock while we make way for the next contestant…"

"Me." A voice said as the owner of the voice flew down from the air and landed on the dock gracefully. He had a small purple body with medium sized ears and small feet, and allowing his flight was two pairs of wings. "I am Crobat, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintanceship." He flew over to the others and hovered above everyone else.

"Thank you for your own introduction Crobat, but that's my job." Victini pointed out blandly.

"My apologies, it will not happen again."

"Good, now here is our newest contestant, Kirlia!" After Victini made the introduction every guy immediately started to stare at the newcomer who walked forward and greeted the hosts. They were a humanoid like Pokémon with pure white skin that met to make a skirt of sorts, green hair with red clips and ruby red eyes.

After Kirlia walked forward, Nuzleaf ran to meet Kirlia, "Hey beautiful, how about we get to know each other by the campfire tonight?" He flashed a toothy grin and leaned forward.

An angry expression crossed Kirlia's face, but they took a deep breath and spoke, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a guy." At his words, Nuzleaf's face shrunk and turned bright red, and silence fell over everybody while every guys face just fell and girls just widened their eyes in shock. Everybody then began to laugh like crazy at Nuzleaf's obvious embarrassment, while Kirlia just stomped past the still stunned grass type to join the others.

As Victini calmed down, he started to talk, "Oh man that was priceless! Nuzleaf dude, just hide behind everybody till we begin." Nuzleaf walked behind the whole group to hide. "Ok, that was good, mood is now way better for the remaining competitors."

"Do you mean us?" a new voice called out behind the two hosts. When the hosts turned around they saw two Pokémon standing at the end of the dock, well one was standing, the other was floating. The Pokémon who spoke out was a small blue dog who stood on his back legs, he had two small white bumps on his forearms and a small jagged tail. The other looked like a small squid with big eyes and a small beak, and was… upside down?

"Ah Riolu and Inkay, nice to see you both made it," Victini looked at the new contenders, and then motioned to the others, "Now go stand by the other while the last contenders arrive. And what do you know, here's one now."

After the Wailord departed a bipedal Pokémon with yellow skin, a white ring of fur around his neck and a long nose stood at the end of the dock. He gave a curt nod and walked forward to join the others, "Greetings, I am Hypno," He then stood off to the side away from some of the others, while some of the Pokémon from Kanto and Johto gave the newcomer an un-easy look.

"Alright, we're almost done. Next up, Snubbull!" Victini announced as a small pink bulldog like Pokémon hopped down from the Wailord and walked forward with her chest out in a proud manner.

"Make way for the winner!" however as she was walking she tripped and fell down on her face. As everyone was laughing at her misfortune, she jumped right back up and shouted out, "Who did that!? Who made me fall over?!" she started to glare at the group of Pokémon in front of her, looking for the supposed 'tripper'.

Camerupt then spoke up from the back, "No one tripped you, you were too busy basking in self-imposed glory to see a crack in the dock that caused you to fall over." He stated bluntly. After he finished talking, everyone just started to laugh again at the small fairy type.

"Why you…" Snubbull started but was immediately interrupted by Victini.

"Hey! Cut it out, we still have much to do, so if you don't mind, make way for the next contestant." Snubbull growled in anger as she grudgingly agreed to stop for now.

Suddenly a new voice called out from behind Genesect, "Hey, this is Total Drama Pokémon Island right? Not just an island for crazies?" Victini turned around and saw the newest contestant, a green gecko with a long blade of grass on their head, three smaller blades of grass on both arms, two blades as tails, and piercing yellow eyes.

"Ah, Grovyle, you're here. And yes this is the right place." Victini replied while looking over the new contestant, "Say, are you a boy or a girl? Because, we've already had that issue with Kirlia over there being a guy and I can't tell which you are."

A vein appeared on Grovyle's head as she hit Victini right on the head and stormed away. "I'm a girl moron." When she got to the others, Nuzleaf appeared behind her and was about to speak until… "One word and you get an X-Scissor to the face."

Nuzleaf retreated to the back where Rampardos chuckled and spoke up, "Strike three and you're out."

"Shut up, besides that was only two" Nuzleaf muttered.

Rampardos spoke up again, "Hey, new contestant, a Glaceon. What to try your luck again?" He smirked.

"No thanks, I've humiliated myself enough for one day." Nuzleaf looked down in defeat.

When Glaceon walked over to the others she muttered a hello and stood away from the others. Pikachu noticed this and asked, "Why are you standing so far from us?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not a fan of crowds," Is all she said. Pikachu continued to stare at the newcomer for a while until he shrugged his shoulders and tore his gaze from her and looked to the new contestant.

"Alright, final contestant everybody," Victini announced before motioning to the last Wailord, "And here is… a tree stump?" He said in confusion as a tree stump with three holes in the front fell off the Wailord and landed on the dock. For a while everyone just stared at the piece of wood until it started to shake. Suddenly two eyes appeared in the bigger holes, a small lick of shadows appeared from the top of the stump, and it floated upwards until there was enough room for a small body to appear.

"Um… Hi everyone, I'm Phantump," the new arrival said in a small voice, raspy voice.

"Oh… well then. Welcome Phantump!" Victini said as he regained his composure, "Now go join the others, we're going to start."

"Ok," Phantump said as he floated over to the others.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can start the show… Welcome, to Total Drama Pokémon Island! The newest reality show to hit the Pokémon world, in this game your sole objective is to stay on this island as long as possible, while outlasting your fellow competitors. Throughout the season you will take part in challenges that, when won, will grant you immunity from that days elimination and/or a reward. Now follow me," Victini and Genesect started heading to the fire pit with all campers in tow, "Here is where our dramatic campfire ceremony will take place for eliminations."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Victini: He was in a white and blue outhouse with some flypaper hanging from the ceiling. "And here is our confessional. You can come here when you're looking for a way to get away from it all, trash talk other competitors, or just get something off your chest."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "Well, so far I have a pretty good feeling about my chances. I mean, compare me to the others in a straight up battle, I think we all know who going to win."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: She was cracking her knuckles, "That dumb rock better not make any more comments, or he is a dead man."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "Alright, first impressions over, now just make friends and try not to screw up. But, man that's going to be tough without letting people know about my past." He looks up in realization at what he said aloud.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kricketune then spoke up. "How do the elimination's take place?"

"All will be explained in due time my musical friend. Now we're going to split you all into teams."

Fraxure scoffed, "Please, I don't need a team, I'm a dragon, I can take care of myself."

Camerupt spoke up from the rear of the group, "Be warned, though you are a dragon, you can still be beat. Even legends can fall."

While everyone just stared at Camerupt and his wise words for a bit, Victini took control of the situation again. "Ok then, moving on. There will be two teams, and you have to be on a team, because if they lose, then you are at risk of getting the boot." Victini smiled evilly, "So. Team One will be…"

Fletchinder interrupted, "Wait will that seriously be the team name?"

"Yes, yes it will."

"Who came up with something as stupid as that?"

"Genesect did."

"Oh, well that explains things."

Genesect in turn started to growl at Fletchinder and looked ready to fire his cannon at him, until Victini put an arm in front of him.

"Anywho, Team One will be… Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, Geodude, Hypno, Ursaring, Tyrogue, Crobat, Nuzleaf, Sableye, Rampardos, Staravia, Pawniard, Floette, Inkay, and Vivillon. Now go over there away from everyone else."

After the contestants separated from the others, Victini spoke again, "Now the rest of you are Team Two, and that would be… Pikachu, Sudowoodo, Snubbull, Kirlia, Grovyle, Camerupt, Glaceon, Riolu, Kricketune, Zorua, Scrafty, Oshawott, Fraxure, Fletchinder, and Phantump. Alright, now follow me to the cabins and common grounds." Victini floated away towards their destination with the contestants chatting behind him getting to know their new teammates.

After traveling for a short while they reached the cabins and Victini started to speak, "Ok, here we are, as you can see there are two cabins, the one on the left is Team One's cabin, and the one on the right is Team Two's cabin. The area with the flag pole in the middle and the small pavilion area is the common grounds, there you can converse with each other, play some games, or just hang out. It's also were we will meet up before our first challenge, so right now drop your stuff off in your cabins and go to the dining hall for food."

Kricketune stepped forward and spoke, "Wait, are the cabins co-ed, and is there any supervision, like counselors or something?"

Victini sighed, "No, the cabins have two sides to each of them, girls on one side and guys on the other. And as for supervision, you're all about 16 to 18, that about the same age as CIT's, so for the most part you will be left to your own devices, so long as you don't commit any crimes." Everyone shot various glances to Hypno, and Rampardos.

Rampardos spoke up, "Wait, what is the first challenge?"

"Oh, you'll see, Rampardos, you'll see." Victini said with a smirk, as all the contestants went to either the cabins to settle in, or to eat some food.

"I really want to know what the challenge will be," Rampardos said again.

Crobat flew up beside him, "Oh, don't worry about it, it's the first day and challenge, how hard could it be?"

…..

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaand done! First Chapter is done and will upload the next one on Saturday, sorry for the wait but I want to get writing on the following chapters. Let me know what you think of the characters and thanks again for reading, and please rate and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Bull's Eye

Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! I decided to update a day early in spirit of the holiday of treats. Now I just want to say/apologize upfront, sorry if Geodudes comments offend anyone, but that is his character, a sexist moron. Anywho, lets get started with the first challenge and elimination!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bull's-eye<strong>

After the contestants all had a chance to eat and un-pack (some more than others), Victini called everyone to the common grounds. "Alright, I see that you all have settled in nicely, now let's get this challenge underway!"

Everyone just stared at Victini with a blank face waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Well, what's the challenge?" Rampardos called out.

"If you would all follow me, I will lead you to the challenge." Victini then started off to their destination. After a long walk, the contestants and hosts arrived at the beach, and when they got there they were met with a large catapult. All the competitors just stared in curiosity at the large device until Victini grabbed their attention again. "This challenge is called, the Catapult Launch."

"Once again, the name sucks. Did you just give all the naming responsibilities to Genesect?" Fletchinder complained.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that complaint, Fletchinder, due to Genesect becoming inexplicably pissed at a certain competitor over the team names, we are changing said team names."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "What? It's not my fault that he named the team's something as stupid as Team One and Team Two. Really he should be thanking me, if I didn't point that out, people would have been making fun of him behind his back all season. You're welcome mate."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Team One will now be known as, the Legendary Lugia's! And Team Two will be known as, the Heroic Ho-oh's! There, now if there are no more complaints, back to the challenge. As you can see, the catapult will take a large part in today's challenge."

"Let me guess, we're going to be launching rocks or some other item into a target out at sea?" Crobat questioned while perched on top of a fallen log.

"No, you'll be the one's launched out of it," Everyone then gasped in fear at this crazy challenge.

"What?! Are you insane?" Grovyle shouted out.

"No, no I am not. Now, here is how it's going to go down, each team will go and be the ammunition for the catapult, and Crobat, you were slightly right, there is a target out in the sea that you have to hit, there is just one ring, and if you land in it, you get a point for your team, but if you don't then no points for you. Simple right?"

Silence met his question until Crobat spoke again, "Well, who's going first?"

"Crobat, thank you for volunteering your team to go first," Everyone on the Lugia's simply glared at the four winged bat. "Now select the teammates who will stay behind and work the catapult."

The Lugia's then immediately started to argue about who would go first, "Enough!" Hypno shouted out. "It's pointless to argue, I'll be launched first and just don't force anybody to go, but if you don't get launched yourself don't expect to be safe tonight." Everyone just stared at Hypno.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He had a calculating look on his face, "Hmm… That Hypno took charge and was willing to be launched first. An admirable trait for leaders, but sadly, it is something I cannot manipulate." A smirk then appeared on his face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Genesect then prepared the catapult and Hypno got in, waiting for take-off. Suddenly Genesect hit the leaver sending Hypno like a bullet across the sky and right into the target area, his head then popped above the surface and waved his hand, signaling he was ok.

Tyrogue then stepped forward, "I shall prove myself here and now how much I am valuable to this team!" He got into the basket and told Genesect to fire, "Wha-hoo!" He shouted as he flew across the sky.

_BONG!_

Tyrogue wound up hitting one of the buoys on the outside of the ring; unfortunately for him he slid off into the water on the other side of the ring, earning no points.

"Ouch," Rampardos muttered while the remaining teammates just winced.

Poliwhirl, Nuzleaf, and Ursaring all were launched without issues, followed by Electabuzz with some convincing. However, some issues came up when it was Pawniard's turn.

"I don't see why I should go, I don't want to be launched across the sky for something as stupid as this."

Rampardos growled, "If you don't go then we could lose."

"So? What are you going to do about it? Hypno said not to force anyone to go."

"I don't give a damn about that hypnotist, and as for what I'm going to do, this," Rampardos then hit Pawniard with his tail and knocked her into the catapult bucket. "Genesect, Fire!"

He then pulled the lever and shot Pawniard across the sky who screamed, "Damn youuuuuuuu!"

Rampardos then let out a low chuckle as he got in the catapult and was launched into the target zone without issue.

"Hey rock boy, you're up next," Sableye spoke up.

"But I can't swim… or float," Geodude complained.

"If you don't go then we could lose, so you have to get in," she pleaded.

"I can't swim, also, I don't take orders from people weaker than me, especially girls, now just go back to the kitchen, Genesect may need help" Geodude said in aslight, joking? tone that had the rest of the Lugia's freeze in shock. Sableye then got a look of pure fury on her face.

"What did you just say?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I said go back to the kitchen." After he spoke again with uncertainty, Sableye charged him while screaming a battle cry.

"YOU'LL BE RUBBLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Geodude then curled into a ball and used Rollout to hightail it out of there.

Before Sableye got too far away, Crobat called out, "Sableye! Get back here and complete the challenge, deal with him later, he can't go that far on this island."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She looked ticked off, "Normally I don't get mad, I just like to pull pranks, but that was just plain rude and offensive. If we lose I know I want him gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: He was covered in bandages and bruises. "I probably should learn what to not say around girls."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sableye huffed angrily and walked to the catapult, but then a look of slight worry crossed her face and then stepped back, "Um… on second thought, I'll stay back and shepherd people onto the catapult," She flashed a nervous smile as Crobat shrugged and told Staravia to go on instead.

After she was launched right into the target zone, Crobat and Inkay both followed suit who both then scored a point.

Sableye then spoke to Vivillon, "Hey, you're up."

"I'm not going, simple as that. My wings could get wet, and I spent too long fixing it up."

Sableye just gave her a dumbfounded expression, "Seriously, you won't get launched because you could get wet?"

"Yes I am, and you can't do a thing about it," She then flew to the top of a tree and stood there waiting for the challenge to end.

"Oh come on, we only got ten points, the other team will crush us."

"Not my problem." She called out from the tree top.

Sableye face-palmed and looked at Floette, "So… you gonna go?" Floette's response was to hug her flower tighter and float down to the sand. "Thought so… Hey, that's it, were done." She then picked up the small fairy and carried her to the sidelines.

"Alright, the Lugia's scored ten points, the Ho-oh's have to score at least eleven to win. Now get to shooting." Victini announced aloud.

The Ho-oh's started to argue until Camerupt took control of the situation. "Stop, it would be best if we select eleven candidates now and if someone misses well decide who to launch after." With no arguments against the plan, the Ho-oh's got to discussing and then to launching

Camerupt then spoke up, "Who's going first?" Silence met his question, until Pikachu stepped forward.

"I will, I mean, no one else seems to want to be the first shot." He then climbed into the basket and waited for a bit, Pikachu was then launched across the sky in a blur of yellow right into the target zone.

"I'll go next mates, I just want to get away from that Sheila who's eyeing me." Fletchinder spoke up while trying to hide behind everyone from Vivillon who was staring and winking at Fletchinder. He then shuddered and got into the catapult and was fired into the target area, dead center.

Oshawott stepped forward, "I'm next, don't worry I'll hit the center." He stepped into the basket and was shot into the middle, he then called out, "Told you I would hit it!" Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to file into the catapult basket, Kirlia, Kricketune, and Grovyle were hesitant but made it in the end.

Riolu was looking into the basket, weighing his chances if he Pidgeyed out, until Zorua pushed him into the basket and yelled at Genesect, "Fire!"

Riolu started to panic and speak, "Wait, hold on! I don't want to goooooooooooooo!" He was cut off abruptly as the co-host pulled the lever.

Zorua then started to roll around on the ground, laughing like crazy, "Oh man, that was awesome!" Several other members of the team were also laughing a bit, "Ok, ok, I'm next, least I could do." She managed to get out, while climbing into the basket and be launched into the target zone.

Camerupt spoke up after calming down, "Okay, we have eight points, we need three more to win, who's up next?" He looked to his remaining teammates, most did not seem too eager to become a living cannon ball.

Sudowoodo stepped forward and said, "I will go, I must serve my team and do what must be done."

Camerupt looked from side to side for a bit before speaking, "Alright, go for it."

Sudowoodo saluted and shouted out, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Don't do that," Camerupt told Sudowoodo bluntly.

"Sorry," he apologized. He was then launched into the target zone perfectly.

"Okay, who's next?" Camerupt called out, looking at what remained of his team.

Utter silence met his question for several seconds until Scrafty stepped forward while speaking loudly, "Alright, we just need two people to win this challenge, I'll be one because yall obviously can't decide amongst each other. Now who's gona be number two?" Once again silence met the question. "Okay, because yall need to figure out who's going, I'll go now and come back, and when I do I'll expect that we've won already." She walked forward and into the basket, then was immediately launched into the target zone.

Camerupt once again spoke to the group, "Okay, we just need one more point, who's going to go?"

Snubbull spoke up, "I'm not going to, I don't see much point to it, so one of us goes home, big deal. Less people to weigh us down."

Camerupt then glared at the small fairy type, until an idea crossed his mind, "But how are you going to prove that you're not dead weight? If you go now, we win the challenge AND you prove you are a valuable member to this team. A win-win situation."

Snubbull's face lit up with a determined fire in her eyes as she ran forward into the basket, everyone just stared in shock at the fact that Camerupt's smooth talking actually worked, even Camerupt himself looked shocked. "Well? What are you waiting for? Fire!"

As Snubbull was flying through the air everyone was staring intently at the small fairy type, waiting to see if she made it, but the shot was too far and she landed into the water behind the target.

Everyone remaining on the Ho-oh's team groaned that she missed and Camerupt sweat-dropped, "Okay, maybe we need one more launcher." The remaining Ho-oh's looked around to each other nervously, except for Fraxure who had her nose in the air refusing to go, the rest waiting to see who would take the launch.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "Before I came here I told myself that I would not stand out in any way." She sighs, "But we need to win the first challenge, and I don't want to be at risk of getting the boot if we lose, so..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Glaceon stepped forward hesitantly, "I-I'll go, I need to prove myself here." She walked forward and into the catapult.

Camerupt nodded to Glaceon as she was launched by Genesect into the air.

Glaceon's face was scrunched up while fighting the wind, looking forward she saw that she was on her way to the target zone but was leaning a bit to the right, she tried to change her course but was having trouble…

Everyone was staring intently from the beach seeing her lean more to the right and might not make it. "You think she'll make it?" Phantump asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, its 50-50," Camerupt responded.

Then Glaceon landed in the water, just inside target zone. Victini announced aloud, "Glaceon did it! The Heroic Ho-oh's win the first challenge!"

Everyone on the Ho-oh's started to cheer loudly at their first victory, while the Lugia's just hung their heads in defeat. "Ho-oh's, as a reward for winning the first challenge, your team gets a… hot tub! For your team alone to use for the competition!"

The Ho-oh's cheered again while the Lugia's groaned. "Now, everyone head back to the dining hall for diner, Ho-oh's get first dibs, and later tonight, I'll see the Lugia's at the fire pit tonight for their first elimination." Everyone but the Lugia's then dispersed to the center of camp after everyone came back out of the water.

The Ho-oh's headed straight to the dining hall in high spirits while everyone praised Glaceon for stepping up to win the game.

"Really, it's no big deal, I just wanted be part of the team." Glaceon said while trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Girl, the fact that you were willing to get into that thing to try and win us the game says a lot about you. You've won my respect, and for me that goes a loooong way," Scrafty praised the shy Eeveelution.

"Yeah!" Zorua jumped in, "You did great, you went in _willingly_, while Riolu had to be pushed in." She said while eying the young aura master.

"Hey, I would have, I was still deciding whether or not we could risk it," Riolu defended himself.

"And by that you mean that you were afraid to get in," Camerupt bluntly pointed out. Riolu then took on a light blush while the rest of the team just laughed at his embarrassment.

Pikachu then walked up to Riolu and put an arm around him, "Dude, just don't say anything else, you'll make it worse." Riolu in turn just let out a sigh of defeat as everyone, except Glaceon, continued to laugh. Pikachu noticed Glaceon still avoiding everyone he walked up to her and started to talk while accidently startling her, "Hey, um… sorry, why are you avoiding everyone? You've made a pretty good first impression by winning the challenge, you don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding, like I said before, I don't like crowds." She cut the conversation quickly and walked forward faster, breaking off from the group and putting a big gap in between her and the rest of the team.

Pikachu was about to try and catch up with her, when a white had grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Pikachu looked over his shoulder and saw Kirlia standing behind him, "Don't, this is a new environment for her and it's causing her to stress out, just give her time to get used to this place."

Pikachu just stared in wonder at Kirlia, "How do you know all that dude?"

"I'm a Kirlia, also known as the 'Emotion Pokémon', I can read emotions, even from Pokémon."

"Oh, alright then," Pikachu said while looking at the retreating form of Glaceon, "I just hope she's alright."

Kirlia raised an eyebrow and looked at the electric mouse, "Do you like her?"

Pikachu's eyes went wide and his body went stiff, "W-what? No I don't."

Kirlia smirked, "Emotion Pokémon," he taunted.

Pikachu blushed and looked down, "Shut up."

Riolu walked up to Pikachu, and said in a mocking voice, "Just don't say anything else, you'll only make it worse." Everyone then laughed at the little bit of revenge Riolu got on Pikachu, even Pikachu cracked a smile and joined in the laughing Ho-oh's.

**0-0-O-0-0**

While the Ho-oh's were having a good time on their way to dinner, the Lugia's were all sitting grumpily back on the beach, and no one was happy.

Hypno was the first to speak, "Well, that could have gone better."

"You can say that again," Nuzleaf responded.

Rampardos then spoke up, "Well I did my job, in fact, everyone who went in the catapult did their job."

Tyrogue looked down dejectedly, "I failed to land in the target zone, I am ashamed to say I did my job."

Hypno immediately comforted him, "Don't be ashamed, you were willing to get in the catapult, that's more than some of the others could say." But Tyrogue continued to look down sadly. Hypno let out a sigh and continued to speak, "So, who should we vote for tonight?"

Everyone stayed silent until Rampardos spoke up, "Well I for one think it should be any of the four who didn't go in the catapult," He stated bluntly. The three of the four Pokémon in question looked up in surprise.

Vivillon and Geodude both exclaimed, "What?!" while Floette simply hid behind a log.

No one paid much attention to the small fairy Pokémon, as Sableye spoke up, "Well, I'm not that surprised, because we didn't go, we kind of cost the team the challenge. But I had a good reason why I didn't go, I'm deathly afraid of the ocean."

Crobat frowned and then spoke up, "Wait, then how did you get here? We're in the middle of the ocean."

"You don't think I was afraid? I was petrified on top that Wailord."

Crobat just stared at the ghost Pokémon before continuing on, "Okay then, I believe he could excused for that. So what about the pixie?"

Hypno came to Floette's rescue, "She is incredibly light, she couldn't be launched, so that leaves Geodude and Vivillon."

The two Pokémon in question shot nervous glances at each other before Sableye spoke up, "Well I for one think it should be the sexist rock."

"Why me?!" Geodude shouted out.

Before any of the girls could go off on a rant, Rampardos stepped in, "Well for starters, you insulted all the girls on the island before you even got here and even now you continue to do it, also you refused to get launched."

"Well that's how I was raised, and like I said, I can't swim or float. Besides, she wouldn't even consider getting in." He shouted out while pointing at Vivillon.

"What? I couldn't risk getting my wings wet, you know how hard it is to keep these things in pristine condition, it's hard okay, and a Vivillon of my stature should not participate in such a… barbaric activity, unlike the rest of you." She said with her nose in the air.

Poliwhirl glared at Vivillon, "Is that supposed to mean something princess?"

"It is, it means I'm more important than you guy so I shouldn't have to get dirty."

This time Pawniard stood up to glare at the scale Pokémon, "You want to say that again? Come on I dare you."

"I don't need to waste my breath on you, commoner. Besides I'm not afraid of you, my daddy can easily pay off the hosts to get you kicked off."

Poliwhirl stood up, stepped forward and cracked her knuckles, "Well daddy's not here now, is he?" Vivillon gulped as a look of fear and realization crossed her face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Vivillon: "While it's true daddy wasn't there, I wasn't really afraid, I was pretending for the cameras." She folded her 'arms' and smiled. "Besides, I'm too pretty to get the boot, none of the guys want to see this pretty face go away, excpecially that handsome Fletchinder."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: Still in bruises and bandages. "I may not know when the best times to open my mouth are, but I knew at the very least, to never get between an angry girl and the object of her fury."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before Poliwhirl and Pawniard could murder Vivillon, Hypno stood up, got in between them and spoke, "Look, there is no need to get into a meaningless fight now, let's just go eat and then vote for who we feel should go home tonight." Both girls seemed hesitant at first but backed down nonetheless, they then turned on their heels and walked back to the camp grounds, soon, everyone started to head back as well.

As they were leaving Poliwhirl spoke to Pawniard, "I don't know about you, but I know who I'm voting for tonight, you in?"

"If you're talking about that arrogant bug, then yeah, I'm in. But I do have a feeling we're not alone on this vote."

"I hear you there."

**0-0-O-0-0**

Night had fallen over the island and spirits were high in front of the Heroic Ho-oh's cabin as they had a small hot tub party. However, at the camp fire, tensions were high amongst the Legendary Lugia's as they sat around the fire pit waiting for Victini to start talking.

"Well, here we are. The first elimination ceremony, now here is how it's going to work, I will call you up one-by-one to get a poffin, if I call you up to receive a poffin you're safe from elimination, but the one who does not receive a poffin will walk the dock of shame, board the Wailord of Losers, and ride out of here never to return." The Lugia's were looking between each other with glances of nervousness, anger, or annoyance. "Now you've all cast you votes in the confessional outhouse already, so when I call you up, come get your poffin."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffin goes to… Rampardos," The mentioned Pokémon let out a breath of relief and walked up to receive the poffin. "Next poffins goes to Hypno… Poliwhirl… Electabuzz… Crobat… Staravia… and Inkay," Each Pokémon mentioned stood up and got their poffins before sitting back down.

"Next up, Nuzleaf… Ursaring… and Floette," After each of them got their poffins and returned to their seat, the remaining five looked nervously at each other as Victini spun the remaining four poffins on the tray.

"Alright, now we're getting to the good stuff, now next poffin goes to… Pawniard," She let out a massive breath of relief as she skewered her poffin and brought it back to her seat. "Aaaaaaand, Sableye," She got up to retrieve his poffin and then returned to his seat. "Tyrogue, you're safe too dude," The Scuffle Pokémon looked up in surprise but got up and got the poffin nonetheless and returned to his seat.

After Tyrouge got his poffin, both Vivillon and Geodude went wide eyed that one of them was going home. "Now, the first Pokémon voted off of Total Pokémon Drama Island is one of you two, question is, which one?" Geodude's fists were clenched and Vivillon was stock still, waiting for Victini to speak.

"The last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Geodude."

When his name was called, Geodude stood still for a bit until he realized that he was safe, he went over to Victini and claimed his poffin.

Vivillon however was frozen in place until it dawned on her, "What?! You all voted me out over that stupid rock, why?"

Poliwhirl spoke up, "Because, you didn't go in the catapult for a dumb reason, and Geodude's can learn to keep his mouth shut."

Vivillon was dumbstruck, "You know what? Fine! I don't need the money, I got plenty of it, this was all a stupid idea anyways."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Vivillon: "Well this stinks, I thought I would get further than I did now. Honestly, I didn't want the money, I just wanted to get time on the camera. But it looks like the world won't get to see the greatness that is me." **

**She let out a sigh, "Well if there was anyone I want to win I would say the handsome Fletchinder," She winks at the camera. "If you're watching Hun, even if you don't win I still got money. Well that's all I want to say, get me out of this dump hole."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: He looked excited and happy, "I was watching the elimination to kill some time, and I saw that Vivillon got the boot. ****Crikey****, I know that I've only been here for a day but this is the best day ever!" He put his wings in the air in victory, "Arceus, that Sheila could not take no for an answer, any who, let's see what I can do now without her stalking me."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Vivillon was flying down the dock to the Wailord, Geodude spoke up, "Well looks like we cut some dead weight out of the team, now we can start winning." After he finished, all the girls looked to him and some started to glare at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Pawniard asked the rock Pokémon.

"Well there is now one less girl on our team, so now we are less weak," Everyone's eyes widened while the girls narrowed their eyes to a glare, Geodude looked up in realization and saw the collective glares from the girls, and then all the guys, including Floette backing away. "Um… sorry?" He asked in a meek voice, the response was for all the girls to start brutally attacking Geodude.

**0-0-O-0-0**

As the Ho-oh's were enjoying their hot tube party, Fletchinder flew down from the sky. Pikachu was the first to ask, "Hey, Fletchinder, Where'd you go?"

Fletchinder had the best smile a bird could put on and said, "I was watching the elimination ceremony, and that weird Sheila Vivillon got the boot."

"Hey that's good," Grovyle spoke up, "Now she can't stalk you anymore."

"I know, and it is great tha…" He started but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"What was that?" Riolu asked to no one.

Camerupt responded, "If I had to guess, Geodude made a sexist comment to the remaining girls on the Lugia's." Everyone just shrugged in agreement as the party continued into the night.

* * *

><p>And there we have it, Vivillon is the first to go, I'll be honest I really didn't like her that much, probably because of her sort of cliche daddy's girl personality, well my attempt at it at least. Anyway, this was chapter two and the second part of the 'first episode' and I hope you all liked it! Once again any reviews on the character personalities, and how you think the game will play out. And one more time, Thank you!<p>

**Vivillon: "Rate and review... yadda yadda blah blah, okay now get me out of here."**


	3. Chapter 3: Got to go Faster

Here it is everyone, chapter 3! This chapter was a bit of a doozy, mainly because I started to write it a while back but got hit with massive writers block, but I got it done and this is the result. So in this chapter, the seasons main antagonist will be revealed, I did drop a hint last chapter but now it's going to be very obvious. Well don't let me keep you waiting to read, and once again thanks to those who review, read, favorite, and follow my story it means a lot to me! Now here we are, Chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Got to go Faster<strong>

It was a peaceful morning on the small island where the contestants slept, it was the day after the first challenge and elimination took place. As the contestants were sleeping, a certain small orange host and a large purple robot co-host walked to the speaker system and turned it on, Victini cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak… he then closed his mouth again and put an air horn right next to the microphone and blew it.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

A collective amount of screams and cashes came from both cabins as the contestants were rudely awakened.

Victini let out a sigh, "Ah, I love this job."

"You and me both," Genesect responded.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In the girls side of the Ho-oh's cabin Scrafty was rubbing her head while sitting up from the floor, "Ugh, does that dude reeeally have to wake us up like dat?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well he did have us launched out of a catapult on the first day," Fraxure responded while throwing off her blankets and getting out of bed.

"Some of us…" Grovyle muttered under her breath, "she's got a point, we probably should have seen that coming," she said as she got out of bed and walked to the front door.

When all the girls from the Ho-oh's walked outside they saw the guys from both sides already outside. After they stood by their team Scrafty spoke up, "Yo, host guy, why you waking us up at the crack of dawn?"

"Calm down Sheila, it was probably that stupid robot's idea," said Fletchinder.

"Hey!" Genesect called out while glaring at the fire bird, "Do you really want to mock a Legendary you dumb fire bird."

"Nah mate, I would never do that, but that's why I'm insulting you."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Genesect started but was stopped by a loud…

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"Enough you two, just kill each other later," Victini stated before returning to reading a magazine with a picture of his face on the cover.

Both Genesect and Fletchinder glared at each other before Fletchinder turned away to return to the rest of his team, and sighing, "Oi this sucks, waking up at the crack of dawn only for some stupid bug to try and insult you."

"You can say that again," Scrafty agreed.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad," Zorua said while walking up beside them, "It gives a good chance to pull some funny tricks," She said while looking around the tired contestants, her eyes then lit up as she eyed the half asleep form of Riolu, she smiled evilly as she spoke, "Watch this."

She walked over to the now sleeping Riolu and jumped into the air coated in a purple energy, when she landed on two paws she was now a perfect clone of the Riolu in front of her, she then quickly matched Riolu's posture and expression, then poked Riolu that woke him up with a jump.

"Wha, ugh. What the!" As Riolu wearily opened his eyes he saw standing in front of him an exact copy of himself. As he raised a paw, Zorua did as well, when he moved to the right, she followed him. He continued to make strange movements that Zorua kept mirroring. "What's going on?" He asked as he turned to Camerupt who was behind him, while ignoring his snickering teammates.

"Turn back around and you'll see," the large camel Pokémon said while repressing a smile himself.

When Riolu turned back around he saw instead of himself he saw a Haunter with a sinister smile on its face, "Boo."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Riolu let out a massive scream of fear and jumped a foot in the air and then landing flat on his butt. At this point everyone was roaring with laughter, even the Haunter was rolling on the ground laughing, Riolu then shouted out, "What the heck!"

The Haunter then stopped laughing for a bit to be coated in a purple energy that shrunk down to the form of Zorua, who in turn continued to laugh like a maniac, "Oh, man, you should have seen your face! It was all like, wahhh! And, eeeeak! And gaaaah, hahahahahahahha!"

"That was not funny, Zorua," Riolu complained as he folded his arms.

"Oh, don't you complain, it was funny and you know it," She shot him a sly smile.

"No it wasn't, besides I don't have that much of a sense of humor," He stuck his nose in the air.

"Why not?" Zorua then looked confused and slightly concerned at the aspiring aura master.

"Because I need to focus on my goals in life, such as being an aura master, I don't have time for jokes and such."

Zorua just stared at Riolu in complete confusion and worry, "What, you mean you don't ever laugh? All because you have to focus on your goals? That's pretty… "

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

All the contestants covered their ears as best as possible as Victini blew the air horn again, at this point the rest of the contestants had arrived outside, "Ok, now that everyone is here we can start todays challenge."

Zorua looked to Riolu, "We'll finish this later."

"No, we won't," he responded firmly while she gave a determined glare.

Kricketune then spoke up, "Wait, what about breakfast?"

Victini let out a sigh as he answered the question, "We're not going to have breakfast until the challenge is over, and in fact the reward for winning the challenge is first chance at breakfast." A series of groans emitted from the group as the host blew the air horn again, "Man, I'm loving this thing. Anyway, today's challenge will have two parts, a qualifier and a finale, the challenge itself will be a race along the beach."

Fletchinder was the one to speak this time, "So does this challenge have a stupid name that the co-host came up with? Or did you have someone competent make this name?"

"HEY!" Genesect yelled out.

Before Genesect could do anything else, Victini spoke up, "Calm yourself co-host. And as a matter of fact Fletchinder, it does have a title. This is… the Race of Land, Sea, and Air!" He threw his hands in the air expecting a reaction, but was only met with complete silence, until Kricketune brought his sickles together to make a chirping noise as the other competitors resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Alright, moving on. The challenge is simple, you all will race alongside the beach, those who can swim can swim through the ocean, those who can fly can fly the over the course, and the rest will run on the beach. Once twelve people in total reach the finish line, which mind you is very far away, the qualifier will end and those twelve will go on to the finals which is twice the distance as the qualifier. Now any questions?"

Once again silence met his question for a while until Fletchinder spoke again, "You said breakfast was the reward for the challenge, does it come with immunity as well?"

"Glad you asked that, the reward for breakfast and immunity are separate, if one of your teammates finishes first in the qualifier, then that team wins first shot at breakfast, after everyone is done the finals will begin. Similar to the first race someone from your team crosses first, that team wins. Everyone got it? Good, now go take up you positions at the starting line." Everyone went down to the beach to get ready for the race.

As they were walking, Crobat flew beside Rampardos and whispered to him, "When the qualifiers end meet me outside the back of the dining hall, and tell Pawniard the same."

"What?"

"Just do it," He whispered back hurriedly as everyone arrived at the beach, which had a white and black checkered starting line.

As everyone lined up at the starting line, no one really looked ready to do this except for a few. Geodude dug his hands into the sand and looked ready to launch himself forward, Riolu was in a quick meditation, and Pikachu's cheeks where sparking in anticipation.

Victini then walked beside the starting line and held his horn in the air once more, "On your mark… get set… GO!"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

At the air horn everyone took off using moves to boost their speed, Rampardos used Rock Polish, Pikachu used Volt Tackle, Geodude used Rollout, and a few others used Quick Attack. The only person left behind was Tyrogue who tripped right out of the gate and fell flat on his face.

As everyone was running, some of the other contestants fell behind, such as Floette and Camerupt due to their speed and size, but some of those using moves were pulling ahead of the group.

In the front, Pikachu was in a bright yellow electric coating from the Volt Tackle and next to him Geodude in a ball.

Soaring above the rest, Staravia and Fletchinder were flying side by side having a conversation, "You know you're pretty quick in the skies."

"Thanks, you are too."

"Well we're both using a move with the name 'Quick' in it, so naturally we are."

She then looked at him in a questioning face, "We are what?"

"Quick, we are quick," He responded in a confused tone.

"Oh, okay."

Fletchinder stared at her for a bit as the wind whipped past their faces, "You don't get out much do you?"

"Not really, I was kind of sheltered back home. This is the first thing I've really done on my own."

"Well then, stick with me and show I'll you the ropes of the world."

"Um… ok, thanks." She then shot him a smile.

"But first, I gotta win, bye." He then shot ahead with a burst of speed, leaving Staravia confused.

"Oh no you don't," She then pushed herself to go faster with a smile.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back on the ground everyone has spread out along the beach while continuing to run along, however some of the others have dropped out such as Ursaring and Glaceon, and others like Phantump and Inkay opted to just float along slowly.

As Pawniard was catching up to the front of the group, Rampardos fell back a bit a spoke to her, "Hey Pawniard."

"What?" She shot him an annoyed glance.

"Crobat want us to meet him behind the mess hall after this is done."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Heck if I should know just be there. Okay?"

"Alright fine, now go try and win." Rampardos let out a breath of exasperation as he picked up the pace and shot ahead. As he left a look of curiosity crossed Pawniards face, "What are you up to Crobat?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pawniard: "I've seen these kinds of shows before, and I know that when someone arranges a meeting, they usually want an alliance. But my question is, why Rampardos and I?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nearing the end of the race Kricketune, Sableye, Kirlia, Snubbull and Crobat have all dropped out from exhaustion. Now Poliwhirl and Oshawott have been pushing their limits in the ocean, coming right behind Geodude still in a Rollout, behind them was Fletchinder and Staravia. Everyone else was still in a big cluster near each other.

In this cluster, Riolu was keeping a normal pace, planning on putting in a final burst of speed at the end. Then Zorua came up beside him and spoke up.

"So why don't you like to laugh, or have fun in general?"

"I told you before, I need to focus on my goals and don't have time for such things, besides, my mentor has told me that those kind of things can hinder true aura masters."

Zorua's eyes then shot open, "Wait, are you saying that you believe that aura masters have to be devoid of emotion?"

"Yes, my mentor has never led me wrong before, so I believe him."

"Well he's dead wrong, me and my meema have met a few Lucario's and Riolu's, and they all have shown plenty of emotion." She said as stared at him with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know who you have met, but chances are they were not serious enough to be true aura masters," Riolu said with an annoyed look crossing his face.

"They were aura masters, and do you even know how you evolve? Friendship, and you can't make friends by being emotionless."

"I don't need friends, my mentor is the only friend I need to evolve, now as I said before, this conversation is over." And with those final words Riolu shot ahead with a burst of speed and overtook the group, while Zorua just looked on with concern.

**0-0-O-0-0**

As the end came into sight Pikachu shot across the finish line still in a Volt Tackle and then proceeded to crash onto the ground and slide through the sand, Victini then brought out his megaphone and spoke into it, "Pikachu has won the qualifier for the Ho-oh's! They now get first shot at breakfast! Now eleven spots remain, who else will be in the final race?"

Pikachu was partially buried in the sand as he spoke through it, "Ow," he muttered as he stuck his head up and looked at Victini, "Did we win?"

"As a matter of fact, you did win, and you might want to get to the mess hall for food and an ice pack." Pikachu then picked himself up and walk/hobbled to the mess hall. As Victini turned back to the finish line he sees Geodude pop out of his Rollout and cross the finish line.

"Yes! I made it! I'm…" He started.

"Second, you're second place, Pikachu crossed first." Victini interrupted him, at those words Geodudes arms dropped.

"Crap… well at least it wasn't a girl who beat me," He muttered as Poliwhirl and Oshawott crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Ha! Beat you, you dumb tadpole!" Oshawott called out.

"In your dreams first stage!" She retorted.

"What did you call me!?"

"You heard me, first stage!"

"Why I outa…" He started but was interrupted by a loud…

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"Enough," Victini called out. "You're both in the final race, and the Ho-oh's get first shot at break…"

"I don't care about that! Did I beat him/her!?" Both Poliwhirl and Oshawott interrupted Victini.

A vein appeared on Victini's head, "Neither of you beat the other, you two tied."

"What?! No!" Both cried out.

"Yes! Now go to the dining hall, Oshawott your team won so you eat first." Both water types started to grumble about how Victini was an idiot as they walked away with Geodude following behind at a slower pace. "Ugh, I wish those two would stop fighting for one second."

"Hey mate, Poliwhirl and Oshawott at it again?" Fletchinder called out as he landed on the beach with Staravia right behind him.

"Oh, Fletchinder and Staravia, yeah they were. By the way you two are in the final race and Fletchinders team won breakfast." Victini said completely off-hand as the two birds smiled.

"Nice, good to know I get a shot at the immunity." Said Fletchinder.

Fletchinder then walked off to the dining hall in a slow pace while Staravia followed beside him, both chatting aimlessly. "Alright, six spots left, who's going to…" He started off but was interrupted by three contestants crossing the finish line one right after the other, Riolu, Grovyle and Nuzleaf then started to catch their breaths as Victini spoke. "You three are in the final race, Ho-oh's get food." Grovyle and Riolu's eyes brightened considerably and then walked off to eat. Nuzleaf then just shrugged his shoulders as he took a casual stroll to the showers.

"And It looks like the three final contestants are about to cross, and they have." Victini announced as Rampardos, Pawniard and Zorua crossed the finish line. "Alright everyone, the Ho-oh's win first breakfast and all twelve contestants' from the final race have been decided, now go eat!" He then flew off to his trailer to eat actual food.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In the dining hall the Ho-oh's were enjoying the food that was well prepared, while chatting about random things such as the challenge, their home life, or what they would do with the million.

"I tell you, the first thing I'm going to do if I win is buy a Dawn Stone," Kirlia said while spearing one of his waffles, "No more smart-ass remarks or taunting's aimed at this guy."

"So you want to be a Gallade huh? Figures you want that," Grovyle makes an offhanded response while playing with the remains of her salad.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Not really, I've just haven't met a male Kirlia who doesn't want to evolve into a Gallade," She responds while picking up a grape and tossing it into her mouth.

"Well then I guess you can call me a run of the mill male Kirlia," he smirked as he picked up his plate and went to put it away. As he was walking away Grovyle noticed he walked without the normal grace of a Kirlia.

"That's weird…" She muttered to herself while ignoring Oshawott's ranting's on how he was going to beat Poliwhirl and denying the accusations made from Camerupt and Kricketune that he liked her.

However she didn't mutter those last words quiet enough because Pikachu herd her, "What's weird?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking out loud so don't worry," She flashed a smile as he shrugged.

"Alright just don't go staring off at Kirlia when you say that, people might get the wrong idea," he smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just don't take too long to admit what you think of Glaceon, otherwise you might start to look like a weirdo," instantly Pikachu's face turned red like his cheeks as he smiled in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, yeah point taken," he then returned to his food and left Grovyle to her thoughts which seemed to focus on Kirlia.

**0-0-O-0-0**

While the Ho-oh's were eating, the Lugia's were lounging around in the common grounds waiting for their chance to eat. Just as Rampardos was about to sit down, something caught his eye, Crobat, waving him over from behind the dining hall. He then sighed and walked over, seeing that Pawniard was already there. "So what do you want Crobat?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want to make an alliance with you two," both Rampardos and Pawniard just looked at Crobat in wonder until Pawniard spoke up.

"Why us?" She simply asked.

In response Crobat smirked, "I thought you would say that. Well it is simple, all three of us have weaknesses, but we also have strengths that can cover each other's weaknesses."

"And that's enough justification to make an alliance?" Questioned Rampardos.

"No, I mean with our combined strengths we can get many things done that will get us further in the game." Crobat explained, "So, are you two in?"

Rampardos spoke up first, "Sure, I'll join. But backstab me and I'll crush you." He threatened with a snarl in his voice.

"Good, and don't worry, you would be a large threat if you were not on my side, so I'm glad to have you as an ally. So that leaves you, Pawniard." Both Crobat and Rampardos looked at Pawniard for a bit until she spoke.

"Fine, count me in." She folded her arms.

"Excellent, then we are now known as Team Shadows, for that is from where we will strike. Now first order of business, winning this challenge," as Rampardos and Pawniard looked at each other in confusion, Crobat simply smirked…

**0-0-O-0-0**

As all the Ho-oh's were finishing their food, Riolu grabbed a small dish of hash browns that were left on the table and then tossed one to Pikachu before he started to munch down on one.

Just as Riolu and Pikachu left, the Lugia's walked in to have their go at breakfast. But as they all walked in, Pawniard snuck out from under the table that the hash browns were on and gave a curt nod to Crobat who nodded back and then got what food he could get while Pawniard tossed an empty plastic test tube into the trash and got her own food.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After everyone had eaten, the twelve racers started to walk down to the starting line while the rest of the contestants went to the finish line to wait for the finalists. But as they were walking, Riolu started to cough violently.

Grovyle stopped beside Riolu and looked at him with a questioning look, "Geeze did you eat too much or something Riolu? You don't sound so hot," She asked as Riolu fell to his knees and kept coughing.

"Uuugh, I don't feel so hot either. I think I ate something bad."

Up until this point, Victini had been ignoring the group, but at the words 'ate something bad'. He heard 'I ate something toxic the show provided and I might sue'. "Whoa, Riolu if you don't feel good then you shouldn't partake in this challenge."

"No I'm fine, just a little… a little… _BLECHHHH" _Riolu tried to reassure Victini but failed miserably when he vomited into a nearby bush.

"Okay, no race for you. You're going to the infirmary." Victini said before another retching noise was heard behind him, he spun around and saw Pikachu doubled over emptying his stomach as well, "Alright, make that two of you for the infirmary, GENESECT!" Victini called for the co-host who flew in from above to bring them to the infirmary.

"Aw man…" Pikachu started to complain, "I think something was up with those hash browns..." he started to vomit again as Genesect flew away with the two sick campers in tow.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's keep moving to the starting line." Victini cheerily said.

"Wait, hold up," Zorua spoke up, "We are now down two teammates in the final race."

"Your point?" Victini asked.

"Aren't we going to get replacements?"

"Um…. No. Now let's keep moving." Victini continued walking as the rest of the finalists followed, Ho-oh's angry, and Lugia's happy that they have a great chance at winning. But from above the group, perched in a tree, a familiar purple bat watched the entire ordeal and was now smiling wickedly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He was smiling happily "This worked out better than I hoped, my original plan was to incapacitate Pikachu or Riolu for the final race and hope they would pick some slow fool to fill in. But they both got sick as well and there are no replacements! Now, hopefully the idiots on my team don't mess up the rest of the race." He finished with his wing pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The finalists reached the starting line from before and took up their positions, Victini then flew in front of them and spoke up, "Alright contestants, here is how the next race will go down. It's the same as before but twice as long." The remaining ten contestants looked at each other warily as the host raised his air horn. "On your mark… get set… GO!"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Like before the contestants took off in spectacular fashion, Geodude in Rollout, Rampardos with Rock Polish and almost everyone else in a Quick Attack, except for Oshawott and Poliwhirl who simply swam at ridiculous speeds.

About a quarter into the race everyone was still going strong, and surprisingly Geodude held the lead with Rampardos right behind him and everyone else following close behind, except for Poliwhirl and Oshawott who have both disappeared.

Suddenly Fletchinder put on a great burst of speed that had him pass Rampardos and then put him right over Geodude, "Give it up mate! My ability is Gale Wings, so I'm even faster than normal Fletchinders!"

"Like…I … Care… You… Are… Going… doooown!" _CRASH! _ Geodude called back between rolls as he suddenly lost control on a stray piece of wood and rolled right into a tree effectively knocking him out.

As Geodude crashed, Fletchinder just looked back in wonder on how he screwed up that bad, but unfortunately he did not seen the tree branch that had just swung out of nowhere a knocked him down and into the sand. As the rest of the group passed, Staravia broke off from the group and landed by Fletchinder. "Oh my Arceus! Are you alright?"

As Fletchinder stood up he shook his head for a bit before looking at the forest and seeing the branch responsible for his crash slide back into the tree line, followed by a flash of purple.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: He looked from side to side before laughing out loud, "Oh that was priceless! And that's why you don't mess with a Legendary. And the best part he has no idea it was me!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "Man what is Genesect's problem? I throw a few harmless insults at the bloke for fun and then he goes and knocks me out of the bloody challenge! Well if he wants to play that way, then let's play mate."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um… yeah, I'm fine just a bit ruffed up, thanks for stoppin by to help me though."

"Yeah well, I don't want my guide too messed up before he shows me the world ropes," she replied with a smile.

"Ropes of the world, and don't worry it'll take more than a tree branch to knock me out, come on let's get back to the others."

"Okay," she smiled as they took off, "Hey do you feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Nah, don't think so. Now come on we're fallin behind," and with that both birds flew off to the finish line. But a few feet back a groan could be heard as Geodude tumbled out of the tree wreckage.

"Ow…" He groaned before falling flat on his face.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back to the remaining five competitors on the land and Rampardos had a decent lead in front of the others, but Grovyle was not giving up that easily as she soon caught up with him and was right on his tail, and in a few seconds she was literally on his tail as she ran up his back and bounded off his head and well into first place.

After she shot a grin back at the prehistoric Pokémon she put even more distance between her and the rest of the competitors. As she ran, a look of fury appeared on Rampardos's face as he added another coat of Rock Polish and booked it further along the path.

After seeing the two speedsters run along the beach Pawniard and Nuzleaf slowed down to a stop completely out of breath, "Screw this," Pawniard complained, "Rampardos has a better shot at this then us so why are we even running?"

"I don't know, but hey it's still worth a shot and… wait where's Zorua?" Nuzleaf suddenly asked aloud as he realized that the small fox trickster was missing, there was no sign of her or any of her illusions anywhere.

"I don't know, and I don't care, now I going to be smart and just walk to the finish and then go for a shower, Rampardos can take care of this."

"Alright, well I'm gonna run again, see ya at the finish line!" Nuzleaf shouted back to Pawniard as he ran far ahead.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After Grovyle ran far from the rest of the racers, she stopped for a second to catch her breath, as she was gasping for air she looked back to see if anyone was there, and to her surprise and shock she saw Rampardos barreling through the sand at breakneck speeds.

"Oh crap!" Grovyle cried out as she got back up and sprinted forward trying to get back her lead.

"Nobody beats me ever! Especially some little weed like you!" Rampardos shouted as he barreled right past Grovyle, but not before she tossed a small yellow object onto Rampardos's back and proceeded to tumble and fall into the sand. As she looked up at Rampardos and his retreating form, she let a grin form on her face as she got up, dusted herself off.

"Got to admit, that was a pretty good plan you devilish fox," she said in between breaths to no one in particular.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Soon the finish line appeared before Rampardos with all the competitors who did not participate standing around, a grin then appeared on his face as he slowed down to jog mere feet from the finish line. "Looks like I win."

"Not really," a voice called out from behind him as a small yellow bug jumped off his back, to his head, and then onto the sand before him with a coat of purple surrounding it. When the light cleared, Zorua stood in its place as she then sprinted forward across the finish line too fast for Rampardos to even register that she was on his back the entire race.

Everyone froze for a good ten seconds before the Ho-oh's started to cheer and then pick up the small fox and praise her for her win. As the Ho-oh's were cheering, Rampardos let his jaw drop in disbelief while the other Lugia's just stared at their teammates misfortune.

Victini then blew his horn to grab everyone's attention, "Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know that Zorua wasn't the one to win," Immediately everyone froze at the news.

"Wait, so did we lose?" Zorua asked in concern.

"Oh no, the Ho-oh's still won, it was Oshawott who crossed first, turns out he knew Aqua Jet and used it about midway through the race and finished a few seconds before Zorua did, you all just didn't see him he was going so fast."

A few more seconds of silence fell over the contestants while Oshawott walked out of the water with a proud smile on his face, the Ho-oh's then started to cheer again at their sort of, double win while raising Oshawott onto their shoulders as well alongside Zorua.

After all the contestants were gathered from the course, and the remaining Ho-oh's were told of their victory and they joined in on the celebration, soon everyone was heading back to the cabins with the Ho-oh's far in front and the Lugia's lagging behind. As the Ho-oh's were walking away, Kirlia stopped for a second, put his hand to his head and cringed a bit.

"Hey, Kirlia are you okay?" Grovyle asked him as she pulled away from the group.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just a bit of a headache, no need to worry," he said while flashing a smile. Grovyle nodded her head and hurried him along to catch up with the group.

Meanwhile back with the still sullen Lugia's, Poliwhirl was in a rage because Oshawott used a move to win the race, Geodude was fazing in and out of consciousness due to the crash, and Rampardos looked like he was going to kill the next Pokémon that talked to him. But then Crobat Struck up a conversation with Pawniard as they all walked.

"What happened to Geodude? Last I saw he was in first, so what happened?" Crobat asked a bit loudly to Pawniard.

"Geodude crashed into a tree, he could've won this whole thing too, he just couldn't pay attention to see where he was going," she responded equally loud so that others could hear, several ears then perked up to hear what happened as Pawniard continued.

"I offered to help him get back in the race but her gave that whole 'I don't need a girls help' thing again and honestly I decided to just keep running and let him be."

"Serves him right, he's been nothing but a nuisance to this team from day one, he needs to go."

After everyone heard, eyes widened at the news that they could have won and Geodude was still being a sexist jerk, but two sets of eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Something about Crobat and Pawniards conversation seemed a bit 'scripted' like they were intentionally talking about Geodudes failure." He seemed to think for a bit before talking again, "But then again I may just be paranoid, Arceus I've got to learn to be more trusting. But a small peak at those two would hurt… would it?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "I was alongside Pawniard the whole time, she didn't stop to help Geodude, but there is really not much I can do to defend the guy, sure he's learning to be smart about what he says, but they are kinda right, he isn't really that helpful."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After those who ran showered, the Lugia's went to the Elimination ceremony with Victini floating by a podium, "Lugia's, what can I say, you all stunk and now you pay for your stinkyness by booting one of your teammates off this island, now who stunk the most?"

_*Insert dramatic music*_

The Ho-oh's collectively all looked at Geodude who looked very, very worried.

"You guys know the drill, name called and you get a poffin, no poffin means you are out. So first one goes to, Staravia."

She got a smile on her face and got her poffin before going back to her seat. "Next ones up are… Electabuzz… Hypno… Crobat… and Ursaring."

After those four got the poffins Victini then announced the next contestants, "Nuzleaf, Sableye, Pawniard, Floette, and Inkay, you're all safe as well," after they got their poffins, Victini spun the tray around a bit before speaking again,

"Alright, four of you left, but why are you specifically here? Poliwhirl, you lost to Oshawott who won. Rampardos, you helped Zorua secure second place and looked like a fool in front of everyone. Tyrogue… I don't even know what you did."

Finally Victini set his eyes on Geodude, "And Geodude, do I even have to say why you're here?" the rock Pokemon just looks down in shame.

"Guess not. Anywho, Poliwhirl and Tyrogue, you two are safe," he tosses them each a poffin and once again Tyrogue looks shocked.

"But why am I safe?" Tyrogue asked aloud, "I failed at the start of the challenge so I should not be safe."

Sableye leans over and whispers, "Yeah but you didn't cost us the challenge and you're not a jerk-wad."

"But I…" but before he continue Victini hit him with a blast of psychic energy, knocking him over and out.

"Moving on, the last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Rampardos"

When his name was called, Rampardos just stood up and took his poffin, his face didn't even have a trace of worry on it, like he knew the answer to begin with.

"What can I say dude, you lost the challenge and was just a general jerk. Not really surprising"

Geodude let out a sigh and hopped down from his seat, "Yeah I know, well let's get going. Sorry guys for… well… everything, good luck to all of you," he then hopped down the dock and onto the Wailord, soon he was gone and out of sight.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Geodude: "Well, can't say I'm surprised. I made everyone mad and apparently I was the reason why we lost. Oh well, can't change that now but it does kind of suck that I couldn't keep my mouth shut, it cost me one million Pokedollers! I could've done so much with that money…"**

"**Anyways, I really don't care who wins, I didn't really make any friends so I couldn't pick a favorite player. Well that's all I have to say, let's get going now, I need to lie down somewhere."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He had a sinister smirk on his face, "That could not have worked better." He then let out a low chuckle.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Geodude was gone the Ho-oh's all went back to their beds to sleep the day away, except for three of them.

"Well that worked out perfectly, if I must say so myself," Crobat praised his plan and execution of said plan, while Pawniard and Rampardos just stood around.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but now what? We have thirteen players to their fifteen, we are not in a good spot here," Pawniard pointed out.

"No, we are in a perfect position, the team is losing moral and will flock to a leader, preferably me so that I can practically guarantee your safety you two and control who goes home in this game."

Rampardos was the one to speak up this time, "Alright fine, but now what do we do?"

"Simple, we wait to strike again. Meeting adjourned." Crobat then flew off to the cabins for sleep while the others simply followed their supposed leader. None of them noticing two pairs of eyes watching them from the tree tops, nor seeing the flash of energy that sent the two figures back to their beds before they were missed.

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks; Geodude is gone (Unsurprising) and Crobat is the antagonist (Kind of a surprise). But now there is two people who know about Crobat and his alliance! Who do you guys think it is, and who do you think will win, who are you rooting for? And most of all, do you like the story?! I sure hope you do, but still, say what you think of the chapter and tell me what you think of the characters. Once again thank you for reading and see you all soon! Hopefully!<p>

**Geodude: "Please review and rate! Wait... no... yes! Rate and Review! Gow my head."**


	4. Chapter 4: Dodging da Balls

Here we are with chapter four! I personally like this chapter better then the last one, mainly because of all the character interactions. Also I want to ask you guys to please review, it means a lot to me and helps me become a better writer, anywho let us begin with chapter four!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dodging da Balls<strong>

After the previous challenges results, none of the Ho-oh's looked happy at breakfast a few days after Geodudes elimination, and despite the sexist rock being eliminated their moods were still not lifted.

"Come on guys, we may have lost but it's been two days, cheer up already," Nuzleaf pleaded with his team to raise their spirit.

"We aren't upset about losing the challenge," Rampardos stated bluntly while still looking pissed.

"Then why do you all look like someone just kicked a Poochyena?"

"The Lugia's just won't stop rubbing it in by partying so much, damn fire bird…" Pawniard responded while carefully rubbing her eyes.

"Oh… yeah… rubbing it in…" Nuzleaf nervously responded while quietly hiding the bright blue lei from the Lugia's Hawaiian themed party last night.

Before an awkward silence could fall over the Ho-oh's, Hypno spoke up, "Moving away from the party subject, Nuzleaf is right…"

"I am?"

"… We need to stop sulking and get our mind back on the game, no matter what the other team does."

"Exactly," Crobat said as he flew up beside him, "We need to keep our mind on the goal and try to win our next challenge, if we do that than our chances at winning the million become much better."

"YES!" Tyrogue suddenly called out and jumped on top of one of the tables striking a pose, "We shall all prove our righteous power of youth and claim victory when it next arises!"

"Yeah! and we can have lots of fun too!" Inkay shouted out as well.

Everybody just sweat dropped at Tyrogue's sudden boost of motivation, and Inkay's childish outlook on everything.

"Yeeeah… so are you all with me?" Crobat called out to the team and to Hypno's surprise everyone except Nuzleaf and Floette stood and cheered.

At that moment all the Lugia's walked into the dining hall to see Tyrogue on a table and Crobat leading the Ho-oh's in a rally.

"I do not know what is happening, but I don not want to know," Kricketune said as he went to go get some food for lunch.

"Ditto," Pikachu responded to the cricket Pokémon as he followed his lead and got some food.

After all the Ho-oh's had gotten their food and sat down at their table, Crobat continued to motivate the Lugia's.

"Alright, in order for us to start winning we should elect a leader to ensure we are thinking as one group, so any suggestions?" Before Rampardos could speak up, Nuzleaf jumped in and beat him to the punch.

"I nominate Hypno, he led us in the first challenge and if he didn't go first he probably could have gotten more of us to go and won us the challenge," a lot of the Ho-oh's murmured in agreement. As Rampardos was about to speak up again, Crobat caught his eyes and shook his head before speaking up.

"Alright then, are we in agreement?" All the Lugia's nodded in agreement, "Okay then, Hypno, the team is now in your hands," Crobat then offered his most sincere smile possible.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: He is pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ugh, I was so close at being the leader of this Arceus-forsaken team, until that walking acorn nominated the child kidnapper." He let out a long exasperated sigh, "but at least now when this team fails, the blame can be shifted to him and then he is gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hypno seemed stunned at first but then put on a soft smile, "Thank you everyone, and Crobat there is something I want to ask."

"Um… okay, what is it?"

"I've never been much of a leader, but you seem to know what you're doing, so will you lead this team beside me, and accept the same responsibilities?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: His eye was twitching, "Well, so much for that plan."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: He had a calculating look on his face, "There is a saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' but I say 'keep those you know close, and those you don't closer than anything.' Crobat seems to have an ulterior motive here and I'm going to figure it out."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um… alright then I accept, we will lead this team together," he then forced the best smile he could muster as he and Hypno got to discussing strategies.

While the Lugia's got an official leader and co-leader, Pikachu wanted to attempt another conversation after he believed he had given Glaceon enough time to adjust.

"Hey Glaceon, how's it going?" said Pikachu as he sat down beside her.

"Oh… um… fine…" She muttered as she looked away from Pikachu and found her oatmeal suddenly fascinating.

"So um… are you hoping to win the million?" Pikachu then nearly face palmed at his own dumb question.

"Yeah…" both Pokémon then just sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Pikachu let out a deep breath.

"Look, I'm just trying to make conversation and be a nice guy, and I don't like seeing people be alone and…"

"Stop," Glaceon interrupted, "I…I appreciate the effort, but I like being alone sometimes, okay? Now just please leave me alone…" she said while looking down and away from Pikachu.

"But… alright sorry, just don't be too dis-attached from the team or they might give you the boot," Pikachu sighed in defeat.

Glaceon's ears then shot up, "Are you threatening me?!"

"Wait what? No! I…" Pikachu then got a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Never mind, just… leave… please…"

Pikachu's mouth just hung open in wonder as to what happened. "A-alright, sorry," as Pikachu walked away, he found that most of the Ho-oh's were staring in at him and Glaceon. He then just walked back to his food and continued to eat while going over the events that just occurred in his head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "What just happened!?" He shouted while throwing his hands in the air.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "I really shouldn't have snapped at Pikachu, he was just being nice, but I like being alone because I have some sense of control…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After watching the strange interaction between Pikachu and Glaceon, Grovyle and Kirlia went back to their own, more successful, conversation.

"Alright then," Grovyle started off, "Aside from that little lovers quarrel, what do you think about my idea?"

"I like it, but we should let a few others know and extend an offer to them," Kirlia said in a lowered tone.

"Any ideas?"

"I'd choose Pikachu, he seems pretty smart and strong, he could help in the long run."

"I like that, personally though I would pick Zorua, it was her who came up with the idea to ride on top of Rampardos, so she would help think of some unique strategies," Grovyle said as she leaned back in her seat to stretch.

"Nice pick, so later today we'll tell them," said Kirlia as he used Psychic to bring over a salt shaker for his hash browns.

"Wait, why not now?" asked Grovyle in a confused tone.

"Do you really want to ask them that in the middle of the dining hall?" Kirlia responded in a flat tone as threw some of the salt over his shoulders to discourage Snubbull from eavesdropping.

"GAH! MY EYES!" Snubbull screamed as she sprinted to the bathroom.

Grovyle raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Huh, I didn't even see her behind you."

"I'm a psychic, and I can read emotions, curiosity was rolling off her in waves, it was kinda hard not to sense her," Kirlia explained while looking up.

"Can you sense Dark types with that little trick?" Grovyle asked with curiosity in her voice.

"No, but I can see with my eyes, so seeing Sableye right behind your shoulder about to throw a pie at you is no trouble," he answered with a smirk.

"What!" Grovyle shouted out as she spun around quickly only to find nothing behind her, "Oh very funny Kir…"

_SPLAT!_

Grovyle started to say as she turned back around, but only to find a pie in her face and two laughing Pokémon.

Kirlia was the first to get his breath back, "Oh that was good, like I said before, just because I can sense others with my abilities, doesn't mean I can see everyone so I make up for the hindrance by learning to actually look with my eyes, which is something that you should probably learn to use as well," Kirlia said while smirking and throwing his feet on the table.

The Pokémon next to him was the other resident prankster, Sableye who was sneaking up on Grovyle to begin with but was immediately spotted and pointed out by Kirlia, "Oh man, I thought you were gonna bust me there, I owe you one Skirts."

Kirlia's eye twitched a bit before smiling and waving the still laughing Sableye away.

Grovyle glared at Kirlia for a bit until something caught her eye, "Well, while you're laughing at me for the pie in my face, when I should be laughing at you, cause I can see right up your skirt…"

Immediately Kirlia's face turned bright red as he fell backwards onto the floor before getting back up and glaring furiously at Grovyle while still blushing, "That was not funny."

Grovyle smirked in response before she began wiping off the remains of the pie.

Back with the Lugia's, Hypno and Crobat finished their discussion, Hypno sat down besides Nuzleaf who was also next to Floette, "Nuzleaf, a word?"

"Um, sure what do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for nominating me as team leader."

"Oh ok, no problem man, it just seemed like Crobat was going to nominate himself, and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You are not alone, that's why I asked him to stand beside me, I want to keep an eye on him."

"Don't blame ya, I'd do the same thing but I'd rather not get involved in something like that openly," Nuzleaf said while spitting out his old toothpick and putting another in his mouth.

"What if you could inconspicuously?" Hypno asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nuzleaf asked with an eyebrow raised.

"An alliance between you and me, solely to keep an eye on Crobat and anything he might do," he explained while looking over at the formentioned bat.

"I like it, but…"

"A-aren't alliances f-for those w-who do bad things…" a quiet voice said from behind Nuzleaf.

"What she said," Nuzleaf said non-chalantly before he and Hypno realized that someone had heard their every word and spun around to see Floette looking at the two from behind her flower.

"Um… Floette, I apologize I did not see you there," Hypno said rather awkwardly.

"I-it's fine, I-I'm used to it…"

"So, are you going to tell the others about this?" Nuzleaf asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"N-no, I just d-don't like trouble…" She explained while sparing a glance at the two before turning back to her food with a tint of pink on her face.

"Well, thank you, Floette. Now, Nuzleaf are you in?"

"Um, sure count me in," he said as he flashed a thumbs up.

"Thank you, now…"

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Suddenly all the contestants covered their ears as best as possible while Victini blew his air horn, "Thank you all for quieting down, now I have two announcements to make, first one, it's challenge time!" Everyone let out a groan before Victini spoke up again, "and the second announcement is whoever put a Flame Orb in Genesects bed, he would like a word with you," Victini then stepped aside to reveal a very burnt Genesect.

"…" Genesect remained silent as he glared at all the contestants before his eyes settled on Fletchinder. He walked over to the surprised fire bird and looked down at him, "I don't know how you did it, but know this, I will get you back. Hard."

"Hate to tell ya mate, but that wasn't me, cause I don't know where you sleep," he said while relaxing his posture and smirking back up at the singed legendary.

"Well I don't hate to tell you 'mate' that I know where you sleep, so you better learn to keep an eye open."

"You know that kinda creepy you know were a teen sleeps at night, got something you ain't telling the host?"

Genesects response was to lower his back cannon down to aim at Fletchinder, and he looked ready to fire until Victini grabbed him on the shoulder and teleported them out of the Dining hall, seconds later everyone heard a massive explosion somewhere in the forest.

"You know that he can easily destroy you right?" Camerupt asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Over what reason? I didn't do anything, speaking of which… Oi! Sableye, heads up!" He called out before tossing a small gemstone to her.

She snatched it out of the air and tossed it right into her mouth, as everyone was giving her strange looks she spoke up, "What? I eat gemstones, it's what my species does."

"That not why we're staring at you, why'd Fletchinder toss one to you is why we're staring," Poliwhirl explained.

"Oh, well it's simple, Fletchinder asked me to pull a prank on Genesect and offered that small diamond he had." Before anyone could respond, Victini warped back into the room while dusting off some soot.

"Okay, while Genesect is cooling off we are going to head over to today's challenge, follow me everyone," he announced before floating out of the dining hall and the contestants following suit.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After a short walk, Victini and the contestants arrived at a fairly sizable gymnasium with several red rubber balls sitting in the middle of the court.

"Welcome everyone to the Total Pokémon Drama Island official dodgeball court where, you guessed it, our challenge today is dodgeball, and before you ask the title of this sweet challenge is, Dodging da Balls!" Once again Victini paused for effect and once again no one made a sound, except for Kricketune who made some more chirping noises.

All the contestants had to stifle laughter as a tick mark appeared on Victini's head, "Kricketune, you're a cool dude but I will blast you with fire if you don't stop that," immediately Kricketune stopped while shuffling away from Victini.

"Thank you, now as I said the challenge is dodgeball, it's team vs team and the first one to lose all members, loses the challenge. To get someone out you must either hit them with a dodgeball or catch the ball they throw. Get it? Got it? Good. Now go to you sides, I've got a poker game some of the other Legendries in ten minutes."

Each team went to their respective sides some looking more excited to play than others. When the whistle was blown almost everyone ran forward and picked up as many balls as they could before running back to their sides.

Suddenly Electabuzz spun around and pelted a ball across the court, smashing it into Scrafty's gut knocking her down and out. "Ow… you, son-of-a…" she managed to get out before limping to the benches.

"Dude, what was that?" Sableye asked as she dodged a ball from Fraxure that managed to knock Staravia out of the air in a small cloud of feathers.

"What? The point of the game is to hit the other team," he responded as he drilled another ball across the court, narrowly missing Camerupt.

"Yeah but, you're always sitting back and relaxing, and not talking, so right now you do seem a bit out of character."

"Just focus on the challenge," he said exasperated as he slid forward to dodge a ball and pick one up off the ground at the same time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "I don't talk much so I'll keep this quick, I can get a bit competitive so I forget my strength sometimes, but it's all because I have a big reason to win this game."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zorua managed to lightly hit Floette out of the air before Nuzleaf came in to catch and avenge her by knocking out Zorua; he then put Floette back in the air and flashed a thumbs up before jumping out of the way to avoid a ball thrown by Riolu, failing to see Floette give a small smile at him.

"Nice shot aura boy, but ya missed me," Nuzleaf said as he taunted Riolu.

"True but I still hit someone," he responded before ducking to dodge a ball thrown by Rampardos.

"Huh?" Nuzleaf turned around to see Riolu's ball deflated on top of Pawniard's head, and Pawniard looking irritated at Nuzleaf, "Oh, heh heh sorry Pawniard…" he said nervously before getting back to the game.

She just huffed angrily as she walked off the court and sat on the Lugia's bench beside Floette and Staravia.

Phantump threw a ball right at Inkay, but she managed to catch it, getting him out, "Sorry Phantump, it wasn't that hard of a throw…"

"It's fine, but at least I didn't get hurt."

"Okay, though I…" she started off but she was hit by Snubbull who threw a harsh ball that was originally meant for Rampardos, but she just missed horribly. "Meanie!" was Inkays response to Snubbull as she floated off the court.

Glaceon then got hit by another one of Electabuzz's killer shots as Pikachu matrix-style dodged it initially, "Crap! Sorry Glaceon!" She then just looked at Pikachu for a split second as she turned away and left the court.

Poliwhirl picked up a ball chucked it at Oshawott, who dodged out of the way and threw his own at her as she also dodged. They both then picked up a new ball, threw it as hard as they could, and hit their mark… at the same time effectively getting each other out.

And before an argument could erupt, Victini flew in and gave the verdict, "you're both out, no arguments, go." He then pointed to their respective benches as they grudgingly went over while glaring at the other and Victini.

Sudowoodo managed to get two balls and throw them both at once, but did not manage to hit anyone. Instead Ursaring caught one and tossed it Nuzleaf before she got hit by Fletchinder in the face.

"Sorry 'bout that sheila, hard to aim from up here," he called out while doing a barrel roll to avoid a stray ball.

"Then let me take you down!" an unfamiliar voice to him called out as Fletchinder was pelted out of the air in a cloud of feathers and embers.

"Bugger hell… who threw that," he moaned before standing up off the floor.

"Me, and sorry if that was too hard," Electabuzz called out as he dodged another ball thrown by Fraxure.

"Wait mate, you can talk?"

"Yeah, is it seriously that big of a shock for you guys that I can talk?"

"More or less, we're not used to it," Sableye said as she hit Snubbull in the face.

Electabuzz just sighed as he threw a ball at Camerupt, missing once again. "We need to take Electabuzz out," Camerupt called out to Kricketune as he continued to dodge any balls thrown at him to the best of his ability.

"Alright, but I cannot do that now," Kricketune called back as he dodged a ball from Rampardos and Tyrogue, but it seemed the two had a plan to double team Kricketune as they both threw a ball at once. Kricketune managed to catch the ball thrown by Rampardos, but was hit by Tyrogue's.

"Damn…" Camerupt muttered as he watched Kricketune get knocked out, but then failed to notice the ball thrown by Crobat hit him on the back, "Double damn…"

"AAAAARGH!" a scream was let out from the furious form of Fraxure who just got knocked out by Electabuzz.

"Aaaand triple damn…" Camerupt said as himself, Kricketune, Fraxure and Rampardos left the court.

Riolu then saw how things were tuning out and then decided to use his training for a little boost, soon his eyes were coated with a tinge of blue as he picked up a new ball and threw it hard across the field aimed right at Sableye, unfortunately Electabuzz saw this and reached an arm out, catching the ball and getting Riolu out.

"Nice try Riolu, maybe next time you look more with your actual eyes," he taunted as Riolu's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should too," a new voice called out as two balls flew in and hit both Sableye and Electabuzz, knocking both out, "And if you need any tips you can just ask me," Grovyle taunted right back at him.

Electabuzz then mirrored Riolu by letting his jaw drop a bit before walking off the court with a shrug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "Okay, even though I am competitive, I still know how to lose with dignity. I'm not some crazy overachiever who wants to be the very best like no one ever was."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kirlia then dodged and threw a new ball that soared across the court, hitting Crobat in a rather… sensitive, spot that sent him spiraling down to the ground in pain.

"oww…" is all he managed to say before being carried off the field by Victini's Psychic.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to hit you there…" but Kirlia was too distracted to see Hypno throw a ball right at him, however Grovyle saw and tried to catch the ball but it slipped out of her hands getting her out.

"Crap… hey aren't you the one always saying 'look with your eyes'?" she asked as she walked off the court.

"I am, but that only applies to things that aren't a threat," he responded by dodging a ball from Tyrogue.

Hypno managed to catch this comment, "So Kirlia, you do not see me as a threat?" he asked as he bent down to pick up a new ball, but was hit by a ball thrown by Pikachu as he scurried away to grab a new ball.

"Well not now anymore," he responded back as he threw a ball hitting Nuzleaf, making Tyrogue the only one left.

"Tyrogue, you can do this, just don't be too bold!" Hypno shouted back as he left the court.

Pikachu and Kirlia were standing side by side with Pikachu holding the only ball on the Ho-oh's side, while there was nothing but a sea of rubber red balls on the Lugia's.

Pikachu then rushed forward and threw his ball, but wound up tripping on his own feet and falling face first on the ground.

Tyrogue saw this as his chance as he dodged out of the way and picked up a ball, "Today I will prove my power of youth and win this game!" Tyrogue cried out as he ran forward in a sprint, he then jumped in the air and threw his ball as hard as he could sending it spinning across the court in a blur aimed right at Pikachu's fallen form, then…

_WHAM!_

The ball stopped in its tracks as Kirlia stopped it with one hand and held onto it tightly with a smirk plastered across his face.

"And Kirlia has caught Tyrogue's ball, Tyrogue is out and the Ho-oh's win again!" Victini announced as the Ho-oh's shook themselves out of shock and ran onto the court and threw Kirlia up in the air in celebration, while the Lugia's stood still in disbelief that Kirlia stopped the ball with one hand and no psychic power nonetheless.

"Man, Lugia's you guys really do suck, anywho I will see you all tonight after I go play some Poker," with those words Victini teleported away, leaving the still dumbstruck Lugia's standing at the bench and the stock still form of Tyrogue who had frozen in shock.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: Her eyes were wide with surprise, "I knew Kirlia was strong but… wow, that's just impressive."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Well then, that was… unexpected, poor Tyrogue, he has hopefully gotten over these constant failures."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyrogue: He looks fairly calm and composed, "I have learned to accept failure in any of my goals, that is how the strong become stronger, but that only… works if… you succeeded… before," He managed to get out before breaking down in tears, "Oh I am ashamed! I will punish myself with one-hundred pull-up's!" He jumped up and grabbed the rafters before lifting himself up, "One… Two… Three…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Then again, maybe not…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After all the Ho-oh's got back to the common grounds, everyone went about their own business such as Fletchinder planning and prepping the night's victory party, Camerupt going to read a book, Kricketune rehearsing his music and everyone else going to either eat some food or shower.

Though before Pikachu or Zorua could walk off, Kirlia grabbed them by the shoulders and held them back.

"Hey you two, mind if I hold you up for a bit?"

Both the mouse and fox looked at the other and then back to Kirlia, "Um sure, Kirlia, whats up?" Pikachu asked.

"Well it would be better if my friend came out here first, Grovyle?" the mentioned Pokémon then walked out from behind one of the common ground walls.

"Grovyle? What going on here?" Zorua spoke up this time.

"Easy, Kirlia and I have decided to make an alliance and we want the two of you to be in it," she explained while looking around for any nosy ears, specifically Snubbull who seemed to enjoy gossip.

Both Pikachu and Zorua looked surprised at the proposal, Pikachu was the first to regain his composure as he spoke up "An alliance, why?"

Kirlia and Grovyle gave each other a glance and a nod before Kirlia gave the reason, "Because there is another alliance on the island, more specifically it is Crobat, Rampardos, and Pawniard. And from the looks of it, Crobat masterminded Geodude's elimination to try and gain his teams trust."

"What! Crobat has an alliance!" both Pikachu and Zorua cried out loud before Kirlia silenced them.

"Quiet! They don't know we know okay? We saw their last meeting after Geodude's elimination, I sensed a lot, and I mean a LOT of malevolent emotions coming from the Lugia's after the challenge. So I grabbed Grovyle and we investigated by watching the elimination and seeing Crobat's meeting afterwards."

"Yikes, this is some crazy stuff…" Zorua said as she sat down on a bench.

"So are you two in? We won't do anything bad, mainly just keeping each other safe from elimination, and keeping an eye on Crobat's alliance," Grovyle explained.

"I'm in," Pikachu said as he stepped forward, "Just, if we can… you know… extend our protection to… others?" he finished off with sort of a question and looking down with a tinge of red on his face.

"Yes we can also protect your little crush," Kirlia said with a smirk.

"I didn't ask to protect Glaceon!" he said rather hurriedly.

"He didn't say it was Glaceon, dude," Zorua responded with a large grin on her face. Suddenly it became very hot in the pavilion for Pikachu as his face turned crimson red.

"So aside from the living Tamato berry here, Zorua are you in?" Grovyle asked getting her friends back on track.

"Oh yeah, sure I'll join,"

"Perfect," Kirlia stepped forward and put his hand out, motioning the others to do so, "Then from this point on we are now known as Team Flame… in honor of Pikachu's face." He finished that last part with a wide smile.

Pikachu let out a groan as he lowered his head in embarrassment while the new found alliance laughed in good nature.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back with the Lugia's, they all managed to get out of their stupor, and before Tyrogue could run of in exile, Hypno grabbed him and pulled him away to talk some sense into I'm. While Hypno was giving a pep talk, the remainder of the team went to shower or eat, similar to what the Ho-oh's did, except for Team Shadows.

"Damn that dancer…" Crobat groaned as he gingerly sat on a log.

"Wow, some leader you are, getting knocked down by a dude in a dress," Rampardos mocked as he snacked down on an apple.

"Shut up, at least I got someone out and not an assist," Crobat shot back.

Rampardos growled as he stood up, looking ready to charge Crobat, "Oh calm down you two, so who are we going to gun for, oh wonderful leader," Pawniard said as she stepped in between the two.

Crobat's eye twitched for a bit before speaking, "We are going to go after one of two targets tonight."

"What? Two targets, and who are they?" Pawniard ask mildly surprised.

"Tyrogue and Inkay, neither have performed remarkably in the past three challenges, despite Tyrogue doing fairly decent today, he is still fairly weak, case in point, his ball being caught by Kirlia."

Both Rampardos and Pawniard remained silent for a bit before Rampardos spoke, "Alright, so who do we go for?"

Another flash of pain crossed Crobats face as he shifted a few inches forward, "Just… I don't care, vote for either one and spread the word as subtly as you can, I need to get some ice," and with that he flew off while wincing every now and then.

After he flew off, Rampardos snorted in amusement, "What's so funny?" Pawniard asked.

"It's just that our leader has been knocked down a peg 'cause of a ball to the jewels, it's pretty amusing."

"Whatever, so who are you going for?"

"Tyrogue, he annoys me, what about you?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Whatever, well I'm going to spread the word," with that he walked away back to the campgrounds after tossing away his apple, while Pawniard just sat back and took a nap.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Hypno had finished calming down Tyrogue and then went to meet up with Nuzleaf to finalize their alliance, but when he got there he was surprised to find Floette there alongside Nuzleaf, "Floette, what are you doing here?"

"She wants to join our alliance, just so she can stay safe in the game."

Hypno then looked to Floette who just nodded her head in confirmation, "Alright then, Floette welcome to the alliance, from this point on we are Team Guardians, so that we may protect those on our team and watch out for those who would do it harm."

"Sweet, now the big question is this, who is going home tonight?" Nuzleaf asked with a now serious face on.

Hypno let out a sigh, "I don't know there is no evidence to say Crobat is a bad guy so he's out, so I would say someone who performed less than admirably today."

"Then it would be either Staravia or Inkay, Inkay just stood there talking to Phantump and Staravia got knocked out at the very start."

"B-but didn't she get far l-last challenge?" Floette asked meekly.

"True, so she has some potential, but Inkay worries me for this team, she seems very impressionable and doesn't seem to take any of this seriously," Hypno explained.

"So, Inkay it is?" Nuzleaf asked with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, but it will only be us who votes for her, we will not influence anyone else."

"Alright then, I agree. Now if you excuse me I'm going to shower, see you two at the elimination," he then walked away to the showers.

After he left, Hypno looked at Floette a bit before speaking, "So why did you really want to join the alliance?"

Floette then froze, "I-I want to be safe…" she said with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Mmhm… alright then, now if you excuse me I must finish one of my books," and with that he walked off to the cabins, leaving Floette by herself and her thoughts.

00000

As the Lugia's gathered once again at the campfire, no one looked pleased or calm because no one knew who was on the chopping block, except for Victini who had a poker hat with two aces in it, and he himself looked amused, pleasantly surprised, and very happy.

"Well, well, well… I must say today is kind of a good day, I won my poker game, and you guys with your votes will make this elimination pretty dramatic, and along with these little boosts, ratings have also gone up a bit because of our quiet friend Electabuzz," everyone then looked at the mentioned competitor.

"Wait, why'd ratings boost with me?"

"Apparently you have a nice voice, so people like you a lot."

"That's dumb."

"Hey I'm not complaining… so yeah, I'm in a good mood," he flashed a smile before pulling out the tray of twelve poffins.

"Obviously you guys know the drill so let's get started."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "I honestly have no idea how tonight's events are going to turn out, I know there are three votes on Inkay and one on Tyrogue because he most likely voted for himself again," he let out a breath of exasperation, "well only time will tell now."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "Because Pawniard decided a lazy dipstick, I was the one who petitioned to get someone out, luckily I convinced four competitors to vote for who I wanted gone."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Personally I voted for Tyrogue, he is weighing down the team with his failure and bouts of depression, and if I want to get to the top I need the best under my control, and Tyrogue is not one of them."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright, the first poffin of the night goes to, unsurprisingly, Electabuzz," he then shrugged as he went up and got his poffin.

"Next up is Poliwhirl and Sableye," both girls got their poffin and sat back down.

"Hypno, Crobat, Pawniard, and Floette, you're all safe too," all but Crobat sat up to get their poffins, Hypno then grabbed an extra for Crobat.

"Geez Crobat, ya still hurting there?" Nuzleaf asked when Hypno gave Crobat his poffin.

"Yes, now shut it," he snapped at him as he quietly munched on his poffin and adjusted his bag of ice.

"Ursaring and Nuzleaf, you're safe too," Victini said as he held out two more poffins. After they got their poffins, only three remained on the tray, and the remaining competitors looked a mixture of worry and anticipation.

"Four left, and who is going to stay?" Victini asked rhetorically, "Rampardos, you are one of those who is safe," after he got his poffin, Victini looked to the down trodden Tyrogue, the nervous Staravia, and the carefree Inkay.

"You three didn't perform so well today, apparently you all got on the wrong side of certain members of your team enough for them to vote you off, mainly because all of you received over three votes each."

At the revelation of those numbers, all three Pokémon eye's shot open in surprise, "But only Staravia received exactly three, so she is safe." A smile then covered her face as she flew forward and picked up the second to last poffin.

"And now, the final poffin goes to…"

_*intensify dramatic music*_

He pointed to Tyrogue and then moved his finger to Inkay, then bringing his finger to his chin to think. Both Tyrogue and Inkay were starting to sweat in worry, and everyone was leaning forward in anticipation. Victini opened his mouth to speak, but closed it to think again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Inkay."

After he announced who was safe, both competitors froze for a second before Inkay let out an ear piercing screech and ran over to get her poffin, she then realized that she pretty much rubbed her victory into Tyrogues face, "I'm sorry Tyrogue, I just got caught in the moment."

Suddenly Tyrogue stood up with a smile and tear streaming down his face, "It is alright, for I am happy that I tried my hardest and went out with the power of youth on my side! I will never stop trying to become stronger and stronger so that one day I may be able to return and win the game! Farewell my friends I wish you all luck in this competition and may the power of youth stay within you and drive you to be the best!"

Hypno stepped forward and shook Tyrogues hand, "And we wish you luck, I'm sorry that you have been eliminated."

"Yeah dude, that does kinda suck," Nuzleaf said as he stepped forward as well, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Then one by one almost all the Lugia's came forward and bid their farewell to Tyrogue, soon he happily marched down the dock to the Wailord that took him away and across the ocean.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tyrogue: "98…99…100," he dropped down from the rafters of the outhouse and stretched, "I must say, I had a great experience here that has no doubt made me stronger, soon I will be the strongest there ever was and nothing will ever stop me from being that! Am I upset about losing the chance for the million, no I am not, I came here to become stronger and I have done that so now I can leave happy!**

"**If anyone was to win I would say Hypno, he counseled me when I was sad, and he seems to be incredibly strong, maybe I can ask to train beside him when this is over! Well that's all I have to say, time to go and become stronger."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the elimination and the fairly sad farewell, most of the Lugia's went to bed, while two certain groups of competitors went to go talk to themselves.

With Team Shadows, Crobat was now flying freely without the pain down there, "Well I must thank you two for going after Tyrogue, I was personally going for him so that is one more expendable player gone."

"That good and all, but I'm curious as to what we do now, we've lost three challenges in a row and only now did we elect a leader," Pawniard pondered, "We need to win the next challenge or we are really going to start dying out."

"Oh patience Pawniard, we will win the next challenge, we have three dead-weight players off the team and Electabuzz has shown how strong he really is. We, WILL win, I guarantee it," he said with a smile as he landed on a branch.

"We better," Rampardos said as he stood up from his spot and walked away, "I'm going to bed, see you two tomorrow."

"I'm with Rampardos, we need to start winning because we are starting to lose faith in your leadership, and if we're starting, imagine what others are thinking…" and with those words she walked off as well.

Crobat just let out a sigh as he looked up to the sky to formulate his new plan. Suddenly his thought were interrupted by a large snapping noise and the sensation of falling, he then stopped quickly as he landed on another branch… that was right between his legs, "Why… me…" he whimpered out before falling onto the ground.

**0-0-O-0-0**

The other group to meet was Team Guardians as they discussed Tyrogues elimination, "I just don't get how so many people could vote for Tyrogue, he performed well in the challenge," Hypno questioned.

"Maybe they saw him as a threat?" Hypno just looked at Nuzleaf with a deadpan expression, "Uh… good point, well maybe Crobat petitioned or something?"

"I don't know," is all Hypno said in response.

"Well we're not going to do much pondering one elimination, we need to focus on our first goal, keeping an eye on Crobat."

Hypno offered a small smile as he looked up, "You're right, well there is not much to say now, you two should go get some sleep."

"Alright, let's go Floette."

"O-okay…" she said as she quietly floated along slowly, Nuzleaf then fell back to talk to her a bit about random things to pass the time.

After they left Hypno looked up at the sky and said to no one in particular, "I need to know if you're up to something Crobat, so what is it?"

* * *

><p>And done! Hopefully you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, seriously this was so much more fun than the race challenge. I was kinda sad to eliminate Tyrogue and his Rock Lee-esq personality, and I actually played with the idea to give someone else the boot so he could stay, but in the end I decided to get him out of there and have another one bite the dust due to Crobat and team Shadows. So please Favorite, Follow, Review and all that jazz that expresses your opinion on my story and the characters within!<p>

**Tyrogue: "Review, for the power of youth!"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tower Defense

Hey everyone, first off I want to say that I am incredibly so very much sorry for the MASSIVE delay. Like I mentioned in the notice, my computer broke the day I got back home for Thanksgiving break, and by the time I got it back I needed to catch up on all my assignments, then I got back to school and it became crunch time for me. But now that winter break is here, and my computer has not broken (thank god) I have finished this chapter in a blaze of glory at a whopping 21 pages on Word. So without further delay, I present the long awaited, hard worked on, Chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tower Defense<strong>

A few days after Tyrogue's farewell, the teams were milling about in the common ground pavilion simply chatting to each other and doing a mismatch of activities. Ursaring was chatting with Phantump and Inkay about random things while eating snacks, "Wow, so you made a model volcano and won first place at the science fair? That's really cool Inkay," Ursaring praised the small squid Pokémon as she handed Phantump a napkin.

"Yeah! It was so cool when I made it go boom! It probably helped that my teacher was a Torkoal though…" she said as she rubbed her arm while flipping upside down.

"Wow… that's is pretty cool…" Phantump said as he looked at her in awe.

"It is Phantump, hey Inkay you might want to flip back upright and finish your snack, you never know when Victini will call for a new challenge."

"Alright," Inkay said as she flipped right-side up and started to finish up her food.

"You too Phantump," she said as she nudged his small plate of pokeblocks to him.

"Okay..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "I like little kids, not in a creepy way! But I do have that maternal instinct that has me look out for little kids, I know that Inkay and Phantump are not that young, but they still act like kids so it kind of works out." She smiles sheepishly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phantump: "I'm glad I met Inkay and Ursaring… even though they are on the other team… it's fun to hang out with them and just talk about back home…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Ursaring was playing mamma bear, Crobat and Hypno where playing a game of chess while Nuzleaf sat by with his chin resting on the table, watching the two stare at the board that had only three pieces moved.

"Sighhhhh…" Nuzleaf let a long exasperated sigh as he looked between the two silent players, "You guys know that you can go faster, right?"

"We know, but expert chess players will think of many strategies and different courses that can be taken to win the game, and every move must be taken into account," Crobat explained as he stared at the board intently.

"Crobat is right Nuzleaf, this game may take all day," Hypno explained as he reached for a bishop, but then withdrew his hand after deciding against the action.

"Oh come on, I'm bored and I asked for next game nearly twenty minutes ago, at the start of your game!" Nuzleaf said exasperated.

"Well how about you go talk to Floette then? She seems like she could use some company," Hypno suggested.

"Nah, besides it looks like Sableye has got that covered… I'm gonna grab some food from the dining hall, you guys want anything?" he said as he stood up.

"No thank you."

"I'm good."

"Alright, suit yourselves," Nuzleaf said as he walked away.

After Nuzleaf was well enough away, Hypno spoke up, "So when do you think he'll figure it out."

"Give him about a week or so, he can't be that dense, especially considering his actions the first day."

"What were they again?" Hypno asked with curiosity.

"He hit on Kirlia and attempted to do so with Grovyle."

A look of confusion crossed Hypno face, "Wait, isn't Kirlia a guy?"

"Yes, but Nuzleaf did not know this."

"Poor fellow," Hypno muttered under his breath as he moved another pawn a space forward.

"Interesting move," Crobat muttered as he began staring intently at the board.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Despite the fact I don't trust Crobat all too well, he is still rather fun to play a game of chess with. It also gives me plenty opportunity to watch him and his actions."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Nuzleaf walked to the dining hall, Floette watched him as he walked out and let out a sigh, this did not go unnoticed by Sableye who was sitting right next to her, "Ya know, you're not making your feelings very subtle."

"I-I'm not…" Floette asked nervously as she hugged her flower tighter, Sableye and Floette have become fairly decent friends since their arrival on the island so conversation was a bit easier for Floette than with others.

"Not really, just tell him how you feel…"

"No!" Floette said suddenly, "I mean, I don't want him to reject me… s-so I… I don't know…" she said while looking down.

A small smile appeared on Sableye's face as she gingerly pat Floette on the back, "It's okay, you don't have to do anything now, if you don't want to say anything then don't, but just don't hold it in or it will tear you apart."

Something then caught Sableye's eye as she saw someone approach her prank that she set up earlier, "Hey, watch this."

"W-what?" Floette asked as she turned to Sableye, only to find that she had disappeared. She then heard a loud farting noise sound out as Electabuzz sat down to play cards with Kirlia, Zorua, and Oshawott.

Everyone froze in silence as Electabuzz's face turned a bright red, then everyone burst out laughing as Sableye crawled out from here hiding place and walked right over to too Electabuzz with a big smile on her face, "Sorry dude, nothing against you it's just that you were there and it was all set up already," she said as she pulled an electronic fart machine from under the bench.

Electabuzz let out a sigh as he covered his face in embarrassment, "It's fine, just try not to do it again."

"No promises," she said as she patted him on the back and walked back to Floette.

As everyone was laughing their butts off, there was one contestant who did not participate in the comedy, and that was Riolu who was meditating in the corner trying to ignore everyone's laughter. Kirlia noticed this and pointed it out to Zorua who then walked over to him.

"Hey Riolu, come over and join us, I'm pretty sure that Electabuzz isn't going to play now so we need a fourth player and…"

"No."

Zorua seemed stunned for a bit at Riolu's bluntness, "Dude, I'm just asking if you want to play, you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Sorry. NO, thank you," he said rather annoyed as he tried to get back to meditating.

"So you still believe that being emotionless is the way to go huh?"

"Yes I do, because it is the right way, now please leave me be so I can meditate. In peace," he strained the last word as much as he could to get the message across.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your 'training' o great aura disciple," Zorua then walked away as Riolu closed his eyes again and went back to drowning out the noise of his surroundings.

After Zorua walked away she went over to Sableye and Floette, "Hey, Sableye."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with something."

"Um, ok what is it?"

"Care to use you pranking skills to get someone to laugh?"

"Riolu?"

"Riolu."

"I'm in," Sableye said with a wild grin, one that Zorua retuned right back to the ghostly prankster while Floette remained quiet and steadily floated backwards.

A loud screeching noise could then be heard as the intercom blared to life as an all too familiar voice sounded from it, "Good morning victims! It is challenge time so meet me at the fields in ten minutes, Victini out." The intercom screeched again as it died out.

"We'll talk later Z," Sableye said as she picked up Floette and started to walk away.

"Sweet," Zorua said as she joined Kirlia, Pikachu, and Grovyle who then all walked off to the fields.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When everyone arrived at the fields they were met with the sight of two fairly large towers, each decorated with shimmering flags, one of the towers flag designs were gold and red, and the other was silver and blue.

"Welcome everyone to today's challenge!" Victini announced as he flew down from the sky with Genesect following behind him.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's with the two towers mate?" Fletchinder asked.

"Well it is today's challenge, duh. This is what I like to call, Tower Defense!" Victini announced while looking at all the contestants, mainly Kricketune to watch for his chirping noises, but he did not notice Fletchinder had made a recording beforehand, and had just played it.

Soon almost everyone was on the ground or leaning against one another for support as they laughed once again. Victini just looked annoyed and kind of angry, while Genesect looked right at Fletchinder and caught him.

"Wow, running out of smart remarks and jokes fire chicken? Going as far to copy someone else's joke for a laugh cause of no original material? That's just sad," he said with a smug grin.

"Nah mate, I don't run out of ideas, especially when it comes to you. I just wanted to continue Kricketune's legacy, and besides if me runnin out of jokes is sad, then you must be just plain pathetic for having no original thought," Fletchinder shot right back as Genesect's grin faltered.

Genesect then moved forward as a faint glow emitted from his cannon, "Genesect…" Victini warned but fell on deaf ears, "Remember what Arceus said at the meeting, no harming contestants?" at those words Genesect froze and grudgingly returned to his spot and powered down his cannon as Fletchinder smirked in triumph.

"Alright, aside from the jokes on Genesect, todays challenge is simple enough, but it is going to be a fun one," Victini said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Well tell us already, we don't have all day," Pawniard said impatiently.

"Ssssush! For the challenge you simply have to knock down the other team's tower using whatever moves you have at your disposal from the top or inside of your own tower. Last tower standing wins."

"Well that's simple enough," Camerupt said while looking over his team.

"Yeah it is, but because simple is boring, we're throwing in a twist."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "And that's why you never say something is simple enough, because something or someone will undoubtedly come in and make it harder."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Victini pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, too quiet for anyone to hear. Everyone waited for a few seconds but then everyone heard a loud scream as a green blur shot across the sky and over the contestants, it then made an immediate U-turn and flew right at the contestants, everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the green object as it crashed into the ground, causing a massive cloud of dirt to fill the air, Fletchinder and Crobat began to flap their wings to blow away the dust.

After the dust was cleared away a new Pokémon flew out of the small crater, he had green skin with a purple tail, his arms were fairly large but his feet and lower body seemed to only be a cloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to the legendary Pokémon Tornadus, he will be todays twist."

"Nice to meet you dudes and dudetts, don't worry I won't cause too much of a ruckus, I am just here to mess up you tricks, throw some back, or give them a gnarly power boost."

Silence filed the air as all the contestants stared in confusion at Tornadus's surfer talk.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pawniard: "What…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "…the…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "…hell..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camerupt: "…is he…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "…talking about?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"In translation, Tornadus is going to be flying between your towers throwing your attacks off-course, back at you, or give them a big power boost to deal more damage," all the contestants then said various forms of understanding and acceptance. "Good, you all understand now get to your towers we're starting in five minutes."

**0-0-O-0-0**

On top the Ho-oh's tower Camerupt took command and was having most of the team position themselves strategically on the tower. "Kirlia, you and Pikachu set up Light Screens and continue to reinforce them throughout the challenge. If anyone has Protect, be on standby to block any heavy shots, mainly from Electabuzz, he proved to be a powerhouse last challenge and it almost cost us the win. If you don't have any ranged moves or any kind of defensive moves…" he took a quick glance at Fraxure who sat back and picked her teeth, "Just be ready to take a few hits. And everyone else who can use ranged moves, just keep throwing them at the other tower."

Everyone nodded their heads and got into position, and before Sudowoodo could walk off, Camerupt stopped him, "Hold up a second Sudowoodo, I have a special job for you…"

**0-0-O-0-0**

Over with the Lugia's, Crobat and Hypno were co-leading the team into positions, "Alright those with physical movesets, get ready to take hits and defend the tower if needed, I will be putting up several psychic barriers to weaken some of the blows.

"If you have at least one ranged move, use it. We need to deal any kind of damage so make you shots count."

"Also, be wary of when Tornadus flies around, when he dose use only your weaker ranged attacks so you don't waste energy or hit us too hard."

"Now get into positions, we're starting soon."

**0-0-O-0-0**

After four minutes passed, everyone was in a position along their towers; barriers shimmered in the sun as everyone stood tensed waiting for Victini to start the challenge.

"Man, you can cut the tension with a knife…" Victini whispered to Genesect.

"Too bad we don't have one."

"But we do have this," Victini smiled evilly as he pulled a large canon from a bush with his psychic powers.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Heatran owes me a few favors, this is one of them and you know how much he likes old weapons." Victini explained while moving it into position.

"Ah."

"GO!"

"_**BOOM!"**_

Victini shouted out as he fired the cannon, causing everyone to visibly flinch and/or cower, after a few seconds of silence, hell broke loose as each team fired off multiple beams, orbs, and rays of energy at the other teams tower, some shots missing, other bouncing off the shields, and others landing direct hits on the other tower.

Inkay was keeping up a continuous wave of low powered Psybeams, until a well-aimed Shadow Ball from Zorua passed by all shields and caused her to stop the flow of psychic energy and brace for impact. Suddenly a large shape stepped in front of orb of shadow energy and let it harmlessly hit her.

"Are you okay Inkay?" Ursaring asked as she turned to face the small squid.

"Uh… Yep I'm fine, now back to attacking!" Inkay said as she sped off to a different part of the tower to continue her assault. Ursaring smiled softly before throwing up a Protect to block an incoming Solarbeam from Snubbull.

"Dang, for a small fairy, she's got a lot of power," Ursaring said to herself as she dusted herself off and prepared to throw a Focus Blast, but after she threw it and it went way off course, followed by a large gust of wind, a green blur, and a 'booyah' as it threw a few other attacks off course.

"Darn it."

Over at the Ho-oh's tower, Kirlia and Pikachu were holding up the many light screens that were around the tower, some were shattering from the force of Electabuzz's Thunders, while others started to weaken considerably from the beating they were taking. But despite all this, Kirlia stood tall and proud as he held up several Light Screens while reinforcing some of Pikachu's, who looked like he was starting to run out of juice.

"Pikachu," Kirlia's voice rang out from the chaos.

"Yeah?" he called back, obviously tired.

"Go take a break, I can manage these shields," he said as he put up a new barrier to replace one broken caused by an Ancient Power from Rampardos.

"Alright, good luck dude," the electric mouse called back as he moved to the back of the tower to take a breather.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck," he said as he quietly muttered the last few words to himself.

As Kirlia single-handily held back most attacks, Camerupt was working on a plan with Grovyle and Sudowoodo, "Alright, so do you two know what to do?"

"Yes sir, Camerupt sir!" Sudowoodo said as he saluted and got into his position and began to launch several Stone Edge attacks.

"Don't worry, I know my job. Just hope that Snubbull remembers hers and yours go without problems."

"Perfect, then let's start, go let Kirlia know of the plan."

"On it," she then rushed off to alert Kirlia of the plan as Camerupt went looking for a certain fire bird. "Kirlia, when I give the signal, you need to drop all the barriers immediately, got it?"

"Uh, ok… why?"

"Camerupt has a plan, a good one at that and…"

"HEADS UP!" Fraxure yelled out as she ran and jumped over the two Pokémon with a Dragon Claw charged in her hand, she then swung it down to intercept a Solar Beam from Snubbull that was thrown back at the Ho-oh's from Tornadus. An explosion then rocked most of the tower and sent Fraxure flying backwards, colliding into Kirlia and knocking both out, thus making Kirlia loose concentration which had half the barriers shatter at the next hit.

Pikachu saw this happen as he swore aloud and sprinted forward to try and reinforce as many shields as possible.

"Damn it! Pikachu, when I tell you to drop the barriers, drop them okay?!" Grovyle shouted as she ran off to get Snubbull.

"Yeah… I got it… just make it snappy okay?" he said through gritted teeth as he poured as much energy as he could into the shields.

As Camerupt witnessed these events, he also swore under his breath as he lumbered over to Fletchinder, "Fletchinder, I need you to fly over to their base and do a few fly-bys to distract them, okay?"

"You got it mate, soon they'll all be shrimp on the barbie," he said with his usual vigor as he jumped off the side of the tower and made a beeline for the Lugia's.

Over at the Lugia's, Hypno was starting to strain under all the pressure as he blocked as many incoming attacks as he could, as he winced under a powerful Shadow Ball from Sableye that was rebounded right back to the Lugia's, he then saw Fletchinder swoop down from above and unleash a flurry of Embers on everyone causing several members to loose focus and their attacks be disrupted.

"Curses, Crobat! Take Staravia and try to knock down Fletchinder before he makes another run."

"Ggerr… Alright, Staravia, let's go!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Let's get on thing straight, I do not take orders from anyone, I'll take a suggestion but not an order. But I need to keep up an appearance so I'll go along with Mr. Big Nose for now."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"But I… I'm not good at fighting, yeah that's why, I can't fight," Staravia said weakly.

"It doesn't matter, just try and distract him while I take him out," Crobat said roughly as he took off into the sky.

Staravia let out a sigh as she slowly took off, "Alright…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Staravia: "I don't want to hurt Fletchinder; he's a really nice guy, a lot nicer than Crobat… But he's on the other team, so I think I need to put my team first in challenges, but it's just so hard around him and his sleek feathers, piercing coal eyes, kind smile, and…" She froze after she realized what she just said, "Um… did I just say all that?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Crobat and Staravia took off to combat Fletchinder in the air, Electabuzz charged up another Thunder attack a launched it at the other tower. But what he wasn't expecting was Tornadus to fly into the attack and unleash a torrent of energy making the already massive attack even stronger.

"Cowabunga dudeeeeeees!" He yelled out as he crashed into and through the tower making it sway dangerously.

Electabuzz raised an eyebrow in surprise as he went to the back of the tower to rest up after several consecutive Thunders.

"Nice shot man," Nuzleaf said as he gave Electabuzz a high five and threw a Dark Pulse at the other tower and broke one of the barriers.

"Meh, thank the surfer dude, he charged up the attack"

"Yeah but it was your attack he charged."

"Could've been anyone's, I just got lucky."

"Man, you are really modest, you know that right?"

"It gets me by, so I don't complain about it."

"Alright dude, well if you excuse me I need to break more stuff."

After Nuzleaf ran off, Electabuzz closed his eyes and pulled out a locket hidden in his fur, he then opened his eyes and stared at it in determination as he put it back and stood up and allowed electricity to course through his body as he charged up, "No rest for the wicked…"

As the Lugia's continued to push their attack and continue to break the barriers that Pikachu was trying to hold up, an aerial battle was taking place between Crobat and Fletchinder, with Staravia drifting on the side.

"Ya know mate, next time you want to try and take me down, try to be smart about it," Fletchinder taunted as he blew a few Embers at Crobat.

"I was, it's just someone hasn't been doing their job!" Crobat shouted back as dodged them while he glared at Staravia, which caused her to visibly flinch. He then sent a flurry of Razor Winds at Fletchinder.

"Oi, leave her out of this ya ratbag. If she doesn't wana fight, she don't have to," Fletchinder said fiercely as he dodged and shot a flurry of Embers into Crobat's face. The purple bat shook off the remaining cinders as he threw an Air Slash aimed right at the Kalos bird, but he dodged it in time and made a quick circle around to jab at Crobat's wing pit with a Peck, making his whole top wing go numb.

"Gah! My wing!" Crobat shouted as he started to flap furiously with his other three wings to try and stay airborne.

Fletchinder flew up in front of Staravia rather closely, causing her to blush.

"You alright sheila? You look a bit red," he said while looking at her in concern.

"Yep, I'm fine," she said quietly as her face returned to its normal color, she then got some of her confidence back as she spoke up again, "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"Eh, it's no big deal, I stand up for all my friends even if they're on another team," he then flashed a big smile as they flew in place for a few seconds. As he smiled Staravia got a dreamy look on her face as she started to feel a bit light headed. But they were then interrupted by a stray Water Pulse from Poliwhirl as she flung nearly a dozen of them aimed at Oshawott who returned similar fire.

"Well, sorry to cut this short sheila, but we both got a challenge to win. Let's burl!" he shouted out as he dive bombed the Lugia's, letting loose another salvo of Embers.

As Fletchinder was raining fire, Staravia continued to stare off into the distance, wondering why she felt so light headed a moment ago.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back on the ground, Genesect and Victini were lounging back in recliners as they watched the chaos run rampant.

"I gotta say Genesect, this has been a pretty good challenge so far. Remind me to involve some more of the other legendries in future challenges," Victini said as he sipped his drink.

"Mmhm," Genesect muttered as he intently watched a certain fiery competitor.

"Ummmm… Genesect? You okay there?"

"Peachy…" he responded as he watched the interaction between two birds.

"Dude, seriously give it up, he's not that bad of a guy, and fans like him so leave him be."

"Alright, fine." He then started to look at the two towers to examine their condition. The Lugia's tower had several small holes littering the surface with several large blast marks and dents, but none of that came close to the damages that were on the Ho-oh's tower. Their tower had a massive hole in the middle that seemed leave only a few support beams standing, and along with the giant hole, many other medium sized holes and scorches littered the side of the tower.

"It looks like the Lugia's might win this one, the Ho-oh's have a lot more damage done on theirs."

"Well we thought that same thing last challenge with Electabuzz's performance, but they still lost."

"Good point."

"I know," after a few more seconds of silence with the occasional explosion or 'cowabunga', Genesect spoke again.

"So what did you offer Tornadus to do this?"

"I gave him my Kyogre blessed surf board in exchange for three favors, this is the first one."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually gave that up."

"Meh, didn't really have a use for it, Liberty Garden doesn't really get much waves."

"Fair point."

**0-0-O-0-0**

After charging up his power for a bit and getting everyone he needed into position, Camerupt put his plan into action, "Grovyle, Snubbull, Sudowoodo it's time!" Camerupt then lumbered over to the middle of the tower while Grovyle and Snubbull flanked him on both sides and Sudowoodo stood on his back hump.

"Pikachu, get ready!" Grovyle called out to the sweat stained mouse.

"Okay…"

Camerupt then gathered energy in one of his front hump until it looked like there was a bright sun in it, and seconds later he released the Sunny Day high into the air, instantly giving the Solar Beams from Grovyle and Snubbull a massive power boost.

"Now Pikachu!" Camerupt yelled out before glowing red and powering up an Overheat.

Pikachu then dropped all the Light Screens before collapsing in a dead faint. Suddenly, Camerupt, Grovyle and Snubbull each unleashed their over charged attacks aimed right at the middle of the Lugia's tower. Most of the Lugia's then started to scramble, even Tornadus got out of the way due to the massive heat waves coming off of the collective beam.

The only Lugia's who chose to not scatter were Hypno, Nuzleaf, Electabuzz, Sableye, Rampardos, Ursaring, and surprisingly Floette.

"Well, looks like this is it," Rampardos said bluntly.

"Hold on rock for brains, we still have a chance," Nuzleaf responded pointedly.

"You want to take that blast?! Cause if you call me that again that's where you're goanna be!" Rampardos said while shoving his face in front of Nuzleaf's.

"If you two would stop talking, it seems as though our friends Ursaring and Floette have a solution," Hypno pointed out plainly.

"What!?" Both Nuzleaf and Rampardos said as they both turned wildly to see Ursaring hop over the edge of the tower and Floette gathering a small amount of blue energy in her hands.

As Ursaring fell she dug her claws into the tower to stop in front of the blast, after she was in front of it she called up to Floette as she summoned some green energy in her free hand, "Now Floette! Do it now!" Ursaring then put her other hand out and activated a Protect.

Meanwhile with Floette, she gathered a small amount of energy and threw it into the air, the orb flew up until it reached as high as the false sun and then exploded into a light drizzle of rain.

After the Rain Dance went off, the power of the massive blast diminished a small amount, enough for Ursaring's Protect to block most of the blast. The tower rocked a bit but stayed standing.

"Huh, it seems like the little fairy doesn't have enough juice for a full powered Rain Dance, pathetic," Rampardos mocked.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "I don't like bullies, seriously they are the worst, but when you bully others AND mock my friends. Well then let's just say you better be able to hold your own when I come after you." He then pounded his fist into his hand while snapping the toothpick in his mouth.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey how bout you shut up dude, they both just saved us this challenge," Nuzleaf responded sharply.

"Well how about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"You really want to try that rock head? I got type and speed advantage."

"Um… guys?" Sableye said a bit worriedly.

"Type don't mean crap and besides, all I need is one hit on you and you're done."

"Can't hit what ya can't touch, and I know that I can easily dodge what you throw."

"Guys?!"

"Yah want to test that!?"

"Bring it rock for brains!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both Nuzleaf and Rampardos yelled together.

"They got another!" Sableye shouted out and pointed to the other tower where Sudowoodo's rod on the top of his head was glowing white and a mix of green and red energy was swirling in front of him.

"Oh shit…" both the feuding Pokémon muttered at the same time.

As Sudowoodo charged up the second ultra-attack, everyone was cheering in pre-celebration. However Snubbull had a different idea.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: She was tapping her foot impatiently, "I'm annoyed, I have done practically nothing this entire story…"**

"**FOURTH WALL! DON'T BREAK IT!" Victini called from outside.**

"**WHATEVER! And now the one time I have a chance to shine and I have to share it with Mr. Class President, Miss Tomboy, and Sir Military fan boy…" She then stopped to think for a bit, "Oh right, yeah I know that stuff cause I listen, closely. Whatever you say on this island I will hear about it. Anyhow my plan is to fire off my Solar Beam first and win the challenge before the wanabe soldier fires, and then I'll be loved by all and they will all share their secrets with me, and then I will control this game! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "I sense a disturbance in the fourth wall… it was broken, and not by me… WHO DARES!?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sudowoodo was almost done with his attack, and everyone was prepared for the final blow. But no one expected Snubbull to run to the edge a fire off a quick Solar Beam, slightly stunning the Ho-oh's.

"Snubbull, why'd ya do that?" Zorua asked after hopping down from one of the battlements.

"What? They weren't expecting that, so they are going to lose even faster," she responded with her head held high and chest puffed out.

"Yes but Tornadus was," Kricketune pointed out as everyone but Sudowoodo turned to look at the Cyclone Pokémon grab the Solar Beam.

"Don't worry dudes! I got it, now heads up!" He shouted as he hurled the beam back at the Ho-oh's hitting the tower dead on causing it to shake violently causing everyone to lose balance and fall. More specifically, Camerupt stumbled which caused Sudowoodo to fall on his face, with the now fully charged ultra-attack set to fire.

"Uh-oh…" was all Camerupt managed to say before the attack fired and covered the entire Ho-oh's tower in a bright light, followed by a massive explosion that tore through the middle of the tower causing it to buckle and crumble all on top of itself. Soon the dust settled and the Ho-oh's tower was a pile of derbies with various members of the team lying on top and in the ruble emitting various groans of pain.

"Well, that was unexpected," Victini said as he put away his phone and flew over to the pile of rubble flanked by Genesect and soon Tornadus, "Anywho, the Legendary Lugia's win their first challenge! Ho-oh's, head over to the infirmary and then I'll meet all of you at the campfire tonight for your first elimination." Victini then flew off to his trailer with Genesect and Tornadus in tow, all of them going over the recent challenge.

The Lugia's shook themselves out of their shock and was soon cheering loudly, after Hypno pulled Ursaring up from the side of the tower she was surrounded by her team who gave her praise for saving their team.

While Ursaring was being praised for her heroic actions, she reached out to pull Floette into the circle of praise, "Don't forget her, her Rain Dance lowered the power of that attack enough for me to withstand the attack."

"Let's hear it for Ursaring and Floette!" Nuzleaf cheered as everyone let out various cheers. Sableye then caught Floette's eye and motioned over to Nuzleaf making various gestures that suggested her to make a move. Her face then turned red as she hugged her flower very tightly, Nuzleaf saw this but thought that she was blushing from the amount of praise she was getting, "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, you did great! Be proud for helping this team," he then offered a warm smile that caused Floette to blush even harder.

As the whole team watched this little exchange, everyone practically face faulted at the real reason Floette was blushing.

Hypno stepped forward and grabbed everyone's attention, "Team, we have won our first challenge, but we're not out of the woods yet, we will still be down by two players after tonight's elimination. So the next challenge we need to fight even harder to win to make sure we won't have a repeat of the first three challenges. Tonight we celebrate, and tomorrow we rest so victory can become ours."

As all the Lugia's let out a cheer, Crobat leaned over to Pawniard and whispered to her, "I told you we would win this challenge."

"Whatever, now just hope your wonderful leadership abilities will get us another win," Pawniard huffed sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"They WILL," Crobat muttered between grit teeth.

"Hope so for your sake," with those words she turned back to the team that was starting to depart.

As the Lugia's started to walk away, Crobat remained in place brooding in his thoughts, "Hope my leadership works, for _your_ sake Pawniard." Crobat muttered quietly as he took off and quickly joined his team.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After the Ho-oh's dug each other out of the rubble, they all made their way over to the infirmary where they were all treated for their various cuts and bruises. Victini then flew out of the tent with an unreadable look on his face.

Inside one of the rooms, an Audino treated a particularly nasty cut on Grovyle's arm, she grit her teeth in pain as she applied disinfectant and scrubbed away the dirt and blood, "Sorry if that hurt, but it will get better."

"No it's fine, I've taken worse than this, it's just that I'm unfamiliar with disinfectants and other modern medicine," Grovyle explained as she winced again.

"Oh, I see. So is your family a scavenger family?"

"Um… yeah, you could say that," she responded nervously.

"That's pretty interesting, I've always want to meet one of those, so what's it like to live on the land?" The nurse asked enthusiasticly.

"Uh… well I um… it's kind of well…" Grovyle stammered nervously.

"Excuse me nurse?" Kirlia said as he walked in with a bag of ice on his head, "Scrafty is in need of some help, she got part of the tower stuck in her pants."

"Oh okay, I'll be right there," the Audino said, she then turned to Grovyle and handed her a role of cloth, "Put some more disinfectant on that and wrap it tightly."

Grovyle nodded her head as she took the wrap, the Audino then left the room as Kirlia stepped in, "So are you feeling better?"

"Like I said before, I've taken worse," she said as she poured some of the disinfectant straight onto the cut and wiped away the remainder of the dirt, blood, and cleaning liquid before wrapping her arm tightly.

"I can tell, you're taking the antibiotic like a champ."

"Eh, it's just a different kind of sting compared to what I'm used to."

"Which is?"

"A mixture of Tropius fruit, Oran berries, and Pansage tuft ground into a paste that goes over wounds and closes them up while cleaning them at the same time," she explained while flexing her arm.

"Huh, that seems rather helpful, why isn't it a mainstream medicine though?"

"Because only my family knows the recipe, and they tend to stay away from society."

"Interesting," Kirlia said as he rubbed his chin.

"Why's it interesting?"

"Because you were so willing to divulge that information to me, while you were hesitant to do so with the nurse."

"Wha!... I… But... so you heard all of that?"

"And I can understand if you don't want to share anything about your past, whatever it may be, just know that I don't spread rumors," Kirlia then turned to leave the room.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, also I have been talking with Zorua and Kricketune, and they are going to vote out Snubbull along with a number of the rest of the team," and without any more words he left the room, sensing a faint wave of gratitude from Grovyle.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Night time has fallen on the island as the Ho-oh's were gathered around the campfire, all of them covered in bandages in various spots, and despite all the injuries, everyone looked fairly calm. Victini was standing in his usual spot with a tray of fourteen poffins, but a new addition was actually Genesect who seemed to be glaring at Fletchinder as everyone sat down.

"Well, well, well… Ho-oh's I didn't think I would see you all here for a while, but hey what could I say that was an interesting way to go out, hit your own tower with a Solar Beam and then blow out the middle with a ultra-attack, way, to, go." Victini said as he slow clapped with each end word.

Everyone then turned to glare at Snubbull, who was sitting next to Sudowoodo so in turn glared at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kricketune: "With a slightly sorrow heart I must say that I vote for Snubbull, her brash actions cost us the challenge, and thus I say she should go… I did say 'slightly' right?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oshawott: He was carving something into the side of the wall with his knife, "I vote Snubbull, she is way to nosy and she keeps digging through my stuff to find some 'evidence' that I like that dumb tadpole. Which I DON'T!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "I gotta say, Snubbull has gotten a bit on my nerves, she won't shut up, she is really nosy, and she lost us the challenge. So yeah, bye bye Snubbull."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: "I'm voting for Sudowoodo, it was his attack that destroyed the tower, it's not my fault that he lost balance, he's a tree he should have been able to 'sway with the motion of the tower' or some weird thing that trees do. Anyway yeah he should go cause I'm a lot stronger than him too…" ***_**Snubbull continues to rant on and on about how she is better than Sudowoodo and everyone else**_*****

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sudowoodo: "I would have to choose Fraxure, while yes she is strong, she is also incredibly disrespectful to everyone, but I'm not sure my vote is going to matter all that much tonight…" A solemn look soon crosses Sudowoodo's face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So without further ado, let begin the first elimination ceremony for the Heroic Ho-oh's, and to save you guys some pain, I'll just toss them to ya."

_*Insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffin goes to, Kirlia," the dancer Pokémon swiftly snatched his poffin out of the air and ate it in a few bites.

"Sweet, Pecha flavored."

"Next is, Grovyle, Riolu, and Oshawott," he listed off the names and tossed each of them a poffin. Grovyle caught it with her good arm and held onto it, Riolu followed her movements and Oshawott soon joined them by just holding on to his immunity.

"Fletchinder…"

"DAMN IT!" Genesect cried out as he stalked off back to the camp.

"Don't know why the bloke got his hopes up, I didn't give anyone a reason to boot me."

"Meh, just let him throw a hissy fit, he'll get over it eventually. Anywho, Fletchinder, Camerupt, Glaceon, Scrafty, you are all safe tonight." He tossed each of them a poffin and looked over the remaining contestants.

"Kricketune, Pikachu, Zorua, and Phantump, you four are safe as well. Now three remain, soon to be two, now who will stay?"

Everyone then looked to the remaining contestants, Fraxure looked angry, Snubbull looked anxious, and Sudowoodo had a straight solid face.

Zorua leaned over to Pikachu and spoke, "Why's Sudowoodo in the final three?"

"I don't know, maybe some spite from Snubbull?"

"Maybe…"

"Fraxure, you're safe."

"Naturally."

"And now the final poffin of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Snubbull."

After the final poffin was announced, everyone's jaw dropped.

"**WHAT!?" **was the collective cry from the Ho-oh's

"What do ya mean Snubbull got the last poffin?" Grovyle stood up in half a rage, "I can personally guarantee you that eight or more of us voted for her!"

"If you would sit down and calm down I can…"

"Calm down?! So what, you can rub it in!?" Zorua was the one to stand up in a rage this time.

"I can EXPLAIN why he HAS to leave," Victini said rather bitterly.

"Then explain, now…" Kirlia said in a cold tone as he stood up.

"Because I've been called into service."

Everyone froze for a second before looking at Sudowoodo, "What do ya mean mate?" Fletchinder asked.

"Victini got the call at the end of the challenge, it was the Johto Poké Military ordering me to report for duty, they would be sending in a transport to pick me up after the 'elimination' regardless of who won."

A moment of silence washed over the Ho-oh's as the news sunk in that their teammate, their friend was going to leave, even if they won the challenge.

"So now what?" Pikachu asked quietly to no one in particular. Soon his question was answered as a faint chopping noise could be heard in the distance, then seconds later a sleek black helicopter descended from the sky and landed on the beach. Then a large blue alligator jumped out with a dark olive green drill sergeant hat, as he stepped forward into the light everyone could see that he was a huge Feraligatr.

"**PRIVATE SUDOWOODO, FRONT AND CENTER!"**

"Sir, yes Sergeant Feraligatr sir!" Sudowoodo shouted as he stood up and picked his hidden duffle bag up from behind the log, he then ran forward and gave a crisp salute to the large Pokémon.

"At-ease, I apologize for this inconvenience but Johto has been called upon for aid by the Orre region, and as allies we must help them."

"Understood sir, but can I say goodbye first?"

"Go for it son," At the Sergeants words Sudowoodo turned around and walked back to his team.

"I'm sorry guys, but my region needs me."

"We understand Sudowoodo," Camerupt said solemnly, "Just come back to us in one piece alright?"

"Yes sir," he then gave one last salute to the Eruption Pokémon.

"Look mate, I know you're strong but… just stay strong alright?"

"Will do," and after many other sad farewells, Sudowoodo hopped onto the helicopter with his Sergeant and soon they were off into the night sky.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sudowoodo: "…It's not going to matter because Victini told me, while everyone was getting patched up, that I have been called into service and I have been eliminated." He let out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "I have to say that yes this does stink I'm out, but I'm happy because I am going to do what I've wanted to do ever since I was a Bonsly."**

"**Well now that this is over, I would have to say I'm rooting for Camerupt, he's a natural born leader and he respects everyone, which goes a long way for me. Well time to go, see you all when I'm done."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well this sucks," Pikachu complained to two of the members of Team Flame. They were gathered in a small clearing in the woods where Zorua lit a small fire.

"You can say that again dude," Zorua agreed while poking at the flames.

"Brighten up guys, if we keep complaining about Sudowoodo having to leave, we're not exactly honoring him, are we?" Grovyle said as she scratched her bandaged arm.

"We know, it's just that it bites that he had to leave no matter what happened," Pikachu said as he hit a rock far into the woods with his tail that curved sharply around a tree.

"Whoa, how'd you do that dude?" Zorua asked in wonder.

"I play Baccer at back at my school, Vermilion High. I'm considered one of Kanto's high school 'All-Stars'."

"So you are technically a 'Superstar', you know the thing that Victini called you on the first day?" Kirlia said as he walked into the clearing with a smile.

"Oh come on man, I'm not even that popular on the roster."

"Whatever you say, Pikachu, whatever you say."

"Look can you just say what we're doing here, I'm tiered and sore from the challenge, having to hold up that many Light Screens and then having a tower fall on you isn't exactly comfortable."

"I'm kinda with Pikachu on that one, aside from the Light Screen part at least," Zorua said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. I just want to say that you all did a good job tonight, and that we really need to keep an eye on a few of our teammates."

The three Pokémon in the clearing looked slightly confused and concerned for a bit.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

"We just need to watch how a few members of our team act, nothing bad it's just that these players need to be watched."

"Well who are they?" She asked again.

"Just two, Snubbull for obvious reasons, and Fletchinder unfortunately," he said with a solemn look.

"Wait, why Fletchinder?" Pikachu asked, "He's a cool guy, there's no reason to not like him, hell he's even throwing a party in farewell to Sudowoodo tomorrow night and inviting the Lugia's."

"I know, but that's exactly why. He is friends with everyone and takes things very light heartedly, but his personality is clashing with two big people here, Crobat and Genesect. And because of this, he may be targeted out of game by Genesect and targeted in game by Crobat and both of them may use someone close to do that."

"So who's close enough for that?" Zorua asked quietly.

"Everyone," Kirlia said with finality.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, Sudowoodo has, sadly, been eliminated because he has been called into service for the Johto Poké Military to provide military support in the Orre region. I was actually sad to write Sudowoodo out of the story, but a Ho-oh needed to leave soon, and the other choices were not really that surprising or they would make no sense at all, I just hope you all accept my choice and enjoyed the chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the long delay in a chapter update and I will get the next chapter up as soon as it is written. So for now, please Follow, Favorite, Review and all that jazz.<p>

**Sudowoodo: "Ten-hut! Review the story soldiers!**"


	6. Chapter 6: Play Ball!

And it is here! Chapter six and perhaps the challenge I disliked the most so far. I know it's been a long while since I last updated, and I feel like you all thought I stopped the story, but I haven't. I've just been super busy with homework, classes, and personal problems to the point where I didn't even want to get out of bed, not to mention the horrid writers block. But I have pushed through it all and finished this chapter at long last! Now enjoy another episode of Total Pokemon Drama Island!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Play Ball!<strong>

While everyone was finishing up breakfast or waking up, Kricketune was one the steps leading up to the dining hall rubbing his sickles together in strange fashions to make various sounds that made it sound like a guitar being strummed.

"So that's how you make music string bean," Scrafty commented while munching on an Oran berry.

"Indeed, my species has always been able to produce various musical notes from most instruments; it is basically a social norm for all Kricketune's to be a musician of some sort."

"Sounds like your life is basically chosen for you," she said while finishing off the berry and letting out a loud burp, "scuse me."

"Excused," Kricketune said while waving his sickle in front of his face, "And I do not mind my life hobby being chosen for me, it ensures there will be little surprises the next day."

"You mean you're afraid of change?"

"No, I just like knowing what the next day holds."

"Whateva you say, bug boy." Scrafty said in her thick city accent.

"Why must you speak like that?" Kricketune asked in an annoyed tone.

"Say what now?"

"The way you speak is so… loud, and you very… impolite at certain points in conversations," he explained as he started to play a flute noise from his sickles.

"What do ya mean by 'impolite'?" She asked while picking some dirt out of her pants. As she did this Kricketune stared blankly at her until she finished fishing out whatever was stuck.

"I am honestly not sure why I said you are impolite in conversations," he explained in a drawled out voice.

"Damn right you are, and for as to why I talk like this it's cause I was born and raised in the city" she explained as she leaned back against the wall, "So when do ya think those two are getting back here?"

Kricketune paused for a second before responding, "I am unsure and I honestly do not care, those two have been fighting without a cause from day one and it is getting on my nerves."

"Whateva, now I'm asking a question," she said as she tuned to him, as he frustratingly stopped his song put his sickles on the ground.

"What…"

"Why do _you_ talk like that?"

"It is how I like to talk, it shows professionalism and courtesy, now if you would please leave me alone I wish to rehearse my music." He stated with finality before letting out a soft violin note.

"Fine, have it your way, besides I go my answer."

"Thank you," however his silence was short lived as Oshawott and Poliwhirl came running in front of the dining hall shouting at each other.

"Hah! I beat you ya overgrown tadpole!" Oshawott shouted loudly at Poliwhirl.

"No you didn't first stage, I got here way before you did!"

"Don't you dare call me first stage you dumb bitch!"

"Shut your mouth asshole before I shut it for you!"

"At least I have a mouth!"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_!

A loud piercing screech noise filled the air as Scrafty, Oshawott, and Poliwhirl covered their ears as best as possible. When the noise stopped Kricketune pulled his sickles away from each other and let the three other Pokémon recover.

"What the hell dude?!" Oshawott shouted loudly, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I am trying to practice my music and your insipid arguing and yelling is distracting me," the Bug type explained agitatedly.

"Well you didn't have to blow out our eardrums!" Poliwhirl cried back.

"Apparently I did so I could at least get over your loud chatter. Now if you would all _please _be quite for two minutes so I can finish this song." He asked exasperatedly. Oshawott and Poliwhirl then glared at each other before sitting down on the step, as far from the other as possible. Kricketune rolled his eyes and brought his sickles together and started his song.

The melody was quaint and pleasant and seemed to have very calming and relaxing feel to it, and it had such a relaxing tone to it that both of the two bickering water types started to unwind and let their aggression fade.

As the song went on Kricketune muttered a few words as he looked for lyrics and seemed lost in thought. While the three Pokémon listening to the tune fell into a relaxed state, and seemed very at peace with everything.

But as the four were lost in their own little world, no one saw a pink head peering over Kricketunes shoulder, looking intently at the sheet music in his lap.

"So what's this song about?" Snubbull asked suddenly sending Kricketune into a small panic attack, causing him to abruptly end his song in a high pitched…

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_!

This time even Kricketune was affected by his high pitched nails on chalkboard noise. After the noise subsided, and everyone recovered, Snubbull asked again, "What's that song about?" this time everyone except Kricketune answered her with a hard glare, "What?"

"That is it! If you would all excuse me I am going to rehearse my music in upmost peace in the cabins, please leave me alone," Kricketune said as he hastily gathered all his music sheets and then started to storm away from the dining hall to the cabins.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kricketune: He was breathing deeply trying to calm himself down, "An explanation I believe should be given; I am easily startled by unexpected speech, so when Snubbull sneaks up behind me and asks a question I become very startled and disguise it as anger." He rubs his forehead a bit, "I suppose I have an old… friend, to thank for that little personality quirk."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nice job Snubbull, that was a nice song and I was enjoying it," Poliwhirl said, clearly pissed.

"For once I agree with her, what the hell was that Snubbull?" Oshawott jumped in as well.

"What? I just wanted to know what the song was about, so I asked," Snubbull explained with her arms folded, clearly not seeing anything done wrong.

"Ya gave him a panic attack girl, same with all of us," Scrafty explained.

"So? It's your fault for being so easily spooked."

"Seriously? You got issues pinky," Poliwhirl said as she walked inside for some water. After she walked away, Snubbull got the look of upmost confusion on her face.

"Wait, what issues do I have?" When she asked that both Oshawott and Scrafty both looked at each other and simply walked away, "Seriously, what are my issues if any?!" She shouted as they walked away. She then let out a sigh and went back inside the hall to do some, 'contestant research' but before she could a loud screech filled the air with Victini's voice soon following.

"Good morning contestants! Guess what time it is?" Victini asked with his usual pseudo excitement.

"OH COME ON, CAN I NOT FINISH ONE SONG!?" Kricketune'e voice was heard across the island.

"…Um… well it's challenge time! Everyone meet me at the fields for today's challenge, and don't worry it's an easy one, no towers, no catapults, and probably no crotch shots *_cough_* *_cough_* Crobat…"

After the intercom turned off Crobat practically kicked the door to the dining hall down, "Uncalled for Victini, uncalled for!" He then took off towards the fields, soon followed by everyone else in the dining hall.

Only Snubbull remained outside as she decided to grab a quick snack before the challenge. When she walked in there was practically nothing on the tables, except for one item that Snubbull recognized immediately, the object all gossipers hoped to find. With a smirk she picked it up and looked for a name, and when she found it her jaw hit the floor as she closed it and ran to her cabin.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: "Jackpot!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After everyone had gathered at the fields, they saw not two towers, but a baseball diamond.

"Alright now, I see that almost everyone is here, so who's missing?" Victini called out to the contestants.

"Well Kricketune is probably trying _not_ to beat his head into the wall from all the interruptions to his music, and I don't know where Snubbull is and I don't care," Oshawott answered before returning to glare silently at Poliwhirl who returned the favor.

"I am here, and you were correct Oshawott, I was restraining myself from beating my head into the wall," Kricketune tiredly said as he joined the Ho-oh's.

"Excellent now where is…"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Snubbull shouted out as she ran out of the woods and into Camerupt's side before falling down. "Sorry I'm late, I forgot that I left something of mine in the dining hall and I needed to get it," she said as she dusted herself off and smirked to herself.

"Yeah, it was probably your marbles sheila," Fletchinder chimed in from his perch in a tree next to Staravia. Everyone started to laugh at his little joke and laughed even more as Snubbull tried to look more and more pissed, but wound up looking like a puffed up Jigglypuff.

"Okay if everyone is done laughing and running in out of nowhere, we have a challenge to start, and as you could probably guess from the Baseball diamond, we are playing Baseball!"

None of the contestants looked exited for this one, Pikachu then decided to speak up, "So uh, do you have a name for this challenge as well?"

After he asked that, Victini looked kind of ticked, "Yes I do Pikachu, but I am not saying it so that no chirping noises are played," Kricketune looked down while Fletchinder smirked. "The name of the challenge is the title of this episode, so none of you will know it until the series is over, or you get the boot."

"The name of the challenge is 'Play Bal!' everyone," Sableye spoke up after jumping down from a white tree, then soon after Fletchinder hit the play button, soon almost everyone was busting a gut.

"What… but… how!?" Victini asked in disbelief.

"Simple, I looked at the top of the page for the chapter name," she explained nonchalantly.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL?! DON'T BREAK IT, A VERY SIMPLE REQUEST!" Victini shouted at Sableye, "Moving on now, the goal of the challenge is simple, score a total of 12 points for your team, we will have as many innings as possible until you guys score the total number of points, so make it quick, also Genesect will be playing umpire. Lugia's because you all won the last challenge you are up to bat first. Everyone got it? Good, now Play Ball!"

Everyone then groaned at the hosts' bad wordplay and made their way to the field or dugout.

First up to bat for the Lugia's was Sableye, when she got up to the plate she had a wide grin on her face as she wiggled the bat a bit. Kirlia on the pitcher's mound threw two balls over the plate, and Sableye didn't even swing.

"Sableye! The objective is to hit the ball!" Crobat shouted from the dugout. In response she just waved him off as she smirked wider, "At least I'll have a target tonight…" Crobat muttered to Pawniard who rolled her eyes which caused the bat to scowl.

Kirlia then pitched his next ball streaking to the plate where Sableye wound up and quickly brought the bat right in front of the plate for a bunt, causing the ball to bounce off of it harshly and soon Sableye was running down the base line to first base. By the time Scrafty ran from behind the plate and threw the ball to Zorua, Sableye was already at first.

"Safe!"

"Well it looks like you need a new target," Pawniard said to Crobat sarcastically, who in response glared at the lazy steel type.

Next up to the plate was Rampardos who held the bat awkwardly but swung fine, Kirlia pitched a sharp curve ball, but it didn't fool Rampardos as he belted it all the way to center field but was stopped by Grovyle jumping up high and catching it midair then throwing it back to first for an attempted double play.

"Rampardos, out! Sableye, safe!" Genesect called out while Rampardos angrily stomped back to his dugout with the ground shaking slightly. Ursaring was then up next, but she was quickly struck out.

Electabuzz then stepped up which caused the outfielders to back up to the wall. Kirlia stared at him intently for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"I'm walking him," he then tossed the ball far off to the side four times leading to four balls and a free walk to first. As he walked to first, Camerupt had a relived expression while Crobat and Hypno looked irked.

Hypno soon dropped his expression as he stood at the plate, he then belted the ball across the ground past everyone and far into left field. Riolu then picked it up and threw it to Fraxure who tried to tag out Electabuzz but missed, which led to both him and Sableye scoring a point, Hypno however got tagged out between second and third.

"Three outs, two runs for the Lugia's, Ho-oh's it's you turn to bat!" Genesect called out loudly.

First up for the Ho-oh's was Zorua who had some trouble holding the bat in her paws, when she stepped up to the plate Electabuzz easily struck her out.

Oshawott stepped up to the plate and managed to hit a ground ball into center field where Poliwhirl was positioned, she then tried to throw him out at first but threw it too wide in eagerness, resulting Oshawott being able to get to second.

After the Lugia's retrieved the ball, Fraxure was up to bat, and despite Electabuzz's best, she was able to hit a home run, scoring two points for the Ho-oh's.

"Ooh, tough break Lugia's, looks like your two point lead is now a tie," Victini called out from his recliner.

"We know!" Crobat shouted from the outfield.

Soon Kirlia was up expecting a hard pitch from Electabuzz, but instead found four balls thrown to the side and a free walk to first. As he walked he saw Electabuzz smirk wide.

After Kirlia's walk, Scrafty hit a ground ball and got to second; following her was Pikachu who also hit a ground ball but only got to first and Kirlia running home.

"Three points for the Ho-oh's!" Victini announced happily from his recliner.

When Riolu stepped up to the plate he hit a line drive down third but was caught by Ursaring who tagged out Scrafty for a double play.

"And it looks like the Ho-oh's have three out's, now let's see if the Lugia's can retake their lead," Victini announced aloud.

First up to the plate for the Lugia's was Nuzleaf who got to second base almost getting tagged out by Oshawott. Following after was Staravia, who unfortunately got struck out quickly, but her failure was redeemed by Poliwhirl who also got a double and sent Nuzleaf to third.

Following Poliwhirl was Crobat who managed to pull off a bunt and get to first base, but neither Nuzleaf nor Poliwhirl were able to leave their own base. With the bases loaded Pawniard was up to the plate, but didn't look like she wanted to be there or like she even had the bat in a comfortable grip. When the ball was thrown she didn't swing once, but instead the ball swerved midair and hit her on the head.

"Gah! You dumb girl, watch where your throwing!" Pawniard yelled at Kirlia as she walked to first and Nuzleaf got home and scored a third point for the Lugia's.

But as Pawniard walked, Kirlia had a rather angry expression on his face one that didn't go unnoticed by Inkay.

"Are you alright Kirlia? You seem mad," She asked with innocence in her voice, though Kirlia didn't hear this as he threw three really fast strikes down the center of the plate getting Inkay out fast and slightly bruising Scrafty's hand.

"Yo! Watch your throws Skirts! Ya bruising me."

Following Inkay was Floette who was white as a ghost after seeing Kirlia throw three very fast balls, before she went up Nuzleaf flashed a smile and a thumbs up. As he did that she blushed lightly while dragging the bat across the dirt to the plate.

"Remind me why we're letting the pixie try and swing something four times her height," Rampardos said aloud to the rest of the team. Nuzleaf was about to say something until Hypno stepped in and responded first.

"Everyone needed to go at one point, but she is not in the field so let that be a blessing in some sense."

"What do you mean it's a blessing?" Nuzleaf asked with narrowed eyes.

"The ball is almost as big as her, she would be crushed if she tried to catch it at any point," Hypno explained.

"Oh… yeah sorry dude for getting kind of pointed," Nuzleaf apologized.

"It's fine, now let's hope that…"

"STRIKE THREE YOU'RE OUT!" Genesect yelled out as Nuzleaf and Hypno looked out to the field to see a seething Kirlia, a Scrafty on her but, and a terrified Floette hugging her flower in a death grip.

"Floette!" Nuzleaf shouted as he ran out of the dugout and went right over to the frightened Fairy type. "Floette, are you alright?" when she didn't respond from fear Nuzleaf turned to Kirlia who seemed to be calming down, "Dude! What the heck is your problem? You practically put her into a panic attack."

When Kirlia fully calmed down he immediately looked over the whole situation, afraid that he hurt someone in his rage. Before he could say anything, Grovyle came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing anything at that moment.

"Sorry," was the only thing he said as he passed both Pokémon and Hypno who was watching from close by sensed that Kirlia's apology was a genuine one. After the Ho-oh's cleared the field, the Lugia's then started to take their positions on the field.

"Nuzleaf, take Floette to the dugout and stay by her this inning, I'll put someone else into the field in your place," Nuzleaf nodded in agreement as he guided the still shaken Floette to the dugout. "Pawniard, take Nuzleaf's position at shortstop."

"Really? Come on I got hit on the head and I just sat down," she complained from the dugout.

"You're a steel type; you're fine from that hit."

"Ugh, fine," she said as she grabbed a glove and walked out to the field. Hypno rolled his eyes at her complaints and got into position as well.

"Quick refresher to all, the score is 3 to 3. Come on people pick up the pace we're losing daylight!" Victini shouted out from under his sun umbrella.

After the little mishap with Kirlia, the Ho-oh's were back up to bat with Grovyle leading off with a ground ball to outfield and a landing safe at second. A problem came up though when Fletchinder stepped up and swung twice, missing both earning two strikes; then was thrown a wide ball, but…

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" Genesect yelled with a faint grin.

"Wait what? Mate that shot was way wide, it should be a ball," Fletchinder said with confusion.

"And you should be leaving the plate; you struck out, end of story."

"Really? You're really being all spewin about a few jokes? You must be really rapt to resort to rorting" Fletchinder said with a deadpan expression, but Genesect looked on with confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked referring to the uncommon phrases.

"Fine then mate, play that game. Just know that no one likes a bogan," the Australian bird said as he flew away to the dugout looking slightly miffed while Genesect stood there in confusion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: He looked like he was searching his databases for any reference to what Fletchinder recently said. "What in Arceuses name is a bogan, or a rapt? Does spewin mean something offensive? Was he insulting me in another language?! That flying brat, I'll kill him!"**

**Victini calls from outside, "The meeting, the deal, do you ever remember anything Genesect?!"**

**Genesect lets out a low growl, "Damn meeting…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the little squabble, Phantump was up to the plate and somehow managed to bunt the ball and get to first base, while Grovyle got to third. He was then followed by Kricketune who was walked after almost getting drilled in the head.

"Sorry," Electabuzz called out as Kricketune grumpily walked to first. With the basses loaded Snubbull cockily walked up to the plate while everyone rolled their eyes. But then everyone widened said eyes as she belted the ball far into the outfield allowing Grovyle to run home, but unfortunately got Phantump tagged out.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Camerupt said absentmindedly to Kirlia.

"Ditto."

"Where?" Zorua asked while looking around the field, but she stopped after getting a few unamused looks from her team, "It was just a joke, jeez."

The next Ho-oh to step up was Glaceon who had an unreadable expression as she got up to the plate, she then managed to hit a ground ball that sent Kricketune home but got Snubbull out.

"THREE OUTS, SCORE IS THREE TO FIVE, LUGIA'S ARE NOW UP!"

"Stop yelling! We know that they are out, so please spare our eardrums," Crobat complained as he passed by.

"NO!" Genesect yelled out causing Crobat to visibly flinch and shake.

As the Ho-oh's took their place back in the field, Sableye was back up at the plate for the Lugia's, this time looking very wary of Kirlia. But it seemed as though he calmed down enough to throw a ball without leaving a sizable bruise on them. Though his apparently where not strong enough as Sableye got off another bunt and managed to get to first again without trouble. With Rampardos back up at the plate, he unsurprisingly pulled off a homerun, sending Sableye home and scoring his team two points.

Next up was Ursaring who, like before, got struck out. After her was Electabuzz who stared at Kirlia in defiance. Kirlia in response stared right back with an intense stare as he wound up and threw a hard ball over the plate where Electabuzz smashed his bat into it, sending it soaring over the fence and far into the distance. Everyone stared for a minute before returning back to the game where Hypno was at the plate.

He managed to hit a line drive to the outfield and make his was to second base, narrowly avoiding getting tagged by Pikachu. Next up was Nuzleaf who looked determined to do good for his team, and he delivers as he hits a ground ball and sends Hypno home setting the Lugia's score to seven, but unfortunately getting himself out due to a quick tag from Fraxure who caught it from Riolu. As he walked back to the dugout, Hypno fell in pace with him and give him a well-earned congratulations.

When they got back, Staravia was back on the plate and once again was struck out fairly quickly, resulting in a few groans from her team.

"Looks like the Lugia's have re-taken their lead bringing them up to a seven to five advantage. Now let's see how long it take for them to loose said lead," Victini announced mockingly.

"WILL YOU QUIT BASHING US!?" Poliwhirl responded harshly.

"Nope!" Victini taunted from his chair as he sipped his lemonade.

As the Lugia's took the field, Crobat pulled Hypno, Pawniard, and Nuzleaf to the side.

"Can you make it quick Crobat, we need to get back to the field," Hypno said.

"Of course, we have a decent lead and we can keep it if Nuzleaf goes back in, in exchange for Pawniard who as you know doesn't have Nuzleaf well refined skills," Crobat explained while casting Pawniard a quick glance.

"But what about Floette? She's still shaken up a bit," Nuzleaf said worriedly.

"I'm sure she can survive one inning by herself, it's just for this inning so we can hold our lead."

"I don't like it, but it is logical. I agree with Crobat, Nuzleaf, we should switch you and Pawniard out," Hypno said with a calculating look while Pawniard looked relived at the break.

"Fine," Nuzleaf said with a sigh, he then grabbed a glove and jogged out into the field while Hypno took up his catchers position. Before Pawniard could go off into the dugout, Crobat stopped her with a wing.

"What is it? My legs are tired from all this waiting around," she said with her arms folded.

"I have a job for you to help us this inning, and the game," he said shiftily.

"Yeah cause we all know how well that worked last time," she said with bored sarcasm.

"Aside from that challenge, right now I need you to carve out holes in some of their bats to make them break when they hit the ball and cut some of the string on their gloves."

"What will that do?"

"The bat will almost always lead to a foul ball, meaning one more strike, and the cut gloves mean that the ball will pass through the gloves when they try to catch it."

"Fine, whatever, this better be worth it in the end," Pawniard said as she returned to the dugout and then proceeded to sneak off to the other dugout to begin her task.

After Crobat handed off his plan he flew out to the outfield and got into position, when that was done Camerupt lumbered up to the plate with the bat in his mouth. After a few tries he managed to hit the ball far into center field, just missing Poliwhirl's outstretched glove. However his slow speed hindered him as he only made it to second base; soon after, Zorua was back up to the plate and managed to get off a successful hit.

Though it seemed Crobat's strategy was well placed as Zorua hit it along the ground right into Nuzleaf's possession where he tagged out Camerupt and then threw to Sableye on first for a double play.

Next up was Oshawott who hit ball streamlining down the field right to Staravia in left field, she tried to catch it but the glove was knocked out of her claws. By the time she picked it back up and threw it, Oshawott got to third base safely. Following him was Fraxure who hit a similar ball to the outfield, but in the process broke her bat with a resounding CRACK. Said broken bat then followed the ball into the outfield fast, finding its way to the other resident bat's lower region.

"ow… why…" Crobat whimpered before falling onto the dirt ground, and while he was on the ground in pain, Poliwhirl snatched the ball off the ground and threw it hard to second to get Fraxure. But the dragons job was complete as Oshawott crossed home plate bringing their score up to six.

"Bwahahaha!" Victini laughed as Crobat got crotch shot again, "Dude, I honestly didn't expect you to get hit there again, I was just joking at the announcement."

"screw…you…" Crobat muttered as he was carried off the field by Rampardos.

"Any ways, Ho-oh's are still behind by one point, and now the Lugia's are going to hopefully up their lead," Victini called out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

First up this inning for the Lugia's was Poliwhirl who managed to pull off a home run fairly quickly, earning a number of cheers from her team. But the cheers soon turned to groans as Pawniard stepped up in place of the inhibited Crobat, and struck out with very little concern.

"Oh no, I struck out, this is soooo tragic…" she said as she walked back to the dugout with a few glares on her. Following Pawniard's lazy performance, Inkay came up to hit a ball far into the outfield and into the glove of Riolu, but suddenly his glove strings broke, letting the ball pass through and landing on the ground. By the time he recovered and threw the ball to the infield she had already made her way to second base.

After the little ball of energy that is Inkay was Floette who looked very hesitant to go up to the plate, and after three light pitches from Kirlia, she got three strikes and walked back to the dugout with a kind smile from Nuzleaf.

When she got back to the dugout, the order reset and Sableye stepped up to the plate and pulled off yet another bunt, making her way to first base. Following her was Rampardos who slammed the ball far into the outfield, sending Inkay home, Sableye to third base, and himself to second. Ursaring then stepped up to the plate and managed to get a solid hit off that flew right into Pikachu's outstretched paw earning the third out.

"And looks like the Lugia's are now in a solid three point lead with nine points to six, now let's see if the Ho-oh's can pull themselves together and actually win," Victini called out mockingly.

In response, most of the Ho-oh's just rolled their eyes at Victini's mocking nature, and got ready to even the score. While Kirlia stepped up and hit a ball far into the outfield and made his way to second base, Crobat spoke with Pawniard.

"So… how many gloves and bats did you cut?"

"Two," she responded as she lay down on the bench with her eyes closed.

"Two each? That's not really that much…"

"No, two in total, I cut one glove and one bat. It takes a lot of work to subtly cut some holes in a bat or glove and I got tired," she explained while Crobat stared at her in disbelief.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Right now I am starting to regret brining Pawniard aboard this alliance; maybe it's time to do a bit of recruiting…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While the conversation took place between the Team Shadow members took place, Scrafty managed to send Kirlia home and got herself on second as well. Next up was Pikachu who pulled off a bunt and quickly got to first base while Scrafty made her way over to third.

After Pikachu was Riolu who managed to hit a ground ball and get to first base but Pikachu and Scrafty got tagged out for a double play. Grovyle then stepped up and knocked a home run out of the park, tying up the score at nine a-piece.

Following the massive success for the Ho-oh's, Fletchinder was up to bat with a wide grin on his face, but in similar fashion as before, he was struck out through a Tauros-crap call.

"Bloody-hell mate what is your problem?!" He cried out as Kirlia and Grovyle dragged him away from Genesect who had a slight scorch mark on his head and was being held back by Electabuzz, Ursaring, and being scolded by Victini.

"He's about two feet tall and smells like ass!" Genesect called back with a brightly glowing cannon being forcefully pointed away from everyone through Victini's Psychic.

"It's pronounced ash, wanker!" He spat right back as Kirlia teleported himself, Grovyle, Fletchinder away; seconds before a scorching crater appeared where they once stood and Genesect's cannon smoking.

_*STATIC*_

…**Technical Difficulties…**

_*STATIC*_

"Okay, now that Genesect has been moved out of the area and is receiving a stern talking from Arceus, I will step in as Umpire until the end of the game. Now if I remember correctly the score is nine to nine with the Lugia's now up to bat, alright? And from now one no more bursts of rage from anyone, alright?" Victini called out as he looked mostly at Kirlia and Fletchinder. "Now, let us please finish this challenge, now play ball!"

After the contestants got back to their positions, Electabuzz was the first to be up for the Lugia's as he belted the ball far into the outfield making his way to second base. Afterwards was Hypno who got himself to first base, but didn't get Electabuzz off of second. When Hypno settled himself at first, Nuzleaf was next up to the plate and soon hit the ball quickly across the ground right into Pikachu's glove who then tagged out Electabuzz.

Next up was Staravia who received some groans from her team, expecting another out, and she actually started to look down on herself. But she then caught Fletchinder's gaze in the outfield as he flashed a warm smile, after that a look of determination crossed her face as she pulled off a light hit to the outfield and moved everyone up one base. After she crossed first some of the Lugia's let off a big cheer for Staravia who managed to finally hit the ball, and with good results.

Following Staravia's success, Poliwhirl stepped up and sent a line drive down the center of the field, but she was not expecting Kirlia's hand to shoot up and grab it midair, resulting in an out. After she cleared the field, Crobat managed to recover and hit a ground ball to outfield, allowing Hypno to cross home and getting himself to first base.

Afterwards was a less than thrilled Pawniard who lazily swung her bat, and actually hitting the ball about a three feet forward which was quickly retrieved by Scrafty who brought it back home to tag out Nuzleaf, ending the Lugia's inning.

"Wow… great job Lugia's earning one whole point, great job!" Victini called out with fake enthusiasm, and in response the Lugia's glared at their small host.

As the Lugia's were heading out to the field Fletchinder stopped Staravia for a quick word.

"Oi sheila, that was a nice hit back there, you sure got some strength in those talons of your," he complimented with a smile.

"T-thanks, I'm sure that you could pull off some good hits too," She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I can play I swear. It's just that Genesect has got a big bone to pick with me," he complained while kicking the dirt.

"It stinks that he hates you so much, I'm sure you could play well."

"Yeah well, I'm willing to forgive him as long as he stops sabotagin me and learns to take a bloody joke."

"Wait, really? After he tried to shoot you so many times?" she asked with bewilderment.

"Hey, we're all Pokémon, and if we spend all our time hating each other than nothing can get done; any way you need to get to the field and I need to get to the dugout, talk to ya after the challenge kay?" He said wisely before flying off to the dugout, leaving Staravia to stare at him in wonder until Poliwhirl shook her out of her trance.

As she was flying to the outfield, Staravia kept thinking to herself, mainly about how wise, forgiving, and charming Fletchinder was, and a little bit about the feelings she was starting to feel.

After the birds had their little chat, the first Ho-oh up was Phantump who pulled off a small hit and made his was to first base. After him was Kricketune who unfortunately struck out, but was ironically redeemed by Snubbull who hit a double and got Phantump to third base.

Following her was Glaceon who still looked calm as ever, but that disappeared when Pikachu shouted out a few words of encouragement. After that Glaceon stumbled and unfortunately struck out, earning Pikachu a cold glare from the eeveelution.

"S-sorry… I was just trying to be supportive," he nervously said as she walked back into the dugout and Camerupt lumbered out. Immediately her gaze softened as she realized he was trying to be supportive.

"N-no, it's fine… you were just being nice…" she said looking away, while Pikachu looked at her in slight surprise.

"Well, look I'm just trying to be friendly, and I hate seeing people stand off to the side alone, even if they want to be left alone, I still want them to know that I'm willing to be their friend, that's all I've been trying to do," Pikachu then explained, after finally seeing a chance to hold conversation.

"… Thank you, I appreciate you trying, but… I just don't see the point in that, trying to be friends with just anyone…" she said back to him with some sorrow hidden in her voice.

"Like I said before; I don't like seeing people stand off to the side, mainly because I know what it's like to feel completely alone, and I don't want to happen to anyone else, ever." At first Glaceon seemed surprised that someone as sociable as Pikachu was ever alone at one point, she then felt grateful that he was going so much out of his way to make sure she wasn't alone.

She then smiled slightly and spoke up again ignoring the sound of the bat hitting a ball, "Wow, I really appreciate that. Thank you Pikachu, I never really had anyone looking out for me… so, thank you."

"You're welcome, and maybe after the challenge you want to talk a bit more?" Pikachu asked with slight nervousness.

"You know what, I'd like that," she then smiles softly and Pikachu returns it, but both of them are shaken out of their conversation as all the Ho-oh's start cheering loudly. Both Pokémon then look out to see Camerupt running full speed from third base to home and Poliwhirl scrambling out of the dog-pile, that Crobat, Staravia and herself got into, picking up the ball and hurling it home, but not fast enough as Camerupt crossed the plate right before the ball reached Hypno's glove.

"And the Ho-oh's earn their twelfth point and thus they win the game with a clutch triple point run from Camerupt!" Victini called out for everyone to hear, and while the Ho-oh's cheered, the Lugia's groaned at their close lose.

"Camerupt I must say that you can really…run?" Victini started to compliment but turned to see Camerupt on his side trying to catch his breath. "Ummm...?"

"I… have… very low… endurance…" Camerupt explained between breaths.

"Alrighty then, Ho-oh's you guys have won so you're all safe, and Lugia's… well you all know the drill so I will see you at elimination. Now if you'll all excuse me I need to go check up on Arceus's progress with Genesect, we still need some food so I'll call in someone else to fill that role tonight," and with that, Victini teleported away, leaving all the teams to disperse before eliminations.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After the Ho-oh's managed to move Camerupt to his cabin, most of the team left at Camerupt's request, and soon only Kirlia and he remained.

"Something tells me that you aren't going to ask me to get you some water," Kirlia states bluntly.

"No, I'm not. What I am going to ask you is why you suddenly snapped during the game and gave Floette a panic attack and possibly earning Nuzleaf's hate?" Camerupt asked as he readjusted himself.

Kirlia let out a sigh before he started to explain, "It starts when I first evolved into a Kirlia. I lived in a very judgmental neighborhood that was mostly Pokémon whose gender matched their looks. So when a Kirlia starts walking down the street, guys start to call out thinking I'm a girl, but when they learn I'm a guy they start to mock me, and it hurt."

"Hurt, as in past-tense," Camerupt points out.

"Right, it used to hurt until I found a release; I started to work out, physically and mentally. Until I became a force of reckoning in my neighborhood and those who continued to tease me got a taste of my power. But I unconsciously developed an instinct to become angry and violent when people knowingly insult me for looking like a girl."

"Which is what happened after Pawniard called you a girl, right?"

"Yeah, and when I am violent I don't really target anyone, I just… go," Kirlia says disdained. "It's also why I want to become a Gallade, so that I look my gender and those insults will stop." After Kirlia finished explaining, Camerupt got a look of sympathy on his face, now knowing why insults on Kirlia's appearance affected him so much.

"I can understand why you would become angered by that, but right now I need to look out for the team and I need to know if this will be a problem. Now will it?" Camerupt asked sternly while looking at Kirlia carefully.

"No, it won't be a problem. I have a way to quell my anger, I just need some time to get it all together," Kirlia explained, staring right back at Camerupt. The two held the stare for a few seconds until Camerupt closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, I trust you to do this; just make sure it's not misplaced."

"Fair deal, well I'll let you rest now, I need to start getting things together," Kirlia said as he walked outside to let their team captain rest. When Kirlia walked outside he turned back to the cabin with a sad look crossing his face, 'well so much for not telling any lies.'

As Kirlia stood in silence, he began to walk away towards the woods to think, but for once he did not sense the pair of eyes watching him from the trees. After he left, the watching figure jumped from the tree onto the ground and was about to go after him when a voice called out to her.

"Grovyle! I need to talk to you!" Snubbull shouted as she darted out of the girl's cabin crossing the grounds quickly.

"What is it Snubbull? I don't have time to ignore you now…" Grovyle said sharply as she gave a slight glare.

"Well I'd just thought that you may want to actually pay attention to me now, and what I have to say," she said with a hint of deviousness.

"Well what is it, princess?" Grovyle said impatiently.

"Wow, someone like you is calling me royalty? That's a real honor your highness…" Snubbull said with mock enthusiasm and a dark grin. At her words, Grovyle froze and felt her heart stop suddenly.

"What did you just say…?"

"Oh, you heard me… _princess,_" she said with an all knowing grin on her face. At the word 'princess' Grovyle grabbed Snubbull's arm and ran to the beach where no one was around.

"Okay, talk, now! How do know that?" Grovyle said with worry and anger evident in her face.

"Simple, you dropped something this morning… something that holds a lot of your secrets… and has a nice red daisy on the front." Grovyle immediately knew what she was talking about; somehow, Snubbull got her diary and now knew everything.

"What do you want?" Grovyle asked in defeat.

"Hm?" Snubbull asked with interest.

"What do you want from me that will make you stay quiet about anything and everything?"

"Simple, serve me. And by that I mean vote with me, get me information on everyone else, and get me a drink or two in the future."

"Really?"

"Really." Grovyle then let out a sigh and bowed her head.

"Okay, you have a deal. Just one question?"

"Maybe, what is it?"

"How much did you read, and can I have it back?" Grovyle asked with some hope.

"Half, and no. Bye!" Snubbull said as she strolled away to leave a defeated Grovyle sitting on the beach.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: She was looking down with her head in her hands, "No, no, no, no, this is so bad! Do you know how many secrets I have in there!?" She looked at the camera in distress, "My whole life is practically in there and if she's read half she knows who I am, and if she reads the other half I'm dead! I need to get it back… but how can I… Sableye!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She looks up with a look of wonder on her face, "Huh, looks like Grovyle needs me to get something back, wonder what she has to offer?" she pulls out a small pearl and starts to nibble on it. "But geez, if everyone keeps asking me to do stuff like this I will never get to pull any pranks! Wait, I got a new idea!" she spins around and starts to fiddle with the toilet seat with a small black box that she pulled from nowhere… and when she's done she looks down at the ground.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: She walks in and sits down on the toilet, only to be blasted into the ceiling as an airbag deploys underneath her.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She is laughing uncontrollably. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Crobat was sitting in the usual clearing himself, Rampardos, and Pawniard held their meetings, but this time he sat alone in his thoughts.

"So who else on this team could I bring aboard this alliance? Nuzleaf would be an ideal candidate but he is always around Hypno, and I know I can't trust him. Poliwhirl is far too reckless in her rivalry with Oshawott, and Electabuzz is too independent and a loner. Everyone else is just too much of a goody two shoes or just plain weak, curses why there are no intelligent Pokémon on this team!" Crobat said aloud frustratingly.

"That's because you're looking in the wrong places," a voice called out from the tree line.

"What the!? Who's there?" Crobat called out as he looked out at the tree line in the voices direction, only to see nothing.

"That's not important now, what is important is that I have a solution to your little recruitment problem," the voice said again as it moved along the tree line. Crobat tried to match it with another voice, but couldn't recognize it, it sounded like it was distorted male's voice but also like a clear female voice, or a mix between the two.

"Well, what is your 'solution'?" Crobat asked warily while still following the voice.

"Simple, look at the opposing team, certainly there are some good candidates there."

"That's suicide, if I'm seen working with the other team…"

"Then don't get caught, now if you excuse me I have other matters I need to attend to," the voice said as it started to fade.

"Wait, who are you? And will I see you again?" Crobat asked in curiosity.

"Well where would the fun in that be if I told you? And as for when you'll hear from me next, don't expect anything new for a while, perhaps until the merge."

"Merge?"

"Teams are going to get too small for challenges, at that point we will all be targeting each other, it's only a matter of time…" the voice said as it disappeared into the trees without a sound. For a solid minute Crobat sat in silence until he spoke aloud.

"Who the hell was that?" He wondered for a bit until he thought about what the voice said, look at the other team. Crobat then mentally looked over the other team and found that there were a few good candidates.

"Well then, let's get to work," Crobat said as he took off to look for his new candidates.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Victini soon arrived back on the island with another legendary in tow to serve food; dinner was served that night by Entei who made some really good BBQ food that everyone enjoyed. Alongside his good food, Entei asked to cook the meal outside and have a nice little cookout that had everyone in high spirits. Even most of the Lugia's seemed to be having fun despite the oncoming elimination.

Zorua was trying to get everyone to join in a dance, mostly Riolu who chose to sit in the rafters of the pavilion while Scrafty was the only one to actually be dancing. Pikachu and Glaceon were having a nice simple talk, and not far from them was Fletchinder and Staravia in a nearby tree also talking, but Staravia kept moving closer to Fletchinder who didn't seem to mind at all. Grovyle was trying to go talk to Sableye or Kirlia, but kept getting pulled away by Snubbull. However Kirlia seemed very distracted and stood off to the side talking to Entei who seemed to have a very relaxed personality. Everyone else was just milling about, talking to each other or playing some games that Sableye dug up out of nowhere, literally.

After some time, Victini gathered the Legendary Lugia's and brought them down to the fire pit for elimination. Staravia was about to jump off the branch and join her team, but not before Fletchinder put a wing out to stop her.

"What are you doing, Fletchinder? I need to get going to the elimination," she said partially sad.

"I know, I just wana give ya something first," Fletchinder said with a sly grin.

"What is it?"

"This…" he then leaned forward quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek; leaving Staravia with a surprised red face. "Afterwards, wana go for a fly around the island?"

"Uh… I… sure," she said dreamily.

"Ripper! I'll see after, now you might wana get going," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll see you after!" she then jumped off the branch and shot off to the fire pit in high spirits. As she was flying away, Fletchinder looked on with a happy look of his own.

"Ah… that is one 'ell of a sheila."

"Hey Fletchinder!" a voice called out from bellow him; he then looked down to see Pikachu with a drink in hand.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" he asked as he flew down to the ground.

"It's going well, I've been having a nice conversation with Glaceon, I think she's finally opening up to everyone!"

"That's awesome, glad to hear she's talking to you, I saw how you have a bit of a crush on her so have some luck there mate," Fletchinder said with a smirk that had Pikachu blush a bit.

"Yeah, well don't think I didn't see that small kiss you gave Staravia, you love bird."

"Heh, got me there mate."

"Yep, hey how about you join me and Zorua in a few rounds of cards? We can pull in a few others as well."

"Sure, let's play!"

**0-0-O-0-0**

After all the Lugia's gathered down at the fire pit, everyone looked rather relaxed. No one was blaming anyone for the loss and the barbeque put everyone in a good mood.

"Alright Lugia's, your fourth elimination and right now you all look rather calm. Care to explain?" Victini asked curiously.

"Well, we all tried our hardest and ultimately they were a little better, there was no one person who botched the challenge and to top it all off the barbeque was an overall great environment for us as a team," Hypno explained. Everyone then offered their own form of agreement as Victini wondered if he should make Entei the co-host instead, but then decided to keep Genesect for his entertainment value, so long as he didn't try to kill Fletchinder again.

"Well that makes sense, so let us get this elimination over with so you can all go back to the barbeque," after Victini said this everyone seemed legitimately surprised, was their host being nice? Everyone was thinking it but no one said a word as Victini pulled out the poffins and begun to list off names.

_*insert dramatic music*_

"Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, Hypno, Crobat, Ursaring, Nuzleaf, Sableye, Staravia, and Rampardos, you are all safe for tonight, meaning Floette and Pawniard are on the chopping block," he announced happily as he tossed out the poffins with Psychic. After they were handed out, Hypno and Nuzleaf looked worried while Crobat had a confident smirk on his face.

Pawniard had a quiet grin on her face while Floette looked terrified, Victini then picked up the poffin with his hand and was lining up to throw it at either of the two, he then threw the poffin to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Floette.

"Floette, you are safe for tonight and Pawniard you are going home."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "I spoke with Electabuzz, Ursaring, and Poliwhirl to have them vote for Floette tonight, she can't float two feet without hiding under her flower. She is a weak link and needs to go, so I now ask… WHO CHOSE THE TIMID FLOWER OVER PAWNIARD?!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "I can understand Crobat's reasons to vote for Floette, but at least she tries to compete in challenges! Pawniard just sits in the back and does nothing at all; besides, Floette is respectful, unlike that lazy steel type..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "Floette is a sweet girl, really. And I don't think she really should have come here while being so timid. But right now Pawniard weighs this team down more than Floette, so…yeah."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "We need strong Pokémon on this team, and Floette isn't strong, simple as that."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Floette got her poffin with surprise, Pawniard was stunned, while Crobat was shell-shocked that his alliance member was voted out over a timid flower. Pawniard then shrugged her shoulders and left to retrieve her bags, when she got back she looked at her team and waved goodbye.

"Well, I would say nice meeting you all but I just don't really care, see yah all at the finale," and with that see got on the Wailord and was off.

"Well… that was a fairly un-dramatic ceremony; anywho I will send you all back to the barbeque now to enjoy your night, while I have to go check up on Genesect… ya'd think he'd learn after the first lawsuit…" Victini muttered before he teleported away and the Lugia's went back to the common ground except for Crobat and Rampardos who have yet to actually move.

"So great leader, what now? We just lost a member and we still have the pixie on our team," Rampardos said sarcastically.

"Well, we move forward past this setback, I've already put a new plan in motion," Crobat said as he shook himself out of shock and looked to the cookout to see two figures walking towards them.

"What is it? And it better be good because if you fail again I'm leaving this sorry alliance," he threatened with a low growl.

"I believe our new potential members could explain it," Crobat said with a wide smirk as he gestured to the two new figures who stepped into the fire light. Rampardos turned around in surprise to see Scrafty and Fraxure standing impatiently behind him.

"What do you want bat? I'm missing some good food back there," Fraxure said aggressively.

"Ya, what she said, and I'm missing my chance to show off my sweet dance moves," Scrafty joined in.

"Wait, you want to bring in people from the other team, are you insane?!" Rampardos cried out.

"Bring us into what, exactly?" Fraxure asked curiously.

"I want to bring you two into my… our alliance. We lost our third member tonight and are in desperate need of new allies," Crobat explained whilst ignoring Rampardos.

"An alliance? Like a pact or sumthing?" Scrafty asked, clearly confused.

"I mean, we all work together to get further in the game, and if we have people on both teams, we can control the votes to work in our favor, so we can dispose of… certain competitors. "

"So you want us to work for you, and in return we get farther in the game?" Fraxure asked, clearly thinking it over.

"Exactly, however I cannot control you teams votes, but I can try to persuade certain members to vote for a specific target on either team," Crobat said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm in," Fraxure said bluntly, "But when I say I want someone gone I want them gone, got it?"

"I make no promises, but I will do my best, and you Scrafty?" Crobat said as he looked to the scuffle Pokémon, along with Fraxure and Rampardos. She looked between the three of them and gave a small sigh.

"Alright, fine. It's not like I got any friends to rely on in this hole, just no funny business 'kay?" she said with a slight glare.

"Excellent, welcome to Team Shadows."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, Crobat has lost a member of his alliance but brought in two more, from the other team nonetheless, you sneaky bat you. But yeah, Pawniard was a bottom list character that was pretty much cannon fodder and I had no preference to her. There were some interesting things I believe I included for future use, Kirlia's rage, Grovyle and Snubbull, and now a strange voice that guided Crobat, you do you think it is? All this and more answered in future chapters, so stay tuned for Total Drama Pokemon Island!<p>

Also a side note, in my profile I will post little fun facts about eliminated contestants so check that out! As for the story, I am going to finish this story and do my best to update more frequently, it's mainly college and trying to retain my sanity that takes away most of my time, but no mater what I will finish this story! Count on that!

**Pawniard: "zzzzzzzz... wha, what? Oh, review and that crap... zzzzz"**


	7. Chapter 7: Talent Ho!

Greetings and bienvenue everybody, guess what time it is? That's right it's a chapter update and I'm wasting no time getting in to it, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Talent Ho!<strong>

Everything on the island was peaceful, and it was very peaceful to a particular yellow mouse, who was lying on his back in Team Flame's usual meeting spot. Pikachu let out a light sigh and continued to stare up at the passing clouds thinking to himself in a rare moment of quiet.

"Man, things have been going great these last few days, I've been able to hold a conversation with Glaceon; and Snubbull has been out of everyone's hair since the last challenge, this is all great," Pikachu thought aloud with a smile on his face.

"I know right!" a new voice called from behind Pikachu, he then turned his head to see Zorua walking into the clearing.

"Hey, Zorua how's it going?" Pikachu asked his friend.

"Meh could be going a bit better but they are still good nonetheless," she responded as she sat beside him.

"What's going on?"

"I've been working with Sableye for the past few days to try and get Riolu to at least crack a smile, but we've gotten nothing…" she said down trodden. "And on top of all of that, Kirlia has been distant from everyone and Grovyle has been acting very weird lately and it pretty concerning."

Suddenly Pikachu's good mood dropped and was replaced by worry, "Well I can't really help much with Riolu, but as for Kirlia and Grovyle, if something is wrong with them we owe them as friends to help if we can," he said while sitting up.

"Well what could we do?"

"You two can start by not worrying about me, I'm fine," Kirlia stated as he walked into the clearing looking fairly stoic to the surprised looks of Pikachu and Zorua.

"Kirlia, dude, what are you doing here?" Pikachu asked lamely.

"I called a meeting, remember?" Kirlia stated as he leaned against a large rock in the clearing.

"Oh, right…"

As Pikachu awkwardly rubbed his head, Zorua stepped in, "Look, Kirlia we're just worried. Ever since the baseball challenge ended you have been distant from everyone, so distant you haven't noticed that Grovyle has been running around like a madwoman acting very weird."

"I know I have been acting cold and distant, but it's nothing for you two to worry about, I have it under control," Kirlia said with a calm expression, the two had a stare off for a few seconds until Kirlia looked away, "Speaking of which, where is Grovyle?"

Zorua raised an eyebrow at the change of subject but played along, "I don't know, like I said she's been acting weird lately," both Pokémon then looked at Pikachu for a possible answer, who in turn just shrugged.

"Well, let's just start now, I'm sure she'll turn up at one point," Kirlia stated before beginning their small recap on the last challenge and way's to make it further in the competition. But during his speech, Pikachu and Zorua shared a glance with each other with the same thing in mind; something was up with their alliance captain.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Across the island on the beach, Snubbull was lounging on a reclineable chair with an umbrella blocking the sun from her eyes with an empty glass in her hand. "Ah, this is the life wouldn't you say Grovyle?" Snubbull asked the wood gecko who was sitting glumly under a tree, "… Answer me."

Grovyle looked up with hatred in her eyes as she grudgingly said, "Pecha perfect…"

"Excellent, now can you fetch me another lemonade, and when you get back I want you to update me on everything you've learned about the others."

"Then let me kill two birds with one stone, we're out of lemonade and I found out nothing of interest about anyone," Grovyle stated as she folded her arms in defiance.

Snubbull sat up and turned to look back at Grovyle, "What?"

"I said that I learned…"

"No, I know what you said, but I don't believe it, now what did you learn?"

"Like I said, nothing," she said as she glared at the small bulldog.

"Well then, that's a shame," Snubbull said coolly, "I guess now that since I know nothing new about anyone, I guess I'll look at you a bit more," she said as she pulled out Grovyle's diary.

Her eyes shot open as Snubbull started to open her book of secrets, "Wait! There are some things I know…" Grovyle said hurriedly.

"Oh?" Snubbull stopped opening the diary and turned back to look at Grovyle, "Well? I'm waiting…"

Grovyle sighed in defeat before speaking, "I heard Phantump is allergic to Oran berries, Pikachu is a Baccer player for his high school, and Zorua has been trying to make Riolu laugh."

"Is that it? Really? Well I guess that'll do for right now, but when you get back with a new drink I want to hear some more information."

"But I!"

"And if you ever hold back again with information again I'll be sure to read more past the point you begged me to not read past, _and _I may accidently lose a page in the center of camp. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Snubbull said sweetly with a wide grin.

"… Fine, I'll be back soon," Grovyle muttered as she stood up and started to walk back to camp.

"And less ice this time!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: Her head was in her hands, looking very depressed. "Why, why, why did **_**Snubbull**_**, of all people, find **_**my**_** diary?! And to make things worse I haven't had a single moment to talk to Sableye alone without Snubbull watching me like a Fearow, and on top of all that I have to keep this all secret from my friends because if Snubbull learns I told them, she'll tell the world who I am, and I don't want that at all. What can I do?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Grovyle got back to camp, she looked around to hopefully find Sableye, but saw only Ursaring with Phantump and Inkay, and Crobat playing chess with Hypno. She let out a sigh and got a new drink out of the dining hall and walked back to give some more information to Snubbull.

As she left, another Pokémon walked out of the cabins and saw Grovyle walking glumly out of camp and to the beach. While watching, Ursaring called out to her, "Hey, Sableye, do you still wana play with us?"

"Sure thing!" Sableye called back and dashed over to her and the two 'kids' of camp. "Hey, do you know what's up with Grovyle? She seems down lately." She asked as she sat down.

"No, but whatever it is I hope she gets better," Ursaring responded as she shuffled a deck of Uno cards.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Sableye muttered under her breath. "Anywho, how are you two?" she asked referring to Phantump and Inkay.

"I'm doing AMAZING!" Inkay shouted as she flew up and spun in the air.

"I feel pretty good…" Phantump said quietly with a small smile.

"Why don't you feel great? It's a great day out and we're playing a fun game! Put a bigger smile on your face!" Inkay spoke excitedly as she flew down and picked Phantump up into the air and spun him around with her.

"Okay… I feel great," Phantump said with a bit more excitement and a wider smile.

"That's the spirit!" Inkay shouted out to the annoyance of Crobat. "But put more smile into it next time okay?"

"Okay…" he lets out with another wide smile and goes along with their little sky dance.

As the two continued their little happy dance, Sableye and Ursaring smile to themselves at their friends little antics. They had such different personalities but got along better than most people on the island; it definitely put a smile on their faces.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ursaring asked as she dealt out the cards.

"I'll go," Sableye said as she slid a green three onto the pile and waited for Phantump to make his move. But before he could make his choice a loud familiar noise filled the camp grounds.

"Hello everyone still on this island! Meet me at the amphitheater for today's challenge, and for those of you who don't know what an amphitheater is, it's the outdoors stage next to the fields. Now move it people, Victini, out." After the announcement, all four Pokémon looked down in disappointment as they packed up their game and left or the amphitheater.

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad?" Sableye said optimistically. In response Hypno and Crobat from the table over gave her a deadpan expression. "Okay, fair point."

**0-0-O-0-0**

After everyone gathered at the amphitheater and sat down on the log benches, neither Victini nor Genesect had appeared yet, so everyone started to make conversation. Fletchinder had his wing around Staravia and was chatting with Camerupt; after Pawniard's elimination the two birds solidified their relationship and everyone was happy for the two.

Not far from them Kricketune was admiring the craftsmanship of the stage below them; it had very ornate designs on the frame that held red velvet curtains. "I must say, this is a very well designed stage, I wonder what events would be performed here?"

"I dunno, maybe a big spectacular musical or something?" Zorua responded as she and Pikachu sat beside him.

Victini's voice called out from the speakers when everyone had arrived, "You're close Zorua, todays challenge is…" Victini appeared on stage in a dazzling display of fire and psychic energy that he used to morph into shapes of other legendries. When all the fire fizzled out he took a low bow and spoke up again, "A talent show!"

While everyone was still in wow at Victini's beautiful display he walked forward and took hold of a microphone, "That's right everyone for today slash, tonight's challenge; you will all be taking part in our very own Total Drama Pokémon Island talent show! The rules are simple, you select a talent you can perform and you will present it in front of the judges, who will be myself and Genesect. We will then give you a point value and the performer with the highest score will win the challenge for their team. Now any questions?" Victini asked.

Hypno raised a hand and asked, "Can we work with someone from our team?"

"Yes, yes you can. But you will still get the point value of one person, so make sure it's a good talent," Victini answered as he walked along the stage to a pile of miscellaneous items. "You can dig through these items for any kind of prop to use, and because I am oh, so generous I am giving you guys until sunset to prepare and practice your talents, so, get to talenting and prepare to be judged. Go!"

**0-0-O-0-0**

Grovyle was sitting on a log by herself wondering what talent she could perform, luckily for her Snubbull ran off on her own to practice. While Grovyle was in thought, Zorua snuck up behind her with a loud, "Hey!"

"Gah! Oh geez, Zorua you gave me a mini heart attack," Grovyle let out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't Snubbull.

"Hehe, sorry but I wanted to see what you're going to do for a talent; so, what are you doing?" she asked while sitting down next to Grovyle.

"Eh, not really sure I might do some parkour, I'm pretty good at that. What are you going to do?"

"A magic act with Scrafty as my assistant, it should go well. Now, why have you been acting so weird lately?" Zorua asked with a now serious face on.

"W-what are you talking about?" Grovyle asked nervously.

"Look, Grovyle we're friends and I'm looking out for you, if something is wrong you can tell me," she said concerned.

"Look, it's just… it's complicated and I can't do much, please understand," Grovyle half explained, watching out for Snubbull, "I need to go practice, you should too…" with that Grovyle sat up and walked away, leaving a confused Zorua behind.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"So, Hypno, are you sure this is going to work?" Nuzleaf asked curiously as they walked to dugouts from the baseball challenge for some props.

"I am certain this will get some laughs from Victini, not to mention it's a pretty good routine to begin with, we just need to tweak it a bit," he said as he picked up a bat and glove.

"Alright, I believe you, now let's knock this out of the park," Nuzleaf said in determination as he took the bat from Hypno.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Team Shadows were sitting together behind the dining hall discussing the plans, "Alright, I am going to be conducting some chemistry, Rampardos will be doing a… high jump, was it?" Crobat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a talent, so yeah I'm jumping high in the air," Rampardos said with a grunt wile leaning against the wall.

"Alright, and what about you two?"

"I'm performing an old Dragon Dance ritual, pretty flashy but not too big, it's all I really know", Fraxure said while picking her teeth.

"Well I'm doin some kind o' magic act with Zorua, problem is I don't know much bout magic," Scrafty said with a shrug.

"Actually that's good, during you're act I need you to mess up, and make it look like an accident," Crobat said with a glint in his eye.

"Um… not too sure bout that, if I'm caught then I'm dead," she said worriedly.

"You've given them no reason to dislike you, just keep strong with the lie it was a mistake, I'm certain you can pull it off," Crobat said smoothly.

"Uh, alright I'll give it a shot," Scrafty said with concern in her voice.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In a small clearing in the forest Riolu was meditating, focusing his energy into his palms with a number of broken trees and rocks surrounding him. With the one exception of a single strong standing bolder that had a few dents in it. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he thrust a Force Palm forward with such incredible speed and power that the boulder shattered on impact into thousands of pieces.

When the stone broke, Riolu smiled to himself at his success. His smile then disappeared as the dust settled to reveal a frightened Pikachu standing behind the rock. "Pikachu," Riolu acknowledged the electric mouse.

"H-h-hey, that was kind of scary…" Pikachu said as he tried to stop himself from trembling.

"It's what my training has amounted to, I'm strong enough to evolve but I need to be with my master to do so," Riolu said as he flexed his paw.

Pikachu soon stopped trembling and looked at Riolu, "What do you mean?"

"Riolu's from my village are told that the only friend they should have is their master, and when the Riolu is strong enough, the master solidifies the friendship and the Riolu can evolve to repeat the process."

"Umm… and your whole village lives like this?" Pikachu asked with skepticism.

"That is what my master has told me on our journeys."

"And have you ever returned to your village, you know to have a check up on your progress?" Pikachu asked looking for some information that could maybe help Zorua.

"I have not been back there in years; in fact I've never seen it, Riolu's are given a master while they are eggs as to not get attached to their parents," at this explanation Pikachu's eyes shot open in surprise.

He then put on a nervous smile and responded, "Well, that is certainly a strange way to live a life, but I respect that. And this was all told to you by your master?"

Riolu then put on a small smile, "Yes it was, along with a number of other things in life such as do not trust the League, and thank you for respecting that, at least you can understand my life, unlike that petrous Zorua…"

"Yeaaaaah… well I need to go practice, see you at the show!" and with that Pikachu ran off quickly leaving Riolu to his meditation.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "Okay, after Zorua said that she was trying to get Riolu to laugh, I just thought he didn't have a funny bone in him. So I went to talk to him to get why he didn't like showing his emotions to, you know get both sides of the story, but I think it's much bigger than Zorua or Riolu know… Arceus this is going to be crazy."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon the sun was setting and the stage was ready for people to show what they were made of, some people looked excited, others looked nervous, and others well… looked. Victini then appeared on stage again with a display of fire and psychic energy, soon followed by Genesect who flew in from above with a cloud of smoke swirling around him; when he landed he pulled out an electric guitar and played a loud, guitar solo, even Fletchinder was impressed.

When the two finished their little display, Victini grabbed the microphone and called out to the contestants, "Good evening competitors! Are you ready to show us and the world what you can do? I hope so, otherwise you might get the boot off the island, now let's get started!" Victini flew over to the judges table alongside Genesect, when they sat down Victini called up the first talent," First up is Phantump!"

Phantump soon floated up on stage with a pot of dirt, when he got up he stood there with a nervous face on. After a few seconds of silence he closed his eyes in concentration, when he opened them again they were glowing green, suddenly a few seeds shot out from his hands into the dirt pot. At first nothing happened, suddenly roots erupted from the pot and started to morph and take shape; when they stopped moving a wood sculpture of Ursaring, Inkay, and himself stood on the stage.

"Impressive sculpture, Phantump, I like the nature feeling from it," Victini complimented Phantump.

"Decent details, but looks weird with the small pot, still like it though," Genesect muttered.

"Thank you…" Phantump floated off stage with his statue in tow, when he got off stage, Ursaring and Inkay complimented his sculpture of them.

Ursaring was called up next where she performed a coordinators routine in which she made a glowing crystal ball with Sunny Day, Protect, and Ice Punch. Following her was Glaceon who also made a sculpture, this one with ice instead of wood.

When she finished and Camerupt thawed the stage out, Electabuzz walked on stage with a bucket of miscellaneous objects, the most notable being balls. He picked out three colored balls and started to juggle them, slowly adding more and more items to his cycle. When he finished, Electabuzz was juggling around ten different items.

After he walked offstage Victini raised an eyebrow, "to be honest, I was expecting something a bit more unique from him."

"Deal with it!" he shouted out at Victini as he sat down.

"Alright, next up is Pikachu!" Victini called out while looking down at a list of all the contestants. Pikachu walked onto the stage with a bucket of strange looking footballs with rings around them, "Where did you get all those Baccer balls?"

"Some of them are mine, found some others in the pile, and I'm going to be hitting some targets in the stands," Pikachu explained as he pointed to a number of paper targets in the stands away from everyone. He reached into the bucket and tossed one in the air where he hit hard with his tail sending it spinning through the air, hitting the closest target dead center. Pikachu continued this as he further and smaller targets, eventually ending his act by hitting a target directly behind Victini by putting a curve on the ball.

"Geez… Well I must say I liked your talent Pikachu, though I would have appreciated it if you asked if you could put a target behind me…" Victini said in a deadpan voice.

"Sorry," Pikachu apologized while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You have good aim, but I'm not really that impressed," Genesect stated bluntly to the surprise of a few people.

"Alright then… Rampardos, you're up," Victini said recovering from Genesect's harsh judging; usually he loved anything to do with Baccer.

When Rampardos walked up on stage he stood in the center, crouched low, and jumped roughly ten feet in the air before landing and walking off stage. He sat down and stared at a confused Victini, "What? I don't have a talent."

"… Kirlia, please impress us…" Victini said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kirlia calmly walked on stage with a speaker in one hand and a piece of cardboard in the other, after dropping the cardboard flat on the ground and placing the speaker not far from it, he hit play and stepped on the cardboard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kirlia: "Before any of you make judgments, I do like dancing a lot, it's in my blood. But because I kept getting mocked for it, I change up my style a bit, to something a bit more… impressive." He smirked widely.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

((_Authors note: The song used for Kirlia's talent is called __Android porn by Kraddy__. Yes that is the name of the song))_

The music started with some light beeps and a techno paced theme, then slowly lowered the bass until there were loud bass drops coming from the speaker. Kirlia's arms then started to move in a speratic motion where he popped and locked them consistently, giving them a robotic motion to them. Soon his legs followed as he dropped low to the floor where he flipped upside down until he stood on his hands; pushing off with one hand he started to spin around on one hand until he lowed himself onto his head where he continued to spin quickly.

Suddenly he stopped and pushed off the ground with both hands, sending him into the air where he flipped midair to land on his feet. From there he performed another backflip as he landed on his hands once again only to start spinning and flipping his entire body while releasing some visible psychic energy to add to the flare of his breakdance. Then, as the song neared the end, Kirlia gave one final push off the ground as he flipped upright and landed on the cardboard in a kneeling position with a small wave of energy released from his point of impact.

When he looked up at everyone, he saw almost everyone wide eyed and mouth agape. Looking over at Victini and Genesect, Kirlia saw he made a very good impression with his talent.

"Holy Arceus… Kirlia… I don't know what to say other than… Wow, I think it goes without saying you hold the lead right now. Genesect?"

While Victini gave his verdict and then asked him of the same thing, Genesect knew he couldn't push down this act because it was so good, so he begrudgingly answered, "Yeah… really good…"

With a satisfied smile, Kirlia gathered his props and walked off stage to join his friends. Before he could sit down however, Camerupt motioned him over.

"What is it Camerupt?" Kirlia asked practically knowing what it was about.

"I noticed that your mood is different from when we talked, perhaps what you are doing is working?" he asked while looking at Sableye walking up on stage.

"Yeah, it's going well. Almost done with being rage free," he said with a smile.

"That's good, I feel like we are going to need your strength in future challenges."

"I'm glad to know I am that needed."

"Indeed, now run off to your friends and great talent by the way," Camerupt finished with a smile at his teammate and friend.

"Thanks, and can't wait to see yours," and with that Kirlia walked off to join Zorua, Pikachu, and Grovyle, who looked happy to be around her friends.

As Kirlia walked away, a serious face crossed Camerupts face. "I know you can hide your emotions and feelings well Kirlia, I just hope you are not hiding them from me," he said to himself.

Back on the stage, Sableye was starting her talent, which started with her splitting herself with Double Team into about twenty copies. A familiar tune started to play over the speakers for anyone who enjoyed classic pop music…

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking,  
>In the dark.<br>Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops,  
>Your heart.<em>

Sableye's clones started to twitch their arms up and their heads to the side, marching in place.

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before,  
>You make it.<br>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between,  
>The eyes.<br>You're paralyzed!_

They all then began to walk forward with their arms outstretched to the real Sableye who acted afraid. When they all reached her, they crowded around her to block everyone's view of her, a few seconds later they all moved to reveal Sableye dressed in a red leather jacket, black pants and shoes.

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night!_

Sableye and her clones then continued the entire Thriller dance and song, complete with a moonwalk from Sableye and her doing the impossible lean forward with her shoes flat on the ground. When she neared the end all her clones burst into smoke, surrounding the real Sableye.

… _Your body starts to shiver  
>For no mere mortal can resist<br>The evil of the thriller  
>Can you dig it?!<em>

She then let out deep maniacal laugh that echoed across the island. After she finished, everyone was in a similar state to Kirlia's talent, in awe and shock.

"Kirlia…" Victini started off.

"Yeah," he responded with wide eyes.

"I think you may have been dethroned…"

"I'm cool with that."

"Genesect?"

"Oh yeah, Sableye you are now in the lead," Genesect announced with finality.

"Sweet, now if you can excuse me I need to take care of some business," and with that she herself disappeared in a cloud of smoke, dropping the clothes on stage.

Silence took over everyone "How does she do dat?" Scrafty asked to no one in particular. When no one responded, Victini decided to put the challenge back on track.

"Okay, next up is Camerupt," the Eruption Pokémon walked onto the stage and started to blow a variety of smoke rings, sending them dancing between each other, taking on strange and unique shapes. When he finished, some others were nodding their heads in approval before Victini spoke, "Well it wasn't thriller but it was still pretty good, no enough to beat Sableye but still pretty good."

"Meh," Genesect stated bluntly.

While Camerupt walked offstage, Victini called up the next contestant, "Floette, you're up flower girl… Floette?" he asked looking around for the fairy type, "Has anyone seen Floette?"

Everyone looked around quickly to see if they could find her, but to no avail; Nuzleaf then stood up quickly and dashed off without a word. Hypno followed his path with his gaze to see a flash of white and green duck behind a tree, smiling to himself he said, "I think Nuzleaf found her, just give them a bit."

After Nuzleaf spotted Floette behind a tree hiding, he immediately ran over, "Floette hey! Why are you hiding back here?" He asked while kneeling down in front of her.

"I-I'm just nervous, I-I don't know if my t-talent is any g-good. E-everyone has great t-talents but I… I don't know about mine…" she stuttered nervously as she ducked behind her flower looking down.

"Hey, I'm sure it's great, and you don't have to worry too much, I'll be right here," Nuzleaf smiled warmly. When Floette looked up at Nuzleaf, the sun was finally setting and the rays were bouncing off Nuzleaf's face.

"O-okay… let's go," she said as a heavy blush crossed her face. Nuzleaf smiled again as he stood up and held a hand out for Floette to climb into. He walked onto stage and pulled a microphone stand at Floette's request. She took off from his hand and floated in front of the microphone and gave a grateful smile to Nuzleaf. He flashed a smile right back and a thumbs up as he walked off stage into the front row, there to support Floette.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Floette: "I-I really like Nuzleaf helping me out l-like that, he is really nice, c-charming, handsome…" Floette froze in fear at what she said aloud.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "Floette's a nice girl, a bit timid but still, she seems like she cares about everyone a lot and only wants the best for everyone." He spits out his worn out toothpick and puts a new one in his mouth, "I'm glad that she's willing to step out of her comfort zone a bit to do something new like a talent show."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_((Authors note: For Floette's talent she sings __Fireflies by Owl City__, if you want to know what I had in mind for what she would sound like, search Nightcore - Fireflies female cover))_

A light pleasant melody filled the speakers with soft beeps and pings in a calming tune, Floette then begins to sing with a surprisingly confident voice, but it wasn't that which caught everyone's ears. It was the fact that it sounded like Arceus himself blessed her voice, immediately everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Floette:_ You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Mhmm_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>And leave tear drops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause everything is never as it seems<em>

As Floette continued her song, nearly everyone was entranced with her voice. While she was finishing up the song, Hypno made his was down the stands to where Nuzleaf sat jaw slack and eyes wide. "I see that you are impressed."

"Uh-huh…" Nuzleaf responded dumbly as Floette finished the song with a light smile. After the music stopped nearly every burst into applause while the hosts stood stock still; when the applause stopped Victini stood up and looked right at Floette.

"Floette, what the hell. This entire show you stay quiet and sit in the back, and now you come on stage and absolutely stun us with your voice, so what the hell," Victini said wide eyed.

"Pretty much what Victini said, amazing," Genesect stated plainly.

"S-so…?"

Both judges stood confused for a second before they realized they didn't score her talent, "Oh right, yeah while this was amazing, we are having a singing challenge in the future and I'm certain you would win, but for right now this is for crazy talents, but you were still amazing so you are tied with Sableye, sound fair?"

"Y-yeah…" Floette smiled lightly that they loved her talent. When she got off stage she flew right up to Hypno and the slightly stunned Nuzleaf, "How'd I do?"

"You did wonderful Floette, and Nuzleaf agrees wholeheartedly, am I right?"

"Y-yeah, you were amazing Floette…" Nuzleaf said nervously. There were two reactions to Nuzleaf's nervousness, Floette blushed heavily, and Hypno looked at him in surprise.

Was Nuzleaf finally realizing things? Hypno thought to himself as he observed Nuzleaf rub the back of his head nervously and Floette continue to blush. "So, shall we watch the next talent?" he asked to his friends.

"Um, y-yeah sure," Nuzleaf stuttered.

"Okay…"

When all three sat down, Nuzleaf kept glancing over at Floette who was sitting rather close to him, this of course did not go unnoticed by Hypno who smiled to himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "Floette likes Nuzleaf, but Nuzleaf is pretty oblivious despite hitting on a multitude of girls back home and some here, and now Nuzleaf may be realizing that Floette has feelings for him. In all honesty, it's only a matter of time until they actually get together."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She has a counter hat on, a calculator in one hand while a chart behind her, "Okay so I got more than a week from Snubbull, Fraxure, Camerupt, and Oshawott; less than from Scrafty, Fletchinder, and Zorua. Finally everyone else is past two weeks, alright all bets are in now let's see how long it takes those two."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Floette shocked everyone, talents became pretty uneventful, well at least nothing to impress either judges. Zorua and Scrafty started their magic act, but mid-way through Scrafty tripped on her pants and spilled a multitude of props and items across the stage, practically ruining the act.

"I'm sorry girl, I was just really nervous I wasn't watching my feet…"

"It's fine, don't worry."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: She looked genuinely embarrassed, "I know I said I was going to sabotage the act, but I actually did trip on my own pants. Guess things just worked out for me…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Next up on the talent list Staravia lit a single match with a close Brave Bird. Grovyle jumped from tree to tree throwing in some flips here and there. And Kricketune preformed his own cover of a song, though while he had a good voice he couldn't match up with Floette.

"Geez, three musical acts in one show, how original could you get?" Genesect joked to Victini.

"Well you put two of them in first mate so they obviously they can't be that bland, then again everything is bland and boring to you," Fletchinder joked from behind the co-host. Victini could see the frustration in Genesect's eyes as his cannon started to hum.

"I do have Arceus on speed dial you know right?" Victini threatened him as the cannon died down.

"I am going to kill him at one point though."

"Dude, take a chill pill he's just joking with you."

"Gonna kill him," Genesect said through gritted teeth.

"Let it go man, he's not worth the trouble. Let's just move on alright, next is Fraxure!" Victini called out as the dragon walked on stage and performed an intricate Dragon Dance that impressed a lot of the contestants and made Victini raise an eyebrow. But the impressiveness stops there with Inkay who floats up with microphone and tries to perform a comedy routine that just has everyone shift in their seats awkwardly.

The host put his head in his hand as Fletchinder was next on the list. When he flew on stage Victini could hear Genesect growl and Fletchinder let out long sigh. "Look before I start, I wanna say something first ya bogan. I know ya hate me, and you're goanna score me low, but let me have a fair go." The aussie bird said as he took off into the air quickly where he flew in intricate patterns with twists and turns, leaving behind a trail of ash and soot.

Fletchinder made about three different shapes in the sky as he landed on the ground, but Genesect himself thought it was the end, so he stood up to criticize the bird heavily; however he was stopped by Fletchinder holding up his wing and saying, "I'm not done yet bogan."

He then looked up and shot three individual Embers into each of his ash shapes where they all proceeded to light up brightly into beautiful fiery pieces of art. The one on the far right took on the shape of Moltres, while the one on the left looked like Entei; but the one in the middle caught Victini's eye, it was himself.

"This… this… this is amazing, Fletchinder and very brown nosing, but I still love it!" Victini said in awe with sparkles in his eyes

"I hate it," Genesect stated bluntly.

"Why am I not surprised…" Fletchinder muttered as he hopped off the stage with an annoyed expression on his face. When he sat down beside Staravia, she gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek which caused Fletchinder to smile.

"I liked it a lot," she said kindly.

"Thanks, I'll get over his bodgy attitude though; besides, I can't be feel down when we got a ripper date tonight," he reassured her with a kind smile that caused her to blush.

While the two literal love birds smiled and laughed, Hypno and Nuzleaf were next up on stage. Oddly enough, only Hypno walked on stage first. "Hello everyone, I hope you are having a good night tonight as I am making an important announcement," he said in an over exaggerated voice. "Due to the Lugia's close lose at the baseball challenge; I decided to get together a full baseball team when I get back home to Saffron City…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up, Hypno, you're making a baseball team and you didn't even ask me? I'm hurt," Nuzleaf said in mock hurt. "You know damn well I'm a good baseball player," he explained as he walked on stage with a bat in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nuzleaf. But if it is any consolation I do want to put you on the team, you just need to learn the names of the players first."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard."

"You have to remember though that baseball player's now-a-days get the strangest nicknames…"

"I'm sure they aren't too bad," Nuzleaf said confidently.

"Alright, Well, let's see, we have Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..."

"That's what I want to find out."

"What?"

"I'm asking you what are the player's names."

"I'm telling you Who's on first, What's on second..."

"Are you going to be the manager?"

"Yes."

"You gonna be the coach as well?"

"Indeed."

"And you don't know the player's names?"

"Well I should and I do."

"Well then who's on first?"

"Yes."

"I mean the guy's name."

"Who."

"The guy on first."

"Who."

"The first baseman."

"Who."

"The guy playing..."

"Who is on first!"

"What are ya asking me for!" Nuzleaf shouts out at Hypno in frustration.

As the two continue their act, nearly everyone is on the floor rolling in laughter, gasping for breath as the two keep the well scripted word play. Even some of the harder skinned Pokémon like Genesect, Rampardos, and even Riolu were cracking smiles.

"Alright let me get this straight," Nuzleaf says with a frustrated voice, "I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a damn!

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't give a damn!"

"Oh yes, that is our shortstop…"

"bvfyuds!?..." Nuzleaf makes a strange noise and falls over anime style. When it's all over, Riolu is trying his best not to laugh, but no one else is even trying; even Genesect can't speak from laughing too much.

"Oh my… Hypno… Nuzleaf…" Victini got out from between breaths, "That was absolutely hilarious… Top score… right above Sableye and Floette… oh god my sides," Victini finished off as he fell over to catch his breath.

As Victini gave his verdict, the two comedians walked off stage with wide smiles, "Told you it would work," Hypno said with a smirk.

"You honestly think I doubted you?" Nuzleaf responded with another smirk.

After everyone had calmed down, there were not too many other impressive acts left. Oshawott performed an impromptu Swords Dance with his scalchop that ended in him cutting up a large log. Riolu decimated a large rock with a single Force Palm, but he scored low as some of the shards flew and smacked Genesect on the head, earning the small jackal a glare from the co-host.

When the rocks were cleared away, Crobat preformed some chemistry that ended similarly to Riolu when it blew up in his face and sent some foul smelling liquid onto Genesect. Snubbull raised a few eyebrows with a rainbow colored Solar Beam sent clear into the sky, and Poliwhirl ended it with some decent beatboxing.

"Well, I must say that there were some more impressive talents than I thought there would be, and others were about as bad as they could get," Victini announced as he looked over the talents. "Some of you guys absolutely knocked it out of the park, while others fell flatter than a Stunfisk."

Some contestants looked really pleased with themselves while others, like Inkay, looked down dejectedly. "Anywho, the standings are as follows; Hypno and Nuzleaf take first place, Floette and Sableye tie for second and Kirlia represents the Ho-oh's in third place, meaning the Legendary Lugia's win!" As all the Lugia's started to cheer loudly, the Ho-oh's put their heads down in defeat, "Okay now, Ho-oh'sI am giving you all thirty minutes to figure out who you are voting for tonight, so chose quickly and I'll see you all soon."

While everyone was dispersing, Fletchinder stayed siting with a single thought running through his mind; Genesect always had something bad to say to the Ho-oh's, but virtually nothing to the Lugia's. Did he purposely rate everyone bad so that there would be a chance he could get booted? "Nah, what am I saying, I'm just letting his hate get to me…"

"You say something Fletchinder?" Staravia asked with confusion on her face.

"It's nothing, come on let's go for a short fly," he responded with a kind smile.

"Okay," she smiled right back.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When the challenge ended, Kirlia told the rest of Team Flame to meet him at their usual spot, but Grovyle quickly slipped away saying that she was going to be late. This was one of the only moments she had to find Sableye without Snubbull knowing what she is up to. As she made her way to the center of camp she started to look around wildly for any sign of the ghostly prankster, "Damn it! Where is she?"

"Where's who?" a voice asked behind Grovyle, and in panic she spun around hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. But it seems like luck was a bit on her side tonight as the voice belonged to Inkay.

"By Virizion, you gave me a heart attack, Inkay," Grovyle said as she let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry… so who are you looking for?" the small squid asked curiously.

"I'm looking for Sableye, I need to talk to her really badly right now."

"What for? If you don't mind me asking," she asked curiosity more evident in her voice.

"Well, I really can't say; I just need her to do a big favor for me, something really important, so do you know where she is?" Grovyle asked strained.

"Well, I think I saw her go into the dining hall, but that was right after the challenge so I don't know if she has moved or anything," Inkay responded after thinking for a while.

"Thank you so much, Inkay, you seriously have no idea how much you've helped."

"No problem! Now if you excuse me I need to go find some sugar and a saxophone," and with that she flew off into the woods.

Grovyle stood in place for a few seconds in confusion before a new voice interrupted her thoughts, "A strange one isn't she?" This time when Grovyle spun around it was Sableye wearing her counters hat and holding a notebook and calculator in her hand.

"Sableye! Just the girl I needed to see," Grovyle cried out in happiness.

"A buh buh, before you start, let's go somewhere private," Sableye said holding up a finger and started to walk away. She then walked up the pavilion beams onto the roof and sat down waiting for Grovyle. She herself then joined the prankster soon enough and started to talk. "Alright, so what do you want?"

"I need you to steal something of mine back from Snubbull, she's using it to blackmail me and with that information she could wreck my life," Grovyle explained quickly, looking around for the pink menace.

"Alright, but what do I get for stealing you diary back?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-! How did you know it was my diary?!" Grovyle asked with wide eyes.

"I read the last chapter, duh. Now what are you going to give me for stealing it back?" Sableye responded like it was common knowledge.

"But…"

"Do you want it back or not?" Sableye said impatiently.

"Yeah, more than anything," she answered with confusion still in her tone.

"So what do I get for stealing it back?"

"This…" Grovyle pulled out a sizable emerald from behind her back that had Sableye drooling the second it was brought out. "So do we have a…"

"DEAL!" she took Grovyle's free hand and shook it rapidly, "But I can't get it back now, I have no idea where it is and what she would do if she found it was gone; I'll wait until the next challenge you guys lose so you get it back and she goes home in one go, sound good?"

"Yeah, that actually works a lot better, thank you Sableye," Grovyle said with gratitude,

"No problem, now excuse me as I finalize all these bets, by the way you want in on how long it'll take Nuzleaf and Floette to get together?"

"Um… sure, put me in for one week exact," she said after some thought.

"Oh, risky bet but it'll pay off big if ya win, well goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Grovyle wished right back and took off into the woods to meet with her friends.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In their usual clearing, team Flame were waiting for Grovyle to arrive patiently, when she walked into the clearing she quickly apologized for being late and Kirlia started the meeting. "Alright, first off I got to say you all had some good talents, they should have been rated higher."

"Well let's talk about yours dude, you killed it!" Pikachu praised him with Grovyle and Zorua nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, but we still have to decide quickly who we should vote for tonight. So, any suggestions?" Kirlia got the meeting back on track with a serious expression.

"I say we vote for Snubbull again, just so she's out of our fur," Pikachu said near immediately.

"W-well, what about Scrafty, she did mess up Zorua's act," Grovyle got out a bit too quickly.

"Um… okay, I'm not too upset that she tripped on the stage, she told me that she didn't know so we can't really blame her," Zorua explained in confusion.

"Um, Grovyle, why are you defending Snubbull?" Pikachu asked in a similar tone to Zorua.

"Uh… I mean, she is actually pretty useful… she did do a bit better in the past four challenges than Scrafty did, and can be easily persuaded to do something as long as you inflate her ego. She can still be pretty useful." Grovyle explained fairly weakly at first but steadily grew more confident in her answer.

While Zorua and Pikachu looked at each other weirdly, they found some truth in her words, Snubbull had been doing better than Scrafty and she could be persuaded to do things for the team. However, Kirlia did not seem convinced as he narrowed his eyes pointedly at Grovyle, but he played along, "Those are some fair points, but still we should not take her off our radar. What I say we should do is that two of us vote for Scrafty, and the other two vote for Snubbull, sound good?"

"I like it."

Sure," Pikachu agreed as he and the other two looked at Grovyle.

"Um, yeah, let's do that," she smiled nervously.

"Alright then, you two vote for Snubbull and we'll vote for Scrafty. Now let's get this elimination over with," and with that they got up and walked back to camp, Grovyle relived that she got some votes off Snubbull. Kirlia however was wondering why Grovyle suddenly wanted to keep Snubbull in the game, but it seemed like that would have to be answered later on as he thought about his own problems.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Thanks for meeting with me Kricketune, I know the team always looks to me but I feel like I need a council of some sort," Camerupt explained to the cricket Pokémon in the guy's cabin.

"You are very welcome my friend, so I assume you wish to speak about the eliminations we have tonight?" Kricketune said in his usual formal voice.

"Yeah, I want to vote for Snubbull but she has been better since the Tower challenge, I'm asking you who you think should we should vote for?"

"In my personal opinion I would follow Sudowoodo's vote after the Tower challenge, he was to vote for Fraxure as she is far too much of a 'lone shark' if that makes sense," Kricketune explained his point.

"I can understand that, but this early on in the game she is still pretty useful, I'm sure there are going to be more physical challenges."

"Be that as it may, we still have Kirlia to rely on if needed," he said reassuringly, but raised an eyebrow as a grim look crossed his face. "Or is there something wrong with that?"

"Kirlia's outburst at the baseball challenge got me worried, and afterwards I talked to him. He explained that he's always had a short temper when somebody knowingly mocks him for looking like a girl; looking out for the team I let him know that if this became a recurring problem we may have to eliminate him as it may endanger the team."

"Is there a solution?" Kricketune asked curiously.

"He said there was, but I don't know if he was telling the truth or not, he's got one hell of a poker face," Camerupt explained with a sigh.

"Then don't worry about it for now, he's still a good player and can bring us far" a new voice called out; when the two looked over they saw Oshawott walk into the cabin.

"Oshawott, what are you doing here?" Camerupt asked in surprise.

"I came to get my knife, I need to make some more precise carvings on a carving; but I guess now I'm going to help you guys figure out what to do," he explained as he walked in and sat down on his bed.

"So, what shall we do then?" Kricketune asked.

"Like Camerupt said, it's still early in the competition so we need strong players for now, as we approach the merge we can then start knocking off stronger players, like Kirlia and Fraxure. But for right now we should strengthen the team."

"How do we do that?"

"The better question is, who has potential to do well, and who has done all they could?" Oshawott said as he flicked out his knife and stuck it in the bed post, earning nervous and knowing glances from Kricketune and Camerupt.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Welcome Ho-oh's to your second elimination! Are you all ready?" Victini asked with fake enthusiasm.

"You gave us thirty minutes to decide who we want to send home, what do you think?" Kirlia asked with sarcasm.

"Fine then Mr. Dance-a-lot, let's just get right to it then; remember that if you do not get a poffin you are eliminated from the competition, so let's start," Victini said as he took a tray of poffins from Genesect who showed up again, most likely to see if Fletchinder would get the boot.

_*insert dramatic music*_

"I'm just going to start off by raining on Genesect's hopes, Fletchinder you get the first poffin," Victini said annoyed as he tossed a poffin to the bird. Genesect let off a low growl as he stalked away to his personal quarters while Victini and Fletchinder rolled their eyes at him.

"You don't hate me, mate, do ya?" Fletchinder asked the host curiously.

"No, in fact I'm rooting for you, I just don't get why Genesect hates you so much," Victini said with a shrug.

"Meh, whateva."

"Moving on, the next poffins go to, Pikachu, Grovyle, and Camerupt." The three mentioned contestants stood up and retrieved their delicious safety with smiles on their faces. Snubbull caught Grovyle's gaze and gave a small glare and smirk that had her gulp nervously.

"Next up is Kricketune, Glaceon, Riolu, and Fraxure." As they all stood up and started to walk forward, Riolu suddenly tripped and fell forward resulting in some laughter from his teammates in good spirit. When he looked down he saw that his feet had been tied together with some string, and after untying the string and looking up, he saw Sableye leaning playfully on Zorua's head with a wide smile and a light laugh mimicked by the small fox. In response, Riolu merely glared at the two and took his poffin before sitting back down.

"Nuts, thought that would work…" Zorua muttered.

"It's alright Z, we'll get him tomorrow," Sableye reassured her friend before disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

"Okay, moving on from the small prank, the next poffins go to Kirlia, Oshawott, and Zorua who had one vote," Victini said to the surprise of the trickster.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "Who the hell voted for…" she takes a moment to realize the obvious answer, "Oh come on, really dude? I'm just trying to get you to laugh!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, for the final three; you all did something that obviously did not go well with your team. Snubbull, it's obvious what you did, but I'm not too sure on you two," Victini said with wonder in his voice, looking over Scrafty and Phantump. "But I'm going to throw surprise out the window and just give Snubbull her poffin." He said as he tossed the fairy her poffin to the surprise of a lot of the Ho-oh's.

Everyone then looked to the two remaining competitors who had nervous expressions on their faces, "Phantump and Scrafty, one of you two are going home, and now which of you gets to stay?" Victini said looking between the two contestants while holding up the final poffin. "Phantump performed very well in today's challenge, making a very nice wooden sculpture," at this praise Phantump smiled lightly and thanked the host. "While Scrafty made her and Zorua's act fall completely flat earning near last place," Scrafty's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I can't help it, these pants always get in the way!" she attempted to defend herself.

"Doesn't matter, anywho the final poffin tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Scrafty," Victini announced with a slightly sad voice. His sadness was soon matched with a few other contestants that they voted out the loveable little tree stump.

"… Okay then…" Phantump starts off with a downtrodden voice that then brightens up quickly, "Well… thank you everybody for the great experience… sorry I couldn't be more useful…" he said happily.

Most of the team smiled at the fact Phantump was taking the elimination well, everyone thought he would start to cry but everyone was proven wrong at his maturity.

"Can I say goodbye to Ursaring and Inkay first…" Phantump turned to Victini who nodded with a smile, Phantump then flew off to camp looking for his friends.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Phantump got into camp he was immediately waved over by Ursaring and Inkay who were waiting to hear who got kicked, "Phantump! You're safe!" Inkay shouted before flying across the grounds to tackle the ghost in a hug.

"Good to see you're still in Phantump; I was worried that you got…" Ursaring started but then saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked with worry.

"… I did get eliminated, I'm just here to say goodbye to you two…" Phantump said in his usual raspy voice. Both of Inkay and Ursaring's reactions were expected, but it still hurt to know that he was leaving his friends.

"No…" Inkay muttered and looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes.

"We'll miss you Phantump," Ursaring said as she pulled the two into a goodbye hug that the other two returned.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go… I wish you two luck…" he smiled with a single tear running down his face. Inkay was also crying a bit, and Ursaring kept her composure well enough just enough to give a final smile to the small ghost type.

The two walked with him to the docks where the Ho-oh's and a Wailord where waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing?" Phantump asked confused.

"We're giving you a sendoff, it's the least we could do," Kirlia answers with a kind smile. This brought another tear to Phantump's eye as most of the Ho-oh's gave their goodbye's then helped him onto the Wailord and waved goodbye as he sailed off until he was out of sight.

For a few seconds everyone stood on the dock, sad once again at elimination from their team. Soon one by one, all the Ho-oh's returned to their cabins to sleep the day off and the only ones to remain were Ursaring and Inkay with sad expressions on their faces as they too soon turned to go to bed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phantump: "Well, I guess that I knew my time was coming… To be honest I thought I was going home the first episode… Not only did I stay in until episode seven, I made some great friends and was given farewell from my team, I feel like I went out on a high note… and I hope either Inkay or Ursaring wins this thing, well, bye!" Phantump waves to the camera and flew out.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inkay: "I'll miss Phantump, but he said that I should try to win and that's what I'll do… Well I hope I can still do well…" she looks down in doubt, "But even if I don't win I can still watch the show and play with Phantump! So I guess this is a win-win situation, any way time for nighty night!" She darts out of confessional, probably to bed.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Crobat was sitting in the clearing after a meeting with his alliance, thinking to himself about the events of tonight. Scrafty was in the final two for eliminations tonight, she was either seen as weak or someone may have been on to him, the fore mentioned seemed most likely to the bat, but still the thought of someone knowing about his alliance made him uneasy.

"That voice knew I was working with others, and if they know other may as well…" Crobat thought aloud. He didn't like the thought of not knowing who that voice belonged to, when they spoke it sounded like someone he had never met before, but at the same time sounded familiar.

Crobat looked up with a serious face; he needed to learn the identity of that voice, and to do that he needed to hear them again. But that would be easier said than done. As Crobat was thinking, he failed to see an pair of eyes watching him from the trees, eyes with a maleficent gleam.

* * *

><p>And done with my latest chapter! I wanted to get this out earlier this week but I was bogged down with work and worrying about my grandfather. But it's done now and I'm on a roll to get more chapters done! Anywho I really hope you all liked this chapter as it was better to write than the last one.<p>

So, Oshawott shows he actually has a brain, Fletchinder and Staravia are officially together, Pikachu may have figured out something about Riolu, Grovyle struck a deal with Sableye who continues to break the fourth wall...

Sableye: "Damn right I am."

and... wait, Sableye... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story!

Sableye: "I know, I just want to see what's to be expected next episode."

No! Get out of here, now! No spoilers.

Sableye: "Oh a singing challenge, is that what's next?"

No, It's not for a while, I just want to get the information now so I can start planing it...

Sableye: "So what is next?"

If I tell you will you leave?

Sableye: "Yep!" (◠‿◠)

How do you even... never mind, the next challenge is CTF, and don't tell anyone!

Sableye: "I swear on my food I won't tell a soul, now goodbye"

How does she even do that... moving on

Now for some updates and information, as mentioned in this chapter and by Sableye somehow... there will be a singing challenge, but the problem is some contestants I have no idea what kind of song could be sung by them, so when you post a review also add some song suggestions and their respective contestant, I'll give you a shout out!

And for a list of talents, here you go:

Pikachu- Trick Baccer shots

Fletchinder- Fire art in the sky

Kirlia- Break-dancing

Camerupt- Smoke rings

Kricketune- His cover of a random song

Riolu- A really strong Force Palm

Oshawott- Sword skills with a Scalchop

Grovyle- Parkour

Snubbull- Rainbow Solarbeam

Glaceon- Ice sculptures

Scrafty- Magic act with Zorua

Zorua- Magic act with Scrafty

Fraxure- Tribal Dragon Dance

Phantump- Wood Sculpture

Electabuzz- Juggling

Crobat- Chemistry

Hypno- The "Who's on First" routine with Nuzleaf

Nuzleaf- The "Who's on First" routine with Hypno

Rampardos- A high jump

Poliwhirl- Beatboxing

Sableye- A choreographed "Thriller" dance

Staravia- Light a match with Brave Bird

Ursaring- A Coordinators routine

Floette- Singing "Fireflies"

Inkay- Stand up comedy

Well that's about it, good day/night everyone and see you next chapter!

**Phantump: "Did I see Sableye?... well, review and smile!"**


	8. Chapter 8: CTF, F for Feather

Hellllllllllo everybody! Outcast here with a pretty fast update, so say hello to chapter 8! Also make sure to look at the authors note's at the end for some announcements and stuff, now for the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: CTF, F for Feather<strong>

As the sun was rising everyone was asleep in bed, even the hosts were out for the count; the island was completely still, except for one Pokémon who woke up before everyone else every day. As they walked out of the showers and down to the beach the sun glistened off of their drying fur. Once she reached the beach, Glaceon found a smooth rock to sit on and just watch the sun rise.

When she sat down a cool breeze swept from over the ocean bringing a pleasant smell to the Eevveelution's nose. Glaceon let out a relaxed breath as she closed her eyes and thought about the last few weeks. She had finally started to open up to everyone and it felt nice to have some people who genuinely cared, especially Pikachu. The electric mouse was so persistent to make sure she didn't feel alone, but what surprised her more is that he did so because he felt alone before.

"How could a guy like him know what it's like to be alone, he's a literal superstar; he has to have droves of fans and parties every other week…" Glaceon muttered to herself, "While I'm stuck in the same old routine every day at my parent's word; I said I would do anything to get away from them and I guess this is it…"

While Glaceon looked at her life now, she couldn't help but look back at what she experienced every day at home. She always had to listen to her family as they wouldn't let her step an inch out of line, which is why she was so hesitant to do her own thing while on the island. At home it was always her asking if she could do this or do that, and the answer was almost always no, unless her parents saw it as a good idea which was very rare.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise from the Lugia cabin caught her attention, turning around she heard Rampardos swear loudly and Nuzleaf start laughing. She could only assume he fell out of bed and now with Nuzleaf laughing an argument will soon arise, waking everyone up.

Glaceon let out a sigh at the loss of her quiet morning, as she sat up and walked back to camp she could hear the two starting to argue, loudly. When she walked into the common grounds she saw Poliwhirl kick the girls' side door down and stomp angrily into the boys' side where she yelled at the two to shut up.

While all three argued, Glaceon saw another Lugia girl walk out of the cabin, but much less angrily. A small smile crossed the ice type's face as she saw Staravia walk out of the cabin looking tired.

"Good morning Staravia," Glaceon said as she approached the Sinnoh bird.

"Oh, morning Glaceon. Why are you up this early?" Staravia asked curiously whilst rubbing her eyes.

"I always get up early, less noise," she explained as she pointed at the Lugia's cabin.

"Yeah, and I'm on their team, it really gets tiring," Staravia said with an exhausted smile.

"Wanna go for a walk, get away from the noise?" Glaceon suggested as Nuzleaf was suddenly thrown out the window, followed by Rampardos and Poliwhirl thrown out of the door, and standing in the doorway was a very tired and angry looking Electabuzz.

"Yes please," she said quickly before taking off into the air away from the cabins, soon followed by Glaceon who also sensed the impending fight.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "I like quiet mornings, it gives me time to think to myself and just do what I want. I really should thank Pikachu for sort of breaking me out of my small shell, I just wanted to go through this competition by myself, but then I met Staravia, Scrafty, Zorua, and Pikachu. I mean, I like hanging out with some others but those four really stand out to me." She smiles brightly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Staravia: "I'm glad I'm friends with Glaceon, I probably should find a friend on my own team but it's mostly just a bunch of serious players who can rarely crack a smile. Well except for Inkay and Ursaring, those two are nice."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow, and I thought my life was rough…" Staravia said as Glaceon finished explaining what her home life was like as they walked along the beach.

"Hey, don't sell what happened to you short, having that whole experience happen is just horrible to begin with," Glaceon said right back. "At least for you things got better; crap is still hitting the fan for me…"

"I'm sorry, I know it's tough to have controlling parents, but the way they go about things is just wrong. A parent should always support their child no matter what, if you want to do something entirely different from what your whole family does then you should be able to do it." Staravia stated boldly while looking right into Glaceon's eyes.

The Eeveelution just smiled as her friend gave her a little pep talk; if these two had this same conversation a week ago, Staravia may not have even spoken so boldly, "You know, Fletchinder has really made quite the impact on you, you're probably more social than you ever were."

Staravia merely smiled back brightly, "Well he is an amazing boyfriend, and when I told him the whole ordeal I had back home he listened so well and was just… there for me. You know?"

"Unfortunately I don't, I've never been in a relationship before, mainly because of my parents…" Glaceon said bitterly. At the sudden drop in mood, Staravia frowned slightly before a look crossed her face.

"You know, Pikachu is kind of cute, wouldn't you say?" she said slyly.

Immediately Glaceon's face flushed red, "I'm not answering that."

"You like him don't you?" Staravia said with a wide smirk, already knowing the answer.

Glaceon took a few moments to think about what she was going to say, "He is really nice, and I think he does like me. But I'm not sure if I do want a relationship at all right now… after all it's still early in the game," she said with a blank tone.

Staravia blinked a few times before looking at her in slight confusion, "Are you forgetting that Fletchinder and I got together two challenges ago? As in like two weeks into the game, it is not early in the game. But if you're unsure what you want that's fine, but just remember that this game can end for any of us really quickly," she stated wisely.

"When did you become so smart in this game?" Glaceon asked curiously, but obviously affected by the Sinnoh bird's words.

Once again, Staravia blinked in surprise but this time it was that she actually understood the risks of this game, "Huh, I really don't know where that came from, guess just being around Fletchinder really opened my eyes a lot more than I thought."

"Well, I'll definitely take your words to heart, and let's both hope to make it far," Glaceon smiled kindly at Staravia who returned it whole heartedly. Soon after, an all too familiar voice was heard from the direction of camp.

"Attention vic- I mean, contestants. Meet me at the pavilion in ten minutes for today's challenge, and trust me it's going to be a lot more physical than last one. Victini, out!" When the voice cut out, Staravia and Glaceon looked to each other in annoyance at the announcement; but then smiled at the thought they shared.

"Well, let's keep showing how far we can go," Glaceon said with a smirk.

"And how we'll make it to the top," Staravia returned the smile.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After everyone arrived at the pavilion Victini was sitting with two boxes, one gold and the other silver. "Good to see everyone is here, ready for today's awesome challenge?"

"That depends, awesome for us, or awesome for you where you get to see us suffer?" Fraxure asked with a bored expression.

"Possibly both! Today's challenge is a camp classic, we're playing Capture the Flag everyone!" Victini announced to everyone with fake enthusiasm. He then caught Fletchinder moving his wing to the recorder and immediately called him out, "Fletchinder, I like you as a contestant, but if you do that one more time I might just let Genesect blast you."

The aussie bird froze and slowly folded up his wing again with a slight shrug, but if you looked close enough you could see a slight smirk; there were plenty of other contestants to continue this joke.

"Okay then, the rules are easy to follow; down the middle of the island is a line as some of you can see, North half belongs to the Ho-oh's and the South half is Lugia territory. There are marked areas on both sides where you can place your 'flag' and it can be put anywhere in that marked zone at the start," He flew over to the boxes and lifted them up with psychic.

"Your goal is to steal the other teams 'flag' and bring it back to the center of camp here, once you do that you win. But be careful, if someone from the other team tags you, you're out and must come here to the pavilion for one minute before you can get back into the game. Get it? Got it? Good." Victini explained as he gave the covered boxes to their respective team.

"So I assume these are our flags?" Crobat asked slightly concerned. The boxes didn't look to have any seams or edges for himself to grab, and it looked fairly heavy for many members of his team.

"No they are not," Crobat the let out a breath of relief. "The 'flags' are inside the boxes, and the reason for such subtleties is so that neither team knows what to look for off the bat. And yes the 'flags' are not actual flags, they are something entirely different from the other or the exact same, you won't know. Also, you don't have to actually take the 'flag' out of it's box, it just starts out there."

The teams looked at each other concerned; they wouldn't know what to look for at all and would be looking blindly for whatever it was they needed to find. Soon, Fraxure spoke up, "Can we use moves to attack those who are defending?"

"Glad you asked that, and yes you can, but if it's a physical move it counts as a tag from them, so try to stick to special moves. Now any other questions? Good, you all get ten minutes to devise a strategy and place your flag, now go!" Victini called out as each team ran off to their sides.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "Now that my alliance has members on two sides, we can decide which team will lose or win. And today I want us to loose so we can cut some… particular dead weight," he smirked widely. "I told Rampardos to meet with Scrafty and Fraxure to pass along where our hiding place is."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: She looked pretty confident in herself, "I gotta say, allying wit Crobat was a pretty smart call, he knows exactly what to do an all that jazz. And when dis merge comes, I'll be set to the top!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: "I still don't trust Crobat and Rampardos that much, Crobat seems like he's got a good head, but his heart, not so much; and Rampardos is just plain psycho. I guess I'll wait for now to see what he does."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the Ho-oh's arrived at their clearing they found it to be fairly diverse, there was a small clearing with a small stone hill on the edge with some bushes around, and obviously there were a number of trees in the area. As per usual, Camerupt stepped up and quickly took charge, "Alright first thing is first, let's see what this flag is. Oshawott?" Camerupt gestured to the otter Pokémon who was holding the gold covered box, immediately he removed the cover and pulled out the 'flag'.

When Oshawott pulled it out, everyone's jaws dropped, "Is this what I think it is?" he asked in awe. Dumbly, Camerupt nodded while also stunned silent. In Oshawott's hand was green, white and red feather that was attached to a weighted base, the feather seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and change colors; their flag was a Rainbow wing from the actual Ho-oh.

"I have a pretty good feeling now what their flag is," Camerupt stated looking to the south. Soon realizing that they were wasting time he got everyone back on track quickly. "Alright, Oshawott, put the box on top of that hill, it'll serve as a decoy. Put the real flag in that tree over there and stand guard around the box."

"Gotcha!"

"Riolu and Kirlia, I want you two hiding nearby to guard the flag and box, mainly because you two can sense their team when they approach, and Kirlia can create psychic barriers around both flags," both Pokémon nodded and proceeded to set up a strategy. "Fletchinder, I want you on recon; fly above their side when we start and pass off information to everyone else on offense, if you see someone on our side, take them down. Kricketune will fly between you and I as a message system, make some fire to call him."

"You got it mate, oi bug boy, can you fly fast?"

"Indeed I can, just not too high otherwise I will exhaust myself quickly."

"Everyone else goes on offense, work together or alone and use whatever kind of tricks you got. If you develop any other strategy, find me and I'll spread the word if I think it'll work; now let's win this thing," with his final words everyone ran off into position while himself, Kirlia, Riolu, Oshawott, and Kricketune positioned themselves around the flag and decoy.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After the Lugia's arrived at their designated area and brought out their flag, their reactions were similar to the Ho-oh's, awe and shock at the Silver Wing. But unlike their foes, they wasted considerable time debating whether or not it was actually real, mostly from Rampardos and Nuzleaf who were in a heated argument.

"Our host is a legendary! Our team is named after a legendary! And the damn feather shines silver; it's a real Silver Wing!" Nuzleaf shouted in Rampardos's face.

"Well I say it's pointless and stupid that they would bring an actual legendary artifact onto this show! It's probably just a random bird's feather that they painted silver! It's NOT a real Silver Wing!" Rampardos growled right back while shoving his face in front of Nuzleaf's.

"Well I say it's real!"

"Then you're wrong!"

"No, you're just a moron!"

"YOU GOT A DEATHWISH ACORN BOY!?" Rampardos shouted loudly in Nuzleaf's face whom didn't even flinch.

"If I had a death wish, I'd fight someone who's actually intimidating, unlike you fossil face!" Nuzleaf retorted as he mockingly pushed Rampardos away.

"THAT'S IT!" the prehistoric Pokémon screamed as he started to charge forward.

"**ENOUGH!"** Electabuzz called out suddenly and roughly grabbed one of Rampardos's spikes and pulled him to the ground, hard. "If you want to fight someone, fight the other team, not someone who's on _our_ side. If he's pissing you off, oh f**king well, suck it up and shut up. Otherwise I will plant your ass so far into the ground you'll have to be brought back from a fossil a _second _time. Understand?" the electric Pokémon spat out in a deadly calm that sent shivers down a few spines.

After Electabuzz let go and stood back up, he walked under a shady tree and leaned against it, waiting for Hypno or Crobat to take charge again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "I know that sometimes Oshawott and I get really competitive, but we still have a mutual understanding to try and not outright murder each other." She looked at the camera wildly. "What those two have is outright hatred. But then Electabuzz comes in and completely breaks up the fight and scares Rampardos shitless, that psycho towers over Electabuzz but is still intimidated by him, it's scary really."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "I've broken up a number of fights in the past, mainly so no one gets killed… and yes that was very possible in the fights I've broken up before. I don't take shit from people, and when two people on my team give each other shit, I put it to rest."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon enough after Electabuzz stunned everyone again; Hypno took charge and started putting people into a position for the challenge.

"Electabuzz, Ursaring, Floette, and myself will guard the flag," Hypno gestured to the flag which now sat on a broken tree stump in a circle of trees that blocked the sun from above. "Crobat, you and Staravia take to the skies and tag anyone who crosses on our side."

"Understood; this time, actually try to do something…" Crobat muttered to Staravia, who in turn took a small step back, but quickly retaliated.

"Just worry about yourself, and try not to get taken down by a peck attack or another crotch shot," with that she flew up to a nearby tree branch and mentally prepared herself if she had to fight Fletchinder. Meanwhile on the ground, Crobat was wide eyed at the birds retort, and trying to hide embarrassment from Poliwhirl who was snickering nearby.

"Quiet you," he seethed.

"Make me 'crotch shot'," she responded with a smirk.

"Sableye I want you to sneak around their side and find where they put their flag, when you do, spread the word as much as you can. Everyone else goes on offense, and keep an eye out for anyone acting strange, they have Zorua over there who can disguise herself to look like us. Now let's move out."

As everyone was moving about, talking with each other to discuss a strategy, a loud voice stretched across the island, "Attention competitors! Your ten minutes are up! I hope you set your flag down and have a plan because it's game on now!"

With the announcement, Crobat and Staravia took off into the skies quickly, Rampardos shook himself off before charging into the forest blindly. One by one, every one of the Lugia's took off into the woods, going for the enemy side, but before Nuzleaf ran off a small movement caught his eye. When he looked over he saw Floette smile and wave to him, "Good luck, N-Nuzleaf…" a light blush crossed both of their faces before he gulped nervously and said.

"Y-yeah, you too," and with a smile he ran off into the forest, trying to get his head into the game.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Around the field where the Tower Defense challenge took part, Fraxure was scrambling over the remains of the Ho-oh's tower to see if there were any Lugia's around, "Good, no one. Hey, Scrafty hurry up!"

Out of the woods came a panting Scrafty, who obviously not built for physical activity all too much, "Geez, how far until we make it to their side?"

"We're at the field, besides we're meeting up with Rampardos right now," Fraxure said as she jumped down from the wreckage.

"Rampardos? Why are we talking to that psyco?" Scrafty asked as she jogged over to the dragon.

"So we can decide which of us should win the challenge, and who we should gun for," Fraxure said as she looked across the clearing and saw a grey figure walk out of the tree line. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear… Let's go," with that she started to jog across the field to the stationary juvenile.

When they got there, Rampardos immediately spoke up, "You guys are going to win, and we are going to knock out Nuzleaf, our flag is a silver colored feather on a broken tree stump in a circle of trees, the branches block it from above, I'll show you," the two Ho-oh's shared a look before Scrafty spoke up.

"Well dat was easy, can we ask why him though?"

"I hate his guts and either want him out or hurt, and I can't hurt him with Electabuzz around so the next thing is get him out," Rampardos stated bluntly.

"Now it's my turn for an idea, why take one Pokémon down when you can take two?" A strange voice called out from behind Rampardos. Immediately all three looked wildly into the tree line with attacks charged, searching for whoever spoke.

"Who's there?!" Rampardos shouted out aggressively with an Ancient Power swirling around him. "Show yourself!"

"Why would I do that if you're going to attack me? Besides, if I showed myself then that would ruin the surprise…" the voice said with a distorted tone.

"What do you want?" Fraxure said calmly with her claws glowing green.

"I just want to win the game, but I also want to help you four…"

"Tauros shit, and… wait, four?" Rampardos started but stopped in question at the mention of four.

"Yes, I know you all aid Crobat in trying to control the game, but frankly you are all failing so miserably, and it's not entertaining enough to watch you scramble about without a head. So I'm helping you out, do you accept?" the voice asked smoothly, but still remained distorted enough for none of the Pokémon to recognize. Hesitantly, they all nodded and dissipated their attacks.

"Thank you, now it's very simple as to what you need to do. A couple is like a tower, each partner supports the other and if one falls, the other soon does too… I hope this helps you in your endeavors, farewell…" the voice said as they started to disappear into the trees.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "This island just keeps getting more and more crazy..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: she had a look of wonder on her face, "Who was that? They sounded familiar but I can't put a finger on it…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait! Who's a couple?!" Rampardos shouted as he jumped into the trees and started to look around for any sign of the voice, but found nothing. "Damnit… who the hell was that?" he asked as he stepped out of the trees.

"I don't know, but whoeva they were gave me da chills," Scrafty said as she let out a shudder, "and what did they mean by, couples are like a tower?"

"It means that if we vote out someone who is romantically involved with someone, the other person will fall soon."

"Which means if we vote out Floette, then the walking nut falls next," Rampardos said as he cracked his knuckles.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Currently Grovyle was speeding through the trees, jumping from branch to branch, happy that she was finally away from Snubbull even if it was for a short time. Soon enough she passed over the boundary line to the Lugia's side where she landed in a tree to look around for any sign of anyone else, "Alright, in the clear, now let's find that flag." She then leaped off the tree branch and continued to make her way across the island.

Unfortunately for her she didn't see the pair of gleaming eyes watching her move about, nor did she see the tripwire set up in her path that sent her tumbling to the forest floor.

"Ow… what the hell…"

"Sorry bout that Grovyle, but this is a challenge," Sableye said as she appeared directly in front of Grovyle and poked her on the forehead, tagging her out. "To be honest I didn't think that would get anyone, sorry."

"It's fine," Grovyle mumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Glad you understand! Now if you excuse me I need to find your flag, bye!" and with an audible pop, Sableye disappeared, causing Grovyle's eyes to widen.

"How does… you know what, never mind," she muttered as she ran back to the pavilion to get back in game.

On the way back she ran into Pikachu and Glaceon, and after warning them about Sableye's traps, she ran off again leaving the two Pokémon to keep moving through the forest. When they made it to where Grovyle told them about Sableye, the Pokémon looked around cautiously for her traps or any of the other Lugia's.

"Alright, I don't see anyone. Do you, Glaceon?" Pikachu asked, keeping his ears perked up for any noises.

"No, I don't," Glaceon responded while peering through the tree line, keeping an eye out for any movement.

"Then let's move," he said as he bounded forward with Glaceon in tow. Internally he was smiling that Glaceon trusted him so much and they got along so well, while on the outside he remained alert for anyone. "Hey, Glaceon. Can I ask you something?" Pikachu asked warily.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"What made you finally decide to, well… you know, not push me away?" Pikachu asked slightly awkwardly.

"Oh, well… I guess it was because of what you said, how you knew it was like to be alone and you didn't want anyone else to be like that. I guess that was the nail in the head that convinced me that you really were looking out for me, so thank you for that," she explained with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad that you trust me now, and you're welcome, I just…" Pikachu suddenly stopped short and held a paw out to stop Glaceon.

"What is it?" she asked looking around, "Is someone sneaking around us?"

"No…" Pikachu answered also looking around, searching for the sound of the noise he heard, it sounded almost like… flapping. His eyes widened quickly as he immediately pushed Glaceon out of the way and dodged Crobat as he landed where the two Pokémon where standing.

"Damn, you have pretty good ears, Pikachu, I'll give you that," Crobat sneered at the electric type who stood in front of Glaceon with his cheeks sparking.

"Thanks, but this is still a two on one fight, so I suggest you leave."

"Normally I would, but I never start a fight unless I have an ace in the hole…" he smirked as he quickly glanced up.

Glaceon followed his gaze and saw Staravia dive-bombing them; quickly she bit the back of Pikachu's neck and threw him backwards and yelled, "Run! Find the flag!" When Pikachu landed, he looked up to see Staravia tag his friend and Crobat rushing him, reacting quickly he let loose a Thunderbolt to dissuade the large bat and then ran off quickly into the forest.

"Curses, I'm going after him, keep in the skies," Crobat ordered harshly before taking off into the forest after Pikachu. When he left, Glaceon looked over at her friend who was glaring slightly at the retreating form of Crobat.

She let out a small sigh as she looked back at Glaceon with a knowing smile, "I saw you save Pikachu back there," she said with a small smirk.

Glaceon's face turned slightly pink at how she saved Pikachu from being tagged, "I'm not saying anything."

"You will," she responded with a smirk as she took off into the skies. When she was gone, Glaceon thought to herself, did she have feelings for Pikachu?

**0-0-O-0-0**

Nuzleaf was currently creeping through the woods, looking for any signs of the other team's flag, which he assumed to be a Rainbow Wing. As he crept, the thought of Floette singing kept appearing in his head, "Man, why can I not stop thinking about her…" he asked himself. As he pushed away some bushes, he found himself face to face with Sableye, who was sitting there with a shifty expression, "GAH!"

"Quiet!" she whispered franticly as she slapped her hand over his mouth and yanked him into the bush, she pulled her hand away and pointed far to the right where Fraxure and Scrafty were chasing Rampardos back to the Lugia's side.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem, now listen; I think I found their flag but it looks like they left it in their box," Sableye said as she popped her head out of the bush and looked around for anyone.

"You did? Then why didn't you try to grab it?" Nuzleaf asked with wide eyes.

"I saw Kirlia hiding nearby, I think he may have set up some Reflects and Light Screens to block it; and he is sensing anyone who comes nearby."

"I thought he couldn't sense dark types?"

"He can't, but Riolu can," Sableye explained to her fellow dark type.

"Is he there?"

"Didn't see him, but I have a strong gut feeling he is."

"Alright then, let's go back to Hypno and make a plan."

"Allons-y!" Sableye shouted out loud and jumped out of the bush, attracting the attention of a nearby Snubbull who looked at her in surprise.

"What was that again about being quiet?" Nuzleaf asked sarcastically before taking off through the trees followed closely by Sableye, and both chased by Snubbull.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Zorua was currently moving quickly through the Lugia's side disguised as Poliwhirl, looking for any sign of the flag. Suddenly some noises nearby caught her attention as Nuzleaf and Sableye came bursting through the bushes with the angry shouts of Snubbull far behind them.

"Well then… that was a nice little run, what do you say about that Sableye?"

"I say that Snubbull is full of surprises and… oh Poliwhirl! Just the girl we needed to see, you know Brick Break right?" Sableye asked as she turned around and saw the disguised Zorua.

"Um… yeah, of course I do," Zorua said in her best impression of the tough water type.

"Good, I found the enemy feather and it's being blocked by Reflects and Light Screens from Kirlia. We need to make a plan with Hypno, come on!" with that Sableye ran off to the flag, followed by Nuzleaf and Zorua, still disguised as Poliwhirl.

As they were running, Zorua was shocked at how easy this was going but still remained calm and collected on the outside. However in their rush to get back to the others, all three failed to see Pikachu hiding nearby who saw Zorua transform beforehand. "Clever girl, gotta find the others," he muttered to himself as he snuck through the underbrush to avoid Crobat from overhead.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: Her eyes were wide in surprise "Honest to goodness, I wasn't actually expecting that to work."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Zorua infiltrated them?" Camerupt asked with a number of the Ho-oh's gathered around.

"Yep, also Sableye knows Kirlia set up reflective barriers and she's using 'Poliwhirl' to break them," Pikachu explained looking over the present Ho-oh's which included everyone but Snubbull.

"Then we need to move now, if we can cause a distraction then Zorua can grab the feather and run; but we still don't know where their feather is," Camerupt said, missing the glance Fraxure and Scrafty shared with each other.

"We know where it is," Fraxure spoke up, earing surprised glances from everyone, "It's on a broken tree stump in a circle of trees, the branches block it from above and the tree line is pretty thick, hard to find if you don't know exactly where it is."

"How'd you find it?" Grovyle asked, stunned that they found it before she did.

"We followed Rampardos after we chased him back to their side, he's not very observant and he is really loud, so sneaking wasn't a problem."

"Okay then you two lead us there now, Riolu and Kirlia, you two stay on defense and make sure the actual feather stays safe…" Camerupt said as he led everyone through the forest to the Lugia's side.

When they left, Kirlia and Riolu looked at each other with an annoyed expression; being told to sit back and do nothing, suddenly an idea crossed Kirlia's mind. "Hey, Riolu can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" the young jackal asked skeptically.

"Do you have a method or technique that can repress a certain emotion?" Kirlia asked with a small trace of hope in his voice.

"Um, yes I do. Now can I ask why?" Riolu asked surprised that Kirlia wasn't asking about himself.

Kirlia let out a sigh before he quickly explained his anger problems, "… so whenever someone knowingly insults me for looking like a girl, I snap. So that's why I want to learn a way to repress my rage, at least until I can evolve into a Gallade." When he finished explaining, Riolu had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Alright, I do know one meditation technique that can repress anger and aggressiveness; and I can show you now."

Kirlia then put on the brightest smile he ever had and then gave Riolu a bear hug, "Yes, thank you!" he then quickly realized what he did and awkwardly put Riolu down, "Sorry, I just got really excited."

Riolu then shook himself out of a confused daze, "It's fine, now follow my lead," he said as he got into a lotus position and placed his palms on the undersides of his arms and took a number of deep breaths.

Soon Kirlia mimicked his position and had a small smile on his face before he muttered a grateful, "Thank you."

But as the two were meditating, neither sensed the two Pokémon sneak up as they observed the box on the hill. Inkay looked at Poliwhirl and gave a nod, she then burst through the bushes and used Brick Break on the barriers, effectively breaking them all and alerting Riolu and Kirlia to the water type's presence.

"Sorry boy's, but we have a challenge to win," Poliwhirl said as she picked the box up and tossed it to Inkay who shot right past her and into the forest with the box in tow via Psychic. When the two turned to chase the ball of excitement, a Water Pulse stopped them in their tracks, "Uh uh, the only place you're going is the elimination… ceremony?" she started but stopped short when she felt her body freeze.

Kirlia's hand was outstretched and glowing with psychic energy, suddenly he pulled her forward so he could tag her, "Thing is, it's you guys that are going to the elimination ceremony, not us, sorry, but not really," he said with a smile before dropping her on the ground while Riolu dashed off after Inkay.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"… so you think it'll work?" Sableye finished explaining her plan to Hypno and most of the other Lugia's; which included everyone except Inkay, Rampardos, Crobat and the real Poliwhirl.

"It's risky with the lack of numbers here, but I think we can pull it off, it relies a lot on you though, Poliwhirl. Are you up to it?" Hypno asked Zorua still in disguise.

"Oh yeah, anything to beat that dumb otter," she said while cracking her knuckles.

"Excellent, just don't be to bold and actually try to punch him, otherwise your out," Hypno warned her.

"Whatever," she huffed; glad she was pulling off a convincing act.

"So should any of us stay on defense?" Nuzleaf asked.

"Ursaring and Electabuzz would be ideal choices, they are mostly physical fighters and would not do to well where agility would be needed…" Hypno started to explain but was interrupted by a small cough. When he looked to the source of the noise, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was Floette who spoke up, "Yes, Floette?"

"W-well, Electabuzz has T-thunder and could be a s-strong distraction, he could sneak behind them and distract their defenses w-while everyone else jumps in with the rest of the plan…" she explained timidly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"That's actually good idea Floette, though we still need someone on defense," Hypno pointed out.

"T-then maybe you and I could stay back, y-you said we need agile players, and neither of us are agile, b-but we have good type coverage with Ursaring…"

Hypno stood there with slightly widened eyes at the logic he missed; while Electabuzz was a powerhouse player, he was still one Pokémon and he didn't have any moves that could hit more than one Pokémon, also a single hit from Camerupt could knochim out. But Floette and he could hit multiple targets and deffend against a number o their powerhouses, Hypno smiled to himself as he looked at the fairy type who was trying be more brave. "That makes a lot of sense, alright then; change of plans Electabuzz will start off the distractions while Floette and I will stand with Ursaring on defense. Everything else is the same, so are we ready?" Hypno looked around to see everyone looking at Floette surprised and impressed, but something, or the lack of caught his eyes. "Wait... where is Poliwhirl?"

His eye's then shot up in realization as he spun to look at the tree stump where the feather stood to see 'Poliwhirl' holding it in her hands about to walk away. "Umm… this isn't what it looks like?" Zorua tried weakly as everyone's eyes widened in realization. Zorua had disguised herself as Poliwhirl and had used Floette's surprising plan as a distraction so she could move to the feather and hopefully sneak off before everyone realized what happened.

Everything was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop and before any of the Lugia's could act a loud noise behind them caught everyone's attention. Suddenly a variety of moves shot out from the forest hitting a number of the Lugia's head on, blinding most of them.

"Zorua, if that's you, run!" Camerupt's voice called out from the smoke as he charged forward and unleashed an Earth Power attack at Electabuzz who rolled out of the way and threw an Focus Blast at Oshawott, knocking him into a tree where Sableye tagged him.

Zorua, still as Poliwhirl nodded her head and ran off into the forest, Ursaring tried to chase her but a well-placed Ice Beam from Glaceon froze her feet in place, unfortunately she didn't expect to see Rampardos charge into the clearing, chasing Fraxure and Scrafty who were flanking the Lugia's. The two Pokémon then crashed into Glaceon, resulting in all three getting tagged by Hypno and Floette.

"Everyone still in, fall back and defend Zorua's escape, I'll cover you!" Camerupt shouted out to the remaining Ho-oh's; immediately Pikachu, Kricketune, Grovyle, and Fletchinder scattered into the forest while Camerupt reared back and slammed his front hooves into the ground to cause an Earthquake. When the attack was unleashed, everyone except Floette and Staravia was knocked to the ground; Floette then flew up to Camerupt and poked him in the side causing him to get out, effectively stopping him from using Earthquake.

"Staravia! Go after the feather!" Hypno called out, trying to stand back up.

"Got it," she called back before taking off into the air where she looked for any sign of Zorua as Poliwhirl, when she got close to the border she saw a flash of blue in the tree line below.

Immediately she dive-bombed to the ground where she found Poliwhirl running towards the center of camp … without a feather, "Crap baskets," is the only thing she got out before crashing into the real Poliwhirl.

"Damnit, what the hell Staravia!?" Poliwhirl shouted angrily whilst rubbing her head in pain.

"Sorry! Zorua has out feather and she's disguised as you, I saw blue and I dived…" she explained hurriedly.

"Then we need to get to camp now, that's probably where she's going."

"I'll go ahead I'm faster, and sorry again for crashing into you!" Staravia called back as she flew away. As Staravia was getting closer to the center of camp, she saw the actual Zorua, no longer disguised, followed closely by Pikachu, Grovyle, and Fletchinder running full speed across the grounds getting closer and closer to the pavilion, "Oh no you don't!"

With a burst of speed she shot forward in a beeline straight for Zorua, she got closer and closer until Fletchinder turned his head to see her moving quickly. Instantly he veered off to the side and flew right into Staravia, getting himself tagged, but giving Zorua and the others enough time to cross into the pavilion.

A horn then blared across the camp followed by Victini's voice, "Attention contestants! A feather has made it to the center of camp! The challenge is now over, report to the pavilion for the results!"

"Sorry Star, but I couldn't let you tag me mates," Fletchinder apologized as he got off from on top of Staravia and offering a wing to help her up. When she was up, Staravia gave him small glare, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"It's fine, guess we lost then…" she said while looking down.

"Hey, perk up you did great this challenge; they'd never vote you out."

"I sure hope so," Staravia said as she saw the rest of both teams approach the center of camp, "Well we should actually get to pavilion."

Fletchinder gave a nod before taking off to where Victini and some of the others waited, quickly followed by Staravia and everyone else. When everyone had gathered around, the Ho-oh's looked happy, most of the Lugia's looked upset, except for Poliwhirl and Inkay who were smirking at each other.

"Alright now that you're all here, the winners are the Heroic Ho-oh's by a landslide!" When all the Ho-oh's jumped up in success, all the Lugia's just simply scowled; but before anyone could say anything else, Poliwhirl stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I hate to burst you're bubble Ho-oh's, but Inkay got here first with your feather. Inkay? The box please," Poliwhirl held out her hand as Inkay levitated the box the feathers came in and placed it on her hand. When it was revealed to everyone, all the Lugia's started to cheer while the Ho-oh's just sat there with wide grins on all their faces.

"If anyone is to be bursting bubbles, Poliwhirl, it's us; you picked up the decoy we set in place, the real feather was hidden inside a nearby tree," Camerupt explained confidently.

After he reveled the decoy, Poliwhirl's eyes widened as she dropped the box and opened it to reveal… nothing. She then looked up and face palmed herself for being so stupid to not actually check the box.

"Well thank you very much, Poliwhirl and Inkay for making a fool out of yourselves! Now as I said the Ho-oh's win by a landslide in an epic feather steal! And I will see the Lugia's tonight for your… what elimination number is this again? Six? Five? Eh, doesn't matter, you guys still suck, see you then," with that, Victini flew off to his personal cabin.

Soon everyone dispersed to do their own things, well almost everyone as Team Shadows stayed behind to strategize, but something different was in the air as Fraxure recounted their run in with the mysterious voice.

"Well, what do you think about what they said?" she asked their leader, who was incredibly deep in thought. Obviously whoever this voice is knows far more than originally let on, but not only do they know a lot about what is on the island, they know how to play this game very, very well.

Crobat took a few more moments before finally speaking, "Whoever this Pokémon is, they are easily going to be a powerful player later on. As for what they said, I agree; if we take out a member of a couple, the other will fall quickly."

"So we should try to vote out Floette again! There isn't another player on this team who would be considered weaker then her; and when she's down so is Nuzleaf, two thorns, one elimination," Rampardos growled out.

"And that's where you're wrong my prehistoric friend; as much as I would also like to hurt Hypno's friends, we'll need both of them down the road."

"What!? Why do we need both?" Rampardos called out indecorously.

"Because there's an upcoming singing challenge, and Floette is your ace in the hole also Nuzleaf is a strong competitor all around," Fraxure explained to Rampardos as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now if you excuse me, my involvement is done for the day; what happens next is between Lugia's, not us Ho-oh's," and with that Fraxure walked to the showers without another word, soon Scrafty left as well, a bit more awkwardly if anything.

As the other two alliance members left, Crobat stared at Rampardos intently, "As she said, those two still have use and we need to think bigger, who on our team is not friendly with anyone on our side but has connections with the other team? And not only that,some of these connections are one of the bigger power players?" Crobat asked rhetorically. After a few seconds, Rampardos's face lit up and then morphed into a sinister smile.

"I take what I said back, you have some pretty good tactics."

"I try, now excuse me I have some… persuasion to do," Crobat said with a dark smirk as he flew off to camp.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Across the camp grounds in the clearing where Team Guardians usually met, only Hypno and Nuzleaf were in the clearing, Nuzleaf was pacing around nervously clearly deep in thought while Hypno was sitting on a rock with his book, waiting for Nuzleaf to ask him for help…

"Hypno?"

Bingo, "Hm?" he lowered his book and peered over his reading glasses.

"I need help…" Nuzleaf admitted while he nervously rubbed his arm, "I-I think I like Floette, and I mean like like, she's pretty cute, very kind, incredibly caring, and her voice, Arceus her voice is incredible, and… I don't know what to do…"

Hypno merely looked at Nuzleaf with a raised eyebrow, he knew Nuzleaf would ask something like this, but frankly he didn't know how to respond. "Nuzleaf, you are my fiend and you know I would help you in almost any situation; however I have absolutely zero romantic advice or experience."

Nuzleaf then fell over anime style, "Oh come on dude! You read a lot of books; you've got to know something! And… wait you have no romantic experience? Nothing?" Nuzleaf started off in a rant but dropped it to confusion when Hypno's words sunk in.

"Not even a single date," he plainly stated.

"Why not, you're a good guy," Hypno suddenly got a look in his eyes that Nuzleaf immediately recognized as something much darker.

"Look at my species, what are they known for?" he asked suddenly as he snapped his book shut.

"Um… well…" Nuzleaf of course knew the answer; everyone knew that answer, the Hypno evolution line was notorious for hypnotizing and kidnapping children.

"You know damn well why they are known, and even though humans have disappeared, their outlook on things still stands today. Stereotyping has pushed me to the absolute bottom of the barrel alongside a number of other Pokémon, thus when anyone sees a Drowzee or Hypno walking down the street, children are hidden, people avert their gaze, and others shout horrid insults, even if you've never considered doing what your species is known for. Humans may be gone, but their ways still exist and they always will." Hypno explained with much conviction, as though he's spoken this speech a number of times before.

"I-I'm sorry man, I didn't mean…" Nuzleaf started off but was stopped.

"It's fine, enough about me though, you need help with your blatantly obvious feelings for Floette, and don't worry she shares the same feelings with you," he explained as he folded up his glasses and hid them in his fur.

"W-what?!"

"Like I said I have no experience with romance," he continued ignoring Nuzleaf's shock, "but there is one Pokémon on this island who does, and I'm certain he would help you."

"Who is it?" Nuzleaf asked immediately.

"Fletchinder, I talked with him a bit a while back and from what I heard he has a fair amount of experience in romance, talk to him and I'm sure you'll find a solution," Hypno finished as he stood and began to walk back to camp.

"O-okay, thanks! And, Hypno I'm sorry for bringing up all that… and if it's any consolation, I knew you were a good Pokémon when I first met you."

This stopped Hypno in his tracks, he took a deep breath before speaking, "Thank you… and it's fine, I'm over it all anyways." Once more he walked away this time making it into the forest and back to camp, leaving Nuzleaf to find the Aussie bird.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Alright now, tell me something about yourself that you find weird," Glaceon asked Pikachu as they walked on the beach.

"Okay, um… oh I got one, a lot of others found this weird but, I don't like battling even though I'm trained to fight professionally," Pikachu admitted as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the water.

"Wait, you're a professionally trained Pokémon? How?" Glaceon asked surprised, professional Pokémon are those who run the Pokémon leagues or fight in them, to be trained by one is no small feat.

"I-I… uh, I have… connections so to speak… look I'd really rather not talk about it now, it kinda leads into some really sensitive stuff…" Pikachu explained awkwardly.

"Oh, alright I understand… sorry," she muttered nervously.

"H-hey it's fine," Pikachu offered a kind smile to show it was alright, "Okay, my turn. What do you want to do when you're older?"

"Talk show host, believe it or not I like to talk to others and learn their opinions, but one at a time I can't handle groups too well yet; but my family doesn't exactly approve of my goals…" she muttered bitterly.

"Well then forget them, we'll run away together and do what we wanna do! Baccer star, talk show host, and champions of Total Pokémon!" he announced striking a heroic pose that had Glaceon giggling.

"Thank you, Pikachu," she thanked with a genuine smile.

"For what? Suggesting we run away together?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"No, I just mean… thank you for reaching out to me, for making me genuinely happy again, so… thank you."

Pikachu stared at her for a few moments before smiling back at her, "You're welcome, Glaceon; like I said before I can't stand seeing someone being on their own."

"That's something I don't understand, you must have a lot of friends, how do you know what it's like to be alone?" Glaceon asked Pikachu curiously.

He remained silent for a moment before he spoke once more, "I'll tell you another time, but for now let's keep walking," Pikachu suggested.

"Okay, new question; favorite movie and why?" Glaceon asked as they both continued to walk.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "It's really nice to know that I broke through to Glaceon and that I made her feel happy again. Those kinds of things definitely put a smile on my face, I know everyone's expecting me to make a move on Glaceon, but I don't want her to think I was just being nice to get with her. I really do care about her and I want her to be happy, if I can be in a relationship with her that would be amazing, but if not, oh well, I'm fine with just being friends."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "After the conversation Staravia and I had this morning, she made a really made a good point. Any of us could get eliminated at any point, so we have to make the best of everything and maybe, that includes relationships… Pikachu _is_ pretty cute and he is very nice, so… maybe?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Staravia and Fletchinder were currently flying over the island, just simply enjoying each other's company while they watched the ground pass below them.

"I love day's like these, just flying around without a care in the world," Staravia commented as they passed over the field.

"Ya got that right, flying always cleared my head when I was bothered by something back home."

"Same here, though I couldn't do as much as I wanted to…" she started to trail off.

"Hold up there, he's gone, Staravia. From what you told me about your old man and how that whole fiasco ended, he's gone and out of you and your mamas life; he can't control you two any longer. And even if he was I would personally make sure that Cadbury was put away," Fletchinder told her while looking her straight in the eye.

A small tear then appeared in Staravia's eye as she dashed forward and gave Fletchinder a big hug and a kiss, "thank you… I'm glad I met you here…"

"You're welcome, my beautiful sheila," he said as he kept them both afloat while she hugged him tightly.

The two hung there in the air until a voice called out to him, "FLETCHINDER!" when they looked down, they saw Nuzleaf waving them down from the top of a tree.

"Nuzleaf? Let's see what the bloke wants," the mentioned bird said as Staravia let go of him and the two flew down to the acorn Pokémon. "What's up mate?"

"I need some help, it's about Floette," Nuzleaf nervously asked the two; the Aussie bird raised an eyebrow and his face lit up.

"Hey, do either of you two know how long it's been since the last challenge?"

"Um? Like four days?" Nuzleaf asked weirdly.

"Perfect! Alright I'll help you mate, now what's the trouble?" he asked as he and Staravia settled down on the branches.

"Well… I think I like her, and I don't know what to do. I know I play the ladies' man but in truth, I've never had a girlfriend; I've had dates and flings but, I've never felt what I'm feeling now…" he explained warily.

Staravia just looked between her Nuzleaf and boyfriend, who had a deep thinking face on. Despite being a very laid back guy, Fletchinder was very smart, not book smart but common sense wise he is a genius.

"Alright, this is my understanding. Like you said these feelings are new, right? Well when I had my first crush I was in a similar position you're in. Didn't know what to do so I did what one of me best mates told me."

"And that was?"

"Follow your head when you don't know anything, and follow your heart when you do," he explained with a smile.

"But I don't know anything!" Nuzleaf shouted out frustratingly.

"That's where ya wrong; now, do you like Floette?"

"Y-yeah…

"Do ya know if she likes you?"

"She does…"

"And do ya believe you'll be happy if you settle on one girl, and that one girl is Floette?"

"Yes."

"Then you do know something, you know everything you need to know. Now what does your heart say?" Fletchinder asked with a smirk.

"My heart is telling me to try and be Floette's boyfriend, and to make her happy," Nuzleaf said with determination.

"So what are you going ta do now?"

"I'm following my heart; and I'm going to ask her out as soon as I can!"

"Atta boy! Now go get her!"

"I will! And Fletchinder, thank you," Nuzleaf said with a wide smile as he stood up and jumped down the tree and ran off to camp.

As he ran, Staravia moved over to Fletchinder and cuddled up to him, "That was very nice of you, but I'm getting the faint impression you wanted to know if you'd win the camp wide bet going around if you helped him."

"Even if I was going to lose, I was still going to help him, everyone deserves happiness in some sense and if I can help someone achieve that, then I'm doing my job right," Fletchinder said as he put a wing around his girlfriend, just enjoying her presence.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Staravia: She looked positively happy, "I'm so glad I met Fletchinder on this show, at first I was afraid of what could happen to me but when I met him I felt myself change for the better." She put on a dreamy smile as she looked into space, "He's so kind, smart, strong, funny, and so, so sweet. When I told him about the troubles I had at home he just held me and told me everything was going to be alright," She smiles brightly again.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon night had fallen and all the Lugia's were gathered around the campfire again, looking at Victini nervously who was standing behind his podium with a playful smirk. "Lugia's, what is happening with you guys? You've lost four members, soon to be five; you've lost a whole quarter of your team seven challenges in! So what's with you guys?"

Everyone looked at each other, subtly shooting either glares or careful looks. Crobat then spoke up, "I would say that we've been filtering the worst players from our team, those who could not bring us far or work well with everyone."

The looks Crobat got ranged from understanding to surprised, "Um, okay then, Crobat. Well you all obviously know the drill, the one who does not receive a poffin is eliminated from the competition and rides the Wailord of Losers out of here. And must I say that it was a close vote tonight!" Victini called out before picking up the first poffin.

_*insert dramatic music*_

"The first one safe tonight is, Hypno," he then tossed the tasty safety to the yellow psychic who was unusually quiet.

"Next one's safe… Poliwhirl, Electabuzz, and Ursaring." Out of all three, Ursaring was the only one to accept it with a kind smile while the other two just took their immunity.

"Nuzleaf, and… Sableye, you two are staying here tonight."

"Sweet."

"Awesome!"

"Along with, Rampardos and… Crobat," Victini called with a distasteful look.

"Naturally," Crobat said as he caught his poffin.

"Now we are down to the wire here folks… Floette, Inkay, and Staravia; you three have consistently been at the bottom of the barrel every elimination and then dodging the bullet last second. But that stops tonight for one of you, but that girl isn't Floette, you're safe for now flower girl." As he threw her the poffin, a look of relief washed over her and Nuzleaf's face; she then looked at Nuzleaf to see him give her a bright warm smile that caused her to blush.

_*intensify dramatic music*_

"So, one of you two are going home, both of you have performed both well and not so well; but which of you performed the worst? Staravia, you had the opportunity to save your team this challenge but crashed into your teammate and got blocked at the end by your boyfriend." She looked away nervously at this mentioned but then replaced it immediately with worry.

"He-he crashed into me and crashing into Poliwhirl was a complete accident!"

"And Inkay," he continued ignoring Staravia, "you grabbed the decoy feather from Poliwhirl and have performed less than admirably through most of the competition."

"I can do better, I swear!"

"Well it's not up to me to decide if you are to be trusted, that falls in the vote, speaking of which… the final poffin tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Inkay; looks like you do get to prove yourself after all," Victini as he tossed her the final poffin.

Slowly, Inkay's face morphed into one of happiness as she dodged yet another close bullet; but Staravia's was one of complete opposite reaction.

"W-what? Why vote me out?" she asked absolutely stunned.

In response most of the team looked away awkwardly, finally it was Crobat who spoke up again, "This falls under the category of trust and friendship, most of your friends and your boyfriend are on the other team. Who's to say that you let yourself get taken down by Fletchinder when you were going for the flag, not to mention during the Tower Defense challenge you refused to attack him. I'm sorry but I don't think we need someone on this team who puts their boyfriend first over her team," he finished after choosing all his words carefully.

When he finished his explanation, Staravia was stunned speechless; then one by one she looked at all her teammates for some kind of reaction and most of them looked sorry, except for Hypno, Nuzleaf, and Floette who were equally stunned.

"N-no, he and I told each other we wouldn't put each other before our teams…" Staravia tried to argue but knew it wouldn't do a thing.

"We're sorry, Staravia; really we are but Crobat made some good points before…" Ursaring apologized softly before looking down awkwardly. Hypno's ears then perked up at this and looked at the mentioned bat who was giving a hard stare at Staravia.

The Sinnoh bird just sat in silence for a few seconds before retrieving her things from the cabin; when she returned to the campfire it was apparent that she had a tear or two in her eyes. "Can I at least say goodbye to Fletchinder first?"

Victini let out a heavy sigh before he teleported away and returned with a very confused Fletchinder, "Make it quick, we've had enough sad goodbyes already."

"What the? Staravia what's going… on," he froze when he saw her things and a sad look on his girlfriend's face, "Bloody 'ell, you got eliminated, didn't ya?" he asked sadly.

In response she simply nodded before giving him a big hug, "I'll miss you, my amazing Aussie…"

"And I'll miss you my beauty of a sheila," he said to her as he hugged her back.

"Win this thing will you?"

"I'll do my best," he said as they broke their hug; she was then ushered onto the Wailord by Victini and was soon sailing off. Fletchinder just stood there watching the horizon as his girlfriend got further away, he knew he was going to see her again but it still sucked that she was eliminated.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "I knew both of us weren't going to make it ta the end, but, I kinda wished we'd make it further. But hey, I came onto this show to have fun, and if I keep that spirit I know everything will come good!" He said with a happy smile.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Staravia: "Well, this is my last confessional and it's a pretty sad one..." she looked down in sadness before looking up with a brave face, "but I can't be sad, I knew I was probably going to be eliminated at one point and I spoke with Fletchinder when we started to date, we would both be prepared if the other is eliminated and make sure to push on until the end."**

**"As to who I want to win, obviously I want Fletchinder to win, but if not him my vote would go to Glaceon. She's a sweet girl and a good friend, and if you she dosesn't get with Pikachu by the end of all this I'm going to knock some sense into her. Well, that's all I really have to say, good luck everyone, except for Crobat, and see you all at the finale!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Fletchinder continued to watch the horizon, he heard some heavy footsteps behind him, "If ya came to mock me wanker, just rack off, I'm not in the mood…"

"I believe you meant to use that on Genesect, am I correct?" Hypno asked the fire/flying type.

"Oh, sorry bout that mate, but still I'd rather be left alone right now," he said as he turned around in surprise, but then returned to looking back out over the water.

"I can respect that, but I believe this is something you need to hear," Hypno said as he walked forward.

"What is it?" Fletchinder asked curiously.

"I believe Staravia was targeted specifically tonight, with the purpose to take you down," he said while Fletchinder's face morphed into one of complete shock.

Quickly enough it turned into one of complete seriousness, "Let's talk."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, Staravia has been eliminated much to the disappointment of Fletchinder and myself, but the two lovebirds still remain happy and positive, well maybe at one point as he's going all serious for a bit. Not only that, we get to see some Pikachu and Glaceon interactions, along with some touching moments between Staravia and Fletchinder., and the ever obvious relationship that is Floette and Nuzleaf! We also get to see a bit more into Hypno and Electabuzz with their personalitiespast.

Also, perturbing to Staravia's troubles at home, if you could guess what it was, the troubles were a bit darker, but as Flechinder and Glaceon said it all ended.

Now for announcements, I'm making art! meaning I'm starting to draw the contestants and will be posting them to my deviantart when they are done. But because the program I got is a 30 day trial program before I buy it, I'm going to be spending most of this moth drawing instead of writing. Also the offer from the last chapter still stands, I need song ideas for the upcoming singing challenge and if you suggest a good one I'll put it in and give you a shoutout! Well that's about everything, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Favorite, Follow, and Review; it boosts my confidence!

**Staravia: "Hi everyone! Please review and soar high in the sky!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Fear Facer!

And we have an update! but a few things first. 1: Holy. Crap. this is a big chapter 16K words. 2: this is the fear challenge, so some of these fears may be a bit intense for some of you, so forewarning. 3: ... well there is no three... oh wait there is! Character development! Now enjoy the latest update of Total Pokemon Drama Island!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fear Facer<strong>

"So let me get this straight… Because I'm such a power player on the Ho-oh's, Crobat petitioned to vote out my girlfriend so I become discouraged with the whole competition?" Fletchinder questioned Hypno as the two stood on the dock after Staravia's elimination.

"That is what I suspect; Ursaring said during the elimination that Crobat made some good points beforehand, I figured that he spoke with most of the team before the elimination and convinced them that she was putting your relationship before the team."

Fletchinder in response spat some embers into the water making a hissing noise, "Bloody hell, I get why he targets me, but going after Star is just a low blow…"

"I get that, and I'm sorry; but right now I promise you that I'm working to keep Crobat in check and eventually bring him down; I don't trust him."

"Great bloody job ya doing…" Fletchinder muttered.

"I would be doing better, but right now I'm a bit short handed," Hypno said with a calm face.

Fletchinder gave him a strange look, "Are you asking for my help?"

"Well you catch on quick; but yes I am, however we would not be alone."

"Come again?"

Hypno took a deep breath and glanced around to see any potential eavesdroppers, "I am in an alliance with Nuzleaf and Floette; we gathered together because none of us trust Crobat and believe he has a few underhanded tricks up his sleeve."

At this revelation, Fletchinder widened his eyes in shock, "You're leading an alliance with Nuzleaf and Floette? Ain't alliances evil and whatnot?"

Hypno's eye twitched slightly before shaking his head, "we only gathered because we don't trust Crobat, when he is eliminated I will most likely disband the alliance. But the fact still remains that even though I hold an alliance, he holds a large swing of the votes, I need help; someone he can't eliminate."

Fletchinder looked down, obviously deep in thought, "Look mate, I appreciate the offer… but I don't know right now… after the next challenge I'll give you an answer, alright?"

Hypno nodded his head and walked away, "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

When Hypno was gone, Fletchinder sat there for a few more minutes before turning around to fly back to his bed. But when he turned around something caught his eye, a small two way radio sat upright on the dock with a note saying 'talk', "What the?"

He walked over and picked it up with his wing, hesitantly he pushed the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

"Ah, about time you found this little toy, Fletchinder. How are you?" a distorted voice asked.

"Who are you?" Fletchinder asked, ignoring the question.

"It doesn't concern you who I am, what does concern you is Crobat and his actions against Staravia," at the mention of this, Fletchinder froze, "I take your silence as you're interested."

"Yeah… I am…"

"Good, now what you need to know are two things, Hypno isn't the only one in an alliance, and there may be a few… snakes in the Ho-oh's grass."

"What are ya saying?"

"I can explain more in-depth, if you're willing to listen that is…" the voice said with a hint of maleficence.

Fletchinder stood in silence for a few more seconds before speaking, "Alright mate, I'm listening…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "This game just got a whole lot more intense… that voice was a bit iffy, but they had some big things to say. Bloody hell I didn't sign up for all this spy crap, I joined the show to have a ripper time I don't need or want the money, my family is rich so I got enough, but I'm what you'd call the black Mareep of the family. I hate their uptightness and all that formality. I just want to live my life the way I want to live it; but to make sure I don't smear the family name my folks give me everything needed ta live on my own…" he sighed heavily.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eventually the sun rose on the camp and a Victini's usual air horn blared through the camp speakers, rudely waking everyone up and sending some of the competitors onto the floor, "Good morning victims! It's time for today's challenge, and it's a doozy!"

"Oh come on man, we just had a challenge yesterday!" Nuzleaf complained from his bed, previously thinking about how to aske Floette out.

"I know! But there's no time like the present, and it's going to take a while, so meet me in the gymnasium ASAP! Also, we have a… special, guest… I hope you guys are ready to scream," Victini let out a low chuckle before turning off the speaker.

At the mention of others screaming the Lugia boys shared uneasy glances, except for Rampardos who looked kind of excited, screaming usually meant pain and fights something he was good at.

"So uh… what you guys think it is?" Nuzleaf said as he hopped out of bed.

"I am unsure, but it sounds slightly intimidating…" Hypno said with a foreboding tone.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we could handle it, and ultimately beat it," Crobat said as he shook himself awake as he stood off the ground.

While he, Rampardos and Electabuzz walked out, a certain Ho-oh walked in to confront Hypno and Nuzleaf, "Fletchinder, what are you doing here?" Hypno asked in mild surprise.

"I thought over what ya said last night, and I want in now," Fletchinder said with a determined stare.

"Wait, Hypno what is he talking about?" Nuzleaf asked in confusion.

"I asked Fletchinder to join the alliance, and he just said yes," Hypno said with a slight smile.

"And I got some news for you, but now's not the time with ears about," he said in a lowered tone and a serious face.

Both Lugia's looked in confusion until they looked at the door to see Oshawott standing there with a confused expression, "Yo, Fletchinder are you coming or not? And why are you talking to the Lugia's?"

"I was asking about Staravia, seeing who voted her out so I know who to gun for in the challenge," he responded instantly before turning around, "Come on mate, and cut these two some slack they're all good."

"Uh… alright?" Oshawott said with a wary tone but soon shrugged it off as he followed Fletchinder to the gym. As they left, Nuzleaf and Hypno shared an uneasy glance; the normally friendly bird seemed almost… hostile? Keeping that in mind the two made their way over to the girls side and met up with Floette, the three then made their way over to the gym with everyone else.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When everyone arrived at the gym Victini was standing there with a devious smirk, "Welcome Ho-oh's and Lugia's! I hope you're nerves are steeled and your mind focused because today's challenge is a big one."

"What gives Victini?! We've only had three pages of filler before the challenge!" Sableye shouted aloud, earning her a few strange stares.

"Uh… Big challenge?" Victini asked in hope of quelling the nutty gremlin, but before she could respond Fletchinder beat her to the punch.

"Just get on with it ya galah…" Fletchinder muttered bitterly, loud enough for everyone to hear and appropriately react in a shocked manor.

"Uh… um, okay?" Victini responded confused, did Fletchinder really respond in a jerkish tone? "Today's challenge is the fear challenge," he said slightly disheartened but pushed it away in favor of his usual enthusiasm "and our special guest is an old friend of mine, please welcome Darkrai!"

Everyone just looked around in wonder to where the aforementioned legendary was, suddenly…

"**HEY KIDS WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY!"** a large black shadow with a red neck cover, a single blue eye and white hair appeared in front of all the contestants, effectively causing all of them to scream in terror.

When everyone calmed down, both legendries were leaning on each other laughing, "Oh that was good, but yeah for today's challenge you will one by one face your respective fears, if you face your fear you get a point for your team, chicken out and no point. Understand?"

"Not fully, I have two questions right now," Crobat spoke up after calming down. "One is why Darkrai is here? And two is that the other team has a three mon advantage, how is that fair?"

In response, Darkrai suddenly appeared in front of the bat Pokémon with a wild look in his eye, "Because, bat boy, I am fear incarnate and I will break you…" he said in a deep raspy voice that sent shivers down everyone including Electabuzz's spine. He then warped back next to Victini with a crazy look on his face.

"I believe that answers your first question Crobat?" Victini asked the frightened Pokémon with a smug look on his face. "As for the second one, you guys will start off with a single handicap point."

"Is that really fair?" Pikachu whispered to Glaceon.

"It would be if everyone on that team is as much of a coward as the overgrown blood vacuum…" Darkrai said menacingly as he warped behind Pikachu and back to Victini, leaving a frightened Pikachu and Glaceon behind.

"So, as I said before, you will all face your fears in a random order and the team with players who face the most fears wins." The host pulled a hat out from behind a small table and pulled out a paper with a name on it, "So let's start off with… Fletchinder…" Victini stated with an interested look.

Everyone looked to the Kalos bird who had a strong gaze in his eyes, "Alright, let's do this mate…" he said to Darkrai as Victini flew over and handed him a red and yellow button, "What's this for?"

"This is if you want to call it quits during your fear, press the button and the fear stops but you don't get any points," Victini explained to Fletchinder who merely nodded in response.

Darkrai put a hand on the bird's back and teleported them away, "So uh, how do we know if he completed his fear?" Pikachu asked hesitantly. A big flat screen lowered from the ceiling and flickered on to show Darkrai and Fletchinder appear in a dark room, "Oh… okay then." He said as he took a seat next to Glaceon on some chairs that were set out for everyone.

Soon everyone else took a seat, nervously anticipating what Fletchinder's fear exactly was.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Fletchinder felt himself touch ground he gasped for air desperately, teleporting was quick but you sacrificed breathing for a few moments. "Bloody hell… is it always like that?"

"You learn to adapt," Darkrai said with a dark smile.

"So how's this going to work? I mean having me face my fear?" Fletchinder asked warily.

"Like this," he snapped his fingers and warped away; a strange sensation soon flowed over Fletchinder as he felt the room melt away.

He shook his head clear and opened his eyes to find himself in the same room as before, "What the? What did ya do Darkrai?"

"He didn't do anything, this is all you," a deep Australian voice said from behind. When Fletchinder turned around he saw a large Talonflame staring down at him.

"Dad…" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Like I said this is your entire fault," the Talonflame said in a serious tone.

"W-what?"

"Everything that's happened is all on you; your mother, your cousins, your 'friends', Staravia… they're all gone because of you."

"N-no, I-I didn't do anything…"

"Exactly, you were never serious and they all suffered because of it, you've lost everyone you loved," the Talonflame said with no remorse.

"No… I-it's not my… not my fault… I… I… didn't lose them." Fletchinder started off with a broken voice, but steadily made it grow bolder and stronger. "I didn't lose anyone, because they will always be in my heart. That's your problem ya grey hair, you're always looking at what you can touch; NOT, what you feel inside you. So you can shift the blame on me as much as you want, but at least I'm not an emotionless tall poppy like you." He finished with fire in his eyes and some flames flickering off his feathers.

The Talonflame stood there looking shocked at what his son just said to him; suddenly his form wavered and dissipated into the air. Darkrai then appeared behind him, put a hand on his back and warped them back to the gym where most of Ho-oh's and some Lugia's crowded around him spurting words of concern and congratulations.

"Enough!" Camerupt shouted to disband the group, "give him some space." Everyone muttered a small apology and backed away from their friend who stood up and shook himself out of his daze.

"Thanks, everyone… I need a minute…" he flew over to a chair far away from everyone and sat down.

"Alright then, Fletchinder has scored the first point for the Ho-oh's!" Victini called out as he picked up the hat, "The score is one to one, thanks to the Lugia's handicap; now the next contestant to face their fear is… Rampardos, let's see what makes you tick," he said with a devious smile.

"Wait a minute! Can I..."

"No," Darkrai said as he grabbed the prehistoric Pokémon by the arm and warped them away. When Rampardos landed, he was in a pristine white room and Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Where am I? Where are you?!" Rampardos shouted out with a small trace of panic in his voice, he knew damn well what he was afraid of and wasn't too keen on facing it.

"Rampardos? Ah you're here, excellent now time for your check up," a Slowking with a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in hand said as he walked in.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Is that… the doctor's office?" Oshawott asked indecorously, taking a break from glaring at Poliwhirl. Everyone stayed silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter, the big bad dinosaur Pokémon was afraid of good health? It easily put a smile on everyone's face

**0-0-O-0-0**

Rampardos's eyes widened as he looked around wildly for his button, he saw it on the table of tools and dove for it, knocking everything over but successfully taking it in hand and hitting the button, quickly sending him back to the room where everyone was snickering.

"SHUT IT!" he shouted out with a heavy blush on his face, obviously embarrassed at his fear.

But his threat fell on deaf ears as everyone, including Victini was now laughing. "Oh man, sorry Rampardos but that is just too funny; you play this big bad punk and you're afraid of doctors? That's just too good," Victini said while wiping away a tear, "Just sit down, no points for you."

Rampardos looked like he was about to say something else but decided against it as he stomped angrily back to his seat and sat down, still embarrassed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "Look I went to the doctors a lot as a ****Cranidos, they were never friendly and I was there a lot… when I got older some wanted to do experiments on me cause I was a Fossil Pokémon, they didn't actually do anything but still…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Electabuzz, you're up next dude," Victini said with an interested look. The mentioned Pokémon stood up with an expressionless gaze and turned to everyone.

"Laugh, and I'll obliterate you," he walked over to Darkrai and allowed himself to be warped to an empty clearing in the forest. When he looked around he found himself right outside the gym, "So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Just stand here for three minutes, and no, you can't attack them," Darkrai said as he disappeared into the wall behind him.

Electabuzz turned around to face the rest of the clearing, keeping his eyes peeled for what he knew was coming.

Inside everyone was staring intently at the screen, waiting for whatever made the shows strongest player jump in fright.

Soon the ground around Electabuzz began to shake violently and sweet became visible on his face as he grit his teeth in anticipation. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for whatever was making the ground shake to appear.

The shaking soon stopped while everyone held their breath; suddenly the thing responsible for the ground shaking popped out of the ground.

"Diglett dig," the Diglett said in a high pitched voice.

Electabuzz's face morphed into one of complete worry and annoyance that he couldn't attack his fear, but slowly it melted away, there was only one after all…

"Diglett," Electabuzz turned his head to see one to his left, okay only two…

"Diglett dig."

"Diglett dig," two more appeared to his right, wait three more. Five on the left, six more in front of him… soon there was a large swarm of Diglett surrounding Electabuzz who was sweating nervously and eyeing his button.

"Diglett dig."

"Diglett dig."

"Diglett dig," The chanting continued endlessly as Electabuzz prayed this would all end soon.

After what seemed like an eternity he was suddenly pulled through the wall and back into the main gym where he could hear some of the others stifling laughter, but quickly silencing it. When he looked up he saw Victini looking down at him in interest.

"Diglett? Really?"

In response he merely growled threateningly, "They're ground types, I can't physically hit them or zap them, and they are some of the fastest Pokémon alive. I. Have. Reasons." He said between clenched teeth, Electabuzz turned stood up and went over to his seat where he sat down with a look of 'bother me, and you die.'

"Moving on…" Victini nervously gulped before pulling out the next name, "Zorua, you're up."

She walked over to Darkrai hesitantly not knowing what awaited her, she had some fears, but what really made her terrified? The pitch-black Pokémon put a hand on Zorua's back and whisked them away to an unknown place to everyone.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: She looked absolutely terrified, like she was told the whole world was going to end, "I can handle a lot of things, even some of my fears… but what happened in that challenge is my worst **_**nightmare**_**…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Zorua landed, she was all alone on a dark misty hilltop with a single tree, "Hello?" she called out but was only met with her own echo. Looking around she saw a rounded stone jutting out of the ground, curiosity in her mind she walked towards it to find some ornate designs on it. Peering closer she found it was a lone tombstone; quickly looking around to see if there were anymore, Zorua found that this was the only one for what looked to be miles.

Suddenly something caught her eye, the lonely wooden swing attached to a low branch, it actually looked kinda familiar. "That's weird, I think I've been here before…" she thought aloud as she walked around the hill to find nothing other than the tombstone and the familiar tree.

She decided to take a look at the grave to see who was actually buried here, but when she did her blood froze instantly.

On the grave it read:

_Here lies Ella the Zoroark,_

_A caring friend, Pokémon, _

_and mother to Zelia the Zorua_

Zorua fell backwards in shock as she read her own mothers gravestone; that's why the hill looked so familiar, because that was the hill they played on when she was a kid, her mother's favorite place in the world.

One thought ran through her mind, she needed to get out of here and the best way to do that was the red button right next to her. Without emotions she pushed it down and was brought back to the room, where everyone was completely silent, even Victini was speechless.

Slowly, Grovyle walked forward and gave her friend a tight hug before guiding her back to her chair without another word.

Wordlessly, Darkrai flew over with a neutral face on, "… I didn't mean for that to get as soul crushing as it was, I only reached into your mind to pull out your darkest fear, I didn't even look at it… I'm sorry…"

"M-moving forward…" Victini stated nervously before reaching back into the hat, "Poliwhirl… and please actually look at what her fear is, Darkrai."

He nodded quickly before placing a hand on Poliwhirl and quickly found her fear wasn't as soul shattering as the fox girl's fear. Darkrai warped the two away soon after and left everyone awkwardly standing around, sparing glances at Zorua who was being consoled by her three friends.

After everyone saw Zorua experience her worst fear, no one knew how to really react; but Riolu was the most unsure of them all, he didn't really like Zorua too much as she was consistently pestering him to laugh or have fun. But what he just saw was incredibly unsettling for anybody, and made him feel… pity and guilt; she was only trying to make him smile, but why couldn't she understand that he wanted to be this way to be stronger.

But she was making him feel something alright, he felt… concerned.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Soon enough Poliwhirl felt her feet hit the ground but found she couldn't see anything in front of her, "Hey, Darkrai where am I? And what exactly do I have to do?"

"Find the door, simple as that," Darkrai said ignoring the first question. And before Poliwhirl could ask anything else, he warped away leaving Poliwhirl in the dark.

"Dick…" she muttered as she began to walk forward with her arms outstretched in front of her to not bump into anything. Soon her hands bumped into a pole of some sort, she began to feel what the pole was connected to and soon felt a semi soft mattress.

"Am I in the cabins? If I'm there then there should be a lamp to my… left," she muttered to herself as she moved carefully to the left until she felt a lamp shade and then the switch to turn it on.

But when she flicked it, nothing happened, "Hold on…" she flicked it a few more times and was going to chalk it up to it breaking, but she could hear the electricity going on and off inside the bulb. Soon it all dawned on her as she moved her hand directly in front of her eyes, and saw nothing, not even an outline… she had gone blind.

In a panic she spun around and ran forward in hope of finding the door, but wound up tripping on an abandoned bag; but her mind didn't know this as it pictured it as some kind of horror that hid in the dark. She crawled across the floor desperately to get away from the monster her mind painted, when she crashed into the wall, Poliwhirl spun around and pushed her back flat against it.

As she tried to calm herself down, she soon realized that it was all in her head, and didn't need to worry. After taking a final deep breath she shakily stood up and guided herself across the wall, stumbling every now and then; eventually finding the door and pushing it open to fell the sun on her skin, but still not seeing anything other than darkness.

"Alright, Darkrai I made it out, give me my sight back!" Poliwhirl shouted out to the Dark type legendary who suddenly appeared in front of her, along with the rest of the camp.

Darkrai gave her a small smirk, "Good work, and you didn't even run into the hungry Mightyena I set up."

"The what?" she started off but was cut off as he brought them back to the gym where the Lugia's congratulated her.

"Nice job there, Poliwhirl, but I gotta say it was pretty funny to see you stubble about in a well lit room," Victini smirked.

"I couldn't see a thing, it's not my fault…" she huffed in annoyance.

"Well you did run away in fear from an empty bag," Oshawott said smugly from his chair.

"Wait until your fear first stage, then I'll be the one laughing at you!"

"Don't call me first stage, toad girl!" he shot right back.

"Call me that again and you'll regret it!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing!"

"ENOUGH!" Victini screamed, "Please try not to argue for the remainder of the challenge, it takes up too much time; next competitor to face his or her fear is…Hypno."

Nuzleaf and Crobat immediately looked to the hypnotist who held a strong face.

"You know, Victini, we can actually do his fear right here," Darkrai said as he finished reading his fear.

"Really? What is it?" he asked curiously as Darkrai flew over and whispered it into his ear. Victini's face lit up as he teleported away and back with a small bag in hand, "I'll take care of this one," he stated while he flew over to Hypno while reaching into the bag.

"So what shall I do?" Hypno asked worriedly.

"You must allow yourself…" Victini then pulled a red and white Pokéball out of the bag, "…to be caught."

Everyone eyed the capture device warily, knowing full well what it could do, but Hypno stared at it in utter fear, eyeing his button with slight hope. He quickly shook himself out of his frozen shock and hesitantly nodded his head, "Do it…"

Victini nodded and tapped Hypno's head with the device, it then opened and enveloped Hypno in a red light that de-materialized him and brought him inside the device. When he was inside the device shook once, twice, three times, and then stopped shaking with a ding.

Everyone's eyes were wide in wonder as Hypno took his fear head on, after a few seconds Victini hit the release button on the Pokéball and Hypno was released in a bright blue light. When he was fully released he fell to a knee where he began to breathe heavily, and in seconds Nuzleaf ran over and helped his friend up.

"You okay, man?"

"I've been worse, thank you…" he got out between breaths.

"Nice work there Hypno, now let's see who else is brave enough… Pikachu! Please tell me you do not have a soul shattering fear like Zorua," Victini announced with his usual vigor.

Pikachu looked up with an unamused glare, "Really, Victini?" he let out a sigh as he walked forward. When Darkrai put a hand on him and teleported away, Glaceon looked on with worry, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kirlia or Grovyle. They shared a smile before turning back to Zorua who was starting to recover.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Pikachu landed he was in what looked like the plains of Kanto and Darkrai was floating ominously in front of him, "so uh… what do I have to do?" he asked intimidated.

"Run through them…"

"W-what?"

"Run, through them…" he stated again before pointing to a large cloud of dust.

When Pikachu looked over the horizon he couldn't make out what was moving towards him quickly. He turned to ask Darkrai what the cloud was, but when he looked over he found he was alone. Taking a deep breath he began to jog towards the cloud with the button in hand, unsure about what the cloud was, but when he got closer, the ground began to shake violently.

Pikachu slowed to a stop when he began to lose his footing; but now that he was closer he could see exactly what was making the dust cloud and the ground shaking; and the sight made his body freeze in fear.

"Dear Arceus…" Pikachu was staring down a massive stampede of Tauros.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back in the gymnasium, everyone looked on in shock at the large herd of wild Pokémon and the reveal of Pikachu's fear.

"Wow, now that's something to be afraid of," Electabuzz commented offhandedly.

"I wonder why he's afraid of those…" Glaceon quietly asked herself, but not quiet enough for Kirlia.

"Everyone has a reasoning to their fears, some are larger than others. If you ask him, please be respectful," he told her with a calm expression on his face.

"Oh- um…. Of course… it's just that I'm starting to really look up to him."

Kirlia continued to stare at her before a smile crossed his face, "You know… he does find you to be quite pretty."

A heavy blush crossed her face immediately and turned to say something back, but stopped when she saw him go back to looking at the screen. Once again the thought of her and Pikachu getting together wandered into her mind, causing her to blush more lightly, but still enough to be visible.

Across the room, Hypno had recovered enough for Nuzleaf to not hold him up, but something still plagued the grass type's mind, how was he going to ask Floette out? After the challenge? After eliminations? Right now?

Nuzleaf shoved his face into his hands in frustration; why was this so hard?!

"N-Nuzleaf, are you alright?" a small voice asked next to him. Looking over his face lit up, immediately his frustration melted away and was replaced by that familiar nervous sensation in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine… actually, when the challenge is over can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly.

Floette's face quickly turned red at his question as she nervously responded, "S-sure… okay… w-where?"

"Usual spot, okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'll see you then…"

"Okay, cool," he smiled lightly and turned back to Pikachu's fear, where it looked like he was about to do something. But next to Nuzleaf, Hypno heard everything and smiled to himself.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Back with Pikachu, he stood in fear for a few moments as the stampede came closer and closer; the ground was shaking fiercely with the pounding hooves of the Tauros. Pikachu continued to glance between the herd and button, furiously considering whether or not he should press it. His team needed points but he didn't think he could face his fear…

Pikachu took one last look at his button before he threw it to the side and began to run forward with his cheeks sparking intensely. If some of the other contestants looked closer at the screen, they could see small angry tears in his eyes.

When he got to within mere feet of the stampede, Pikachu enveloped his body in a bright electric yellow coating. Using a Volt Tackle Pikachu surged forward with a loud scream crashing headfirst into the herd knocking several Tauros into the air and to the sides, effectively cutting the stampede in half.

And as soon as it began it was over, Pikachu arrived on the other side, bruised and exhausted, but standing tall and proud that he faced his fear. Instantly he was warped back to the gym where a number of his teammates came forward and congratulated him.

"Pikachu, that was very impressive, well done," Camerupt complimented the electric mouse.

"Thanks man," he thanked with an exhausted smile.

"Good job, Pikachu… that was pretty brave," Glaceon smiled softly at him, which he returned with a light blush that didn't go unnoticed by any of his teammates… or Sableye.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She had her counting hat on and a notebook in front of her, "Now that Floette and Nuzleaf are almost together, I need a new soon-to-be couple to put bets on, and Pikachu and Glaceon look pretty cute together. And I would say about… less than a week for me, let's see who else want in on this." She smiled deviously before disappearing from the confessional in a cloud of smoke.**

**Some knocking could be heard on the outside before Snubbull's voice called out, "Hey, Sableye are you done in there yet? I need to use the confessional… and put me in for less than a week!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Excellent work there, Pikachu, you just brought your teams score up to two against the Lugia's four. Man, that handicap is really helping you guys out, anywho the next contestant is… interestingly enough, Glaceon!"

After being called on Glaceon went rigid in nervousness, but that soon melted away as Pikachu put a comforting paw on her back, "Don't worry, you're strong and I know you can handle it," he gave a kind smile that made Glaceon feel a warmth in her heart. She returned the smile and walked forward where Darkrai took hold of her and brought her to a cold looking room.

When Glaceon looked around she saw that it was her living room back home, it was a rather elegant looking room with a number of ice sculptures depicting legendries and other incredible Pokémon around the room, all of them flawless. She was about to turn her head and ask Darkrai what they were doing here but she found that she could move or talk. Panic began to set in quickly, and it didn't get any better when she saw a much older looking Glaceon walk into the room.

"Ready to go dear?" the older Glaceon asked in an clear, crisp, icy tone.

"Yes mother," said Glaceon in a quiet reserved tone, similar to how she spoke at the start of the game. This of course stunned Glaceon, it wasn't her who said that… well it was, but she didn't want to say it.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you finally started to listen to us, you know what they say…"

"Mother knows best," Glaceon said again against her own will.

"Correct, now let us go," she said as she began to walk to the door. Mentally Glaceon was screaming at herself to not follow her, to run up to her room and hide like always, but she couldn't as she walked forward gracefully. When she passed by the hall room mirror, she gasped in surprise at the color of her fur.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In the gymnasium, everyone was looking at the screen in confusion, "Wait, why does her fur look darker than it usually does?" Rampardos asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is the lighting of the room?" Hypno responded, a reasoning that everyone accepted.

Well, almost everyone as one Pokémon in the room knew the answer; Pikachu's eyes widened in realization as to why Glaceon seemed darker furred now and why it seemed to shine wherever she was, "She's a shiny Glaceon…" he muttered quietly enough for only Kirlia and Grovyle to hear, whose eyes also widened in surprise.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"I must say that you do look much better in our normal coloring than that horrid difference," her mother said with no emotions.

"Of course, mother," Glaceon said quietly. Mentally she was staring in horror and hopelessness at the force that was driving her to follow her mother's will, it finally happened, she lost control in her life. She wanted to cry so badly right now but her mother had such a hold on her she couldn't feel anything. As they walked out the door and down the street, something caught the real Glaceon's eyes, the escape button.

With all her strength she forced her paw to move over the device and slam down the button, ending her fear and sending her back to the gymnasium where Pikachu was the first to run over and help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. At first he was expecting her to shout at him, say nothing and walk away, or say she was fine to make him leave. But he wasn't expecting her to start crying and hugging him.

"Please tell me it's all a dream, none of that was real!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Stunned, Pikachu wrapped his arms around her and just held her, "That wasn't real, it was just Darkrai making your fear appear real, your mother has no control here," he told her in a comforting voice.

As Glaceon continued to cry and hug Pikachu, he guided her to her chair and continued to hold and comfort her. Victini feeling pretty bad about all this was starting to second guess this challenge, but then the thought of more ratings and views changed his mind.

"Okay then, sadly Glaceon scored no points but now we have a new contestant to try their luck," he said as he pulled out a new name and read it aloud, "Nuzleaf, you're up dude."

The grass type hesitantly stood up and walked forward to Darkrai who warped them to a similar clearing as Electabuzz had, but with far more trees, "Unlike Electabuzz, you need to fight them," Darkrai explained.

"Um… f-fight what?" Nuzleaf asked nervously while looking around, suddenly loud buzzing could be heard from the trees, and when he looked around a large swarm of Beedrill came rushing out of the forest, "OH DEAR ARCEUS ALMIGHTY!" he shouted before running away from them and up a tree, where he hid inside it rather effectively. The Beedrill though would not give up their hunt so easily as they continued to prowl around the clearing.

"The only way to win a point is to fight them," Darkrai said nonchalantly while the Beedrill gave him a wide berth.

"But I can't win! They got a four times advantage!" he called back, his echo keeping the Beedrill confused.

"I didn't say you had to beat them, you just have to fight them…" Darkrai smiled evilly.

Nuzleaf nervously gulped from his hiding spot before he peered out of the tree; clenching his teeth, Nuzleaf prepared a Cut attack by extending white blades from his wrists, "YEAHHHHHH!" He shouted out before leaping from the tree and catching a few of the Beedrill off guard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: His eyes were wide in surprise, "In all honestly, I'm glad Nuzleaf is an ally… if not for his strength, for his resilience."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "Huh, whadaya know, the little acorn can fight… who knew?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: "I'm actually pretty impressed with the guy, I wonder…" she started off but a loud bang outside disrupted her train of thought. "What the?! What was that?"**

**Snubbull called from outside, "Grovyle! I need you to figure out a few things about Pikachu and Glaceon!"**

**Grovyle let out a heavy sigh before making strangling motions to the door.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Nuzleaf was warped back into the room, he was barely standing, occasionally twitching from the poison and several parts of his body were swollen badly. But he managed to give a thumbs up and what looked like a smile before hobbling off to the infirmary with the help of Hypno and a concerned Floette behind.

"Well then, I will say that was actually pretty badass. A well-earned point for the Lugia's," Victini said with a small golf clap, "Next up is… Sableye!"

"You know, she shares her fear with Camerupt, we could do them together!" Darkrai said evilly.

"I like that idea."

Both of the mentioned Pokémon shot a nervous glance at each other before both Victini and Darkrai took hold of them and teleported them onto separate rafts in the ocean, their buttons nailed to the rafts.

"Just stay on here for…" Victini started but was immediately interrupted by Sableye slamming her fist down on the button and being warped off the raft and back into the gym. Camerupt however stayed, "… three minutes… alright then, Camerupt you just have to last that long and you win a point, sound good?"

"Yeah," he muttered, trying desperately to not capsize.

"And don't worry, Darkrai will catch you if you fall off," Victini said before teleporting back to the gym.

As Camerupt continued to balance he struck a conversation up with Darkrai, "So uh… what's it like being a legendary, you know the responsibilities and whatnot?"

Darkrai just shrugged before responding, "Meh, nothing really too big for me; mainly I just act as a medium or breaker between two other legendries if they get into a pissing contest."

"Is it uh, hard?" Camerupt continued while balancing.

"Sometimes, I just feel bad for my cousin who got stuck breaking up a fight between Dialga and Palkia in some human town, they almost killed him and the entire town," he explained to a surprised Camerupt.

"I heard about that, so there is more than one Darkrai?"

"Yep, there are multiple variations for every minor legendary, mainly because their jobs are so widespread, like mine."

"And that is?"

"Remind Pokémon that the world is a cruel place by fashioning nightmares," he smiled darkly.

This unsettled Camerupt greatly, but the conversation continued for a few more minutes until the timer ran out and he was teleported back to the gym where all the Ho-oh's cheered loudly for him.

"Pretty impressive, Camerupt; you easily lasted longer than Sableye…" Victini said as he looked at the prankster with an irked glare.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm deathly afraid of the ocean!"

"But we're in the middle of the…" Poliwhirl started but was cut off by Victini who called up the next contestant.

"Inkay! You're up girl," the host shouted to grab the small squid's attention. Nervously she flew up to Darkrai who placed a hand on her head for a few moments before warping them high into the sky with a small weight attached around Inkay's waist; the only thing keeping her from falling was Darkrai's strong grip.

"Um… what do I do?" she asked while nervously fiddling with her button.

"Scream," Darkrai said as he dropped her suddenly, causing her to scream loudly much to the horror of Ursaring back at the gym.

"Are you crazy, Victini?! What happens if she doesn't hit her button?" she screamed at him with a tone of fury that caused Victini to visibly flinch. Ursaring was definitely living up to her mama bear personality.

"It's fine Darkrai will stop her before she hits the ground, as crazy as some of these challenges are, we don't want to actually kill anyone, we'll always have safety nets in place, even if it doesn't seem like it," Victini explained coolly before directing Ursaring's attention back to the screen where Inkay continued to fall closer to the ground.

When the ground came into view Ursaring looked on in horror that she couldn't help her friend, that she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, Darkrai appeared below the small squid and produced a large dark bubble that covered and froze Inkay in place. He then reached out and took hold of her, slowly pulling her out of the bubble until she was free and no longer falling.

After warping back to the gym, Ursaring ran over and gave Inkay a big hug that was shakily returned by the dark type. "Excellent work there Inkay, you faced your fear and earned two points for your team!" this caused the teams to look at him in surprise.

"Wait, two? Inkay faced her fear alone though, where'd the second point come from?" Camerupt asked confused.

"One point was for Inkay, the second point was for Ursaring for facing her fear of being helpless to help," Victini answered nonchalantly.

"Wait, I thought Darkrai was learning our fears on da spot?" Scrafty asked equally confused as Camerupt.

"He does, Ursaring was getting pretty freaked out over Inkay and looked pretty scared, so I asked Darkrai to read her fear while Inkay was falling."

"But how did…" Pikachu started but was stopped by Victini.

"This is getting too confusing, next fear, Oshawott, get up here sea-shell boy!" Victini shouted before pulling up the Unovian starter with Psychic where Darkrai read his fear. After a few moments the two Pokémon teleported from the room while the Ho-oh's looked on in slight worry, despite Oshawott being small and a first stage Pokémon, he was easily one of their stronger players. But Poliwhirl was staring at the screen intently with an eager smirk, waiting to see what made her rival twitch.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Oshawott soon found himself standing in an all too familiar area; he was on Route Two in the Unova region, the place it all happened. He took a deep breath before looking around to gain his bearings finding himself not too far from Accumula Town.

He walked maybe three steps before a blast of fire exploded in front of him, knocking him back onto his back. Shakily he sat up to see a Tepig standing not too far from him with his snout smoking, and behind him was something that was supposed to be non-existent, a Pokémon trainer.

"Tepig use Flame Charge!" the trainer shouted, an order that the Tepig happily followed as it set its body on fire and launched themselves forward.

But Oshawott was ready, he was calmly about to step to the side but he moved too slowly. The fire pig slammed into him sending him back and crashing into a tree.

"W-what the…" he grunted out in pain, "I'm faster than that what happ…" he started before he looked down at his normally battle scared scalchop to find it shining and pristine, like it has never been used.

"Finish it now, Tepig! Use Take Down!" Oshawott looked up in shock to see the Tepig slam into him, knocking the wind completely out of him, and knocking him out.

When he came to he saw the trainer and his Tepig walking away happily, but that went unnoticed by him as another human with blue hair looked down at him with a less than happy face.

"What was that crap! You had the type advantage and I got you the same time he got that pig, you should be stronger!" the trainer shouted at him, causing Oshawott to visibly flinch. "I have no room for weak Pokémon like you on _my_ team," he spat harshly before pulling out a pokéball and dropping it onto the ground. What the trainer did next stunned everyone back at the gym, he slammed his foot onto the pokéball completely destroying it and releasing Oshawott.

As the trainer turned to walk away, Oshawott continued to stare at the shattered pokéball in disbelief. Turning his head around he saw his button next to him looking very appealing, his hand began to move over to it before something clicked in his mind.

This wasn't real, this already happened and in all honesty it was the best thing to ever to happen to him. Oshawott stood up shakily as more pain coursed through his body. He thought the best thing in the world was to have a trainer, but that human proved him wrong and sent him off into the wild to die.

Oshawott began to walk forward as he began to feel his body grow, he felt it beginning to become more dense with mussel, he felt his skin get scratched and cut as all the years of surviving on his own caught up with him. That human wanted only the strongest on his team, and now that all these years have passed, Oshawott has become just that.

Soon Oshawott was standing tall and proud as he walked forward quickly to catch up with his 'trainer' to show him what he did. When the blue haired boy came in sight Oshawott called out loudly to grab his attention.

"HEY YOU!"

The trainer turned around in surprise to see a very angry and strong looking Oshawott glaring at him, "What the? What do you…"

The trainer started but was immediately silenced as the Unovian starter barreled forward with blinding speeds in an Aqua Jet, slamming into him and knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"My name is Oshawott! You abandoned me in the forest because I was too weak for you! But I became strong, maybe even the stronger than the rest of your poor Pokémon! And I'm here to let you know I never needed you, I am strong and nothing will stand in my way to become one of the best! You hear me?!"

He was standing proudly on the trainer's chest glaring daggers down at him before Darkrai warped behind him and brought him back to the gym where everyone was staring at him in shock and wonder. Even Poliwhirl looked pretty intimidated at her rivals fear and how he beat it.

Wordlessly he walked over to his seat and sat down looking at Poliwhirl for any remarks, but found none.

"Ooookayyyyy, good work, Oshawott for beating your fear; next up is, Kirlia!"

Without any trace of worry the psychic type stood up to allow himself to be brought into Darkrai's illusion.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After Kirlia landed, he immediately had to duck backwards as a fist came swinging at his face. While jumping backwards he surveyed the area and found himself surrounded by a number of aggressive looking Pokémon.

The only thing Kirlia did was smile to himself as his palms ignited in psychic energy whilst he charged forward striking the Machamp who attacked him initially, sending him through a wall. He then jumped into the air with a Thunderbolt in hand as he shot it down to strike down the Primeape's who rushed him.

Spinning in the air he used a Psyshock attack to blast away a number of the non-dark type Pokémon as he crashed down on the ground. After he landed he began to spin and dodge a number of dark and steel type attacks from Bisharp's, Absol's, and Krookodile's; periodically hitting them with Fire or Ice Punches, knocking each of them out in one hit.

After about two minutes of Kirlia sweeping the floor with the horde of Pokémon, he finally stood in a clearing of bodies catching his breath.

"Gotta say, Darkrai… I needed that workout… now what about my fear?" Kirlia said cockily.

"About now actually…" Darkrai's voice rang out around the room.

Kirlia was about to respond as a harsh glow caught his eye; looking down he found that he was the source of glowing. Immediately his eyes widened in fear as he clutched his neck to find his everstone was missing! Kirlia was evolving…

Looking around for the next best thing, Kirlia found the button on the outside of the ring of bodies; using Psychic he pulled it over and slammed his hand down desperately, resulting in a bright flash.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: "Man, all my friends have these soul shattering fear, and then there is mine… I'm a wimp compared to them."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: "This is such a fun challenge! I can learn so much about everyone and hold it against them in the future!" she squealed, "On top of all that, I still have Grovyle, who I believe is beginning to wear out her use…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Kirlia opened his eyes, he shot up and brought his hands to his neck to find his everstone necklace still there. Looking down he found his usual green legs and white skirt above them; with a breath of relief he looked up to find his friends and team looking at him in worry.

He smiled kindly before responding, "Sorry I pidgyed out guys, I panicked."

"I-it's fine dude, don't worry…" Pikachu said stunned that his friend was taking this all so well.

"So who's next, Victini?" Kirlia asked the surprised host.

"… Grovyle," he said after picking out one of the few remaining cards.

"Alright, Grovyle?" Kirlia turned to his closer friend.

"Y-yeah?" she asked nervously.

"We won't hold against you if you don't want to do it, just give it your best shot," he said calmly with a warm smile.

"… okay, thank you."

She stood up and allowed her fear to be read before Darkrai warped away without Grovyle, leaving a number of the contestants confused.

"Umm… what just happened?" Snubbull asked suspiciously.

"He's getting her fear," Victini responded smugly as Darkrai returned to the room with a medical needle in hand.

When he was back in the room, Rampardos and Grovyle both nervously backed away, carefully watching the needle. "Just take one shot, and you're good," Darkrai said as he moved forward to the wood gecko who tentatively held her arm out.

Slowly he brought the needle forward until it was poking her skin enough for it to be pierced with a small pinch and the contents injected into her bloodstream. Carefully he removed the needle and placed a small bandage over the puncture like a normal shot procedure.

"So uh, what was in that?" Grovyle asked as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Water," Darkrai responded with a grin before teleporting the needle away.

"Good job, Grovyle; your team definitely needs that point, now the next point may or may not go to… Floette! Is she back yet by the way?" Victini asked looking around to see the usual trio was not back yet.

"I'll get her," Kirlia said as he stood up and teleported away for a few seconds before returning with a frightened Floette.

"Thank you, Kirlia, now please try not to pass out as soon as you see your fear, okay, Floette?"

In response she nodded as Darkrai placed a finger on her head and brought them to the fields where he warped away again and brought another Pokémon, a Snorlax.

"W-what's going to happen?" Floette asked as she inched closer to her button.

"Allow yourself to be crushed by this Snorlax."

Floette gulped nervously before she hesitantly flew forward and sat herself on the ground, waiting for the large Pokémon to be dropped down. Suddenly that exact thing happened as Darkrai dropped the large Pokémon on top of her with a small little squeak.

When the Pokémon was dropped everyone held their breaths waiting to see if the timid fairy would call it quits. But after two minutes Darkrai decided that it had been long enough and moved the Snorlax off of Floette.

After it was moved and warped away, Darkrai looked down to see Floette lying on the ground with swirls for eyes, she had been knocked out. In response everyone in the gym fell over anime style.

"Does that even count?!" Fraxure shouted out indecorously.

"I'll allow it, because she technically didn't push her button. Come on back Darkrai!" Victini shouted into a small microphone that summoned the dark type legendary and the still unconscious Floette. "Alright now the next contestant is, Snubbull! Let's see what makes you tick."

"I'm not afraid of anything! So just give me a point already!" she shouted while folding her arms and staying put in her chair.

"Is that so? Darkrai, if you may?"

"Gladly…" he said in a deep raspy voice as he took hold of the pink bulldog and warped them away to the cafeteria where Snubbull was tied to a chair with one hand free to push her button.

"Hey! What are you doing? I told you I don't have a fear!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh you do, and here it is," Darkrai said as he moved away from the door to allow another Pokémon to enter; a Mr. Mime with goofy looking makeup, big red shoes and a ridiculous rainbow afro wig.

"Hi there little girl, ready to smile?" he asked in a goofy tone, that Snubbull responded by screaming her head off and repeatedly hitting her button until she was brought back to the gymnasium where everyone was either laughing, smirking with a raised eyebrow, or a mixture of the two.

"So much for no fears eh, Snubbull?" Victini asked rhetorically with a wide smirk. Snubbull looked like she was about to respond but decided against it in the end as she stomped away angrily. "That's what I thought, now next up is… Crobat! Let's see how much of a scaredy bat you really are."

"Let's just get it over with," he complained as he sat up and flew over to Darkrai who soon warped him away. At this announcement, Hypno had returned to see if Floette wanted to return to Nuzleaf, but this stole his interest quickly enough.

Silently he sat down and stared intently at the screen, only noticed by the now awake Floette.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Crobat opened his eyes and looked around he found himself in the same room that Fletchinder was in for his fear. "Darkrai, where are you?" only silence met his question.

Until a flapping noise could be heard in the darkness, a noise that Crobat turned to try and find the source. "Who's there?" Crobat shouted into the darkness to hopefully gain an answer.

"Who do you think would be here, brother?" the voice asked as another Crobat flew out of the darkness and into the light, "We are in a cave after all."

"W-what the… you're not my brother, I'm an only child," Crobat responded confused.

"No Crobat is an only child, we are all brothers and sisters in the darkness," the second Crobat explained with the same tone Crobat usually speaks in, very formal with a hint of calmness and aggression.

"Well I'm not, and who are you?" Crobat asked, becoming more and more disturbed.

"I am Crobat, just like you, and everyone else here," he said as more Crobat flew into the light who introduced themselves much like Crobat did when he first arrived on the island.

"No… no… no this, this is impossible… I- I am Crobat, I'm me; I'm not some carbon copy like all of you!" Crobat shouted in desperation.

"We are all the same, brother; we are Crobat, we are one and you are one of us," all the Crobats responded at once staring at the original Crobat with the same cocky look he has on at the start of every challenge.

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"no…"

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"No."

"One of us…"

"One of us…"

"NOOOOO!" Crobat shouted with a primal fury as he unleashed a whirlwind of Air Cutters, completely cutting down each and every one of the other Crobats. "Listen to me and listen to me good!" he shouted in the beaten face of what he believed to be the first Crobat. "I am me, Crobat! And no amount of, 'we are one' crap is ever going to make me believe that I belong with all of you. I stand on my own feet, my own wings! I AM NOT ONE OF THE CROWD!"

With a final slash, Crobat knocked out the other bat Pokémon and was warped back to the gym where he shot various glares at everyone. Until his eyes settled on Hypno and held the gaze for a while before ripping away and sitting back down.

"Alrighty then, Riolu is up next!" Victini said as he pulled everyone's attention back to the challenge at hand.

Darkrai read Riolu's fear and soon teleported them away to a small dojo where a Machop was standing by, looking ready to fight. "Fight him," is the only thing Darkrai said before he vanished.

Riolu smirked to himself before he struck a battle pose, fighting was easily one thing he knew how to do; when the bell rung he began to slowly circle around the ring, keeping an eye on his opponents movements.

Faster than he could blink the Machop dashed forward and began to throw a series of kicks and chops that had a surprised Riolu ducking and weaving to avoid what he could guess to be strong attacks. Riolu grunted in annoyance that he couldn't even get an attack off this Machop was so fast.

Suddenly Riolu lost his footing and stumbled backwards, immediately he regained his posture but that's all his opponent needed to deliver a devastating kick to his stomach. He lost his breath and was sent flying backwards out of the ring ending the match with the Machop as the winner.

When Riolu looked up he saw not everyone cheering for the Machop, but instead he found a scarred Lucario looking down at him disappointed. "How could you fail in the first round, I thought I trained you better… pathetic," he spat down at Riolu who had a look of disbelief.

How could his master talk to him as such, he never spoke like that before… but he had never really failed before, it felt awful and Riolu didn't want to deal with it anymore. Looking around he found the button was next to him, sitting there almost mocking him as he pushed the button down hesitantly.

After returning to gym Riolu shakily stood up and stared at his team with a neutral gaze, keeping a particular eye on Zorua who had since recovered from her fear. She looked like she was about to say something to him, but wound up deciding against it with the same broken look she had before when Riolu turned his gaze into a glare. Seeing this look Riolu internally flinched, feeling slightly guilty that he brought that feeling back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Riolu: He let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "I know Zorua has been trying to make me crack a smile, or laugh, or just show any kind of emotion… but this is the way I live, I want to be an aura master and my master told me I need to be free from the emotions of normal Pokémon to unlock my potential… but now I think that maybe Zorua could be right, when she came back from her fear I felt a lot of emotions like guilt, worry, concern, and so many more. And it all felt, natural, like they were supposed to be there... I need to meditate on this."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well you did put up a good fight, Riolu, too bad it was destined to fail from the start. Anywho the next contestant to fight their fear is… Kricketune, ready dude?" Victini asked rhetorically.

"No…"

"Too bad…" Darkrai whispered creepily in his ear before warping them away. Seeing this, everyone shuddered at Darkrai's behavior.

"Is he always like that?" Kirlia asked the psychic host.

"Only when he's doing stuff like this, you should see him on full moons and Halloween; this is nothing compared to what he does then, still finding Voltorb in my house…" Victini shuddered at the memory. Most of the other contestants shot each other worried glances at what Darkrai could have been doing this challenge.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Kricketune and Darkrai landed the musical Pokémon found himself standing in a clearing with a large amount of bushes on the perimeter. "So sir Darkrai, when shall my fear begin?" Kricketune asked looking around.

"Why do you all ask this stuff? It's a fear challenge, it will happen when it happens," Darkrai huffed in annoyance before fading away into the air.

Rolling his eyes in an irked manor, Kricketune started to walk around until he heard the sound of bushes being cut down and a slight buzzing noise. "What in the name of?..." he began but stopped cold when the bushes in front of him were cut down and a mantis like Pokémon with scythes stepped out of the bush and into the clearing.

"Hello, Kricketune," the Scyther said in a female voice with a hint of anger.

"Scyther! What are you… why are here?" Kricketune asked in a panicked tone before calming his voice down, still obviously frightened.

"I was told that I could find you here, and whadya know, here you are," she said between clenched teeth.

"Well, um… look we broke up nearly five months ago, why are you still angry?"

"It's been four," she said as she shifted her body into a fighting stance.

"Wait really? I could have sworn it was five…" Kricketune said as he slowly backed away.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Whelp he's dead," Camerupt stated bluntly.

"Whys that?" Rampardos asked curiously.

"Personal experience," Camerupt simply said while keeping an eye on the screen.

"What happened?"

"Broke up with my girlfriend Quagsire, and thought it was two months exact next I saw her, it was actually one and a week."

"And?"

"So much water..." Camerupt shuddered.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Well, Scyther it has been wonderful seeing you again but I must be heading off now, seeing as I have a challenge to complete and everything…"

"Yeah, no," Scyther said before lunging forward with her scythes reared back.

"EAP!" Kricketune screeched loudly before flying away, being chased by his angry ex around the entire clearing. Kricketune knew his only escape would be the button, but he couldn't find it in the grassy field! Suddenly a flash of red and yellow caught his eye in the middle of the clearing where he was warped in, sure enough it was the button.

Turning sharply, Kricketune made an immediate beeline for the center of the circle with Scyther hot on his trail.

"Get back here you spineless coward!" she screeched at him.

"Like you said I am a coward and wish to live!" Kricketune screamed back in fear as he dove for the button and repeatedly hit the button until he was back in the gym. "Please, please, _please_, tell me that she wasn't really there," he begged Darkrai.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU GUTLESS BUG!?" a voice echoed across the island that had Kricketune pale in fear and everyone else widen their eye's in surprise.

"Does that answer your question?" Darkrai said evilly.

In response Kricketune whimpered in fear before going to hide behind Camerupt. As he did that, Victini let out a sigh before teleporting away for a few minutes then returning soon after dusting his hands off.

"She is now off the island, but she will remember what happened," he explained calmly.

"Wait, you mean you actually got his ex? What about everyone else's fear, was I really in a doctor's office?!" Rampardos asked shocked.

"Some of your fears were real and not illusions, Kirlia, Glaceon, and Zorua faced illusions while Snubbull, Inkay, and Kricketune faced the real thing because it was realistically possible to make happen now, same goes for a lot of you," Victini confirmed with a smirk that had Rampardos gulp nervously. "Now the next contestant is… Fraxure!"

Calmly standing up, Fraxure approached Darkrai and was warped while Scrafty looked on nervously for her friend's sake; Scrafty knew what her fear was and while it wasn't horrid for others, it made Fraxure go pale at the thought.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Fraxure landed down she immediately stumbled forward off-balance and landed flat on her face, when she started to get up she heard some murmuring around her.

"Poor thing…"

"What do ya think happened?"

"What will happen when she evolves?"

"I don't know, I just hope she can fix them."

"They can never grow back, don't ya know?"

At these words, Fraxure's eyes shot open as she stood up suddenly looking around to find herself surrounded by other Fraxures and Haxoruses looking down in her in pity and concern.

"We're sorry dear, we tried to get them back on but it was no use, they just broke…" an older Haxorus said with a grim look.

"What are you…" Fraxure began but stopped cold when she went to rub her head and felt only that, no tusks to get in the way of her arm. "Are they…" she asked numbly, frozen in place.

In response the Haxorus nodded grimly, "I'm so sorry young one…"

Fraxure remained frozen in place before feeling the short nubs where her tusks, her pride and joys, once protruded. She knew that one day they would become devastating blades that could cut steel, but now… she had nothing more than small stubs of hardened bone. To everyone else in the gym, they thought she was going to hit her button, but what happened next stunned even Darkrai.

"Oh well," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off, "Well I guess I need to learn how to fight without them then, I got claws, teeth, a tail; I think I'll do fine without them." Fraxure cracked her neck and back before moving her head around, getting used to the new lack of weight.

But before she could do anything else, she was warped back to the gym where everyone stood slack jawed at her reaction and recovery. She just merely shrugged before returning to her seat and wrapping her hands around her tusk to make sure they were there.

"Wow, Fraxure… dat was pretty damn impressive, how'd ya do that?" Scrafty asked in equal awe.

"I'll tell you later," Fraxure responded with a neutral tone before Victini called up the next fear.

"Okay everyone the final fear is, Scrafty! Now get up here so we can end all of this," the host said enthusiastically while beckoning the Unova fighting Pokémon to walk up.

"Good luck," Fraxure stated calmly while keeping her gaze forward.

"Uh, thanks…" Scrafty responded nervously as she walked up where Darkrai placed his hand on her head. When he read the fear he removed his hand and his face adopted confused look before putting his hand on her head again to see if he read it right. This process repeated two more times before Darkrai started to snicker to himself.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sh-shadup…" she blundered out with a red blush very evident on her face. While this small exchange was going on everyone else looked on in confusion, wondering what Scrafty's fear actually was.

When Darkrai teleported away, Scrafty looked very nervous and incredibly embarrassed for a few seconds before the dark type legendary returned with… a jar of mayonnaise.

Everyone stayed incredibly silent for a solid minute while Scrafty blushed furiously and looked away from the condiment in utter fear. After silence filled the gym for a while, laughter quickly followed from nearly everyone in the room as Darkrai began to float closer to Scrafty who began to back up against the wall with the button in hand.

"Just hold the jar, Scrafty… it won't bite," Darkrai said with a creepy smile, by this time everyone stopped laughing and was now watching Scrafty with interest.

In a panic when she backed against the wall, she slammed her hand down on the button earing a few groans from the Ho-oh's. "Sorry y'all, I panicked…" she apologized nervously.

"Well that was anti-climactic, anywho you get no points, Scrafty, sorry but not really." Victini stated as he threw his hat to the side and clapped his hands together, "Well it's now time for the winners to be announced, the final score was nine to six, with the Lugia's as the winners! Looks like you didn't need that handicap after all, oh well. I'll see you Ho-oh's at the elimination ceremony tonight; have fun picking who's on the chopping block." As Victini finished speaking he teleported away with Darkrai to meet up with Genesect and catch up with each other.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When the challenge officially ended everyone slowly dispersed, some still shaken by the challenge. But Floette was not nervous for that reason, she was worried about Nuzleaf and what he wanted to talk about. Did he figure out that she liked him? Does he like her back? Or does he not feel the same way and was going to push her away?!

As Floette continued to panic to herself, a coughing noise knocked her out of her thought process and back to reality with an "EAP!" Frightened she spun around to see the source of the noise to find Hypno and Fletchinder standing behind her.

"Sorry about that, Floette. I didn't mean to startle you," Hypno apologized with a small wave of the hand.

"I-it's fine… she said with a nervous tone.

Hypno stared at Floette a few moments more before realizing the cause of her nervousness; gently nudged her to gain her attention. "You have no need to worry, I'm certain whatever Nuzleaf wants to talk to you about it's good," he said with a kind smile.

Surprised, Floette looks at Hypno with embarrassment and wonder in her eyes.

"Hey, sheila. We'll give you two some privacy before we come in, we got somethings ta discuss," Fletchinder said with an equally kind smile.

Before she blushed even more, she nodded with a determination in her eyes and turned to float the rest of the way into the infirmary. When she pushed the door open, Nuzleaf was sitting on one of the beds looking much better than he did before. The swelling had gone down immensely and he was no longer twitching from the poison.

Almost immediately, Nuzleaf spotted Floette as she entered, "Hey, Floette! How'd the rest of the challenge go?" he asked as she flew over.

"It went well, w-we won," Floette responded with a light blush.

"Awesome, I bet you faced your fear, didn't you?"

"I-I did, I had to be crushed by a S-snorlax, I fainted but I got the point…" she admitted embarrassed.

"Nice, and sorry to hear…" Nuzleaf started but stopped short as nervousness took over him, "…look, Floette. The reason I asked you to meet with me is… well. Over the past few day's I've started to feel something I've never felt before, with you as the reason." Floette immediately turned a bright red as Nuzleaf continued, "I've started to realize how sweet and caring you really are, alongside that your voice when you sing is absolutely heavenly… what I'm saying is…" he paused.

"…y-yes…?" Floette asked with a crimson red face filled with hope.

Nuzleaf froze for a few more seconds before he spoke, "…Floette, I like you; and not like a friend like, I mean… like you like you. And if you wouldn't mind, I would love to be your boyfriend and for you to be my girlfriend."

When Nuzleaf finish talking him and Floette were completely still, blushes clearly evident on both of their faces.

"Y-you… like… me?" Floette managed to get out, hiding behind her flower.

"Y-yeah, and Hypno told me that you like me too; so do you want to?" Nuzleaf asked nervously.

Floette stayed quiet for a few seconds still blushing and with a flurry of emotions in her head, then finally, "Y-yes, I-I like you a lot too…" she said still blushing with a wide smile.

"Really?" Nuzleaf asked excitedly.

"Y-yes," she responded with happiness in her voice.

But before either of them could do anything else, a loud crashing noise was heard at the door, followed by almost everyone spilling into the room. Wide eyed, Nuzleaf and Floette were staring in an unbelieving manor at what appeared to be everyone eavesdropping.

"Umm… congratulations?" Sableye said weakly before running off to who knows where, shouting something about a bet.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "Wow, only three winners, oh well no matter the outcome I still get something out of all this!" she held up a sizable wad of cash.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon enough she was followed by everyone else except Hypno and Fletchinder who were leaning against the wall in a nonchalant manor.

"So mate, how long did ya think it would a taken them?"

"If you are referring to the bet, I didn't take part in it. I didn't know what the outcome could possibly be so I didn't wish to take a risk."

"Fair enough, now that that's all outa the way, time for business," Fletchinder said as he flew into the infirmary with Hypno in tow.

"Uh, what was that, something about a bet?" Nuzleaf asked still stunned.

"Never mind that, Nuzleaf. We have some important things to hear from Fletchinder."

"Um…" Floette started but was quickly silenced by Hypno who predicted her question.

"Fletchinder is now part of our alliance, serving as another set of eyes on Crobat, someone he can't eliminate directly."

Floette stayed silent as she flew down beside Nuzleaf who put a hand around her.

"Alright, I need to make this quick, elimination and everything… Hypno you were right about Crobat targeting Staravia, he was trying to weaken me though her. But there's more than that, Crobat himself has an alliance."

"What?" Hypno questioned, obviously stunned alongside Nuzleaf and Floette.

"Are you sure man?"

"Hundred percent, mate; but it gets better. His alliance started out with Pawniard and Rampardos, and he suffered a heavy blow when Pawniard was eliminated, but he recovered by bringing in two new members."

"W-who?"

"Scrafty and Fraxure, mainly so he can help determine the outcomes of the challenges by having a member on both sides; and it's been working."

At the revelation of Crobat's alliance and the members on two sides, Team Guardians was in utter shock.

"Well then, this is something else entirely…" Hypno muttered, "Wait, how did you figure all this out?"

Fletchinder stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "This is where things get a bit dodgey; after you spoke to me last night, someone left a radio on the dock and told me all of this. Alongside knowing about you three, and no I don't know who they were, their voice was too distorted."

With this new knowledge, Hypno seemed very disturbed that Crobat has been operating this well under his nose so to speak and that someone knew about his own alliance.

"Well… thank you very much, Fletchinder for this information, I believe our next course of action is to weaken him; eliminate his subordinates before we remove the head."

"Can I elect Rampardos to be knocked out first? Guy pisses me off," Nuzleaf muttered bitterly.

"Well while you three gun after the bat and the dino, I'll take out the Unovians on my side," Fletchinder said as he stood up to leave, "Now if you excuse me, I need to see who's being gunned for tonight."

And with that, Fletchinder flew off to find the remainder of his team to discuss elimination… and to find Sableye to collect his winnings.

After Fletchinder left Team Guardians to converse with each other, Hypno seemed quite distracted. Who was this voice, and how did they know about his and Crobat's alliance? So many questions, and so many unknown answers.

"Hey, Hypno?" Nuzleaf asked.

"Hm?"

"I know you're worried about that voice and Crobat right now, but don't; just relax and take it easy for a while, you deserve it."

Hypno seemed hesitant to accept his offer, but an encouraging nod and smile from Floette sealed the deal.

"Alright fine, you two win. How about a game of Black Jack?" he asked as he pulled a deck out of the bedside drawer.

**0-0-O-0-0**

While most of the Ho-oh's split off to discuss the elimination, Oshawott snuck off into the woods looking for something to take his anger out on. After walking for a few minutes he found a sturdy looking tree.

Oshawott removed his scalchop and extended a blade of water infused energy from it, then taking said blade and beginning to hack and slash at the tree in a flurry of angry swings and shouts.

"Stupid human… stupid challenge… stupid Poliwhirl… STUPID EVERYTHING!" he screamed as he embedded his scalchop into the tree getting it stuck, "Damn it," he muttered through heavy breathing.

"Hey, got a minute?" someone called out behind him. When he turned around the last person he expected/wanted to find was Poliwhirl standing there looking down awkwardly.

"What do you want?" he spat at her.

"Look this goes against everything I've stood for but… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Oshawott asked, obviously confused.

"For being, well… a jerk to you," she answered finally looking up at him.

"What's with the sudden apology?"

Poliwhirl looked down awkwardly again before gathering her thoughts, "Your fear… I said I was going to laugh at it, but I didn't realize it was you getting abandoned."

Oshawott finally let his glare go as his face softened, "Yeah, that was pretty much how it actually went down, except he used a bit more insults like 'a pathetic first stage' he was also expecting a young Pokémon to do well against another that had a whole year on me."

At the mention of one of the insults Poliwhirl flinched, but one question was floating around her head. "Wait, how old were you? That had to have happen like fifteen years ago, before all the humans vanished."

"I was four; when humans were around, young Pokémon could start battling at a very young age, mere weeks after hatching."

"Hold up, how old are you _now_?" she asked after doing some quick math in her head.

"I'm eighteen, turning nineteen around the end of the competition. That's why the math doesn't add up," he explained with a much more neutral face on. "Well, if that answers everything, you can go now," he said with a bitter tone.

Poliwhirl looked like she was about to say something else, but chose not to, "Okay… well, once again I'm sorry."

As she turned to walk away, something came to Oshawott's mind, "Wait, are you going to stop antagonizing me now?"

Confused, she turned around, "Um, yeah? why?"

"Don't."

"Wha-"

"I'm a riavalist; I need someone who will challenge me to do better. If not then I'll slow down and I don't want that to happen. So feel guilty now, but tomorrow get ready to throw insults at me and compete against me with no-holds-bard. Got it?"

With a stunned look evident on her face, she slowly morphed it into her normal fierce expression, "Alright then pipsqueak, just try to at least put up a fight."

"So long as you don't wimp out toad girl," he responded with a smirk.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "Out of everything that could've happened there, I wasn't expecting a mutual understanding and a solid rivalry."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, Kirlia, who do you think is going home tonight?" Zorua asked with her normal personality returned.

Currently it was her, Kirlia, and Grovyle sitting around in their usual spot discussing who would be on the chopping block.

"It's most likely going to be someone who didn't face their fear, so most of the team is at risk."

"Does that mean we can vote out Snubbull?" she asked with a tinge of hope.

"I think that's actually a good idea at this point, she didn't do so well last challenge or this one. And she is still a bit of a nuisance, so now is probably the best time for her to leave," Kirlia said as he perked his head up like he heard something.

"Um, well…" Grovyle stuttered but regained her composure, "shouldn't we wait for Pikachu to get here first?"

"Yeah, where is he anyways?" Zorua asked.

"He told me he was going to comfort Glaceon, her fear hit her pretty hard," he explained while looking into the tree line.

"Speaking of fears, you must really not want to be a Gardevoir if you couldn't handle the illusion."

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"Sorry 'bout that, but like you said before, everyone has reasons," Zorua smiled softly.

"It's fine, it's also good to see you've recovered from your fear, Zorua, it's nice to see you joking around again."

"Yeah, now if you could maybe make sure someone else is fine?" Zorua said as she kept looking over at Grovyle who was staring at Zorua with wide eyes. Did she figure out what was happening?

"Who? Pikachu?" Kirlia asked confused, clearly missing the hint.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that…" Zorua said with a flat face.

"Okay then. Pikachu, you can come out of the bushes now."

To the surprise of Zorua and Grovyle, Pikachu stepped out of the bush looking fairly nervous.

"Pikachu, what are you doing here? How's Glaceon?" Zorua asked curiously.

"W-well, she's doing better now; she actually told me that she was felling kinda lonely now that Staravia was gone and, well…" he paused with nervousness evident in his tone.

"You want to ask if she can join us, right?" Kirlia asked with a smug grin on his.

"Wha-! How did you-?"

"Emotion Pokémon, remember? Not to mention it's that obvious," he explained simply.

"Yeah; I want to make sure she can be around other friends in case I get eliminated. I don't want anyone to stand alone if I can help it," Pikachu said determinedly.

Kirlia smirked lightly, "Alright then, you can tell Glaceon to come out as well; time to formally introduce ourselves to her."

Pikachu was once again wide eyed for a moment before remembering who his friend was, "Okay; Glaceon, you can come out now!"

Nervously, the mentioned eeveelution stepped out of the bushes cautiously looking at Kirlia, Grovyle, and Zorua, "Um… hi, everyone…"

"You don't have to be nervous, Glaceon," Kirlia said kindly, "We're all friends here."

"Yeah, we're not jerks like some of the Lugia's, and we actually try to have fun," Zorua jumped in.

"Thank you… I'm just kinda nervous when Pikachu asked if I wanted to start hanging with you guys," she said looking up with a light smile.

"Well, we do a bit more than that," Pikachu nervously admitted.

"What?"

"Pikachu is referring to the fact that the four of us have an alliance together, and indirectly he was asking if you could join as well," Kirlia explained.

"Wait, what? You guys have an alliance, why?" Glaceon asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Glace," Zorua hopped to this one quickly, "We only made this alliance for two reasons; one is to make it farther together, and two is so that when the merge comes we can fight Crobat and his two man alliance head on!"

"So, do you want to join? We don't do anything bad, we just make sure we stay in by voting together," Kirlia asked.

Glaceon stood in thought for a few moments before finally deciding, "Okay, I'll join you guys and help as much as I can."

"Awesome!" Pikachu cheered.

"Cool," replied Kirlia.

"Sweet, now there is something we should probably talk about now," Zorua grabbed everyone's attention. "Grovyle, what has been going on with you? You've been super quiet and almost always avoiding us outside of challenges." She stared at the Hoenn starter with a look of concern, one that was mirrored by Pikachu and Kirlia.

"Zorua brings up a good point, Grovyle. What is going on with you? We're your friends you can talk to us," Pikachu chimed in.

"I- I can't say…" She mumbled out.

"Why not?" Kirlia asked with a serious face. "You're our teammate, our fellow alliance member, and most of all, our friend. You can share things with use and it will stay with us."

"No, I mean I can't tell you because…" Grovyle stopped.

"Because?" Zorua pushed on.

"I… I'm being blackmailed by Snubbull…" she finally admitted. The reactions of her friends are as follows, Pikachu and Glaceon were slack jaw stunned, Zorua was in disbelief with hint of anger, and Kirlia was seething. "She told me if I told any of you then she would spill all of my secrets to you guys and the world."

"And how would she do that?" Glaceon asked cautiously.

"… she stole my diary and read it…"

That was all Kirlia and Zorua needed to practically loose it, both their eyes flashed a dangerous look as the tree Kirlia was leaning on was destroyed in a hail of splinters with psychic energy, and the ground around Zorua began to rip itself apart from the miniature Night Daze attack. While this was going on, Pikachu and Glaceon were backed against a tree terrified of Kirlia and Zorua

"She. Is going. Home. _Tonight._" Kirlia seethed through his clenched teeth.

"No, she is _dead,_" Zorua muttered equally enraged.

"Guys wait!" Grovyle jumped up but was stopped by the stares of Zorua and Kirlia.

"Why should we wait!?" Zorua screeched, "She stole your diary! She needs to pay!"

"I need to get it back first!"

"And how are you going about that?" Kirlia asked in a deadly calm.

"Sableye," she simply stated. This seemed to slightly calm the two down but not a lot, "When I get it back, gun her down."

"Deal," they said simultaneously.

"Thank you…" she muttered with a small tear in her eye. Seeing this, both enraged Pokémon fully calmed down enough.

"Grovyle, why didn't you tell us?" Kirlia asked slightly hurt, "We're your friends, we'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, as you could see we will help you if you ever need it, we know you're a tough girl; but even Kirlia isn't immortal," Zorua exclaimed.

"Exactly," Pikachu said as he nervously stood up and walked forward, "We'll always be here for each other."

"And well, I may not have been here long, but in the past with the friends I've had; I stand by them," Glaceon chimed in.

"Guy's…" Grovyle started but choked up on tears, "Thank you…" she lunged forward and gave them all a big hug that they all happily returned.

"Aw, isn't this sweet," someone called from the trees. When Team Flame turned around, they found Sableye sitting in a tree munching on some small gemstones, "oh, don't mind me I'm just dropping something off."

"Sableye! Do you have-?" Grovyle started but stopped when the gremlin pulled a lime green book with floral patterns around the cover with a single large red daisy in the middle.

"Ohmyarceusyourthebest!" Grovyle shouted before climbing up the tree quickly to take her diary back in hand and hold it close to her, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said quickly as she gave a crushing hug to Sableye.

"Gak! Grovyle! Air!" Sableye gasped.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got really excited; but seriously, thank you Sableye," Grovyle said sincerely.

"You're very welcome, now I hate to be that Pokémon but… my payment?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, of course," Grovyle said as she pulled the agreed payment out from her tail blades, "Here you go."

"Always…" Sableye said while drooling, "Crap! I forgot, can you now do me a favor and give her the boot tonight? I have a small little personal problem with her."

"Um, well sure? We were going to do that anyways."

"Then it all works out in the end, see you all tomorrow!" and with that Sableye disappeared with a pop, leaving Team Flame very confused.

"Okay then… well guys tonight is going to be a first and a last," Kirlia pulled everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Tonight we petition with everyone to vote out someone."

**0-0-O-0-0**

When everyone left the challenge, Snubbull wanted to get the latest scoop from Grovyle before she had her eliminate herself tonight. Or else she would expose her diaries contents to the camp and the world.

Snubbull giggled in excitement to see the look of betrayal on Grovyle's face, and if all else failed she still had the little 'surprise' she prepared. As she kept walking around for a while looking for Grovyle, she found no traces of her anywhere, but when she walked back to the Ho-oh's girl's cabin she heard some voices.

"… and that's why you two need to vote out Snubbull tonight."

Snubbull froze at this statement and immediately ran to a nearby window to see who was talking. Her eyes widened in shock to find it was Zorua talking to both Fraxure and Scrafty, who both looked pretty damned pissed.

"That little pink piece of shit! What gives her the audacity to even consider doing that?!" Fraxure seethed.

"If that my diary that she stole, I'd take no blackmail crap, I'd straight out punch her!" Scrafty yelled.

WHAT!? Snubbull's jaw dropped, so Grovyle told Zorua huh? Well at least now she can finally ruin that smug gecko with some reason.

"Just be thankful we got it back, who knows what she could have done with it."

What… Snubbull's face froze as she listened closer.

"At least some good is coming from all of this…" Fraxure muttered as her voice grew fainter with the sound of foot prints leaving the cabin. When Snubbull looked back into the room she found it to be empty, taking the opportunity she ran inside and dove onto her bed where she ripped her bedsheets off to find not the diary, but a small note with a picture of a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: **_***insert a very elongated bleep as Snubbull swears worse than a sailor***_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She was spinning the emerald from Grovyle on her finger with a wide smile, "I assume from the string of curses I heard from in here earlier means that Snubbull discovered I stole back Grovyle's diary. Mission…" she tossed the emerald into the air and ate it in one bite, "**_**acompished**_**," she said while chewing on the gem.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: She had a box in hand and seemed to be trying to pry the lock off, "I'll show them…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The air was tense around the campfire, everyone shooting various glances at each other and almost always leading back to Snubbull who was sitting with a smug grin on her face.

When Victini arrived at his usual podium with a tray of poffins, he looked quite confused , "Alright then Ho-oh's, tonight is going to be very interesting; your votes were completely one sided, meaning one Pokémon received all the votes."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, did Snubbull vote herself out?

Grovyle glared at Snubbull who kept her smug grin plastered across her face, "I hope stealing it back was worth it, cause you're going home soon."

"Yeah right, like you could convince everyone to vote for me."

"We'll see," Snubbull said as Victini started to speak.

"Anywho, everyone gets a poffin except for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Grovyle."

Absolute silence and shock filled the air as Snubbull walked up and took her poffin while everyone else stayed seated.

"W-what…" Grovyle barely spoke.

"You heard him, Grovyle, bye b-"

"**HOLD UP!"** Kirlia practically exploded, "Victini. Explain."

Victini meekly held up a hand, "Thought so; well, Kirlia the voting box was filled with nothing but votes for Grovyle... in the same exact handwriting."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, someone switched the votes and did a pretty crumby job of it," Victini said as Genesect rolled a TV out next to the host. "So to see who actually voted for who and get an accurate call, we're going to watch you vote and anything you all said in that time frame!"

As he pressed the play button, everyone looked at each other with wary glances, but no one looked as nervous as Snubbull.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: "Dear Arceus that challenge… well from what Grovyle revealed to us, Kirlia's reaction, and Pikachu just introducing me to his friends, my vote is for Snubbull." She wrote down Snubbull's name and put it in the voting box.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "Hands down I'm voting out Snubbull, I caught her snooping around my bed to find out if I liked Glaceon, which I… Well, I mean… I vote for Snubbull."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: "That ain't cool girl, you always respect someone's secrets," she wrote down Snubbull's name.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kricketune: "I was told earlier that Snubbull stole Grovyle's diary; that action is incredibly disrespectful, tonight she leaves."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Riolu: "Normally I have little opinion on who I vote for, but now I say that Snubbull should go for thieving… and because Kirlia made a convincing case."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "Man, I don't think I've ever been so angry at someone before; congratulations Snubbull, you are the first person to earn my hatred."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camerupt: "I'm wasting no time, I vote for Snubbull."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kirlia: "No one and I repeat **_**no one**_** messes with my friends. Snubbull," he wrote her name down quickly and shoved it into the box.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "Not cool ya stickybeak, not cool at all," he scribbled Snubbull's name down.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oshawott: "I've been sick of her crap from day one, glad to know she's finally going down."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: "Snubbull," she grunted out with a snarl.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: She looked like she was crying before but she had a wide smile, "It makes me so happy that my friends are looking out for me like this. I'm just so happy to know my secrets are back with me!" she hugged her diary closely.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: She had the voting box in hand and just finished prying off the lock, "Finally! No one defies me and gets away scot-free, especially some tomboy, gecko, princess!" she pulled out all the votes and threw them into the toilet, immediately replacing them all with votes for Grovyle. "And a small piece of revenge for now; Grovyle is just that, an actual princess from the Pokémon kingdom of Tel-ir, somewhere in the Hoenn region. Have fun with that, world!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the last confessional stopped everyone, even the hosts, was still in shock, Grovyle was an actual princess? But their reactions were nothing compared to Grovyle who was absolutely shell shocked at her secret being told to everyone.

"Um… well, at least we discovered who really got the boot! Snubbull you are eliminated!"

"But I…!"

"Snubbull," Kirlia caught her attention.

"What?"

"If you don't leave in the next ten seconds, I will personally hurl you off this island to Arceus knows where," he growled out with fire in his eyes.

"Uh…" Snubbull quivered in fear until Kirlia began to count down.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

That's all he got to before Snubbull ran to the cabins, gathered her things and hopped on to the Wailord, sailing off the island and out of the competition.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Snubbull: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she screamed in the confessional. "This wasn't supposed to happen! How did Victini realize that the votes were switched? Maybe it was because I did get a bit too eager and make everyone vote for Grovyle but I just wanted her gone so much!"**

"**At least I revealed one of her secrets, and now I have everything in place to wreck everyone else," she smiled evilly while holding up a video tape, "Everything is going to plan."**

"**Oh, and I don't care who wins, so long as it's not Grovyle!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "And **_**that**_** is what happens when you break the fourth wall before me!" she pointed at the screen, "See everyone? A reference to chapter four when Snubbull actually became relevant!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After she left and the hosts went back to their own quarters, all the Ho-oh's remained at the campfire, unsure if they should be happy that Snubbull is gone, or stunned that she just revealed Grovyle's biggest secret on live TV.

"G-Grovyle?" Zorua asked hesitantly to the frozen grass type. "Are you alright?" no response.

Slowly but surely, most of the Ho-oh's stood up and left without a word, leaving Kirlia, Zorua, Pikachu, and Glaceon with Grovyle. As Camerupt was leaving last he turned and spoke to Kirlia.

"Take your time so that she can recover, and I'm glad you can control you anger."

"Thanks… this may take a while."

"Understood, good luck," and with that Camerupt left, leaving Team Flame to comfort their friend.

* * *

><p>And done... wow that's one hell of an update. Anywho, lot's of interesting stuff this chapter; the voice struck again, Floette and Nuzleaf are a couple, Glaceon is now part of Team Flame, and Fletchinder has joined Team Guardians to avenge Staravia! On top of all that, Grovyle has been revealed to be the princess of a kingdom in the Hoenn region, an actual princess (side note, the Kingdom is well known in the Pokemon world, but I completely made it up{side, side note, more info on it in later chapters}).<p>

Also, did I give you guy's a scare before the confessionals were shown? I hope so, but yeah Snubbull is now gone after trying to switch the votes but not counting on Victini actually being smart. But not just that, she has something in the works, wonder what it is?

Sableye: "You know damn well what it is! So do I!"

S-Sableye!? GET OUT!

Sableye: "Make me :P"

I have the backspace button.

Sableye: "BYE!"

*_sigh_* Moving on, long chapter, longer wait in between, I'm sorry, offer about singing challenge still stands. And now a list of fears!

Pikachu- Stampedes

Fletchinder- Losing those he loves

Kirlia- Evolving into a Gardevoir

Camerupt- Large bodies of water

Kricketune- His violent ex-girlfriend Scyther

Riolu- Failure

Oshawott- Being abandoned/re-living being abandoned

Grovyle- Needles/Shots

Snubbull- Clowns

Glaceon- Losing control in her life

Scrafty- Mayonnaise

Zorua- Her mother dying

Fraxure- Losing her tusks

Electabuzz- Digglet

Crobat- Being 'one of the crowd'

Hypno- Pokeballs

Nuzleaf- Beedrill

Rampardos- Doctors

Poliwhirl- Going blind

Sableye- The Ocean

Ursaring- Being helpless to help someone

Floette- Being crushed, literally

Inkay- Falling from really high up

Well that's about it. Snubbull, finish it off!

**Snubbull: "Review or I'll spill your secrets!"**

**Victini: "Can't do that, we might get sued."**

**Snubbull: "Fine. Review, now."**


	10. Chapter 10: Buddy System

Hello everyone! Outcast here with the latest update of Total Pokemon Drama Island, there will be a bit more interaction than action, and an equal amount of comedy and drama... I hope. This will also be the last update for a short time as I start school in a week and there is a bunch of things I need to do like pack, buy books, and just get ready for the oncoming tide of homework and sleepless nights. Also I actually have art now on my deviantart, just copy and paste the link that is found in my profile to see the work I upload which also includes their audition tapes in the description. Sadly I only have two up right now as I post this, but I'm working on a few more now.

So without further delay, I present chapter 10 of TPDI!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Buddy System<strong>

It had been a few days since Snubbull's elimination and all the Ho-oh's were still a bit awkward around Grovyle. While they came to accept that it was a fact that she was a literal princess, they still kept it between each other and away from the Lugia's.

"So, Camerupt?" Oshawott asked from his seat at breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now about, well…"

"Grovyle?" Kricketune asked.

"Yeah her, I'm not saying that it's bad that she is what she is, but how do we act around her?"

"Like we have been acting before, treat her like a normal Pokémon."

"But what if she starts to hate someone so much she sends some kind of elite guard at us?"

"Did she do that with Snubbull?"

"No."

"There's your answer," Camerupt stated before he continued his meal.

"I don't know, it's just something about her being royalty of Tel-ir. You're from Hoenn, you know what kind of power they have, sure they're much smaller than some of the leagues but they're still a major power," Oshawott explained.

"I realize that, but her hesitancy to reveal that information shows that she didn't really want that to be known. I don't think she's about to abuse her power or anything."

"Camerupt does make an excellent point," Kricketune chimed in.

"Alright fine, you've made your point; and speaking of which. Where is she anyways?"

"Hiding in the girls cabin," Kirlia said as he walked by. "Zorua and Glaceon are trying to coax her out of there."

"Oh, Kirlia. Why is she hiding?" Camerupt asked with mild surprise at the psychic type's appearance.

He let out a long sigh, "she is afraid to show herself to the team because she thinks we're going to hound her for information."

"Is she not aware that Snubbull has left?" Kricketune asked.

"She knows, but she still thinks we are really curious. I'm going to try and talk some sense into her later today."

"Good idea, we still need her in the game," Camerupt said as he finished his food, "Well, I wish you luck in that but right now I have a book to finish, left it on a good cliff hanger." And with that he walked off.

"Same here, well the luck part at least, I'm off to train," Oshawott stood up and left.

"I wish you the best of luck as well, Kirlia. Now please excuse me as I must rehearse my music."

When all three left, Kirlia was left on his own in the dining hall except for Genesect in the kitchen. "Well then, so much for finding company to eat with…" he grabbed some food from Genesect and sat down.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kirlia: "I really am worried about Grovyle; she's a good friend and a strong competitor. We need her in this game to help the team, I just hope Glaceon and Zorua are making some progress. I'm kinda worried…" he trailed off.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Grovyle, come down already! No one is going to pressure you to talk about Tel-ir!" Zorua shouted at Grovyle who made herself a small hiding place in the rafters of the girls cabin.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" she shouted back from the confines of her nest.

"You're acting like a kid you know that right?"

"Fine then, I don't want to come down for many reasons."

"Can you at least look at us?" Zorua pleaded.

"Fine," Grovyle stuck her head out of the mess of blankets and pillows and looked down at her friends, "What do you guys want?"

"We want you to come down! It's been days since Snubbull was eliminated and only the rest of the Ho-oh's know about your secret."

"Also, they all agreed to not ask you about it or tell anyone on the other team," Glaceon spoke up.

"Exactly! Now would please come down? Kirlia's worried about you, same with everyone else."

"Guys, I really thank you for trying to talk me down, but if I do Kirlia might want to talk about this and I'd rather not talk to him," Grovyle explained to the confusion of Glaceon and Zorua.

"Why not? You two were always talking to each other, so why wouldn't you want to talk to him?" Zorua asked obviously confused.

"It's just… it's something about Kirlia where he can figure something out with next to no information," Grovyle admitted nervously, "After the Tower Defense challenge in the infirmary he figured out that I don't like talking about my home life with just two conversations. And he wasn't even part of one of them!"

"So you're afraid that he'll figure out everything about you by talking to him?" Glaceon guessed.

"Exactly… he's a nice guy, he really is, but I don't usually like talking about my home life, it makes me feel somewhat normal and not like a princess."

Glaceon and Zorua looked at her with sympathy, mostly Glaceon if anything. She had grown up under constant criticism from her family for being shiny, saying that she was too different. Glaceon would have given anything back then to be treated like the rest of her family, to be treated normally.

"Grovyle, I understand how you feel; but take it from my personal experience, you shouldn't hide who you are because it will only lead to misery on your end."

"Look, Glaceon I understand why you can relate but I've lost a number of friends in the past when they learned about my heritage, solely because they wanted some special benefits for being my friend. After a while you learn that it's best to keep that sort of thing under wraps." Without another word she withdrew her head from view back into the nest of blankets.

Glaceon and Zorua looked at each other tiredly; they were talking in circles and have made little progress. Zorua's eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind, she whispered to Glaceon who snuck out of the cabin with a smile to find a certain prankster. "Grovyle! If you don't get down here now, things are going to get very messy for you really quickly!"

"You're bluffing; you can't do anything to get up here!"

At these words, Glaceon snuck back into the cabin with a giddy looking Sableye in tow with an ice coated hose. "Have it your way then," Zorua shouted back with a smile as she watched Sableye climb up to the rafters and stick the hose nozzle into the nest. After she hopped down Zorua called out one last time, "You can't say I didn't warn you though." And with that she left the cabin loudly with Glaceon and Sableye in tow.

"W-warn me of what?" Grovyle asked nervously, "Hello?" she called out with no response. She was about to call out again until she felt a feint breeze of cold air.

"What the…?" she looked down to see a metal hose nozzle staring right at her. "Uh-oh."

**0-0-O-0-0**

_Squeak squeak squeak_

Sableye turned the hose on with a wide smile, "I gotta say, Zorua, you have some pretty good ideas. I mean coating a hose with Glaceon's ice is pretty innovative."

"I try, and we should be hearing Grovyle in three, two…"

"**GAH! COLD COLD COLD!" **Grovyle shouted from inside the cabin before a loud _THUD_ could be heard, soon followed by a soaked Grovyle kicking down the door and glaring at the laughing trio of Pokémon.

"You t-t-three are s-s-so dead!" Grovyle shouted while shivering.

"Gotta catch us first!" Zorua called out as she and the other two pranksters booked it across the camp with Grovyle in hot pursuit.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glaceon: She was out of breath with patches of dirt and grass stains on her fur "In my entire life I've never run so much, dodged so many attacks, taken so many falls, and still come out standing, and it was… SO MUCH FUN!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: She also had some dirt stains on her, but was much less exhausted "Well on the bright side, we got Grovyle out of her nest, and on an even brighter note she was laughing by the end of all of it." She smiled brightly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Grovyle: Like her friends, she was covered in stains and was out of breath, but she was smiling, "I really should listen to Zorua and Glaceon more, I can't be hiding away the whole time because of my secret, besides it's not like all my more recent entries were read… I hope."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "Well that was a nice boost of adrenaline for the day."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As all four Pokémon came walking out of the woods and to the dining hall laughing and leaning on each other, two others watched from the pavilion silently.

"Hey, Fraxure, why ain't we hanging around with the rest of dem?" Scrafty asked her friend.

"Because I don't really want to, I'm a reserved Pokémon so I like sticking around a select few," Fraxure responded with a peaceful face on instead of her usual serious stone face of aggression.

"Like me?" Scrafty asked with a grin.

"Yep, but not really the same with Crobat and Rampardos," she responded coolly.

"Why not? They're helpin' us ain't they?"

"Something about Crobat rubs me the wrong way, like he's not telling us something. And Rampardos is just way to hot headed."

"Well, at least no one knows about us," she pointed out, "So if things get a bit dicey we can hop out and he can't touch us," Scrafty smiled.

"Very true…" Fraxure trailed off, "Ya know, I never really explained how I dealt with my fear."

"Oh, uh well ya did tell me why you were afraid of loosin ya tusks, but yeah how did you deal wit it?" Scrafty asked mildly surprised.

"The thing is… I didn't.

"W-wha?"

"If that really did happen, I couldn't cope with it. I know I said I would learn to adapt but in reality I know I couldn't."

"But then how did ya, ya know… handle it so well in the challenge?"

"I knew it was an illusion, that's how could cope with it, but if I didn't know it was… I think I would've been as broken as Zorua was," Fraxure admitted with a soft face.

"Wow I… I'm sorry girl; but hey, I know you're a though one, you won't lose them," Scrafty reassured her friend.

The dragon smiled softly at Scrafty, "Thanks, I'm glad I made a friend in you; you're one of the only Pokémon I can be myself around."

"Anytime, girl! Now come on let's grab some grub," Scrafty stood up and offered a hand to Fraxure. With a raised eyebrow and then a smile, Fraxure took it and stood up.

When they made their way into the hall, the previous quartet from before accompanied by Poliwhirl and Floette were in a discussion; and their conversation of topic, boys.

"No no no, Poliwhirl, I don't care if you have an intense rivalry with Oshawott, you still gotta admit he is pretty cute," Zorua said with a devious smirk.

"Look fox, I don't go for cute I go for rugged hot, and Oshawott doesn't have that," Poliwhirl defended with folded arms.

"Well if you're going for rugged hot, then take a look at Electabuzz, he has got looks to spare," Sableye chipped in.

"That is probably one of the only things I'll agree with on this island," Fraxure stated making their presence known.

"Oh, hello there, Fraxure and Scrafty, do you wish to join us?" Sableye asked the two Unovians, "Our topic of discussion is the boys of this island and who is arguably the most attractive."

"Meh, sure why not," Fraxure shrugged.

"Uh…" Scrafty stalled, "I don't know, I don't really want to…"

"Why not?" Fraxure questioned.

"I just don't really have that much of an opinion," she explained.

"Alright, well I'm still in," Fraxure said as they stepped forward.

"Excellent!"

"What's going on?" Ursaring asked as she and Inkay walked in.

"Boys," Zorua answered this time around.

"OH! Are we making a list?" Inkay asked to the confusion of the others.

"A list?" Glaceon asked.

"Yeah! a list of the most attractive guys on the island, even if they've been eliminated to keep it kinda fair, it'll be fun!"

All the girls shared a look of questioning before sharing a smile, everyone nodded their heads as Inkay squealed in excitement and retrieved a notebook and pencil. Immediately everyone started to discuss who was where and why; well everyone except Scrafty who opted to just watch, much to the curiosity of Fraxure.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "I gotta say, it was kind of fun making that list. Of course it's only to be kept between all us girls and away from the boys… why do I feel like this is something Snubbull would have done?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Victini was getting some last things together for the challenge before he announced it to the contestants; he made sure Genesect knew his part and the course was in place. Victini smiled as Genesect flew off to retrieve the items needed for the challenge and he himself went over to the intercom and turned it on.

"Hello competitors! You know what time it is? It's challenge time, so meet me at the pavilion ASAP!" Victini called out before teleporting into the pavilion instantly right over Crobat and Hypno, who were still playing their game of chess.

"DEAR ARCEUS!" Crobat flew back a few feet in surprise

"BY MEW!" Hypno shouted as he fell backwards.

"You gave us a heart attack, Victini!" Crobat shouted at the host as he landed.

"And you say that like I care," Victini responded happily as he watched all the girls walk out of the dining hall sharing weird looks. Victini raised an eyebrow and made it a point to check out the dining hall camera later.

When everyone arrived, Genesect flew in with a box of handcuffs and a ring of keys on his side. He unceremoniously dropped them next to Victini before glaring at Fletchinder who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Give it up, mate. I got no problems with ya so stop trying to pick a fight…"

"Why? I thought you liked being a little prick?" Genesect muttered with a hard glare.

"I don't, but it looks like you enjoy being a bogan; picking a fight with a teen and all that."

"What even is that? A bogan?! Is that an insult or something?!" Genesect spat at the Kalos bird who remained unflinching at the legend's glare.

"Well if I told ya that now, then the fun is gone ain't it?" Fletchinder responded with a smirk. Genesect's response was to glare and growl at him with the faint glow of his cannon emanating off of his back. "Wow, mate, you really do need to calm down, I've only been joking with ya. But you keep responding to my pokes with full on swings, enough already…" he muttered before walking away.

To Victini's surprise, Genesect actually reeled back a bit before blinking in confusion. Deciding to prevent any last minute outbursts from the co-host, Victini pulled everyone's attention for the challenge.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Victini: "Dear Arceus, Genesect is going to be the death of me if he can't control himself, it's just one competitor who likes to joke around!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "I'm trying to be the bigger mon here, but Genesect wont stop antagonizing me. He's not baiting or anything, he's just outright trys to attack me and I'm not just going to take his crap lying down, so I fight back." He let out a heavy sigh, "I really want this all to stop so I can enjoy the competition in peace…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: "Did his words make an impact? A little. Is that going to change a thing? Not much, I'm still trying to knock him down and out."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright now, everyone; based on some events that shall not be named from last elimination. I feel like there is a bit of distrust between the teams, so today we're doing a little something called… the Buddy System!"

As per usual the contestants remained silent and motionless, it seemed as though the cricket noises were done for…

_Chirp chirp chirp_

…or not.

A number of sinkers and smirks arose from the contestants while Victini looked fairly pissed, "Alright, who played the recording?"

No one made any movements other than turning their head to see who actually did play it. The only ones to not do so where Fletchinder and the most obvious suspect who loves pranks; the double team copy of Sableye shimmered away and was replaced quickly by the real one who shot a smirk back at the aussie bird.

When Victini couldn't find out who did it he let out a long sigh, "Moving on, today's challenge will center around teamwork, more specifically how two individuals would work together." He reached into the box of handcuffs and pulled out a pair, "You will all be paired up with a member from your team and compete in a variety of challenges. If you fail you're out of the whole challenge, and the first pair to pass all the challenges wins immunity for their team; but the twist? You all have to be handcuffed to each other," he smiled evilly.

Crobat raised a wing, "And no, Crobat you guys get no handicap this time," the bat put his wing down. "Alright, now the pairings have been completely randomized, so first up for the Ho-oh's, your pairings are…

Glaceon and Camerupt…

Riolu and Fletchinder…

Scrafty and Kricketune…

Zorua and Fraxure…

Grovyle and Kirlia…

and, Pikachu and Oshawott."

After Victini finished announcing the pairs for the Ho-oh's, the reactions were mixed. Riolu and Fletchinder nodded to each other in agreement. Pikachu and Oshawott gave the other a fist bump; and Camerupt smiled kindly at Glaceon who returned it.

Fraxure responded with a grunt when Zorua offered a high five, much to the annoyance of the fox; while the reaction of Kricketune was to rest his head on his sickles when Scrafty gave him a hard pat on the back.

Grovyle however looked both happy and nervous at the same time, "Well then, I would say this is good luck we're paired up, right?" Kirlia asked.

"Yeah, perfect," she responded with a nervous voice, one not missed by Kirlia.

"Is something wrong, Grovyle?"

"Oh! No, it's nothing I-"

"Now for the Lugia's! You're pairings are…" Victini called out, disrupting the conversation between the two Hoenn natives.

"Hypno and Poliwhirl…

Electabuzz and Floette…

Crobat and Ursaring…

Inkay and Sableye…

And…"

"Wait a minute…" Nuzleaf muttered to himself.

"The only ones left are…" Rampardos growled.

"… Nuzleaf and Rampardos!"

Nervously, all of the Lugia's looked at the last pairing, everyone knowing full well how much the two hated each other.

"Now that we have all the pairings, time for the handcuffs!" Victini shouted as he used Psychic to latch a pair of cuffs onto every competitor, even a specially made cuff for Floette.

Immediately, Nuzleaf and Rampardos were at each other's throats.

"You better watch yourself short stuff; otherwise I might step on you."

"I don't that'll be a problem, on account of you being too rock brained to walk straight."

"Keep talking acorn face, see how far you get," he growled dangerously.

"Further than you will I bet, bolder butt," he smirked cockily.

"Hey! You two can kill each other later, just not during my challenge," Victini grabbed their attention as he led everyone to the first stage.

"Now as for the challenge there will be multiple stages, the first stage is a race through an obstacle course that we set up through the woods leading to the lake, there's two of each obstacle so the teams are pretty much racing. If you fall once you are out, and if you get through you'll be told what comes next. The last pairing to make it through will be eliminated from the challenge. Ready?" Victini asked rhetorically as he pointed out the entrance to an old styled camp obstacle course complete with a rope bridge, rolling log walk, rock wall, and a rope swing.

As all the contestants got into position, some better than others… Victini pulled an air horn out and prepared to start the race.

_HONK!_

"GO!" he blew the horn and the groups took off.

The first obstacle was easy enough for most of the groups; the only ones to have trouble were Camerupt and Glaceon due to Camerupt's large cumbersome body being slow; and the other group to have trouble was Nuzleaf and Rampardos because… well they were arguing as per usual.

When the groups got to the rolling log walk, Riolu and Fletchinder made it across faster than anybody else due to Riolu's enhanced reflexes and the fact Fletchinder didn't even need to touch the log. Following them was Kirlia and Grovyle who were moving in near perfect synchronization across one of the logs, but while they did so, Kirlia tried to continue the conversation from earlier.

"Grovyle, why did you sound nervous about being paired with me?"

"Oh! No reason…" she answered lamely.

"Grovyle…" Kirlia simply reminded her.

"Look I'll tell you later, can we just focus on the challenge now?" she asked as she almost slipped into the mud bellow.

Kirlia gave a sigh of acceptance, "Alright, but I am going to hold you to it," he smirked.

Grovyle returned the light smile before returning her focus to the challenge.

Back at the rope bridge, Camerupt was about halfway across with Glaceon leading in front of him, trying to keep the rickety bridge more stable for the large camel.

"Halfway there, Camerupt. You said so yourself, slow and steady."

Camerupt just nodded before quickly returning to his intense concentration on not falling into the small stream of water below.

But it seemed like Rampardos and Nuzleaf were having a lot more of an easier time when Nuzleaf jumped onto Rampardos's back and ushered him to run forward. "Look it's simple, spiky. You're big enough to both carry me and run at the same time, just barrel through the obstacle course and we'll win."

"Fine. But this never happened. Got it?" he growled before digging his feet into the ground.

"My lips are sealed. Now forward my noble steed!" Nuzleaf shouted while pointing forward.

If looks could kill, Nuzleaf would be dead ten times over from the glare Rampardos gave before he ran across the rope bridge with no troubles.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "I f**king hate him."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "Did I need to do that? Probably not. Was it worth it to see him get that pissed? Hell yeah!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the logs, Scrafty and Kricketune made it about halfway across before Scrafty tripped on her pants and fell down, harshly pulling Kricketune down with her as well into the mud. But their failure turned into a blessing as Sableye, who was almost across, saw this and lost her balance from laughing so hard pulling the giggling Inkay down as well.

When the girls all looked up they all began to laugh at their misfortune while Kricketune looked up at his teammate with an irked expression.

After they fell down, Genesect flew in and tossed each pair a key, "These keys unlock your cuffs, because you four failed one of the obstacles, you're out of the challenge; have fun." He muttered unceremoniously before returning to wherever he was beforehand.

"Man Fletchinder was right, dat guy needs to chill out," Scrafty muttered as she picked up her key and unlocked her and Kricketune's handcuffs.

"I hear you there," Sableye responded as she did the same to her and Inkay's cuffs.

"Thanks, Sableye!" Inkay said as she flew into the air and spun around now free from her cuffs, something that caused Ursaring to smile as she and Crobat finished crossing the log, followed by Zorua and Fraxure on their log.

Hypno and Poliwhirl were about to follow Crobat and Ursaring, until they heard a rumbling behind them, turning around, Hypno's eyes widened in surprise before he tackled Poliwhirl to the side to avoid Rampardos with Nuzleaf riding on his back.

"Holy shit! Was that Rampardos?" Poliwhirl asked as she stood up to watch them easily cross the log in seconds.

"Indeed it was…" Hypno muttered before he saw Electabuzz with Floette hanging onto the handcuff chain, hop on the log after Rampardos was across. "I must say Nuzleaf and Floette have quite the similar mindset."

After Rampardos almost ran over his teammates, Camerupt and Glaceon finally made it across the bridge and made their way to the log where Camerupt groaned in annoyance. Glaceon let out a sigh until she saw Pikachu flash a wide smile as he and Oshawott finished crossing, a smile that she happily returned.

Oshawott saw this and began to lead the electric mouse away, "Dude just ask her out already, this is almost as obvious as Nuzleaf and Floette."

"D-dude!" Pikachu stuttered out while his face flushed red.

"What? It is," Oshawott teased as he ushered Pikachu to hustle along.

**0-0-O-0-0**

At the next obstacle, a wall climb, Riolu and Fletchinder faced a problem; the rope was too slippery for Riolu to climb, and Riolu was too heavy for Fletchinder to carry.

"Bloody hell, how does he expect us to get up this thing?" Fletchinder complained as he sniffed the rope to find it coated in grease.

"I am unsure, but we can't let the straight path distract us from the side ones," Riolu responded as he studied the wall intently.

"Sorry mate, I don't speak riddles."

"There is more than one way to get past an obstacle," Riolu said as he saw what he hoped to find, a few small dips in the wall, "Keep up," he said simply before he ran at the wall with Fletchinder trying his hardest to keep up with the aura Pokémon.

Riolu jumped as his foot ignited in flames while he kicked the dent causing a hole to break in the wall, giving him a foot hold. Then using his momentum he lept up to another dent and repeated the same process before he jumped on last time, reaching the lip of the wall and heaving himself on top to catch his breath.

When Riolu looked behind him he saw Crobat and Ursaring beginning to climb their rope with no troubles, "That's weird…"

"What is?" Fletchinder asked following his gaze, "Wait, why ain't she slipping?"

"I don't know, maybe she has a much stronger grip than mine," he asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Fletchinder trailed off looking around, seeing small bucket on the ground nearby, and a faint flash of purple in the woods, "let's go with that…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "There is no way that bogan is really sabotaging my team, I mean I know he hates me but hurting everyone else's chances isn't exactly fair… I really hope he isn't."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Riolu and Fletchinder jumped off the wall, the fire bird slowed their descent by gliding a little of the ways, an action quickly followed by Crobat and Ursaring when they reached the top.

When Grovyle and Kirlia arrived they also tried to climb the rope to no avail, "Why is it so slippery?" Grovyle complained.

"I don't know, but it looks like our teammates improvised," Kirlia said pointing to the burnt holes in the wall.

"I don't think we can make the jump together, we'd have to have perfect coordination to make it like that."

"Or we could do this."

"Do wha-!" Grovyle started before she yelped in surprise as Kirlia swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style, "K-Kirila! What are you doing?!" Grovyle stuttered out, obviously embarrassed.

"Getting us over the wall," he smirked as he coated both of them in psychic energy and levitated them up and over the wall. When they landed Kirlia put down Grovyle, "See? Wasn't so bad."

Grovyle was about to respond when a loud rumbling noise could be heard followed by what sounded like shouting.

"Jump! Dude I said jump! JUMP! DAMNIT, DUDE JUST JUMP!"

_**CRASH!**_

Kirlia threw up a psychic barrier to block them from the wooden splinters caused by Rampardos running straight through the wall.

"DUDE! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERTAND ABOUT JUMPING!?" Nuzleaf shouted whilst holding onto Rampardos for dear life.

"THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN STUPID TO EVEN TRY!" Rampardos shouted right back.

When Kirlia dropped the barrier, both he and Grovyle were slightly shaken at Rampardos's brutality, they were both glad he wasn't on their team.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Both Ho-oh's turned around to see Victini floating there fuming, "I know I didn't tell you how to get past each obstacle, but generally when there's a rope on a wall; YOU CLIMB THE WALL!" he shouted at Rampardos's retreating figure.

"I swear if he doesn't calm down I will hurt him," Electabuzz said as he ran up to the wall and looked at Victini with a raised eyebrow.

"Still have to climb it," he confirmed.

Electabuzz let out a sigh as he grabbed onto what was left of the rope and began to climb. While he was climbing with Floette in tow, Grovyle and Kirlia shook themselves out of their shock and took off down the course.

Behind them Fraxure and Zorua showed up, and the stubborn dragon didn't even bother with the rope as she jumped onto the wall and began to climb with her claws while Zorua clung onto her back. Following them was Oshawott and Pikachu with Hypno and Poliwhirl right behind them.

Both pairs faced some trouble when Pikachu and Oshawott couldn't grab the rope without slipping, until Pikachu zapped it to cook the grease right off of it. Then Hypno and Poliwhirl had some difficulties clearing the gap left by Rampardos but ultimately managed to clear the hole and make the rest of the climb.

When they made it over Victini was about to follow when he heard some heavy breathing behind him; turning around he saw Camerupt jogging forward with Glaceon in tow. When he saw the wall he yelled in frustration, "ARGHHHHHHH!"

Victini shrugged his shoulders before teleporting to the end of the course.

**0-0-O-0-0**

At the final obstacle was a simple rope swing, and currently Crobat and Ursaring were right next to Fletchinder and Riolu. They were neck and neck until the end where Crobat and Ursaring surged ahead to cross the swing and land across the finish line where Inkay and Sableye cheered loudly. Seconds after them, Fletchinder and Riolu crossed with a slight groan but happy they weren't last.

Following them was Rampardos and Nuzleaf who jumped completely over the pit without a rope, and soon after them was Kirlia and Grovyle who actually used the rope.

"Wow, this is going a lot faster than I thought it would," Victini said as Electabuzz and Floette cleared the gap, followed by Zorua and Fraxure soon after.

"Well it really wasn't that hard of a course," Rampardos bragged.

"Easy for you to say, you literally ran through everything with that hard head of yours," Nuzleaf said with a smirk.

"The only reason I won't stomp you into the dirt right now is because I would then have to drag your smug ass around," Rampardos growled.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

Rampardos looked like he was about to headbutt Nuzleaf right into the ground, but the sound of cracking knuckles and growling from Electabuzz silenced him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: He was twitching slightly, "HOW!? How is he that intimidating!?"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally the last two groups of Pikachu and Oshawott, and Poliwhirl and Hypno swung over the pit and crossed the finish line.

"And the last groups have finished! Meaning the one group still on the course is now out, back in a second," Victini announced before teleporting away and soon returning with Glaceon and a very exhausted Camerupt.

Genesect tossed the host one of the keys which he used to unlock their cuffs where Camerupt proceeded to fall over onto the sand and gasp for air; meanwhile the Ho-oh's sweat dropped at their leaders lack of athleticism.

"Alright everyone, the first leg of this challenge is done with only three pairs out so far. The next leg will be a lot different than the first as it is… a puzzle!" Victini announced as he unveiled eight tables, each with a pile of 3-D puzzle blocks.

"Your goal is to assemble this 3-D puzzle into whatever it may be, each puzzle is different but they still have the same amount of blocks so it stays fair. You all have ten minutes to complete the puzzle and if you don't then you are out of the challenge. So get to a station and start on my whistle!"

The remaining groups each chose a table at random and stared at the pile intently, trying to decipher what it could possibly be.

_Tweet!_

Victini's whistle sounded off across the beachfront as some of the groups like Rampardos and Nuzleaf, and Zorua and Fraxure started to grab random puzzle pieces to try and put them together. While some of the more intelligent groups like Kirlia and Grovyle, and Hypno and Poliwhirl began to sort and decipher the pieces.

Slowly but surely, the groups started to assemble their puzzles after two minutes passed, with Kirlia and Grovyle apparently leading with the feet of some kind of statue. And in the back of the group was Rampardos and Nuzleaf who looked like they managed to make part of a tail, but their arguing and tugging the others arm prevented any progress.

Five minutes in and most of the groups were nearing completion, Kirlia and Grovyle managed to finish up their statue of Groudon with Hypno and Poliwhirl right behind them with their statue of Heatran, and finally Crobat and Ursaring with a statue of Zygarde

"Damn, Kirlia you work fast," Pikachu complimented from his table where he and Oshawott appeared to have half of a Keldeo statue.

"Thanks, helped that I had someone reliable to work with," Kirlia smiled at Grovyle who returned it.

"Well Oshawott is pretty reliable, but neither of us are really too good with puzzles…" Pikachu trailed off as he held up Keldeo's head, or what he thought it was as a few pieces were obviously out of place.

"It would help if these things had a bit more of a wider color palette," Oshawott grumbled holding up a hoof and leg from separate limbs.

"I'm sure you two will get it," Grovyle said kindly.

"I wouldn't bet on it with Oshawott in that pairing," Poliwhirl smirked from her finished table.

"Well I didn't have to rely on a psychic to do all the work; I'm doing this off of my own smarts."

"No wonder why you haven't finished then."

Oshawott growled threateningly, but slowly turned his snarl into a smirk before turning back to his statue and begin putting the final parts into place.

At the eight minute mark, Electabuzz and Floette finished their statue of Diance thanks to Floette's knowledge on puzzles, flowed by Riolu and Fletchinder crafting a statue of Zapdos, and thankfully for the Ho-oh's Oshawott and Pikachu finished their statue of Keldeo just before the timer went off and Victini jumped in.

"Time's up! Zorua and Fraxure, and Nuzleaf and Rampardos; you four failed to construct you statues of Regigigas and Entei, so you four are out!"

"Does this mean I don't have to be tied to rock-for-brains here?" Nuzleaf jabbed his thumb at Rampardos.

"Yeah, and when the chains go, so does your face when I slam it into the ground," Rampardos growled out with a glare.

"Rampardos, have you forgotten what I said before?" Electabuzz said in a chilling voice that caused Rampardos to stiffen nervously. This easily earned a few snickers from Nuzleaf, but was silenced when Electabuzz looked at him with a 'you're not helping' look.

Genesect walked over and tossed both pairs a key, Fraxure caught hers with no trouble and undid their locks. But when Nuzleaf stuck his key into the cuff…

_SNAP!_

The key broke in half, leaving the tip of the key stuck in the cuff, ensuring they stayed on them.

The two Lugia's stayed silent for a few seconds before Rampardos broke it, "Are you f**king kidding me."

"I wish I was dude, I really wish I was."

The two turned to Genesect who was watching them with interest, "Sorry, don't have another key."

"Can't you break it off or something?" Rampardos asked.

"I could, but do you two need your arms?" Genesect asked with a smile. Nervously the two shook their heads and struggled to move and join the loser's circle to watch the last event.

"Um… didn't Heatran give you two keys for each cuff?" Victini asked skeptically to the Co-host as he flew over.

"He did, I just thought it would be funnier to see those two struggling to not kill each other," Genesect smirked.

"Oh you are evil," he said with a smile.

"I could be more if you let me obliterate that damn aussie."

"And just like that I'm putting you back on probation…" Victini said with a blank expression as he walked away to start the next and final event.

"Oh come on, I was kidding!" Genesect shouted out after him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: "Well, I partially was…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright everyone, it is time for the final event that will decide who wins the challenge as a whole…"

"Hold up, so the racing for the first challenge didn't even amount to anything?" Crobat asked with wide eyes.

"Not really, the whole goal of that section was to see who couldn't work well enough together and who was too slow."

"Then why did we race?!" he shouted out indecorously.

"I never said you had to race, I just said you had to not be last and not fall. It's like that saying; when you and others are being chased by Pyroars, you don't have to outrun them, you just have to outrun the slowest of your group."

Some of the contestants eyes twitched and Crobat looked like he was about to argue again until Victini spoke up again.

"But this time it is an actual race and first place wins the challenge, and this is a canoe race!" he announced as Genesect dropped six canoes into the water, each with two paddles. "You all, as pairs, must cross this lake _in_ your canoes, so no swimming Oshawott and Poliwhirl," the two water types scowled while Victini continued.

"Once you reach the other shoreline, you have to ring a bell that signifies the end of the race, making your pair and team the winners. But be warned, if either of you fall out of the canoe for whatever reason, you are out of the challenge and Genesect will pull you out of the water."

Fletchinder looked fairly worried, if he fell in not only couldn't he fly out, he had to rely on Genesect to save him and Riolu; and he wouldn't put it past the co-host to let him drown. Fletchinder gulped nervously as Genesect continued to glare at him.

"Alright everyone, get in your canoes and get ready to race." Everyone proceeded to get into a canoe and attempted to hold an oar.

Electabuzz just told Floette to hang on to him because if anything her size would hinder more than it would help and because she led them in the puzzle portion. Crobat managed to take hold of an ore with three of his wings while the fourth with the cuff steadied him, all while Ursaring giggled at his struggling. Fletchinder had similar troubles like Crobat, but he had more trouble due to his lack of more wings.

Finally everyone was settled and Victini held up a pop cap gun in the air, "On your mark; get set; GO!"

_BANG!_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: "I wonder why Victini used three different things to start each event? Probably because the author got lazy when reviewing the story or something."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Instantly everyone took off at a slow choppy pace but slowly picked up speed and coordination until the stronger paddlers like Hypno and Poliwhirl began to push ahead of everyone, while groups such as Crobat and Ursaring started to fall behind from Crobat's lack of paddle control.

In Fletchinder and Riolu's canoe, they were starting to really fall behind everyone else, "Bloody hell mate, this is ridiculous," Fletchinder muttered while trying to keep balanced in the boat and hold an abnormally heavy oar. "I'm a bird, I'm meant to fly, not swim."

"Maybe you can," Riolu said looking up in realization.

"Whadya mean?"

"You can fly in front of the boat to give us a speed boost while I steer."

"I'm not sure we can do that, Victini said we had to stay in the boat," Fletchinder said unsurely.

"Victini said we couldn't swim, he said nothing about flying," Riolu said with a smirk, one that Fletchinder returned as he dropped his paddle into the boat and spread his wings.

"Let's burl."

As they took off much quicker, Crobat saw this and copied their enemy's idea.

"Crobat, what are you doing?" Ursaring asked.

"Fletchinder has the right idea, if I flew ahead of us, I can give us a larger boost of speed so long as you keep the boat steady," he dropped their oar into the water where it floated away.

"Are you sure we can do that?"

"He said we couldn't swim and we had to stay in the boat, as long as you are still in we're fine. Now hold on," Crobat said as he began to flap his larger wings, having to keep the other two stationary because of the cuffs.

**0-0-O-0-0**

In fourth place currently, Electabuzz and Floette were moving along fairly quickly as Electabuzz paddled with one arm and Floette used a Fairy Wind attack behind them to give them a strong boost, an idea thought of by Floette. For most of the ride the two remained quiet towards each other, until Electabuzz finally spoke up.

"I know I don't talk much, and I compliment others even less… but you are pretty damn smart," he said without taking his eyes off the groups in front of them.

"O-oh! T-thank you…" Floette thanked nervously as she put her head down.

For a split second Electabuzz looked back to see Floette still timid as ever, he let out a sigh, "Look, I know you are fairly timid, but you don't have to be so nervous and afraid. You're dating Nuzleaf now, who is a pretty good guy, you faced your fear, and now you are proving yourself to be more and more useful to this team with every challenge. I know it takes a while for others like you to get adjusted to situations like this, but you even coming here in the first place was pretty brave." Electabuzz said in a calming tone that eased Floette's nervousness substantially.

"If that doesn't show you how brave and smart you are, then I'm certain more and more opportunities will show up to prove it even more."

"I-I… thank you, Electabuzz," Floette thanked him with a warm smile, almost all traces of worry and nervousness gone.

"Don't mention it, now see if you can put a bit more power into that Fairy Wind, we have a challenge to win."

"Right."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "I need to thank Electabuzz later for the big pep talk he gave Floette, she seems a lot happier and confident in herself." He took his old toothpick out and flicked a new one in before sighing happily, "And if there is one thing that is making me love this game more and more is just seeing Floette get more confident in herself. Maybe I should ask Electabuzz for some motivational advice?" he wondered aloud.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Floette: She looked much more confident in herself, but some traces of nervousness could be seen, "Electabuzz is right I shouldn't worry too much anymore; I'm dating a good guy, who is also my first boyfriend… and I also beat my fear, maybe this is a great new start after all." She smiled brightly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: "Did I mean what I said? Every word. Why? Because I look out for those who need help, even when they don't know it."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Right in front of Floette and Electabuzz, Oshawott was furiously paddling to try and catch up with Poliwhirl but Pikachu couldn't actually keep up with the Unovian starter.

"Oshawott! Slow down man I can't keep pace!" Pikachu shouted as he furiously tried to match Oshawott's rowing with one arm.

"No time! I need to catch up with Poliwhirl now!" he shouted out while quickly rowing on both sides.

"At least let me give an idea!"

"What?" Oshawott said as he spun wildly around.

"Get in the back of the boat and use Water Gun or something to push us along," Pikachu suggested as their canoe started to slow down.

"And are you sure that'll work?" just as Oshawott asked that, Electabuzz and Floette speed right past the two Ho-oh's relying mostly on the strong Fairy Wind from Floette.

"Oshawott…"

"I'm on it," he said before moving to the back of the boat and unleashing a strong Water Gun to propel them forward and match Floette's speed.

**0-0-O-0-0**

At the front of the groups, Grovyle and Kirlia were battling to try and overtake Hypno and Poliwhirl who were paddling so well because of Hypno powering their oars with Psychic, an action mimicked by Kirlia. Soon they were neck and neck with the girls of each pair glaring at the other.

"Give it up, Poliwhirl! Kirlia is a far stronger psychic than Hypno!"

"I'll admit he's strong, but Hypno can go much longer in using his abilities," Poliwhirl smirked. Grovyle was about to respond when something caught her gaze from the corner of her eye, it was Electabuzz and Floette speeding along with Floette's Fairy Wind.

"Kirlia, Floette and Electabuzz are right behind us, we need a speed boost!"

"Trying right now, but keeping us balanced, fast, and making sure I don't lose the paddles is pretty dividing of my attention… damn they are hefty…" Kirlia said with both arms outstretched… with Grovyle kind of hanging off of one.

As Floette and Electabuzz caught up behind the two lead pairs, another pair brought up from behind in the form of Oshawott and Pikachu moving along with a Water Gun. Silently all the groups glared challengingly at the other team; suddenly Poliwhirl got the idea to lean their canoe into Kirlia and Grovyle's canoe, causing Kirlia to lose focus for a split second and drop their oars which started to sink.

"Crap!"

"Oh no!"

"Sorry, Kirlia! But not really!" Poliwhirl mocked as she and Hypno streamed ahead, followed by Electabuzz and Floette.

"What the hell?! The oars sunk!" Kirlia yelled as he saw both of their oars sink like stones into the lake.

"It's up to you Oshawott and Pikachu!" Grovyle yelled to their teammates. Pikachu nodded in response as Oshawott put on a bigger boost of water sending them along much quicker.

Soon enough the other two groups passed by with Fletchinder and Riolu slowing down, "Oi, Kirlia! What happened?"

"Our oars sunk somehow, I knew they were heavy but I didn't think they would sink. I think we're out so just get going now!" Kirlia shouted at his teammates as Fletchinder nodded and took off with his canoe in tow, quickly followed by Crobat leading his canoe.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "Not only was our oars heavy, but Kirlia and Grovyle's were too; enough to sink even! I'm really starting to think a certain someone had a hand in this now."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the other side of the lake everyone was waiting to see who would finish first, suddenly Zorua saw the first sign of canoe, "There they are! But I don't know who's in first."

Victini pulled out a pair of binoculars and announced the standings, "Poliwhirl and Hypno are in the lead with Electabuzz and Floette right behind them, and they are both moving… surprisingly quickly?" he said in confusion.

"They might all be using moves to push themselves along, you never said they couldn't do that," Inkay said peering over the water.

Victini looked like he was about to say something, but the sight of Oshawott and Pikachu catching up to the leaders stopped him. Soon enough everyone could see the approaching groups without the use of Victini's announcements, and those who were out were cheering loudly for their teammates.

Back with the racers, Oshawott put more power into his Water Gun to the point where they passed Floette and Electabuzz, and were now tied with Hypno and Poliwhirl.

Hypno was trying to speed up the rowing process as Oshawott pushed more power into his Water Gun to out speed and pass Poliwhirl and Hypno. When Oshawott and Pikachu landed, they began to make a mad dash to the bell, until an oar coated in a pink aura flew past them and slammed into the bell, ringing it loudly.

"And the bell has been rung! Making the winners Hypno and Poliwhirl!" Victini shouted as the mentioned pair jumped off their canoe with smirks plastered across their faces.

"What!? That's Tauros-shit! They hit it with an oar!" Oshawott shouted at the host angrily.

"I just said you had to ring the bell once you reach the shoreline, they made it to shore and rung the bell thus meeting the requirements. Then again I also would have preferred if you all _rowed_ your canoes, but since you all stayed inside your canoes, I'll let it pass." Victini explained with a slight glare at the two pairs.

Each pair shot awkward looks at each other as Electabuzz and Floette soon landed on shore with questioning looks on their faces. Eventually Fletchinder and Riolu landed, soon followed by Crobat and Ursaring.

"Ah, the remaining competitors, Lugia's you have won by an oar! Literally! Meaning I'll see the Ho-oh's tonight, again; what is going on guys?" Victini asked rhetorically as the Lugia's cheered and the Ho-oh's sulked.

"Damn…" Camerupt muttered under his breath, "I wish I could've done more."

Kricketune looked at his friend with a worried expression, "My friend, do not fret as you tried your best, athletics simply are not your forte."

"Thanks…" Camerupt responded in a flat tone.

"Oh… Um, my apologies…"

Camerupt sighed as Genesect flew in with the remaining keys and handed them out to each pair, "It's fine, I just wish there was more challenges that would suit me, besides something with brute strength."

"But you lead us to victory in Capture the Flag, and if it were not for Snubbull we would have won in the Tower Defense challenge. You are an invaluable leader to this team, and we are very fortunate to have you with us," Kricketune said sincerely.

Camerupt smiled softly, "Thank you, Kricketune, I needed that little boost."

"You are quite welcome, now I do think we should discuss tonight's elimination," he responded with a more solemn tone.

When he said this, a certain Australian bird was passing by, "Well mate, if you need someone to vote for I have a name or two."

"What do you mean?" Camerupt asked skeptically.

"I heard from a little birdie somewhere that someone on our team aint playing for us," he said dangerously to the surprise of both Camerupt and Kricketune. "So you wanna hear?" he asked as both of his teammate nodded curtly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camerupt: "Huh, I guess that does explain a lot. But to think there have been two of us working for the other team is pretty crazy." He looked very thoughtful, "Normally I would let this slide as nothing bad has happened, but I don't want to take that kind of risk. I'm a team player and leader, and if someone wants to try and disrupt that, I don't take very kindly to that.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: His arm was stuck against the door and he looked annoyed, "The good news is that Genesect is looking for a spare key; bad news is he had to go to Heatran's forge in Stark Mountain, located in Sinnoh… So I'm stuck to rock for brains for a little bit."**

"**I CAN HEAR YOU JACKASS!"**

"**DON"T WORRY, I COULD NEVER FORGET YOUR DUMB ASS!" he looked back at the camera, "This is going to be a long day…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Genesect: "I didn't actually leave, I just went to my cabin and watched a few movies, I'll give them their key after elimination."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Currently, Pikachu, Glaceon, and Zorua were sitting in their usual clearing looking bored and irked, "Man, where are those two, it's been nearly half an hour since the end of the challenge," Zorua complained from her spot on the destroyed tree stump, "Kirlia told us to always meet here after each challenge."

"I don't know, maybe they're having a private discussion or something? I know Kirlia wanted to talk to Grovyle," Pikachu said as he chewed on a piece of grass.

"Well, I know I haven't seen them since the start of the canoe race," Glaceon chimed in.

"Wait… did Victini bring them back? I know no one fell out of their canoes, but I didn't see them at the end," Zorua pondered.

"Who knows, they could actually still be out there waiting for Victini," Pikachu joked.

A silence fell over the three members of Team Flame as they looked up in realization.

"OH CRAP!" all three shouted out.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"They forgot about us, didn't they?" Grovyle deadpanned.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Kirlia joked as his eyes began to glow with psychic energy, staring at the handcuffs intently.

"Well we can't see the shore so I thought it would take a bit longer for the others to make it," she looked at the handcuffs in wonder.

"It is a pretty big lake."

"What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock, I have to individually grab each moving part in the cuff to actually move it… man these are good," Kirlia said nonchalantly.

"You are full of wonders," Grovyle whistled impressed.

"You learn to do that when messing with the school bullies, their lockers were never the same," he smirked at the memory.

Soon enough the lock clicked open and his side of the handcuff dropped, "Excellent, now for yours."

"Thanks, Kirlia. But couldn't you just teleport us back to get the key?"

"It's not really that easy, I know was able to do it with you and Fletchinder, but I didn't really have a destination in mind. Teleporting out of combat is more of a panic button, you just go; but out of that it's usually done over short distances, and I don't know how big this lake is." Kirlia explained as he began working on her cuff, making quicker progress now that he knew what was inside.

"Wow, teleporting is complex," Grovyle said with confusion evident on her face.

"That's why I leave casual teleporting to fully evolved Pokémon," the cuff fell off of Grovyle's wrist after a few more seconds of silence. "There, now let's get closer to shore," he said as his eye's glowed once more and the canoe began to move across the lake at a slow pace.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time," she joked at the setting, the sun beginning to set and the two of them in a canoe moving slowly across the lake.

"And that's the power of winging it," Kirlia smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows to the amusement of Grovyle who giggled. Silence covered the setting soon enough where Kirlia broke it once more, "Grovyle, can I ask you something?"

"Um… okay," she responded nervously.

"Why were you so nervous about being paired with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Grovyle took a deep breath and sighed, "No, it's not that… ever since Snubbull told everyone my secret I knew you would try to talk to me about it."

"And that's bad?"

"No! I just know how good you are at figuring things out; back when I was talking to the nurse, you figured out that I didn't want people to know immediately about my family. I just didn't want you to figure everything about me with another conversation, just because I've lost so many friends when they learn about my heritage. I don't want to lose you guys."

While Grovyle looked down in sadness, Kirlia looked on in concern; he always looked out for his friends and if one of them was afraid to tell him something, he wasn't doing his job right. "Grovyle, if you don't want to share anything about your personal life, that's fine. But if you hide secrets from those closest to you it will lead to big troubles. Zorua, Pikachu, Glaceon, and I we're your friends, you can trust us and you know we won't leave or take advantage of your heritage. Like I said before, I always look out for my friends."

When Kirlia finished his little speech Grovyle was stunned, she knew Kirlia was a caring friend but this was a whole new level. She smiled brightly and jumped forward and gave Kirlia a big hug, "Thank you."

Kirlia seemed surprised for a moment before he returned the hug whole heartedly, "Anytime, Grovyle."

Soon enough the two came in sight of the shore where Zorua, Pikachu, and Glaceon were getting one of the leftover canoe's ready to go retrieve their friends. When they saw the canoe with their friends aboard they screamed and shouted to grab their attention.

"Well whadaya know, they remembered," Kirlia smirked as he broke the hug and began to move them along more quickly to reach the beach in no time. All the while Grovyle had a bright smile on her face and warm feeling in her heart.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "After we met up with Kirlia and Grovyle at the beach, Kirlia just said to vote for whoever we see fit tonight. No one really incurred our wrath or hurt us so it's free game; I vote for Fraxure, she is strong but she definitely has one heck of a chip on her shoulder."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "I feel kinda bad that we all forgot Kirlia and Grovyle, but they didn't seem to upset, in fact they actually looked happy overall; I wonder what happened?... Oh! And I vote for Scrafty, she's tripped a lot on her own two feet and it cost us a few times. Sorry, Scrafty."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: "Crobat told me and Scrafty earlier to try and weaken our teams leadership by eliminating those who are closer friends to Camerupt. Personally I wanted to try and knock him down but I knew that would be near impossible to try that with his popularity; so Scrafty and I voted for Kricketune"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Night had fallen and the Ho-oh's were all gathered around the campfire while Victini floated next to the podium with eleven poffins on a tray. "Ho-oh's, what is going on? Two challenges in a row you've lost, and both of them I'd thought you'd win; seriously I bet against Genesect and lost, thank you very much."

Most of the contestants looked annoyed at Victini's antics and for once wished he'd get this over with.

"So as metaphorical punishment for making me lose forty bucks, one of you twelve is going home tonight; so without further delay, let's start!" he said as he picked up the tray of poffins.

_*insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffin tonight goes to, Kirlia." The emotion Pokémon stood up and collected his poffin before sitting down, "Followed by, Grovyle."

As she retrieved her poffin Victini called up three more Pokémon, "Riolu, Oshawott, and Camerupt; you all live to fight another day," he said as they retrieved their poffins.

"Glaceon, and Pikachu, aka the uprising power couple," Victini joked to the embarrassment of the two now safe Pokémon. When they got their poffins Pikachu chuckled nervously while Glaceon blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Finally we have Zorua and Fletchinder who both got away completely scot-free! Meaning that Fraxure, Scrafty, and Kricketune have all received at least one vote each," he announced as some of the final poffins were removed from the tray. Nervously, Kricketune and Scrafty glanced at each other while Fraxure seethed that she and Scrafty were in the final three; if Crobat was involved in this in any way she would deck him.

"Now, why are you three here? Fraxure, you are aggressive and don't get along with many members of your team, which certainly causes a rift of some sorts. Scrafty, you tripping on your pants, and while you're much friendlier than Fraxure you are still pretty distant. Then, Kricketune, while you have been a good player you haven't been a great player which is something this team has in spades."

All three gulped nervously at these descriptions, which could validate eliminating any of them fairly well.

"And the member of this trio that is safe is… Fraxure; have fun cracking more skulls," he smirked at the dragon who took her poffin grudgingly.

If there was one thing Fraxure wanted more on this island than the million; it was to keep one decent Pokémon here as a friend. But right now that friend was on the chopping block next to their target, this really was a dangerous game, she thought to herself as she growled.

"And the final poffin tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Kricketune."

When Scrafty was revealed to be eliminated, she looked down in defeat, "Damn, aw well I'm sorry you guys for always trippin over my pants," she apologized with a small smile.

"WHAT?!" Fraxure shouted out, obviously angry after she shook herself out of shock, "Why choose Scrafty over Kricketune? She's a lot more useful than the walking music box!"

"Excuse me!?" Kricketune shouted out insulted.

Before Fraxure could snap at the bug type, Scrafty jumped up and stood in front of Kricketune, "Yo! Fraxure, girl, calm down! I know you don't like it, believe me I don't either, but I got da boot not him. There's nuthing you can do but just let me go," Scrafty tried to calmed her friend down.

Surprisingly it worked as Fraxure dropped her aggressive stance and looked at her friend with slight sadness in her eyes, "Alright, I'll accept it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," she added bitterly.

"Atta girl, now come one and help me with my stuff," she requested as she began to walk back to camp with a sorrowful smile.

When they returned the campfire, most of the Ho-oh's bided the fighting type farewell before leaving for bed or showers. Soon it was just Scrafty and Fraxure left on the dock with a Wailord in wait, "Well, girl, I guess this is it?"

"Yeah, it sucks but I can accept it…" Fraxure said bitterly.

"Hey, cheer up, besides I got a secret and a surprise for you," Scrafty said with a mischievous smile.

"What is…?" Fraxure started but stopped short when Scrafty planted a warm kiss on her nose.

"There's a reason I didn't contribute to dat list, I don't bat for that team; and the Pokémon I find most attractive is you," she admitted with a cheeky smile, "Well, I gotta get going now, I'm rooting for ya girl so ya better not disappoint."

With that, Scrafty boarded her Wailord and was soon sailing across the sea to where all the other losers went, leaving a shell shocked and madly blushing Fraxure on the dock.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Scrafty: "I know that was kinda sudden, kissing Fraxure and all, but it was killing me dat I hadn't done anything before. I just wanted to let her know how I felt before I left, and yes she does work for both sides." She smiled wide again, "I just hope she likes me back; Arceus dat would be awkward… Anywho it sucks I'm gone, and it sucks even more I listened to Crobat… Dude said he'd keep me safe but I didn't last five challenges. Well I wish Fraxure the best of luck winning this thing, see ya'll later!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: She was still blushing heavily, she coughed nervously, "Well… that was something… definitely wasn't bad… and that does explain her with the list."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Scrafty was long gone, Fraxure remained on the dock still stunned; but the flapping of wings behind her broke her out of her trance. When she turned around, she was surprised to find Fletchinder standing there with a hostile look etched on his face, "Fletchinder?"

"I know about you and Scrafty working with Crobat," he said to the shock of Fraxure, "I also know you all targeted Staravia to weaken me. Just know that we're gunning to make Crobat weak before we take him down; if you wana tell him that go ahead, it won't make a difference. Goodnight," he said bitterly before he flew off to his cabin, leaving Fraxure wide eyed on the dock.

She remained there for a few more seconds before her face morphed into one of anger; angry at Crobat, angry at Fletchinder, and angry at her team for voting out her one friend.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Over by the Lugia's cabin, Rampardos and Nuzleaf were sitting outside waiting for Genesect to get back with their key, occasionally glaring at the other and muttering insults. When Kirlia walked by from the showers he saw the two seething in anger, "Still no key?"

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

"Well, do you want me to open them?" he asked curiously.

Immediately both of their eye's shot open in shock, "YOU CAN DO THAT?!"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Kirlia said as he took a psychic hold on the cuffs and began to undo the locks. Soon the cuffs fell from their wrists and the two Pokemon jumped away from each other in sweet relief.

"Thank you so much, Kirlia," Nuzleaf thanked.

"What he said... alright nut job, I'm exhausted and need a shower, so let's agree not to fight for the rest of tonight. Deal?"

"Wow, I'm legitimately surprised you thought of that," Nuzleaf whistled impressed as Kirlia walked away rolling his eyes.

Rampardos in response growled threateningly until Nuzleaf held up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay, I'm done. Deal... night," he said before turning heel and walking off to bed while Rampardos walked to the showers.

* * *

><p>And we are done, with Scrafty taking the Wailord home to the probable surprise of some, mostly Fraxure. On top of all that we have some bonding between Grovyle and Kirlia, comedic hatred between Nuzleaf and Rampardos, and Genesect being his usual cruel nature. Oh Genesect... As for the pairings for the challenge, yes they were actually randomized and I laughed out loud when I saw Nuzleaf and Rampardos paired together, and the key breaking was a spur of the moment that I hoped you all liked :)<p>

Well, there is not really much else I need to say so I hope you liked this chapter, and if you are new to this story I hope you like it. So send me a favorite, follow, and/or review, now without further adue, take it away Scrafty!

**Scrafty: "Review this killer story ya'll! It helps a ton!"**


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret Wars

Hello there everyone a few things before we start; first off sorry about the MASSIVE delay in an update, school has been hell. Second, hopefully this won't happen again for a while because of my schedule next semester. Third, I'm going to be pretty busy these next few weeks from finals, new games, Christmas, and a play I'm in...So yeah don't expect anything for a while. Well, it's now time for the newest chapter of Total Pokemon Drama Island!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Secret Wars<strong>

It was roughly morning time and Nuzleaf was on a walk through the woods with Floette hanging onto his shoulder and both had bright smiles on their faces.

"So, Floette, where'd you learn to sing?"

"O-oh, well I always like to sing because I knew I could p-put my heart into my words, something I don't have the courage to d-do normally…" she answered with a shy smile.

"Then you must have the kindest heart in the world the way you sing," Nuzleaf complimented his girlfriend, still getting used to the feeling of having one.

Floette merely blushed in response as she moved to give him a hug, as awkward as it was with the size difference. But neither really cared as Nuzleaf put a hand lightly on her and held her closer.

"Hey, small personal question?" Nuzleaf asked.

"Y-yes?"

"If you had the chance to evolve, would you?"

"What?"

"I mean! I know some Pokémon don't want to evolve at all, but I'm just wondering if you would…"

"Well, if I did I p-probably would… If I was s-stronger then maybe I wouldn't be so afraid…"

"That's the way to think, evolution is a pretty big thing. I knew I wanted to evolve into a Nuzleaf as soon as I could, mainly so I could have arms," Nuzleaf admitted.

Floette giggled as she imagined Nuzleaf as a Seedot right now; at least their height would be closer than it was now.

"W-well, if I do evolve at least we'll be closer in height," she smiled sheepishly.

"I would like that; I want to be able to hug you without worrying about crushing you," Nuzleaf joked as the smell of breakfast passed by his nose. "We should head back; I think breakfast is being served now."

"Okay," Floette smiled as she held onto Nuzleaf's shoulder tighter as he took off towards camp so neither would miss their chance to eat.

**0-0-O-0-0**

When Nuzleaf and Floette walked into the dining hall, breakfast was being served and all the competitors were enjoying their food and semi-quiet; ignoring the growls from Rampardos aimed at Nuzleaf as he walked in, and the scowling glare from Fraxure aimed at Crobat.

Curiously, Inkay looked between Fraxure and Crobat with wonder on her face, "Hey, Ursaring?"

"Yes?"

"I get why Rampardos and Nuzleaf hate each other. But why is Fraxure glaring at Crobat?" she asked with a small frown.

"I'm not sure; maybe he insulted her or something?" Ursaring theorized.

"Either that or he had a hand in Scrafty's elimination, now that I would believe."

"Wait, why would you believe Crobat would have a hand in it?" now it was Ursaring's turn to ask a question.

"Well, he did petition to vote out most of our team so far, Geodude, Tyrogue, and Staravia; and I wouldn't put it past him to maybe give Pawniard the boot for doing nothing during the baseball challenge," Inkay explained nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?" Ursaring asked with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think I got so much extra candy?" she asked as she held up a small bag of sweet goods, "He asks who I'm voting for and then asks me to change my vote by giving me candy."

At this small revelation Ursaring's eyes widened slightly, Crobat was getting votes through bribery? If that was true, what else was he doing?

"By the way, Ursaring?"

The bear was shaken out of her train of thought at Inkay's question, "Hm?"

"Are you going to talk to him?" Inkay asked with a devilish smirk. At her question, Ursaring blushed lightly, whilst ignoring Riolu questioning the strange taste of his food.

"I just said I found him very attractive, I didn't say I liked him; besides I'd like a nice personality over a nice body," she explained as she played with her oatmeal.

"Well, you'll never know if he's got one if you don't talk to him," Inkay pointed out.

Ursaring stayed silent for a few seconds and looked like she was about to talk, that was until a loud _boom_ was heard from the Ho-oh's table. When she and everyone else looked over, Riolu was covered in his oatmeal and Zoura and Sableye were laughing like madmen. Soon everyone else with a sense of humor was laughing at the prank while Riolu simply scowled at the antics.

Riolu stood up without another word and walked to the bathrooms, but if you looked close enough, you could see a small smirk on his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Riolu: He is still covered in oatmeal "I've come to accept that those two are not going to stop anytime soon, or at least until I crack a smile. Which will NOT happen," he said with conviction, but had to force another small grin down.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She was looking up with a wild smile on her face, "It's working!" :D**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While everyone was eating, Fletchinder opted out of breakfast for a flight around the island to clear his head. Unfortunately it wasn't working all too well, mainly because of his behavior from the past few days. He had been very reserved and bitter to a few people and he wasn't having fun on the island.

Most of his anger was being directed at Crobat and his alliance, and Genesect who continued to hate him for being a fun loving guy. He knew that he shouldn't get to upset over Staravia's elimination, but the fact that she was eliminated to try and hurt him really ruffled his feathers.

Fletchinder let out a long sigh as he passed along the beaches, reminiscing about the racing challenge and how much he and Staravia really got along. A faint smile crossed his face as he soared low above the water line and doing a few dips and spins brushing the water, actually feeling relaxed for once.

But all the disappeared when he saw Victini on the beach with two bleachers standing on metal poles. "Aw bloody hell, another challenge so soon? I'm still sore from pulling that canoe," Fletchinder muttered to himself as he flew a bit higher to try and see what the challenge could be.

As soon as he got closer his eyes widened as he saw two Pokémon he did not want to see back on this island, "Oh bugger."

**0-0-O-0-0**

After Riolu returned all clean, the door was kicked open with a terrified Fletchinder shutting it and making a beeline for the kitchen, "Out of the way mates! I gotta hide!"

"Woah, Fletchinder! What going on, another challenge?" Camerupt asked as the fire bird dove under a large pot.

"No! Well I mean, yeah there is, but I'm not hiding because of that," he shouted from under the pot, "I'm hiding because…"

But before he could say another word, the door burst open to reveal an ecstatic Victini floating in the doorway. "Good Morning contestants! It's challenge time!" When Victini was met with un-amused and confused gazes, he spoke again, "Because you all look so gosh darn excited, let me get right to the point. Today is a special challenge as we have brought in two, _special_ guests; alongside that today is also a reward and an elimination challenge, and trust me when I say you really want to win this reward, it's a game changer."

This actually got everyone's attention, but before anyone could ask what the reward was or who the guests were Victini began to explain, "Because of last challenges trust and teamwork building worked wonders on most of you, I decided that the best thing to do would be to destroy that newfound trust and kin-ship by having you all own up to your deepest darkest secrets." Victini smiled evilly as Genesect walked in and nodded his head.

"Um… come again?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"You heard me thunder rat, secrets being revealed; now if you all follow me to the beach the full challenge and reward will be explained." Warily, everyone stood up and began to follow Victini until he held up a hand, "Wait a minute, where's Fletchinder?"

"Under the pot," Fraxure muttered as she jabbed her thumb towards the mentioned cooking container.

Before Victini could do anything, Genesect walked over with a dark grin and slammed his fists into the sides of the pot making a loud gong noise.

"GAH!" Fletchinder shouted as he burst from under the pot holding his wings to his head, "Bloody hell, mate! Why'd ya do that?!"

"That was for the Ember attack during Baseball," Genesect growled with a smirk, "Also, it's challenge time."

"Please don't make me go, I know who's there," he nervously gulped.

"Oh you do? Then I'll enjoy dragging you there even more," the co-host smiled evilly as he forcefully grabbed Fletchinders foot and dragged him out the door with him desperately trying to grab something as he was pulled out the door.

"Please no!"

When Genesect was out the door with Fletchinder in tow, everyone nervously sweat-dropped at what got Fletchinder so white sheeted.

**0-0-O-0-0**

After everyone arrived on the beach, they all realized why Fletchinder was so scared. Currently sitting on one of three chairs was a small pink bulldog with an evil smile; in another was a butterfly with blue and white pixilated wings. The later currently looking at a tied down Fletchinder with a very seductive look, a look that was not returned.

A silence swept over the teams until Poliwhirl shouted out, "What the hell are those two doing back here?!" as she pointed at Snubbull and Vivillon.

"These two," Victini stated as he sat down in the third middle seat, "are here to help with today's challenge!"

"How so?" Kirlia asked through gritted teeth as he glared daggers at Snubbull, who looked nervous but not afraid.

"Because, the name of this challenge is, the Secret Wars! Each team will sit on these bleachers and be tied down, like Fletchinder there; we then will ask each team a very personal question that will pertain to one of the members. From there, if the secret is yours, you can own up to it by hitting your button to earn a point, or not answer it at all to retain some dignity, but not earn any points. However if someone on the other team knows your secret, they can call you out on it and steal the point," Victini happily explained.

"And these two are here because they were able to dig up a lot of secrets on all of you; Vivillon knows a lot because she's been watching the show from day one and has some nice connections, and Snubbull knows some because, Snubbull. So they will be asking questions and be dishing out your teams punishment for not owning up to a question. So if the Ho-oh's got a secret and the Pokémon chose not to own up to it, Snubbull would hit the punishment button and something bad will happen to all of you. Make sense so far?"

Hesitantly everyone nodded, while they understood the rules, they were not too keen on Snubbull and Vivillon knowing so much about them.

"And don't worry, the really big secrets only I know, so if I ask the secret then that secret will stay under wraps if you keep your mouth shut." At the mention of this, a lot of the contestants let out a breath of relief that their biggest secrets are still secret. "Now for the reward, because we'll be a third of the way done with the competition after today, I decided to give a special reward to the winning team. And that is, the winners will get to choose who will go home from the other team."

When the reward was reveled, everyone's eyes bugged out of their head; and immediately all the leaders began to think of who to eliminate on the other team.

And before Crobat could raise a wing, Hypno beat him to the punch, "Victini, will the elimination be a consensual agreement among the entire team, or would we vote like every other elimination?"

"Regular elimination, Hypno. Now unless there are any other questions, asides from Crobat, let's start the Secret Wars!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Camerupt: "This challenge there is a lot at stake, if we lose I know for a fact I'm at risk and the same goes for Kirlia and Fletchinder. We're all big power players for our team and if we lose I'd bet that one of us would go home." He looked down in worry. "I really hope we don't get too many bad secrets."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hypno: "I am quite nervous, everyone has a secret that they don't want known and I am no exception. On top of all that if we lose, then Electabuzz and myself will be at a great risk, Crobat, I am not that concerned about. If anything I want to keep him so I can personally bring him down."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "I wasn't going to ask any questions…" he muttered sourly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon everyone was strapped down in their seats, each team glaring at their former members who now held a button to literally punish them. Snubbull sneered back at the Ho-oh's with an evil grin while Vivillon looked smugly at the Lugia's occasionally looking over at Fletchinder and winking at him.

In response, Fletchinder gagged while everyone else snickered at his response.

"Bloody hell, I think I just threw up a little…"

"Alright everyone, let's start off with something pretty light, Snubbull you are up first," Victini announced while looking at a monPad from Oran that had a list of secrets that the three Pokémon (and a few interns) uncovered.

"Happily, now which one of you Ho-oh's once punched their teacher for failing them on purpose?" Snubbull asked with a giddy smile, she knew who it was but Victini told her that she wouldn't get paid if she personally spilled a secret.

Nervously, the Ho-oh's looked at each other in wonder until Fraxure hit her button, "She did that because I dated and broke up with her son, he was a wimp, and she was a bitch," she smirked at the memory of knocking her out cold.

All the Ho-oh's looked slightly concerned but at the same time un-surprised, but Snubbull looked disappointed she'd have to wait a bit longer on the punishment.

"Okay then, point for the Ho-oh's, now, Vivillon if you would be so kind as to read a Lugia secret?"

"Of course I would, who here has never had a first kiss?"

Unceremoniously, Hypno hit his button and stared at Vivillon with a blank face, it was actually quite unnerving.

Nervously, she looked away as Victini spoke up, "Alright then, time for a big secret from the Ho-oh's! Who has never met their birth parents?… wow that's actually kind of sad."

With a confused face, Riolu pressed his button, "That's not really that big of a secret, I mean it's a tradition for my village."

Everyone shared the same look of confusion, no one had ever head of that before but with how big the world is that was a possibility.

"Weird," Vivillon spoke up, "Time for a Lugia secret now; who pulled a trick on someone so bad they went to a hospital," she said as everyone slowly looked at Sableye.

"What? I always make sure my pranks would never hurt someone to that point!" she defended herself harshly.

"And she's right, it's not her, in fact I don't even know who it is…" Vivillon cleared the suspicion with some confusion leftover. When no one answered, a dark smile appeared on the butterfly's face as she hit the punishment button that resulted in the entirety of the Lugia's getting electrocuted and a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on Electabuzz.

Everyone let out a cry of pain and Electabuzz gasped at the artic level cold water washing over him.

"W-w-what t-t-the h-h-hell!" he chattered between his teeth.

"Yeah because of you being very resistant to electricity, we decided to dump water on your head; the same will go with Pikachu and Camerupt," Victini explained.

"B-b-but what a-about Nuzleaf! H-he's g-grass typing, t-that's resistant!"

"That electricity actually hurt like hell dude," he said as a puff of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Satisfied? Good! Next question, Snubbull!"

"On it! Which of you once ate a raw Tamato berry under the assumption they could learn Flamethrower from it?" she began to giggle from the thought of that.

Immediately everyone laughed at the thought of someone running around with big red lips.

"Oh my Arceus, who would even think that would work?" Zorua asked while wiping away a tear.

With a blush that matched the fruit, Pikachu pressed his button and looked down in embarrassment, "It was when I was a Pichu, I wasn't that smart back then."

"Really my friend? I just hope that you are now," Kirlia said as he repressed a snicker.

"Can we please move on?" he begged the host.

"Meh, sure why not, Vivillon?"

"Who made a complete fool of themselves when they asked a girl out for the first time?" she asked with a keen eye.

Slowly, Rampardos hit his button and glared at everyone, specifically Nuzleaf.

"Awe, it looks like the big bad dino isn't the most suave guy," Nuzleaf teased while Rampardos growled dangerously. But before he could say anything, Victini jumped in.

"Moving on! Snubbull say something."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "Just for the record, I have had a few dates before; it just didn't work out with any of them."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Let's see… Oh! I like this one. Who has had over fifteen girlfriends before they were thirteen?"

Victini was taking a sip of his drink before he spit it out in shock and everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Damn! Who's the player?" Rampardos asked with a wide grin.

"You would want to know, wouldn't ya? Getting advice and all that?" Nuzleaf joked again earning another glare from him. But secretly he actually did want to do just that.

After a few seconds no one moved towards the button and Snubbull's face lit up. She slammed her fist down on the button and all the Ho-oh's were electrocuted and buckets of ice water were dumped on Camerupt and Pikachu.

When it all stopped everyone was panting and Pikachu and Camerupt were shivering, but Camerupt was warming up a little faster.

"Damnit, who didn't want to own up to that?" Kirlia panted between breaths.

Wisely, Kricketune stayed absolutely quiet and waited for the next question, when he was younger he was insanely popular at his school because of his musical talents; but he wasn't sharing that, nor how they all ended with him having to break a heart and run for his life.

"Excuse me, I have a question pertaining to calling someone out?" Crobat asked with a faint smirk.

Kricketune's eyes shot open in surprise, could he know about his secret!?

"_sigh- _What is it?" Victini asked annoyed.

"Do we have to call it out before the punishment is dished out?"

"Yes you do, but they would not get punished from you stealing the point."

"Excellent," Crobat said with a smirk as he glanced at Kricketune with a small smile that sent the bug into a small panic.

"Aside from whom the suave charmer is and Crobat being a nuisance, the next secret for the Lugia's is. Who has not had a girlfriend before the series started?"

Nuzleaf went rigid immediately and was pretty nervous when Fletchinder was looking at him intently.

"Does the secret pertain to those who still do not have a girlfriend?" Hypno asked as he also looked at Nuzleaf, albeit more subtly. He asked this to try and throw the trail off of Nuzleaf.

"Yes, it does. The owner of this said secret could still be single now," Vivillon said with a bored tone, frankly she didn't care about this secret as much as some as the others.

Everyone stayed quiet until Vivillon hit the button and punishments were dished out again.

"That is going to get old really fast," Ursaring muttered as she shook off some of the static in her fur.

"Indeed, others should put their pride aside and own up to their secrets, no matter what taunts may be thrown at them," Crobat said as he glared so slightly at Nuzleaf who was wide eyed. Did he know as well?

Fletchinder narrowed his eye's at Crobat who smirked ever so slightly.

"Alright, next up on the chopping block is the Ho-oh's, Snubbull if you would please," Victini got everyone back on track quickly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuzleaf: "Does Crobat know? How could he know? The only others I told were Fletchinder, Staravia, and Hypno, so there is no way he could…" Nuzleaf looks around nervously, "I don't mind letting people know, but if Rampardos figures out then every insult I've thrown at him become practically worthless, and I am **_**not**_** looking forward to that."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fletchinder: "If Crobat knows that secret, the big question is how does he know?" Fletchinder struck a thoughtful pose with a stoic face on.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "I know Nuzleaf's secret, in fact I know almost every secret on this team and the other. How, you ask? This." He holds up a CD with 'camp secrets' written on it. "A parting gift from Snubbull that she gave to me to use against the Ho-oh's and everyone else in case she was eliminated; Unfortunately she had nothing about the voice, but all this knowledge leads me to suspect who it could be, among a few other things" he smiles darkly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fine… oh," Snubbull's face brightens as she sees that it's part of a secret that she uncovered before this challenge. "Who has a big crush on **two** fellow teammates?"

Everyone on the Ho-oh's froze when they heard this one, having one crush is one thing but two?! While the Ho-oh's looked at each other in confusion and wonder, Crobat was scowling silently, he knew two possible Pokémon, but he didn't know which it could be and he couldn't risk everyone knowing what he knew.

Disappointedly, Snubbull hit the button after no one made a move to the button but she smiled again when everyone was shocked and soaked.

"My turn again!" Victini shouted as he pulled up one of the big secrets, and once again he spit out his drink in upmost surprise. "Holy Arceus!"

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Victini stopped what he was doing and pulled out his phone, "Hey, A… yeah sorry about that… I'm doing the Secret Wars challenge and I just read a big one… no I think that one is next… yeah that one… I know right?!... alright see you next week, and I'll pass the message to Genesect."

Victini hung up his phone and looked back at everyone, "Yeah Arceus thought I was calling him; that aside the secret is, who has an adoptive daughter?"

Similar to the host, everyone's jaw dropped in surprise, slowly everyone started to turn to the most obvious suspect. Mareepishly, Ursaring hit her button and scored a point for the Lugia's.

"Ursaring… what the heck!?" Inkay shouted out equally stunned.

"It was when I was a Tediursa, I belonged to a trainer who had an egg and when all the humans disappeared I was left alone with the egg. Soon after, it hatched and saw me, she assumed I was her meema and it's been like that for years, even though she's more of a little sister at this point," Ursaring explained with a small smile on her face. "That's why I'm on this show to make sure she can have a good life."

Silence overtook the contestants as they let this fact sink in, some of them knew the effect the human disappearance had on a lot of Pokémon while others were born into it. Ursaring must have had it tough to be looking after herself and someone she calls her daughter.

"I respect that," Electabuzz suddenly spoke up, showing no emotion other than sympathy, "The disappearance hit everyone hard, some worse than others, and the fact you're putting yourself through this game for someone else says a lot about you, and I respect that."

More silence fell over everyone at Electabuzz's warm words.

"Snubbull, go!"

"Yeah, okay who has anger management issues?"

Three eyes widened with two of them looking at the third; Riolu and Camerupt were waiting to see if Kirlia would make a move to hit his button, but he merely hung his head in shame, not wanting to let anyone know of his problem.

"I wish to call the secret holder out now," Crobat said to the surprise of the Ho-oh's.

"Really? Who is it, Crobat?" Victini asked skeptically.

"It's Kirlia, because of the teasing he received when he was younger," Crobat said smoothly to the shell shocked Kirlia and the stunned Ho-oh's.

"Wow, he's right, bonus point to the Lugia's!" Victini announced with a smile, glad Crobat wasn't being annoying for once.

While the Ho-oh's were shaking themselves out of shock, Vivillon started the next question.

"Who created and is in possession of a list of the hottest guys on the island?" she asked with a giddy smile.

Every one of the guys immediately perked up at the mention of this supposed list, and the girls widened their eyes in panic, especially Inkay.

"Hold up princess, what do you mean a list of the hottest guys?" Rampardos asked with wide eyes.

"I mean, there is someone who has made a list of all the guys, placing them in an order based on attractiveness," she said with a wider smile.

"So it's pretty much narrowed down to all the girls?" Hypno stated as all the guy's looked to the Lugia girls.

Silence overcame everyone as they waited to see if any of the Lugia girls made a move, but much to the disappointment of Snubbull, Vivillon, and all the guys, no one spoke up and Vivillon hit the switch.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oshawott: "To be honest, I'm actually very curious to see where I am on that list. But I'm willing to bet Poliwhirl tried to push me down further then I am… Damn tadpole…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kirlia: "I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing this list. What? I like knowing what others think of me sometimes."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "I NEED TO FIND THAT LIST!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That's disappointing…" Snubbull muttered while ignoring the coughing and groans from the Lugia's, before reading the next question with a gleam in her eye. "Who is actually insanely rich to the point where they don't need the million?"

Everyone's eyes widened at this question, someone was not here for the money?!

"But I'm already out, and not on their team," Vivillon said, also stunned.

"Someone else is rich, but I'm not too sure who it is honestly," Snubbull said as she scratched her head; she and Vivillon knew most of the secrets, but some were given to them by the producers without the answer. When no one made any motions to hit the button, Snubbull pulled the switch and brought the pain to the Ho-oh's.

"Bloody hell that hurts," Fletchinder muttered, trying to put up a façade of annoyance. He may have told the world, but he doesn't want his friends to know right now.

"I hear ya there dude," Zorua groaned in pain.

"Well if you guys own up to you secrets then you won't feel the pain," Victini pointed out to the annoyed Ho-oh's while looking over all the secrets they got.

"Well it's my turn, so…Who once crashed into a Snorlax so hard that they fell on top of three other students causing them to go to the hospital?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Snubbull did you dig this one up or something or was this one of the interns?"

"I think it was Buizel, she found all the weird ones."

"Whatever, so who wants to own up to it?"

With a scowl and a blush on his face, Crobat hit his button and kept quiet despite the raised eyebrows and snickers.

"Huh, that's pretty funny; alright Snubbull take another crack at your old team," Victini said with a giggle.

"Kay… Okay, this one is actually kinda gross; who once crushed on a celebrity so hard that they stole a used tissue," Snubbull said with a grossed out expression along with most of everyone, no one was expecting anyone to…

_DING!_

… own up to it. Everyone turned to the source of the ding to see Zorua smiling sheepishly, not at all embarrassed.

"If it isn't any indication already, I have little shame," she smiles even wider.

"Why would you even do something like that?" Grovyle asked, obviously disturbed.

"You know all those fangirls obsessed with that TV show about a time and space traveling Beheeyem? Well I'm still obsessed, but a while back the actor then was ridiculously attractive and I had a big crush on him. So one day I went to a signing and he threw away a used tissue so I stole it."

Victini let out a shudder before looking at his tablet, deciding it was time for a big secret, "Alright, because that by no means is weird, let's move on to a big secret for the Lugia's. Who here has been to juvie?"

Similar to Ursaring, everyone turned to the most obvious suspect, Rampardos.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Come on dude, we know it's you. And, Victini, you said this is a big secret, not something we all know," Nuzleaf said like it was obvious.

"Believe it or not cone-nose, I haven't been to juvie yet, I've been arrested a few time but I've never been locked up," he explained with a scowl.

"Then who…"

_DING!_

Instantly everyone looked to see the resident quiet brute brought his large fist down his button with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Electabuzz glared at everyone, daring them to ask what was obviously on their minds.

Wisely, everyone remained silent and looked to Victini to continue the challenge.

"Eghm, Snubbull if you would kindly read the next question…"

"On it."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pikachu: "I knew the guy was scary, but the fact he's been to juvie kind of scares me even more. He's definitely earned that intimidation factor." He gulps nervously.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inkay: "Huh, not that surprising, but still good to know."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: She was just staring at the camera with a stunned expression, "Well, that maybe is now a no."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rampardos: "THAT EXPLAINS SO FRICKING MUCH!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who here was home schooled?"

No one on the Ho-oh's made a move and a smile appeared on her face, but that smile disappeared when Crobat spoke up.

"I wish to call out the secret holder."

"Um, go for it?" Victini said with an air of question, how would he know this one?

"Glaceon was home schooled up to eighth grade," he said with a smooth smirk.

"Yeah, that's it," Snubbull said with a disappointed look that she wouldn't be able to punish her old team.

But right now two Pokémon were absolutely shocked, Glaceon and Pikachu.

"How did he know about that?!" Glaceon whispered panicked.

"I don't know?! Maybe he overheard you tell me?" Pikachu tried to calm her down.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No way! Never."

"Alright…" she responded unsurely as Vivillon read the next question with a heavy blush on her face.

"Um… do I really have to ask this one?"

"Yes, how bad could it be?" Victini said as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Alright… who actively reads and reviews… erotic fanfiction…"

Victini's eye's shot open as he spat out his drink for the third time today while everyone else sputtered and sat in shock.

Everyone looked incredibly awkward at this fact, but no one looked more awkward than Floette who's normally white skin turned crimson red all over.

"Okay, no one, good," she hit the switch and subjected everyone to their punishment before Victini read another big secret.

"Okay, time for another doozy. Who here has a direct blood relationship with a Gym Leader?"

No one moved for a few seconds before Kirlia asked what everyone was thinking, "Wait, so someone on this team is directly related to a current gym leader?"

"That is correct, and I do in fact know who it is," Victini announced, carefully sweeping his eyes over the Ho-oh's as to not tip anyone off.

Everyone sat in wonder as Victini looked over the Ho-oh's with a keen eye looking to see if the contestant made a move to their button. But no such thing occurred before time ran out and Snubbull pulled the switch.

"Okay then, this next one thankfully isn't perverted," Vivillon spoke up. "Who once gave themselves a concussion after they ran into a wall?"

With a sigh Rampardos hit his button and earned another point for his team, but of course this did earn a few sinkers from Nuzleaf.

Snubbull paid no attention to them as she read the next secret, see looked over the list and saw they were starting to run out. "So, who bribed a few people in their school to win a student election?"

Everyone shared a few strange looks; no one looked like they would ever sink that low to win something. But then again they didn't think someone would be related to a gym leader or would be insanely rich.

And like before, no one made a move for the button. But there was one Pokémon who had a sneaking suspicion who it was. Kricketune was looking closely at Camerupt to see the camel had gone rigged with nervousness.

After the Ho-oh's punishment subsided, Vivillon was on the next secret, "Who has a large Bennie Baby collection back home?"

Similar to the Ho-oh's, no one moved at all except for Poliwhirl who froze in place with a fearful expression on her face. Luckily for her, she was sitting in the back so no one saw her.

Well, no one except for Oshawott caught her gaze and smiled knowingly. Poliwhirl glared daggers at him as he spoke up.

"I call out Poliwhirl!" he said with a smug smile.

"And he's right, point for the Ho-oh's and no punishment for the Lugia's!" Victini announced.

"Hold up! How the hell did you know that?!" Poliwhirl screamed at Oshawott with a blush on her face.

"You have a really shity poker face," he stated bluntly as Snubbull asked the next secret.

"Who is addicted to battling?"

_Ding_

Oshawott didn't even break his gaze when he hit his button, "And that shouldn't be a surprise."

"Party pooper…" Snubbull muttered at her former team avoided another dose of punishment.

"My turn, who is…" Vivillon started but stopped as she read the secret closer, "who is a pit boss in a casino?" she asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"That would be me," Sableye said as she hit her button, "What? I'm a ghost type so I've been around for a while, gotta pass the time somehow."

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders in acceptance that it was Sableye who had the odd secret.

"Alright, so who once flirted with a guy for help on a project?" Snubbull asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So it's pretty much narrowed down to all the girls on our team?" Oshawott asked rhetorically.

"Unless someone is interested in the same gender," Camerupt reminded him.

But before it could be discussed further, a button was hit and everyone turned to see Kirlia with a heavy blush on his face. Before anyone could ask anything, he gave his explanation.

"I was struggling in Health class and the smartest guy in the class was not the sharpest tool in the shed. So I made my voice a bit more high pitched and adopted a more feminine walk; he never caught on while he basically did ninety percent of the project."

Every remained silent with mix expressions on their faces.

"It's also worth mentioning the teacher hated me and would flat out refuse to give me extra help."

"Why?" Grovyle asked with less confusion.

"I dated and broke up with his daughter, for undisclosed reasons," he muttered the last part with a bitter look on his face.

"Moving on! I think it's time for another big secret for the Lugia's" Victini said quickly sensing Kirlia's mood. "So, who is adopted?" he said with his usual cheerful face.

For the umpteenth time today, everyone froze.

"What?" Hypno asked, trying to get if he heard that right.

"You heard me, someone's adopted. And they know it."

Everyone looked awkwardly between each other, waiting for the next question to be asked. But two Pokémon were sitting stock still with one looking worriedly at the other.

"Floette, are you alright?" Nuzleaf whispered anxiously.

But the small pixie remained quiet as she hugged her flower tighter, unaware of her boyfriend's concerned questions. She then let out a small gasp as she felt a hand gently pull her towards the welcoming embrace of Nuzleaf. She silently returned the hug as best she could, not being able to see Nuzleaf glare daggers at Victini who watched the exchange, along with everyone. But the moment was stopped as Vivillon hit the switch, not caring about the tender moment the two were sharing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zorua: "I think that went a bit too far," she said with a pitiful look on her face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Electabuzz: He was scowling at the camera, "Not cool, Victini and Vivillon."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ursaring: "I feel so bad for Floette, I mean it's kind of obvious that it's her but I still sympathize with her."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Snubbull, I believe it's your turn?" She asked while ignoring the numerous glares from both teams.

"You are correct. Which of you absolutely _loves_ to cuddle?" Snubbull asked also not caring about the ruined moment.

The Ho-oh's looked confused for a moment, no one making a move to their button, the only Pokémon who was showing something other than confusion was Fraxure.

'_HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND THAT OUT!?_' she screamed in her head but remained composed on the surface.

As she stayed silent, Snubbull hit the punishment button causing the jolt of electricity to be sent and the cold water to be dropped.

"Next up, the Lugia's! Who once got explosive diarrhea during a big party?"

For once, everyone started to crack a smile. This was the one of the first harmless secrets revealed in a while. But alas, no one moved and once again the Lugia's were shocked and soaked. For the second time today Nuzleaf remained quiet, but this time it was not because of embarrassment, it was because he was too busy comforting Floette.

'_Damn the challenge, I'm not going to leave Floette's side_'. Nuzleaf thought to himself as he grit his teeth from the shock.

"Alright, closing in on the finish, who was the 'other guy' in a classmates convoluted love scheme?"

Most others raised an eyebrow while others went wide eyed. Before any questions could be asked, Camerupt hit his button with a shameful face.

"Can you explain?" Kirlia asked curiously.

"She was flirting with me a lot and I had no idea she was already in a relationship; and the guy agreed not to tell anyone because he had a rep to protect or something," he half muttered while avoiding the gazes of most.

"Wow, that was pretty anti-climactic for a pretty juicy secret," Vivillon commented with a nod from both Victini and Snubbull.

"BLODDY HELL, JUST GET THIS ALL OVER WITH!" Fletchinder shouted from his seat, clearly done with the challenge.

"Babe, why are you…" Vivillon started but was immediately cut off.

"I am not your 'babe', I don't like you at all, and most of all I am sick and tired of this asinine Taros-shit! I came here for fun, not to try and win, but the last few weeks have been absolute hell! I learned my girlfriend was eliminated to hurt me, Genesect has been trying to knock me out of every challenge since day one, and now I have a daddy's girl butterfly convinced I love her, when in reality I can't even stand her right now because she is trying to pry the secrets out of all my friends for the sake of one DAMN BLOODY CHALLENGE!" Fletchinder finally exploded in a furious voice with fire and a slight glow beginning to wrap around him.

The Kalos bird was breathing heavy after his little outburst while the glow died down and the fire fizzled out, glaring furiously at Vivillon, Genesect, and Crobat. Victini in particular was wide eyed at the glow that was there then gone. Did he almost evolve?

"I'm sorry mates, but I've had quite a few bad days…" he muttered as he calmed down a bit more.

Everyone sat shocked that the friendliest guy on the island just had an angry outburst based on so many little things pilled on him at once.

Kirlia leaned over to Pikachu and muttered, "Like I said before, we need to watch him because of others targeting him."

Glumly, Pikachu nodded in response as Victini awkwardly regained control, "Eghem… so for the next secret, Vivillon?"

"Who learned six languages in order to…"

Before she could even finish the question, Hypno hit his button with a daring look to finish that sentence. Vivillon looked away in a huff as she mumbled something about killjoy.

Quickly, Victini jumped in, "Alright, last big secret. Who quit high school?"

Instantly, Oshawott hit his button with a scowl on his face; after Fletchinder's outburst, many of the other competitors realized how done they were with the challenge.

"Alright, three more questions remaining, let's get this done!" Victini tried his best to keep the contestants from revolting. "Vivillon, go."

"Whatever…" she muttered clearly miffed at Fletchinders statements about him not liking her at all. Surly that can't be true, right? "Who secretly resents their best friend for being able to do whatever they want?"

All the Lugia's stayed silent for about two seconds before Vivillon hit the switch and electrocuted the team, giving the secret bearer little time to decide.

After the punishment subsided, Snubbull quickly read the secret in worry, mostly from the glares she was receiving from Kirlia. "Who once baked and distributed 'special' brownies to their school?"

Not before long, Kricketune hit his button with a sigh and a quick explanation, "I did it on a dare slash bet, the winner would have received fifty dollars from the loser."

Most others looked at him with an indecorous look while others snickered at the thought of a school full of high students, and a few competitors were craving a special brownie now.

"Who is _obsessed_ with the Dragoon Sphere anime?" she asked with an impatient expression, clearly she wanted to leave as well.

Within a second, Poliwhirl hit her button with a defiant look on her face. "It's a good show," she instantly defended herself to those few snickering. Surprisingly, Oshawott was not one of them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oshawott: "I actually watch a lot of Dragoon Sphere too…" he admitted mareepishly "and Oturan*****…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After some of the snickering died down, Victini immediately stood up and started to speak, "And we are done! And the final score is… Ten points for the Heroic Ho-oh's, and Eleven points for the Legendary Lugia's; meaning the Legendary Lugia's win the secret wars!" he announced to the surprise of the mentioned team, soon the shock faded and they all cheered in celebration, even Floette looked a lot better.

Meanwhile, the Ho-oh's sat there in defeat and despair, they just lost their third challenge in a row and it was a big one. Now the other team gets to choose which of them will go home, and everyone knew it was down to three. Camerupt for his invaluable leader skills, Kirlia for his sheer power, and Oshawott for his hidden strengths; each of them are a force on their own, but together they carried the team as far as they have gone.

Solemnly, the Ho-oh's looked at each other, wondering who would get the boot. This was one elimination they were not looking forward to.

**0-0-O-0-0**

Night was closing in on the camp and the Lugia's were all in an intense discussion as to who they should eliminate. They narrowed it down to Camerupt, Kirlia, and Oshawott as the most prominent threats. Well Fletchinder was one option, but everyone decided he has had enough troubles the past few days so he was out.

"I'm saying that the leader needs to go down!" Rampardos shouted at Nuzleaf.

"While I agree for once, the bigger threat is Kirlia, he is one of the only other competitors who could go toe to toe with Electabuzz!"

"And the other is Camerupt! Plus he's resistant to Electabuzz, that's a double whammy!"

"And half our team is weak to Kirlia's regular attacks! One Dazzling Gleam and we're down Sableye, Inkay, and me. Then a well-placed Psychic and Shadow ball takes out our leaders. After that he just sweeps the rest of you with one of the many other moves he has. He needs to go down now." Nuzleaf glared hard at Rampardos, daring him to argue the solid points he made.

Rampardos looked like he was about to argue but he found no words, as much as he hated to admit it, the dumb nut had a good point.

"Enough, both of you," Hypno stepped in with a stern face, "You both make good points and both of you are right, but unfortunately I do have to side with Rampardos."

"What?!"

"What?"

"Hold up, what?" Rampardos asked with a wild look, one shared with Nuzleaf and Crobat.

"Camerupt is their leader, and while Kirlia is strong, he acts on his own with little help from others. As it stands he is not a team player, but Camerupt is and if we eliminate him then the Ho-oh's do not have a standing command. They will crumble on each other with their individual major powers clashing like Fraxure, Oshawott, and Kirlia."

Nuzleaf grit his teeth at his friend's point, he may be right but it doesn't mean he's not going to vote for the guy who gave his girlfriend a panic attack.

"So here's what I say," Hypno spoke up once more, "We all vote for either Camerupt or Kirlia, each are strong but we should not force someone to change their vote based on our personal ideas. I know I'm voting for Camerupt, who you all want to vote for is your business, but I believe we have come to the conclusion that these two are the most dangerous." With that all said, Hypno stood up with his book in hand and walked out, presumably to read before the elimination ceremony.

Slowly, one by one everyone left some discussing which of the two they would vote for. The only ones left were Nuzleaf, Floette, Ursaring, and Inkay.

"So," Nuzleaf started off but was immediately stopped by Ursaring holding up her hand.

"We know what you're going to say, so I'm just going to save us some time. Inkay and I are going to be voting for Kirlia tonight," and with that they both left to give the couple some time alone.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"So, glorious leader, which of the two are we gunning down?" Rampardos asked as he followed Crobat to their usual spot.

"You had the right idea, we need to take down Camerupt and with Hypno voting for him, that's three. And if Hypno is voting for him then surely his two little friends will follow bringing the count to five, easily enough to sever the head of the Ho-oh's."

"For once you're not a fool, good work Crobat," a voice called out that immediately put Crobat and Rampardos on edge. Instantly Crobat used his sensitive hearing to pinpoint the voice and immediately flew over to a nearby bush to find, a walkie talkie.

"How come I knew you were going to do that? Anywho, right to the point; Camerupt is the bigger threat and personally I want to see him gone," the voice spoke through the device.

"Then why don't you vote for him yourself, unless you can't?" Crobat immediately jumped on the opportunity to figure out who the voice was.

It seems Crobat made the right move because the voice remained silent for a few seconds before letting out a low laugh. "Very clever, Crobat, you presented me a question that no matter what I do, you get an answer. Well played."

"And?"

"I am voting for him tonight, bringing your supposed total of votes up to six, a guaranteed elimination; but one problem."

"And what's that?" Rampardos stomped over.

"Nuzleaf has a grudge against Kirlia and is using tonight to try and eliminate him; also Floette follows him more than Hypno."

Crobat silently cursed under his breath, "Meaning there is five votes still in the air…"

"And I know two of them, but I won't say who, instead I bid you two a farewell and good luck tonight," and with that the voice cut out with Rampardos and Crobat sharing an uneasy look with each other. The voice is on their team, but who?

**0-0-O-0-0**

At the campfire ceremony everyone was present, even Snubbull and Vivillon were sitting by waiting for the results.

"The Heroic Ho-oh's, a title proudly given to you all for your impressive winning capabilities; but now that title is starting to waver. Three challenges in a row you have lost; and now you're even with the Lugia's for record consecutive losses." Both teams scowled at Victini at the mention of this.

"Victini, we've had a long day, please just tell us who is going home so we can all go to bed," Hypno spoke up suddenly to the nodding heads of agreement from everyone.

"Fine, I'll skip the introductions and get right to the poffins…" he said with an annoyed expression before pulling out a tray of poffins

_*insert dramatic music*_

"The first poffins tonight go to, Glaceon, Pikachu, Zorua, Grovyle, Kricketune, and Fraxure!" Victini called out the names while throwing the poffins to their recipients. All contestants caught their poffins and simply held on to them as Victini called out the next few names.

"Next up, Riolu, and Fletchinder!" he tossed the poffins to the fighter and party bird, much to the relief of most Ho-oh's. They all thought that after his outburst, Fletchinder might be targeted for some reason. But their relief was not shared with Genesect and Vivillon who were both disappointed that Fletchinder was not leaving the island.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "I went around asking everyone who they were voting for; I got confirmation from Poliwhirl and Electabuzz, bringing the total number of people voting for Camerupt to six. I couldn't find Ursaring or Inkay anywhere, and don't even get me started on Sableye…" he muttered as he wiped some kind of goo off his face.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Poliwhirl: "I'm not actually voting for Camerupt, I just said I was to get crotch-shot off my back. I'm really trying to get out Oshawott. I know I won't get what I want but it's more or less to spite shell boy and blood sucker."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sableye: She was giggling like a madman while holding up a water balloon and a bucket of goop that looked similar to what was on Crobat. "I don't feel the need to share my plans for victory with Dracula, that's why I hit him with a garlic goop balloon. Don't know why he didn't explode though?" she struck a thoughtful pose.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now we are down to the wire," Victini looked at Oshawott, Kirlia, and Camerupt with two poffins in hand, "Three power houses who have proven themselves time and time again by their strength, resilience, leadership, and overall popularity. Seriously you guys are loved by the viewers!"

The three looked at each other with an estranged look, were they really liked that much?

"But sadly none of that maters now as your fates rests in the hands of the other team, I knew when I gave this reward that someone big was going home. And boy was I right! All three of you received at least one vote, but out of you three the first one safe is…"

Many contestants held their breath even though everyone had a good idea who was safe.

"…Oshawott, have fun the next few challenges," Victini flashed a cocky smile as he threw the otters poffin to him. After he caught it, he glared at Poliwhirl who smirked back. But Crobat was in a small panic, if Poliwhirl didn't vote for Camerupt then there was a chance he could make it through this!

_*intensify dramatic music*_

"Kirlia and Camerupt, Camerupt and Kirlia; two Hoenn representatives who have shown how tough the water region can be; but sadly one of you will go home tonight. So which of you will it be? Is it the level headed leader? The one who has lead his team to victory a few times, but is not the most physically adept. Or will it be the fury of the Ho-oh's? The power house who can physically fight as well as he can throw an attack, but has one hell of a chip on his shoulder."

Camerupt and Kirlia winced at their descriptions, they may have been short but that alone would be enough to vote them out as a threat.

"If it was my decision you two would make it to the merge, but this fell within the judgment of the Pokémon you keep beating! So now, which of you will be safe?"

Kirlia kept his expression stoic but you could see the sweat on his face, while Camerupt didn't even bother hiding his nervousness. Everyone held their breaths as Victini tossed the poffin between his hands, occasionally pointing to Camerupt then Kirlia. "The final poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Kirlia."

When Victini threw Kirlia his poffin, he just let it bounce off his head in shock; in fact everyone was sitting in shock. The leader of the Ho-oh's was just eliminated over their most powerful player, Camerupt was letting it sink in, Kricketune was recuperating that his close friend was eliminated, Kirlia was catching his breath from the bullet he just dodged miraculously, and the rest of team Flame sighed a breath of relief when their friend was safe but looked down in defeat that the leader of the team was chosen in his place.

"I'm… out?" Camerupt clarified still shocked.

"Fraid so dude, looks like you were the bigger threat. Shame, I was rooting for you too; whelp, the Wailord awaits you." Victini gestured to the docks where a Wailord was waiting patiently for the loser to hop on.

Camerupt then slowly retrieved his things and returned to the sad faces of his team that gathered to see him off.

"All of you, stop being sad," was the only command he gave, everyone looked up in confusion at this before he continued. "I got eliminated, so what, you're all still here and you're all here to win, so don't lose sight of what you're here for. Kirlia, you've been able to overcome your anger problem greatly since the start. Fraxure, you are a lot less arrogant and more kind than my initial impression of you. Grovyle, you've been able to trust us with your secret, even if it was revealed without your permission." He shot a quick glare at Snubbull, "Bottom line, you are all strong Pokémon and I know you are going to go far; so prove me right."

"But mate, we got this far because you lead us," Fletchinder protested.

"I led us to victory once maybe twice, the other time I led us we lost, and everything else there was no strategy in order to win. It just proves I'm right that you all can do this; but if you do need a leader, you have one that waiting in the wings, they just need to step forward." Camerupt shot a quick glance to Kirlia who looked stunned that Camerupt thought him to be a leader.

"Well, it's been fun guys. I'll see you all at the end," Camerupt smiled kindly before walking off to the docks, but not before his team gave him a large group hug.

"We'll miss you, you big bucket of fire," Zorua said from atop his head.

"Yeah, sorry for being a bitch to you," Fraxure said to the surprise of some.

"Alright, alright, sorry that I have to break up another touching moment, but the Wailord are paid hourly and this one is getting double for carrying you, Vivillon, and Snubbull," Victini said loud enough to get the attention of everyone.

Everyone gave a small glare at Victini until Camerupt chuckled a bit and walked forward, causing everyone to hop off of him and wave goodbye with smiles on their faces. After he boarded the Wailord, along with the other two, everyone including the other team waved goodbye and soon the camel Pokémon was out and over the horizon.

Everyone remained at the docks for a little longer before everyone started to wander off; the only ones left were Kirlia, Kricketune, and Oshawott. The first to break the silence was Oshawott who asked, "So, Kirlia… you going to do it?"

Kirlia seemed surprised for a minute before responding, "Not now; he was right when he said he didn't need to lead us, but if the time comes and we need someone to do it, I will step up and put that target on my back."

"Well said, Kirlia, well said. But now we hope that we do not have another 'special' challenge that could cause this to happen again," Kricketune said with a nod of his head.

Both Oshawott and Kirlia nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to watch the horizon.

"Everyone seems to do this a lot," Kirlia mentioned offhandedly.

"Yeah, don't know why though," Oshawott answered with a shrug.

"Dramatic effect?" Kricketune asked.

And once again they both nodded in agreement.

**0-0-O-0-0**

"Curses, where is she?" he muttered impatiently with the video of secrets under a wing.

"Chill out crotch shot, I'm here," Fraxure muttered as she walked into the usual clearing.

"Don't call me that."

"Well since you asked so nicely… no. Now what do you want? I had to slip away from the team and they'll be looking for me soon."

Crobat's eye twitched at Fraxure's rudeness, but he needed to gain a little insurance. "This," he held up the CD case.

"A movie? Sorry, but you're not my type."

Crobat immediately blushed in embarrassment, "NO!" he quickly collected himself, "This isn't a movie, this a parting gift from Snubbull."

"A parting gift? Do you even know why we eliminated her, besides her annoyingness?"

"I do," he said to the surprise of Fraxure, "That is what is on this tape, every secret she uncovered about us on this island… well the more intense secrets that is. She has at least one thing on each person including us, nothing about alliances or anything, but big personal secrets that no one wants known, like Grovyle's heritage, Kirlia's temper, Glaceon's education, or Scrafty's orientation."

"Wait, how did you get it?" Fraxure asked, slightly disturbed at the small fairy type's information gathering skills.

"She gave it to me when she was eliminated, rather hastily mind you but she left a small message nonetheless."

"So this is how you knew those secrets…" she muttered under her breath, "But wait, why are you tell me this?" she asked skeptically.

"Because, unlike Snubbull I can keep an ace up my sleeve more subtly, and I'm using this as leverage against you to make sure you decide to turn tail and leave the alliance."

"And how are you going to do that?" she questioned with a cool glare.

"Simple, all the things you said about everyone is in here," he said with a smirk, "Every, horrible thing you said about everyone is in one complied shot."

Fraxure's jaw dropped, after she and Scrafty joined team Shadows and became better friends she vented to her about how much she hated everyone on the island. So much hatred spewed from her mouth that day and she didn't like it now that she was looking back on it. Wow, Scrafty must've really changed her somehow…

"Of course I won't play it to everyone, just keep working for the alliance and it stays buried along with everyone else's secrets."

"Blackmail didn't work for Snubbull, why do you think it'll work for you?" Fraxure asked with gritted teeth.

"Because I'm not going to take advantage of the dagger I have to your back, just stay on my side and you'll be safe, nothing more, nothing less. Sound fair?"

Fraxure grumbled for a bit before grudgingly nodding her head.

"Good, have a nice night," and with that he flew off to his cabin to sleep the good day away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crobat: "I didn't need to do that, but I saw it as more of a safety net. I knew she didn't trust me from day one and when Scrafty got eliminated that trust was thinned, so I needed to do something to ensure she'd stay on my side. And this was my best option; well, time to probe this video a bit more," he smiled sinisterly before leaving the outhouse.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fraxure: She was just sitting there with a pissed off expression on her face, "Well shit."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**?: The camera starts to turn on but keeps going through static, finally it settles on a black screen and a low laugh can be heard, followed by a distorted voice, "Tonight was perhaps the best elimination so far, why? Because I literally controlled who went home, I knew there were four votes for Kirlia and four votes for Camerupt already on the table. I knew Poliwhirl was going to waste her vote to spite Crobat and Oshawott, leaving the final vote in my hand. But the choice was oh so difficult. If I chose Kirlia then his little alliance would no longer discuss their plans, but my biggest threat would be gone. So I decided on the next big fish, the leader of the Ho-oh's. This is all going so well, it's almost too easy; soon the million will be mine and no one will stand in my way. Not even Crobat, who has the best chance of stopping me, can do anything. " Another low laugh is head before the camera returns to normal, showing an empty outhouse and a closing door.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

><p>And now we are done! Soooo many secrets got spilled but others stayed hidden. Vivillon and Snubbull came back to help out, Electabuzz was in juvie, Fletchinder got fed up with everything and nearly evolved because of it, the identity of the voice was given a big hint, and in the end Camerupt sadly was eliminated.<p>

It was a bit of a tough call as to who I should eliminate, so I just thought like the Lugia's would, Poliwhirl would spite Oshawott and Crobat, Hypno and Crobat would look out for the team, and Nuzleaf would still hold a bit of a grudge against Kirlia for the baseball challenge. But like I did with Snubbull and Vivillon, Camerupt may make another appearance!

*Also, when Oshawott mentions Dragoon Sphere and Oturan, they are basically this worlds versions of Dragon Ball and Naruto, if you didn't catch that already.

Well, that's all I really have to say about this chapter; but now I talk about the next chapter with the new 'Next on Total Pokemon!'

**Victini: "Next on Total Pokemon! The contestants get ready to show their stuff, or more accurately show their voice! Another legendary guest stops by for the challenge, and a certain big brute shows another side to him! Friends argue, enemies clash, and drama ensues! So get ready for a another exciting episode of Total, Pokemon, Drama Island!"**

**Camerupt: "Please review the story it helps more then you know."**


End file.
